Illusion
by Sariniste
Summary: What is the truth behind Aizen's illusions? Why is he interested in Ichigo? An alternate version of Bleach after Ichigo's defeat of Aizen in manga chapter 420. Can Aizen be trusted? And what is the secret of Ichigo's future and the nature of the Spirit Realm? Primarily an adventure story centered on Ichigo with a slow-building romance between Aizen & Ichigo, rated T. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Illusion - Chap. 1  
**

**by Sariniste**

**A/N: **What has Aizen been hinting at to Ichigo all this time? Could there be some truth hidden behind his lies? Or is it all another trick meant to deceive Ichigo into giving up his advantage? An alternative ending to the battle between Ichigo and Aizen in chapter 420 of the manga.

This is primarily an adventure story, with a slow-building relationship developed over the course of the story. The rating will stay at T throughout. It does contain a romantic relationship between two men, including the occasional kiss, but nothing explicit.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo gasped for breath as the roar of the final Getsuga Tenshou died away. Suddenly all was quiet. In front of him was a vast, billowing cloud of dust where the monster that once was Aizen Sousuke had been. Had he defeated him?

Ichigo felt for his reiatsu. There was nothing. It was as if all his powers had been snuffed out in an instant, as Isshin had warned him. That was the price of the final Getsuga Tenshou – the complete loss of shinigami powers – but a fair trade, in Ichigo's opinion, to enable him to defeat the evil monster that had threatened to destroy his home town and kill all its citizens, to tear down Soul Society and establish himself as a god and ruler over the world. Still, had the attack worked? Had it been worth the price? There was only silence before him, as the dust slowly started to settle to the earth.

Ichigo blinked. There, on the ground in front of him, lay a man. Hesitantly, Ichigo stepped forward. The man lay with eyes closed, his face battered and scratched. His once-white robes were torn and dirty. His short brown hair fell in a tangled mass over his still-handsome face.

Ichigo sucked in his breath. Aizen had returned to his human form, no longer the huge, threatening monster with hollow tentacles that had screamed at Ichigo only minutes before. But was he dead? Ichigo bent cautiously to examine the still figure, only to jump back in alarm as the man's eyes opened.

He could still use his sword. He swung it to point at the brown-haired man, who only sighed in response. "Ichigo, you have nothing to fear from me now," Aizen said quietly, then coughed. Blood dribbled from his lips.

"I don't trust you for an instant, you bastard," shouted Ichigo. "How come you're still alive?"

The man's bleeding lips drew back in a slight smile. "You… have defeated me, Ichigo. The Hougyoku is destroyed. It's all over."

Ichigo hesitated, wondering if Aizen was still tricking him somehow, if perhaps he had released his shikai without Ichigo's knowledge, and this was all an illusion.

"It is no illusion, Ichigo," murmured Aizen, as if in response to his thoughts. "I am truly lying here before you, dying, my powers gone."

"Well, then why are you so calm about it?" cried Ichigo. "You had completely lost it a few minutes ago, screaming at me. I can't believe you would take this so calmly without some trick up your sleeve."

"Ah." Aizen smiled again. "I am pleased with this outcome, seeing you here before me. You see, this… all went according to plan."

"What? What are you talking about, you crazy liar? Don't expect me to believe you _planned _your own defeat! That's too outlandish even for you." Ichigo shook his head in disgust.

"So hot-headed, as always," the injured man replied softly. "You simply aren't in possession of the facts, Ichigo. Listen, and I'll tell you the truth, in my last few minutes in this world."

"All right, but I'm keeping my sword ready," said Ichigo with a renewed scowl. He took up a ready stance a few feet from Aizen. "I'm listening."

"First, is it so hard to believe that I have been sustaining an illusion for the past few months – I, who successfully deceived all of Soul Society for 110 years?" The man's voice held shreds of pride. "You see, this was all planned… for _your_ benefit, Ichigo. All the events, and battles you have faced, were carefully orchestrated for one purpose - in order to increase your strength. To bring you to the point where you are now."

Ichigo shook his head in disbelief. "This is insane. You claimed this before, and I didn't believe you then. I don't believe you now. I don't even have my powers anymore!"

"Ah, but they will return very soon. And they will be the strongest the royal family has ever seen." Aizen's deep brown eyes traveled up and down Ichigo's body with satisfaction. "I am very proud of you, Ichigo. You are everything I hoped you'd be. You will truly be a credit to your bloodline."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You, Kurosaki Ichigo, are the heir to the throne. Your mother, Masaki, was a royal princess of the spirit dimension."

"What?" Ichigo gaped, unable to comprehend the meaning of the other man's words.

"The throne has been vacant for many years, while a horrific battle rages in the spirit dimension. Hasn't it surprised you that there has been so little contact with that dimension for so many decades? Masaki's father was assassinated over a century ago, and the princess had to flee for her life. She hid in the human world with the help of a few loyal members of the royal guard, while," his face twisted in disgust, "a usurper clings to the spirit throne and issues dictatorial and arbitrary commands via the Central 46." His expression cleared and was replaced by a slight smirk. "Or, I should say, the former Central 46."

Ichigo could do nothing other than stare in angry disbelief. "I don't believe a word of what you're saying, Aizen! You've made up this entire story to justify your crimes. Though I don't know why you're telling me all this."

The other man sighed. "Then ask Isshin, when you get a chance. He was the other member of the royal guard charged with protecting Masaki."

"The other-?" asked Ichigo after a pause.

"Yes. I too was a member of the royal guard, exiled to the shinigami realm on the previous king's death, and left to carry out the plan I devised to protect the royal line from extinction. Masaki, although she carried royal blood, did not possess the strength necessary to retake the throne. We knew that any hope of restoring a rightful ruler to the throne would rely on her offspring."

Ichigo shook his head. "But why, if I was the heir, why didn't you and Isshin tell me?"

"Because it is the nature of shinigami or hollow powers that they only increase under life-threatening situations. That was the problem with both Masaki and her father. They had been raised in comfort, and had never had to fight for their lives – until it was too late. Isshin and I knew that we had to raise the next heir to the throne to be a fighter from the moment of his birth. We had to set up a situation where you were constantly at risk, so that your power would be nurtured to its maximum. Otherwise – you would not have a chance against the usurper, who is a powerful shinigami/hollow hybrid." Aizen began to cough again, turning his head to one side to let the blood run from his lips and nose.

Ichigo watched him in silence, his mind whirling. Could Aizen possibly be telling the truth?

"You see," Aizen continued after catching his breath, "now you understand Isshin's behavior towards you all these years. And why he set up the neighborhood bullies to jump you at every opportunity."

Ichigo glared at Aizen. "You're telling me that was all staged – all of it – my whole life in Karakura Town?" he exclaimed.

Aizen nodded, his eyes fixed on Ichigo. He continued, "And why, when Rukia came to Karakura Town, her arrival precipitated the series of events of which you are aware. You see, the usurper had many agents in Soul Society. We were never sure exactly who they were, so we had to carry out our plans in secrecy. I played the part of a villain, using threats to your friends and innocents to inspire you to greater heights." He smirked at Ichigo. "I fooled everyone, didn't I? I've always been an excellent actor," he said softly, with an expression of deep satisfaction overlaying the lines of pain on his face.

Ichigo scowled more fervently. "But –" he growled, "what about my mother? Did you plan for Masaki to be murdered in front of my eyes?"

Aizen's face fell. "Ah. No. That was a failure on our part," he said softly. "The usurper somehow obtained intelligence on her location, and sent hollows to kill her. I'm sorry she died, and sorry that you had to witness it directly."

"But wait a minute," said Ichigo, struck by another thought. "You set up all these plans, killed so many people… are you trying to say this was somehow a good thing, that it was all for my benefit?"

Aizen narrowed his eyes. "I have never told you I was _good_. I acted in the way I did for your benefit and the benefit of the royal family, not according to any system of ethics or morals. This is a war, and people must die in war. I am a warrior, and my job is to kill the enemy." His eyes traced Ichigo's expression carefully. "Nevertheless, didn't it seem strange to you that I did not kill any shinigami during our battle, that somehow Momo and Rukia survived my apparent attacks? Indeed, the only lives I took were those of hollows or Arrancar." He smiled again. "I threatened many lives – one hundred thousand to make the King's Key, I believe was the number – but I actually took very few. Of course the Central 46 were in the pay of the usurper. They had themselves committed many atrocities in his name. Destroying them was merely justice," he said coldly.

Ichigo frowned. "But what about the Hougyoku –" he began. Then he saw that the man in front of him had closed his eyes.

"Ask Isshin…" Aizen whispered. "He'll tell you the rest… Remember, you still need to defeat the usurper, now, and take your rightful place on the throne…" His voice trailed off and his head fell to one side.

Ichigo rubbed a hand over his face, feeling exhausted and drained. He still wasn't sure if this wasn't one of Aizen's elaborate lies, perhaps a final one of his many backup plans, a desperate attempt to avoid death at Ichigo's sword at the end of the battle. He looked at the unconscious man on the ground in front of him, and sighed. He would have to find a way back to the others, find Isshin and confirm the truth of Aizen's words, find Orihime or another healer, somehow decide what to do next. The royal heir? Whatever did that mean? And here he had thought that the battle would be over one way or another by the end of this day. Now everything was complicated again.

He looked back at the man he had thought was his enemy. What was the truth behind the illusion? Despite having never seen Aizen's shikai, he realized that the man's persuasive voice still had an almost-hypnotic hold on his soul. He grinned suddenly.

"Whatever. It was a hell of a magnificent story, Aizen. I'll let you live just for that." He bent down, lifted the man up onto his back, then turned and began the long walk back to Karakura Town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Illusion - Chap. 2**

**by Sariniste  
**

**A/N:** This story deviates from the manga at chapter 420, but there will be echoes from events through chapter 423.

* * *

Ichigo reached the edge of Karakura Town, panting for breath, and finally let the unconscious man he was carrying down to the ground. He rubbed the back of his shoulder and groaned. Without his shinigami powers, it had been a long, tiring hike back from the site of the battle with Aizen.

Urahara Kisuke came into view off in the distance beside Shihoin Yoruichi, wearing his usual green-and-white striped hat, clogs, and black coat with the diamond-shaped pattern along the hem. Ichigo waved to them. The man flash-stepped to his side, Yoruichi trailing behind him with a scowl as she glared at Aizen.

"Ichigo. How are you doing?" Urahara looked curiously at the figure slumped on the ground. "So you defeated him. Congratulations."

"Yes. With Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo hesitated, wondering how he should bring up Aizen's story to Urahara.

But the man was already performing a complicated kidou binding spell. "It's best to bind him now, while he's still unconscious. Once he wakes up he'll be dangerous."

"But… he's dying. He said the Hougyoku was destroyed."

Urahara shot Ichigo a quizzical look. "No, I still sense it embedded in his body. It's not so easy to destroy. And he's been gravely wounded, but I don't think the Hougyoku will let him die. He's become to all extents and purposes immortal, with the illegal experimentation he's conducted on himself." He gave Aizen's unmoving form a look of disgust. "So I can't kill him, but I can still seal him in preparation for his trial for his crimes."

"So he lied to me," said Ichigo. He was surprised that he felt a sudden pang of— disappointment?

"Seriously, what did you expect, Ichigo?" Urahara raised his eyebrows. "This is _Aizen_ we're talking about, remember? Possibly the most accomplished liar the Soul Society has ever seen."

"Yeah," muttered Ichigo.

"Don't act so embarrassed, Ichigo. You're not alone in being lied to by Aizen." Urahara walked around the unconscious man to begin the sealing kidou. "Don't worry. I'll encase him in a seal and then we'll take the structure to Central 46 for them to pronounce sentence on him. We may not be able to execute him, but he can be sealed away in prison for a _long_ time. We'll be safe from him at last."

"Yeah," Ichigo said with a sigh as he watched Urahara finish the spell. Aizen's body disappeared from view into an oddly-shaped seal structure.

As the kidou completed its action, Urahara stepped back and took a deep breath. Yoruichi nodded, satisfied, as the seal structure solidified. Ichigo was still staring at the spot where Aizen had been, frowning. Urahara gazed searchingly at Ichigo from under the brim of his hat. "Why are you making that face?"

There was a long pause. "I wonder," said Ichigo. He glanced sidelong at Urahara. "I don't really get it myself."

"You risked your life, protecting this world, and defeated Aizen. You did the right thing." Urahara said reassuringly.

"I know," Ichigo said. "But, for a moment there, when I was fighting him, when I finally touched Aizen's blade – I felt as though there was something more, that there was something else he was fighting for, other than just his own ambition."

Urahara gave him a penetrating glance. "Don't let him fool you. There's nothing Aizen Sousuke ever cared about other than himself."

"He also said—" Ichigo hesitated, "about the Spirit King…"

"Ichigo." Urahara sounded like he was trying to be extraordinarily patient. "The Spirit King is the lynchpin. The Soul Society would crumble if not for him. It has always been Aizen's wish to bring down the Spirit King and destroy Soul Society."

Ichigo subsided. Now was not the time to speak of what Aizen had told him. It was probably all a lie anyway.

XxXxXxX

"Ichigo!" At the sound of that voice, Ichigo instantly became wary, and dropped into a fighting stance.

His dad came marching up from one of the buildings, looking healthy and happy. "My boy has defeated the enemy single-handedly!" Ichigo tensed, ready for a blow. To his surprise, the man halted several feet away and gave him a goofy grin.

"What, no punch in the face?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"What kind of a father would punch his son in the face, especially just after he lost his shinigami powers?" bellowed Isshin jovially.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "That never stopped you before."

His father only grinned more widely and threw his arms around his son. "My boy is a big hero!"

Ichigo cringed. "Dad!" he said. "Stop it!"

The other man just laughed and tousled his hair. "Hey! It's a good time for some father-son bonding!"

The youth knocked his father's arms away irritatedly. "Can't you be serious even for a moment? I've got something to ask you, Dad. Aizen told me something, just after I defeated him…" Ichigo was astonished to see his dad give a miniscule shake of his head, with a flick of his eyes towards Urahara, who had picked up Aizen's seal structure and was now listening curiously to their conversation.

"I don't want to talk about serious stuff now, Ichigo!" shouted his dad again. "I want to tell Masaki how proud she should be of her boy, and everything he sacrificed to save Soul Society."

All right, Ichigo thought to himself. He could wait to talk to Isshin. He sighed and let his dad, still bellowing like a goat-faced idiot, drag him along toward the buildings of Karakura Town.

XxXxXxX

—_Ichigo._

The teen shook his head at the voice he thought he had heard. He was walking with Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi back towards Karakura Town. There was no one else nearby; it must have been his imagination.

—_Ichigo. Can you hear me?_

—_Who are you? _ Ichigo felt strange speaking to a voice in his own head. He sensed amusement.

—_Don't you recognize me? _

—… _Aizen?_

—_Yes._

—_How can we speak this way?_

—_I forged a link with you when I touched your heart during the battle. I thought it might come in handy later. _The mental voice sounded smug.

—_You lied to me! _Ichigo thought angrily. _You said the Hougyoku was destroyed! What else did you lie to me about?_

The other registered contrition._ —I'm sorry. I thought if I didn't convince you I was defenseless that you would attack me immediately. I apologize if I placed self-preservation over candor._

—_Not a good way to gain my trust if you're about to tell me some cockamamie story!_

—_I said, I apologize. It was in the heat of battle._

Ichigo shrugged mentally._ —OK, I guess. But where are you now?_

—_I'm sealed within Urahara's kidou structure. You really did destroy most of my power. Only the Hougyoku kept me from dying. I could not resist his spell. _The voice sounded resigned._ I suppose they will imprison me._

—_Urahara was saying… _

The other cut him off. His mental voice seemed to hiss in disgust. _—Urahara Kisuke is an agent of the usurper! I detest him. A man of his intellect… serving that… thing! You must watch out for him. He is not trustworthy. If he suspects you know of your heritage… he will attempt to destroy you. You need to talk with Isshin in private. Remember, Soul Society is under the control of the usurper. They will not hesitate to attack you, even though you have saved them…_

—_All right…_

—_And Ichigo…_

—_Yes?_

—_I suggest that you do not mention to Soul Society that you are in telepathic contact with a convicted traitor. It would not go well for you if you do._

—_Yeah, well, I'm still not sure if I trust you, Aizen!_

—_Good. You should not trust anyone. Trust is for the weak…_

The voice faded away, and Ichigo was left wondering if he had imagined it all or was going crazy.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo sat at the table with his family in his house in Karakura Town, eating breakfast and reading the newspaper as he had always used to do in the mornings, before his dramatic meeting with Rukia and his precipitation into the affairs of Soul Society. To him, the battle with Aizen had happened only the day before, but Rukia and Isshin had told him he had been unconscious for a month, a normal reaction to losing his shinigami powers. And today, everything seemed so… ordinary. So… empty. It was a letdown after the frenetic excitement of the past few months, the training, the battles, the revelations. Now he could not even sense spiritual presences anymore.

Ichigo sighed. He supposed it might be a good thing to have some down time. He had a lot of schoolwork to catch up with. His teachers had been understanding of his "illness" and had sent work home, extending deadlines and giving him a chance to take tests late. He was going to be allowed to work from home for a while until he had "recovered." But for some reason, he had a feeling it was going to be hard to concentrate on schoolwork.

Yuzu and Karin grabbed their school bags and gave him a noisy goodbye. Then they were gone and the house was silent.

Isshin started clearing the table and rinsing the dishes, uncharacteristically quiet and serious. Perhaps he was simply giving Ichigo time to recover.

"Dad," Ichigo said. "I need to talk to you. Aizen said some really strange things to me at the end there. I need to know if he was lying."

"Hmph," his dad replied, scrubbing the skillet, "Aizen talks too much, and most of it is lies."

"Dad," Ichigo said again. "He said Mom was a princess of the spirit realm."

Isshin said nothing for a while, and the only sounds were those of running water and dishes clinking in the sink. Then he said quietly, "That part was true."

"And he said… I was the heir to the throne of the Spirit King."

Isshin shut off the water and turned to face Ichigo. "You realize that is dangerous knowledge, and should not be spoken of outside this house." He sat down at the table beside his son and gazed at him steadily.

"Does that mean it's true?"

Isshin bowed his head. "I'm sorry I've had to keep so much from you, Ichigo. I've lied as much as Aizen. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't forgive me. But you have to realize how much danger we've been in for such a long time."

Ichigo waved his hand irritably. "Don't worry about it, Dad." He paused, trying to order his thoughts so he could ask questions in a logical progression. "Aizen said the two of you were members of the Royal Guard. Was that true?"

"… Yes. It was so long ago…" His father shook his head in memory.

"So, was Aizen really not the villain he appeared to be?"

Isshin sighed heavily. "Aizen… is a complicated man. It's always been hard to tell what is truth and what is illusion with him. His zanpakutou is a manifestation of his soul, after all. But… I do believe he is loyal to the true King."

"And by that, you mean… me?"

Isshin nodded slowly. "Yes. You are the true heir."

Ichigo shook his head, refusing to let the implications of that statement overwhelm him. "And everything he did… betraying Soul Society, saying he would ascend into heaven… all that, was …"

"Ichigo," his dad interrupted. "I'm not entirely sure of Aizen's motives or aims, and I don't think he is completely trustworthy. However, certain of his actions appear to point toward his loyalty to you. And I would trust his actions over his words any day."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he has still never showed you his shikai, despite many opportunities to do so. Aizen is a cautious fighter and in many ways lacks honor. He never hesitates to give himself every advantage. So it is unusual for him to refrain from releasing his zanpakutou in front of anyone."

"Hmph," Ichigo grunted.

"There is also the fact that he has somehow failed to kill any shinigami, despite being so strong that he could easily defeat pretty much the entire Gotei 13 single-handedly. He somehow manages to miss everyone's vital organs every time he runs them through."

"You're saying that was deliberate?"

"I'm saying that I know Aizen, and he has been an extraordinarily skilled warrior for hundreds of years. If he wanted to deal you a fatal blow, you would die." Isshin shook his head. "I find it hard to believe that he could be so consistently incompetent in leaving all his enemies alive. He must really have been trying to avoid killing. So those actions, at least, are consistent with a wish to bring down the usurper but not destroy Soul Society."

"But… what about the Central 46 massacre?"

"Well, I didn't approve of that." Isshin sighed heavily. "But, I have to admit that they are a corrupt body that carries out the usurper's dirty work… and that has allowed moral standards in the Soul Society to deteriorate almost beyond recognition." He shook his head again. "To think that a man such as Kurotsuchi Mayuri could be made a captain… the man responsible for the genocide of the Quincies. That would never have been tolerated in the old days… the days of the true King."

New questions bubbled up in Ichigo's mind, but he refused to let himself be derailed from his original line of questioning. He had to know.

"What about the hollowfication of all those taichous and fukutaichous a hundred years ago? Did Aizen do that?"

"Yes. Of course, he was still working with Urahara then." Isshin gave him a sidelong glance. "Believe it or not, that was a misguided attempt to strengthen the Gotei 13 so they could defeat the usurper. Aizen believed that the only way to become strong enough to challenge him was to build an army of shinigami/hollow hybrids. That's why he—along with Urahara— started experimenting with the Hougyoku. I didn't approve of his methods— experimenting on unwilling human subjects is not my cup of tea—but I can't deny they were effective. And," he sighed heavily, "I did agree to allow Urahara to use similar methods on you more recently, because of our desperate need. So I'm not entirely blameless in this matter either. The Vizards are an amazingly strong group of fighters… but now, of course, implacably opposed to Aizen. He didn't care about that, however, as long as they would be loyal to you. That was part of his plan all along, and it seems he succeeded in that." He smiled at Ichigo, who looked away uncomfortably.

"I still find it all hard to believe."

"I can certainly understand that. But you can see that his actions, all along, have been consistent with loyalty to the true King. For that reason, I believe he can be trusted – up to a certain extent. Aizen is a long-term plotter and a very patient man. It's quite possible that his support of you could be a plot within a plot. So I'd advise you to be very careful around him."

"Uh, it's not likely I'll be seeing him anytime soon, right? Didn't he get locked up in prison for 20,000 years?"

Isshin blew out his breath. "Yeah, well, about that, Ichigo."

"What?"

"You need to be trained, and your shinigami powers need to be brought back."

"Didn't that take you twenty years?" asked Ichigo skeptically.

"Yes, and it takes a normal shinigami several decades to reach bankai. How long did it take you? Three days?"

"So?" said Ichigo, scowling.

"You are of the royal line, Ichigo," his father said gently. "The ordinary timelines do not apply to you. I'm certain your powers can return much faster. And as you are no doubt aware, you need your powers back, or you will be in danger. I… didn't want to tell you, but there have been attempts on your life since your birth. The usurper does not want competition for the throne. They will no doubt intensify now that the threat from Aizen's rebellion is gone."

"So… are you going to train me then?"

"Well, Ichigo, I've already trained you as far as I can, with the powers you have from my side of the family. You now need to be trained by a royal tutor, someone with experience developing the skills of the rulers of the spirit realm."

"Uh oh." Ichigo had a suspicion where this was going. "Don't tell me…"

"That's right." Isshin placed both his hands flat on the table. "The former royal tutor… was Aizen Sousuke. You're going to need to break him out of prison."


	3. Chapter 3

**Illusion - Chap. 3**

**by Sariniste**

* * *

"Just what do you mean by that?" shouted Ichigo in disbelief. "Break Aizen out of the lowest level of Hell? And how am I supposed to do that? Remember, I'm an ordinary human again." He glared at his father.

"Calm down, Ichigo, calm down," Isshin said, gesturing with both hands palms downward. "You won't have to do it by yourself. You'll have help."

"Yeah, right," said Ichigo. "What kind of help will I need to enter Hell itself?" He glowered at his father. "I can't even sense spiritual presences any more. It's just not possible."

"First," said Isshin, raising a finger, "it's not really Hell. 'Avici' is just the name the Soul Society gives to the lowest level of its underground prison. I suppose it's meant to terrify the inmates. But it's really just an underground cave, heavily secured with binding and locking spells. Hell is another world altogether," he said, getting a faraway look in his eye, "but that's a story for another time."

"All right," said Ichigo, barely mollified, "how am I supposed to break a prisoner out of binding spells when I can't perform a level one kidou? It's ridiculous."

"Well, I can reawaken your shinigami powers to a certain extent. You won't be completely blind or helpless."

"That's encouraging, at least. Will you be coming with me then?"

"Ah, no, I'm afraid I won't be able to, Ichigo. You see, as a former member of the royal guard, my reiatsu signature has been recorded by the prison security system. I would be immediately detected if I tried to enter even the first level. No, you'll have to be accompanied by individuals who have never even been a seated officer in the Gotei 13."

"Uh, that kind of rules out just about everybody I know, doesn't it?"

"Not quite. You'll be going with Rukia and Orihime."

"What?" Ichigo looked flabbergasted. "This is another of your bad jokes, right? You can't be serious. Inoue's not a fighter, and I can't even _see_ Rukia anymore."

Isshin grinned. "Once we get your powers reawakened, seeing Rukia won't be a problem. She's a top-notch fighter, certainly at the level of a seated officer or possibly a lieutenant, even though she holds no formal rank. She's the perfect partner for you on this mission. And as for Orihime… the binding spells on prisoners in the lowest prison level are extraordinarily powerful. They're created by several of the most powerful shinigami, captains and lieutenants, working together so that no one individual can breach them. They have to be strong to keep someone with Aizen's level of spiritual pressure from breaking out. Ordinary kidou won't be able to break them. I don't think there is an individual shinigami that could shatter those spells."

"And Inoue can?"

Isshin looked serious. "Her power is unique, Ichigo. We've never seen anything like it. It seems to operate under different physical laws than shinigami abilities. The 'rejection of events' is likely to be the only method possible to release the bindings. She will be able to negate the events of the binding, and restore the locking mechanism to its former open state by unmaking the constraints of the spells holding the prisoner."

Ichigo scowled. "I still don't like the idea of bringing her into danger like this. Whose idea was this to bring her along?"

Isshin coughed. "Aizen suggested it. He's the one who's made the most careful study of her power. Apparently, he analyzed it at length while she was his prisoner in Hueco Mundo."

Ichigo's face darkened. "This is still part of that bastard's plan? How's Inoue going to feel about that? Breaking her kidnapper out of jail? She went through hell at Aizen's orders. She won't even talk to me about what happened to her during her time as Aizen's prisoner."

His dad scratched his head and got a funny expression on his face. "Uh, Ichigo? I'm sure she won't be too happy about it. That's why I'm letting you talk her into it."

Ichigo slammed his hand down on the table. "What! You want _me_ to convince her to face injury or death to rescue the man who threatened her and used her as a pawn in his schemes? She's still terrified of him!"

"Ichigo," his father shouted back at him, "The task we're facing isn't going to be easy for anyone involved! We'll all be risking our lives. The usurper will stop at nothing to keep the throne. As a future head of state, you have to start becoming aware that everything isn't in black and white anymore. You sometimes need to form alliances with individuals or groups that you might not exactly agree with."

"Not exactly agree with?" sputtered Ichigo. "We're talking about that son of a bitch Aizen here. I've got a lot more than just a disagreement with his methods."

"Ichigo. Aizen is the only one who can place you on the throne."

Ichigo slumped in his seat and muttered. "Maybe I don't want the throne in that case."

His father clenched his fist. "Then that means that you're agreeing to allow the usurper to hold power. Look at the state of Soul Society today. The majority of human souls, innocents who deserve better, are left to fend for themselves in hellish districts like the Rukongai. They have a prison system that sentences people to life imprisonment if the usurper or Central 46 merely thinks they _might_ be dangerous in the future, before they've even committed any crimes. The usurper allowed the genocide of the Quincies simply because they opposed him." Isshin leaned forward and glared straight into Ichigo's eyes. "And he ordered the death of your mother."

The orange-haired teen looked away and said nothing for a while. "Are you sure I'm the only one who can do this?"

"Yes. You are the royal heir, Ichigo. You can't get away from that. There is no one else." Isshin smirked. "Unless you're suggesting Yuzu or Karin should take the job?"

"Hell no," said Ichigo, shaken at the thought of one of his little sisters being put in harm's way like that. He gave a long sigh, and then narrowed his eyes at his father. "Why does this all sound so familiar all of a sudden? It reminds me of the pep talk you gave me before I went to defeat Aizen."

"Yeah," the older shinigami said, frowning at the memory, "You were willing to give up before your powers were fully developed. I couldn't believe it!"

His son glared at him. "You were lying to me then about Aizen. He was never planning to destroy Karakura Town and you knew it. You manipulated me into training for the final Getsuga Tenshou. How do I know you're not lying to me now?"

Isshin heaved a deep sigh. "You're right, Ichigo. You have no reason to believe me, based on my past behavior." He looked down. "I'm sorry. It's really a mess. And I've been a part of this complicated scheme from the beginning." His father put his hand over his. "But before you condemn me out of hand, I'd like to remind you that it _was_ all for your benefit. The only way the usurper and his agents would have allowed you to develop your powers was if there was a credible threat against him and you were the only hope to stop it."

"But why go about it in such a roundabout manner? Why would Aizen set himself up as a villain unless he really does want power?"

His dad gave another heavy sigh. "Aizen and I argued about it at length. How to train you without drawing the usurper's attention." He grimaced. "Right here at this kitchen table while Masaki was putting you to bed upstairs." Ichigo stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe that you and Aizen were hatching plots for world domination in our kitchen! Dad, you've always been a goofball, but this really takes the cake." Ichigo shook his head.

"Yeah," said Isshin, rubbing his temples with his fingers with a groan. "Actually, though, the idea goes back far earlier than that. Okay. I'll tell you the whole story." He leaned back until the chair creaked with his weight.

"It was about 120 years ago." Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the number, but he refrained from interrupting.

"We had just helped Masaki escape from the spirit dimension and were hiding her in the world of the living. We had changed our appearances and our names and were lying low. Aizen was always talking, coming up with all sorts of plans and ideas." He exhaled loudly. "It drove me crazy. The man can't stop talking, even when we were in hiding and at constant risk of discovery." He took another deep breath. "Then we discovered Masaki was pregnant."

Ichigo stared at him in shock. "You mean—"

"Yes. You had an older brother. Ashido." Isshin grimaced and set his mouth in a firm line, shifting in the chair unhappily. "On the day of his birth, Aizen, Masaki, and I all swore a pact together— that we'd find a way to defeat the usurper and place Ashido on the throne." He closed his eyes for a moment.

"We started planning. Well, Aizen and I started planning. Your mother spent the days in that tiny hole taking care of your brother while we plotted revolution. Aizen was going to enter the Shinigami Academy as a trainee and come up through the ranks, work his way into a position of power. I was to stay in the world of the living for a few years, then follow him. We would take turns guarding Masaki, and we would both train Ashido in secret."

He puffed out his breath with a dejected expression on his face. "It took us a decade to develop our initial plans, commuting in secret between the Soul Society and here for meetings and arguments." He shook his head. "I even think I was the one who first suggested an external enemy, to convince the usurper that Ashido was not the one to be frightened of. Aizen latched onto that idea with verve, however. He decided that we needed to create an enemy from among one of us, rather than finding an external agent who could turn on us. There are really only four shinigami in existence then or now whose power could even remotely match that of the usurper's: Aizen, Urahara, Yamamoto, and I."

He held up four fingers and ticked them off one by one. "Yamamoto was out of the question. He was too set in his ways as the leader of the Soul Society. He had already served the usurper during the takeover for convenience's sake, and would be unwilling to back a revolution against him. I was clearly out of the question, since I was Ashido's father. We both thought Urahara was the best choice. He was an independent thinker and a bit of a rebel even back then. His reputation within the Gotei 13 was already somewhat unsavory. Aizen was hoping to set him up as the leader of the rebellion. He felt that he himself was well-positioned to be the mole, the agent within Soul Society. He was an up-and-coming lieutenant by then, considered a golden boy among the movers and shakers in the Gotei 13."

He leaned back in his chair, his eyes focused in the distance as he recalled the events from so long ago. "But when Aizen sounded Urahara out on the plans, it became clear that Urahara had become concerned about some type of dimensional rupture if the usurper were dislodged from his throne. I never understood the technical details – Aizen and Urahara were the scientists who had studied the theoretical foundations of spiritual power and our society more than anyone else – but Aizen and Urahara had a violent disagreement that ended in the events of 110 years ago that I think you're familiar with."

"You mean the creation of the Vizards?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes. Aizen was already putting together an organization in secret to form the core of the rebellion. He and Urahara were experimenting with hollowfication, and Aizen wanted to build up an army of shinigami/hollow hybrids who would follow Urahara as the rebel leader. The plan was for Urahara to escape or be exiled to the human world so he could start building up his rebel army. The usurper would feel threatened by Urahara, we would present Ashido as the Soul Society's champion, and Aizen and I would be free to train him, using staged battles with Urahara to bring him to his full strength. But then Urahara decided that he didn't want to go along with our plan. He thought it was too dangerous. Instead, he threatened to expose us.

"So Aizen came up with a backup plan using Kyouka Suigetsu that involved framing Urahara and modifying his memories. I think you know some of the results of that. However, the usurper found out about part of it. He sent agents to the world of the living to root out the sources of the rebellion. They were unable to find Urahara, but they did find me." Isshin fell silent and stared at the wall.

"So what happened?" asked Ichigo after a pause.

Isshin blew out his breath and slowly turned to look Ichigo in the eyes. "They found us at home, eating dinner. Ashido was only ten years old then. They attacked us. I was able to kill several of them, but I was knocked unconscious. Masaki told me the rest." He stopped talking and looked down. "They attacked Masaki, and Ashido jumped in front of her to save her. He died instantly."

Ichigo reached out his hand to his father. "I'm sorry," he said, overwhelmed by thoughts of this brother he had never known.

"Yes," his father said, looking up at him, his eyes bright, "you remind me of Ashido in many ways, Ichigo, with your bravery, your desire to protect others. He was a wonderful boy." He pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose noisily. "Well, to go on with the story, they left us all for dead. But we were found by human police and taken to a hospital, where Masaki and I recovered. We went into hiding again."

Ichigo's head was whirling with so many questions he didn't even know where to begin. There was a long silence in the kitchen as the sounds of traffic from the street outside intensified. An approaching siren became louder and louder. Isshin glanced at the wall clock.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I've got to go to work. I've got patients waiting for me. I promise you, I'll tell you the rest tonight. I know this is a lot to think about."

"You're telling me," Ichigo muttered under his breath as his dad clapped him on the back and left the room. Left alone, he stared at the wall. As if it wasn't enough for him to be pulled out of high school and thrust into an epic battle to save the world, now he had to discover that the villain wasn't the real enemy, that the world still needed to be saved, that he was the heir to the throne of that world… and that he had once had an older brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Illusion – Chap. 4**

_**A/N: **__This chapter has been rewritten and updated for improved pacing. Thanks to everyone for the helpful reviews, especially Pin Needle, Irene Sharda, and Raicheru. (Originally posted 18 Nov 2010, edited 31 Dec 2010.)  
_

XxXxXxX

Ichigo sat staring blankly at his bedroom wall, unable to concentrate on the homework that lay before him on his desk. It was early afternoon; everyone else was in school or at work, so the house was quiet and peaceful. It had been two weeks since his father had had that uncharacteristic display of frankness. But ever since then, his dad had been avoiding him, coming up with excuses to avoid being alone with him, and reverting to his goofy persona until Ichigo wanted to (and often did) kick him. Ichigo was burning with unanswered questions, and although he had promised his dad earlier that he would wait until he wanted to explain everything, his patience had run out.

Ichigo sighed. He had thought that it would be a relief to have a normal life again, to never have contact with the shinigami world and all its complications. But somehow… when he had found out that he might have a role to play in that world…a responsibility… he couldn't get it out of his mind.

He looked down at his homework again. His father had told him that he should immerse himself in his normal school life again. But he had found it nearly impossible to concentrate. And he just couldn't bring himself to go back to school. The thought of facing all his friends, and classmates, and having to lie to them again just seemed completely unpalatable.

It was hard enough dealing with Yuzu and Karin, who had been so surprisingly uncomplaining ever since he came back. He was just sick of all the deceit and complications… he wanted to be completely honest with them, and since he wasn't sure what he could say that would not complicate things further, he had ended up saying almost nothing to either of them, merely grunting when he saw them in the hall. Karin had not seemed to care, but he could tell that Yuzu was hurting from his behavior. Still, he found himself unable to open up.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the wall of the house. Then he heard a crash and the sound of glass breaking downstairs. He shoved his chair back and ran down the stairs and into the living room. To his shock, the window frame was being peeled backwards by some unseen force, as the wall shook under the impact of heavy blows. He could only guess it was a hollow attack. But he was defenseless, unable to even see his enemy.

But wait— or could he? He became aware of a vague shimmering movement around the window, as though a ghostly appendage was attempting to insert its way into the house. At the same time, he heard, very faintly as though from far away, shouts from outside. Could it be the local shinigami attacking the hollow?

He cursed his helplessness. How could he fight something he could barely even see? There must be a way to retrieve his abilities. If they increased whenever he was in a life-threatening situation, this certainly qualified. He scowled and attempted to bring the vague shimmers around the window into clearer focus, as well as concentrate on the sounds from outside.

Yes. By focusing on those sights and sounds, he found that they started to become stronger. He could almost see the outline of the hollow now, as it fought viciously with the unseen shinigami outside. Then suddenly, there was a pounding outside in the hallway, and his father burst into the room in his shinigami outfit, zanpakutou drawn. With a single blow, he decapitated the hollow, and Ichigo could see the vague outline of an ugly, monstrous head dropping to the ground.

There were still sounds of battle from outside the house, and Ichigo realized that there were many hollows attacking.

His father shouted, "Come with me!" and began running towards the rear of the house. Ichigo, with a quick backward glance at the living room, whose walls were still shaking under a renewed assault, followed his dad down the main hallway.

Isshin had stopped at the pantry door and flung it open. He pulled open a trap door in the floor that Ichigo had never seen before. A ladder led down into darkness. "Quick! Down the ladder!" Isshin cried. He stationed himself at the pantry door and struck another blow with his zanpakutou at an unseen assailant. Ichigo ran to the trap door and flung himself down the ladder, wondering where it led. He had lowered himself down several dozen rungs before he realized there was light all around him. He looked around.

"Not another underground training room," he groaned. This one appeared to be a duplicate of Urahara's, except for a slightly different landscape. His father appeared on the ladder above him and motioned him hurriedly to continue.

Once on the ground, Ichigo scowled at Isshin. "Has this been here under our house all the time?" He looked around the vast cavern that appeared to be outdoors in an uninhabited mountainous area.

His father grinned. "Yup. Urahara let me borrow his spell. It's quite handy, especially in such a crowded place like Karakura Town. This room is shielded and well guarded by defensive spells. We'll be able to train you and reawaken your powers in safety for at least a couple of days."

"What about Karin and Yuzu?" asked Ichigo. "What's going to happen when they come home?"

"I've asked a friend to pick them up from school. Don't worry. They'll be safe," promised Isshin.

Ichigo shook his head. "You really think I can regain my powers in a few days? When it took you twenty years?"

"It won't be a problem for you, Ichigo." His father smirked at him. "For example, how do I look?" He struck one of his ridiculous poses, thrusting out his chest and lifting his chin. "Manly and strong?"

"Don't be an idiot, Dad. What does that have to do with—"

His father lowered his brows. "I'm in shinigami form, Ichigo."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Then how can I see you?"

"I guess the pressure of the battle has already started to reawaken your powers."

Ichigo protested, "But I could only see a vague outline of the hollow upstairs. You look completely solid. How could that happen so fast?"

Isshin grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less of the royal heir."

His son lowered his brows and glared. "Whatever. So what happens now? Who was fighting up there?"

"Before we left, I saw several other shinigami arriving on the scene. I expect they'll finish off those hollows quickly. On the other hand, I'd prefer not to return home at the moment, since it looks like the usurper is going to be attacking you directly. I think my hand has been forced a bit; on the other hand, it might be good to get started with you."

"You mean beginning the training now?" asked Ichigo.

His father sighed. "Yes. I was hoping you'd get several weeks to rest and recuperate, but it looks like we won't have that option, if the usurper is already sending hollows after you."

Ichigo's eyes flicked upwards to the unseen house above, then back to his father. "That was an attack against me?"

"Oh yes. Now defend yourself!" And with that, his father made a gesture and Ichigo sprang from his body in shinigami form. Instinctively, he reached for his zanpakutou as his father swung his sword at him, and found it on his back in the usual place. He parried reflexively, and then began fighting in earnest as Isshin began an aggressive and skillful attack.

XxXxXxX

Gasping for breath after yet another attack that had sent him to the ground, Ichigo paused to rest as his father lowered his sword, a look of pride on his face. "You're doing very well, Ichigo. No less than I expected, of course. However, you'll still need to get far stronger if you want to have a chance to live against the usurper's attacks. You'll need to keep training until you're able to defeat me easily."

Ichigo glared at his father. Every muscle in his body ached from a couple of days of intense fighting. He had even slept down here while his father returned to their house upstairs every evening on business he refused to describe to Ichigo. Sleeping out on the ground had started to toughen his body again, but the muscle aches and bruises were still painful. His healing abilities, never his strong point, were being slow to return. Isshin was deliberately refraining from healing all but the most severe injuries in order to encourage all his abilities to develop, and it was excruciating. "And here I thought I'd finally have a chance to live a peaceful life as a normal high school student."

The older shinigami shrugged as an indifferent expression crossed his face. "I don't think a life such as that was ever in the cards for you, Ichigo. On the other hand," he stopped and eyed Ichigo keenly, "would you really have found that fulfilling?"

There was a sound from behind him and Ichigo spun around, his sword already in his hand.

"You idiot! After that dramatic goodbye, this is how you greet me? With your sword?" A petite, black-haired shinigami stood there, hands on her hips, trying to frown at him but failing. A wide grin took over her face as Ichigo's mouth dropped open.

"Rukia!" he cried. He gaped at her. He hadn't expected to see her again, not so soon. Only a couple of weeks ago, he had watched her disappear from his vision and felt an indescribable pang of sadness and loss. He had been surprised at the depth of his emotion for his dear friend and comrade-in-arms, who had entered his life so suddenly and turned it completely upside down. The thought of being without her for the indefinite future had seemed unbearable. And now here she was again. He shook his head, not feeling ready for yet another emotional roller coaster ride.

But he had no time to think further, for Rukia had narrowed her eyes and in a flash, had drawn her zanpakutou and was attacking him. He groaned, for he was still exhausted from fighting Isshin, but had no choice but to defend himself.

After another lengthy bout, during which Rukia had trounced him several ways, he finally lay exhausted on the ground, encased in ice and panting heavily as she triumphantly sheathed Sode no Shirayuki. "Ichigo, you're really going to have to work harder," she scolded him. Then she extended a hand to him to help him up. He glared at her, but took her hand and got to his feet again, shaking off chunks of ice and still breathing hard.

"Rukia," he said, still holding her hand, "before things get too crazy again, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." She looked at him in surprise as he continued. "I—"

He was interrupted by a bellow from behind them. Isshin came bounding up, shouting, "Ichigo, you're going to have to do way better than that. I can't believe you could be defeated so easily."

Ichigo glared at his father. "Considering only a few days ago I couldn't even see her, I don't think it's so bad."

"Well, if you expect to have a chance on the mission you've got coming up, you'll need to be much stronger."

The teen gestured at Rukia. "Have you told her about this 'mission' yet, Dad?"

"And who you are?" Isshin nodded. "Yes. I talked to her a couple of days ago and explained everything. She knows you're the true heir to the spirit throne."

Ichigo looked uncertainly over at Rukia, who was frowning. "Of course, idiot! I knew since the day I met you there was something off about you. No human has that level of power." She looked at Isshin. "But I have to admit, your dad has a really crazy story."

Ichigo swallowed. "And you believe it?"

Rukia's eyes gentled. "Yes, Ichigo. I think pretty much everybody who's come in contact with your reiatsu either already knows it or will believe it." Then her brows beetled. "But don't think I'm going to treat you like anybody special, jerk! On this mission, I'm going to give the orders."

Isshin chuckled as Ichigo scowled fiercely. "Glad to see you two acting like good friends again."

Ichigo turned to his father. "Have you really told her everything about this 'mission,' Dad? And who we're going to be risking our lives to rescue?"

The older shinigami glanced at Rukia, who was nodding. "Yes. I've given her a full explanation."

Ichigo turned back to Rukia. "And you're willing to go along with this? Aizen tried to murder you. He set up your arrest and execution. And now my dad says that he's been conspiring with him all along. Regardless of what he," he indicated Isshin with his chin, "says, you can't deny they both used you as a pawn in their schemes."

Rukia's mouth twisted slightly. "Yeah. I'm probably going to punch him when I see him, the bastard." She frowned at Isshin. "I already beat up your dad." Isshin gave a goofy grin and turned his hands palm upward. She grimaced. "I've been used by both sides in this war. Urahara didn't treat me that well either, just using me as a receptacle for his experimental Hougyoku." She looked back at Isshin. "And I certainly think Aizen owes me a big-time apology, at the very least."

Isshin looked abashed. "As do I," he said. "I kept you in the dark the whole time."

"Well, never mind," Rukia said. "The main thing is… Growing up in Rukongai, I know first-hand about some of the injustices in Soul Society." She looked down. "And I'm afraid that when my luck suddenly changed and I was adopted into the Kuchiki clan, I didn't really do enough to change things. This is my chance to make up for that." She glared at Ichigo. "You've got your work cut out for you, moron."

Ichigo muttered, "I think you're putting too much faith in me, that I can really make a difference. I don't think I'm starting out well, allying with Aizen." He glanced at his father. "You can't deny the man has committed many crimes."

"Ichigo," his father began, "we've gone over this—"

He broke off suddenly to stare at something behind Ichigo, who turned to follow his gaze. A figure was approaching from behind a small hill. Ichigo saw to his astonishment that it was Inoue Orihime. The slender, orange-haired girl was wearing her school uniform as she picked her way over the uneven ground.

She nodded uncertainly as she greeted the three of them by name. "Inoue," burst out Ichigo, "what are you doing here?"

Orihime ducked her head shyly. "Kurosaki-san told me that you had something important to tell me." She looked around at the huge underground room. "I had no idea you had so much room in your house." She laughed nervously, her eyes darting around the area.

"Yeah, well, uh…" Ichigo glared at his father, who shrugged.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk now. I'm sure there's plenty to say." He leered suggestively at Ichigo, who ignored him and led Orihime away to a small clearing where a hollow log lay amidst a cluster of wild grasses and sprigs of heather and mustard.

Ichigo seated himself beside Orihime on the hollow log. She looked up at him, her large gray eyes wide, and Ichigo cursed Isshin silently again. Why did he have to be the one to tell her, especially right after all the trauma she had undergone in Hueco Mundo?

"Uh, Inoue, this is going to be pretty hard to believe, I'm afraid," he began. He looked into her trusting eyes. "You're going to think I'm nuts. But my dad has finally told me the truth about his background – and mine."

He paused, wondering how to even begin. "You know, I guess, how he pretended to be a human for many years, even to his own family. You've probably been wondering why he did that." He looked at Orihime, who nodded.

"Well, it turns out that he's been in hiding all this time, from a powerful enemy."

XxXxXxX

"… So what that means is that we're supposed to mount a rescue mission to get Aizen out of jail." Ichigo paused. He was almost afraid to look at Orihime's face. She would probably be looking at him with that fearful look that had so terrified him after she saw him go out of control with his Hollow release on the Las Noches dome. Now here he was asking her to rescue her own kidnapper with no really good proof that it was the right thing to do.

Finally, he sneaked a peek at her face. To his shock, she was smiling without a worry line in her face. "Kurosaki-kun, I'm so happy you're asking me to come along! I'd be delighted to help out."

His mouth dropped open. "You mean… after all he did to you… you'd still be willing to help him?"

Orihime looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "Well, it's to help _you_, isn't it?" She gave him a sidelong glance. "In fact, Aizen treated me quite well in Las Noches, you know. I mean, I know the Hollows and Arrancar hated me so it was pretty dangerous, but he did assign one of his strongest Espada to guard me personally. So I ended up being quite safe." She gave Ichigo a cheerful smile and continued on in a rapid-fire manner. "And he gave me a nice room, and was always quite polite to me. So I really don't have anything personally against him. Ishida even told me later on that it was probably safer for me to be in Las Noches than out on the battlefield, which was where I was going to be otherwise." She gave a little sigh. "I've actually been feeling a little guilty that I was so comfortable there when everyone else was wounded or dying. I didn't want to talk about it to anyone, which is why I'm so glad you're talking about it now."

Ichigo was shaking his head. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah," Orihime said. She hesitated, pleating the skirt of her school uniform with her fingers. "Um, I actually kind of liked him, but that made me feel even worse. You know, all the 'fraternizing with the enemy' thing. Cause I knew how evil he was. This is really kind of a relief."

Ichigo's look of disbelief grew stronger. "A relief?" he said in an amazed tone of voice. This was certainly not what he had expected.

"Yes," Orihime went on in a rush. "I didn't tell you because I felt embarrassed about it, but Ulquiorra made me swear loyalty to Aizen. I've been worrying about it ever since. I know that an oath made under duress isn't binding and all that, but I still worried about it." She grinned broadly at Ichigo. "Now that I know that you and Aizen are on the same side, I don't have to worry about it anymore! Plus, I'm even more pleased that you want me to go along on a military mission." Her grey eyes grew more serious. "I want to fight beside you, Kurosaki-kun. You and all of our friends are fighting for justice and I want to be a part of it. I know it's what Sora would have wanted." She firmed her lips with determination, her eyes intent on Ichigo.

He ran his hand through his hair so that it stuck up even more, and then grinned at her. "Uh… sure, Inoue. Glad to have you on board."

There was a loud grunt from outside the clearing and Isshin came flying in as though he had been thrown. He landed hard on the ground in front of the log where Orihime and Ichigo were sitting, the wind knocked out of him. He leaped up with a goofy grin.

"Are you two done yet?" he bellowed. "It's time to get going." He pointed his zanpakutou at his son. "Ichigo! I need you to open a senkaimon to Soul Society. I'll give you the exact coordinates so you can come out right at the prison."

He started patting his shinigami uniform all over, a comical look of puzzlement spreading over his face. "Huh. Where could it be?" Finally he pulled out a packet of paper with a triumphant grin. "Ah! Here it is. A map of the prison and how to get to the Avici level and Aizen's cell." He handed it to Ichigo with a flourish. "Ready to go?"

"Eh…" said Ichigo, "…now? Didn't you say you were going to tell me more about the usurper and what his plans were…? I think I need more information before I rush off on another rescue mission."

"Uh…" Isshin said, "I'm not sure if there's time for that now. I've just gotten some news that means you need to move fast. Besides, you have guests."

There was movement in the shadows behind Isshin. Two figures stepped out into the clearing.

"Chad! Ishida!" Ichigo gasped.

The dark-haired Quincy pushed his glasses up his nose. "You didn't think you could leave us behind, Kurosaki, did you?" Chad had moved silently to stand beside him. They both were wearing shinigami outfits and gazing steadily at Ichigo.

"Your father told us everything a couple of days ago, after we helped beat off that hollow attack on your house," Ishida continued.

Ichigo stood dumbly as all of them looked at him. He opened his mouth to speak but Ishida cut him off.

"We stand with you as your nakama, not because you're the heir to the spirit throne, so don't go getting delusions of grandeur. The Quincies are still independent of the shinigami." Ishida managed to look down his nose at Ichigo. "Another rescue mission? This is getting to be a bad habit. At least this time you won't ask if our powers are sufficient." Ishida gave him a cool glance. "Third time's the charm."

XxXxXxX

The little group had assembled for some last-minute advice from Isshin, and now they were walking to an open field where they could open the senkai gate. Ichigo looked around at the four unsmiling faces beside him and felt a rush of affection. These were his nakama, his dear friends. He could count on them to have his back, as always.

—_Ichigo. _

The teen stopped walking for a second and looked around. It was Aizen's voice in his head again. He resumed walking, hoping no one had seen his momentary distraction.

—_Aizen._ He knew his own mental voice sounded grim and unfriendly.

—_It appears your powers are returning as expected. Have you managed to convince your friends that I am not… completely… the evil bastard they believed me to be? _Aizen's voice was elegant and amused as always.

—_Yeah, despite all your best efforts, Aizen! We're on our way to rescue you. We're just about to open a senkaimon and approach the prison._

—_Ah, excellent. I knew one of the royal line could easily learn to manipulate his subjects to his will. _Aizen's amusement was more evident now.

Ichigo clenched his fists. _—That's not at all how it is and you know it!_ He grimaced to himself. How could the man still infuriate him? He retained his arrogant confidence even bound and imprisoned in the deepest level of the Soul Society's prison. Even though Ichigo had defeated him. Ichigo wondered again at Aizen's motivations. Was it even possible to see through to the depths of the soul of this man who had lived for so long within an elaborate web of lies and deceit?

—_I know if you wish to defeat the usurper in battle you may need to resist the temptation to cling to the limitations of ethics._

—_Aizen, if you think that being my tutor means you're going to try to convince me to abandon my morals, you'd better be rethinking your job._ Ichigo felt anger rising in him. _Some parts of me are _never _going to change._

—_My apologies. _Ichigo received a mental image of Aizen backing down in contrition. His voice turned mocking._ I truly exist only to serve the royal heir._

Ichigo growled mentally. He still didn't see how he was going to be able to work with the man. Then Aizen's mental voice became serious.

—_Be careful with your task. They have doubled the guard around me and— _ Ichigo heard what felt like a grunt of pain from the ex-shinigami.

—_What's going on there?_

—_It's nothing. _He heard the mental equivalent of labored breathing. _—I thank you for your efforts. I will be awaiting your— _Suddenly there was a flood of pain through the mental link, and then the contact was abruptly cut off, as though the link had been severed.

—_Aizen? _asked Ichigo. _—Are you still there?_

There was only silence in his head.

—_Aizen?_

Still no answer. Ichigo frowned to himself. It hadn't occurred to him at first, but of course it was likely that Aizen wouldn't be left unharmed while he was a prisoner. Even if there were not official orders to that effect, he had aroused a great deal of hatred among all levels of the Gotei 13. Ichigo still didn't have a lot of sympathy for the man, but it aroused his protective instincts to think of him undergoing some kind of torture when he had most likely been working on Ichigo's behalf.

He turned to the others. "I'm ready to open the gate."

XxXxXxX

The journey through the senkaimon was bizarre, as usual. However, this time the cleaner did not sweep through at the exact moment they chose to pass. They exited safely into Soul Society in a copse of trees on a small hillside overlooking a large, foreboding building. High stone walls stood all around the structure, with guards manning towers spaced at regular intervals along the fortifications. It was late at night or very early morning; a gibbous moon stood high in the sky as a cool breeze sent wisps of cloud across its face.

"All right," Rukia said to the others as they gathered in a tight circle, hidden behind the trees. "Here's the plan. We'll rest here for a few hours and move in at dawn, just before the night shift leaves, when they're tired and ready to go home. I have forged orders from the Kuchiki clan to transfer a prisoner to the clan lockup."

"What?" Ichigo asked. "You mean the nobles can just transfer prisoners to their own holdings?"

Rukia's glance was pitying. "You really don't understand the structure of the Soul Society, do you, Ichigo? Here you were, risking your life for us, and you didn't even realize what you were fighting for. Idiot." She glared at him but her voice was tinged with affection. "Of course the nobles can do this kind of thing. In my lifetime, Central 46 has been ceding more and more authority over the commoners to the noble families. The nobles now have life or death power over the commoners in their districts. We understand this is part of an unwritten bargain with the current Spirit King. It keeps the noble clans from rebelling. Nobles who collaborate with the usurper are rewarded; they are given positions of leadership in Central 46 or even their own clans."

Ishida said in a cold voice, "Is that how your brother gained his position?"

Rukia glared at the Quincy. "Nii-sama is one of the few clan leaders who was born to his position, rather than being appointed by Central 46." She hesitated for a moment. "This is a Kuchiki family secret, but I suppose I have to tell you now. He has been struggling to keep his position for years, as many of the Central 46 leaders wanted him out. There are other members of the Kuchiki clan who are more openly supportive of the Spirit King. That's part of the reason he had to be so strict about following the rules, even when I was about to be executed."

Her face took on a pained expression. "He didn't tell me the truth for a long time, but after that night on Soukyoku Hill, he explained everything to me. He told me about the usurper as well, and that he had been working against him in secret for many years. But we didn't know the truth about you, Ichigo. I guess no one did. He thought that everyone of the direct royal line had been killed. He was supporting a cousin of a distaff branch for a while, but…" she broke off.

"Why did he stop supporting him?" asked Ichigo.

She turned to face him fully. "He was the last surviving member of any of the royal lines. And then he was killed."

"Who —" began Ichigo.

Her face was very serious. "It was Kaien. Kaien Shiba."

XxXxXxX

Ichigo's jaw dropped in astonishment. "But…" he stammered, blurting out the first thing he could think of, "what about Kuukaku and Ganju then?"

"They are his half-siblings and have no connection with the royal bloodline," Rukia explained.

"And," Ichigo continued, angry now, "wasn't Kaien killed by one of _Aizen's_ hollows?"

Rukia said gently, "Nii-sama told me the usurper had sent that hollow. It turns out…" she stopped and looked off into the distance. "Kaien's wife had just gotten pregnant. The usurper didn't want another potential heir to the throne to be born." She clenched her small fists. "It was also, Nii-sama said, intended as a warning to the nobles. That if they didn't keep quiet, he could slaughter them with ease."

She turned to Ichigo. "Didn't you wonder why the Shiba family lost its position after Kaien's death? It was because Kaien's father was a cousin of the royal line. He died when Kaien was very young. Kaien was the last remaining member with any tie to the throne. With him gone, there was no one of importance left in the family. Kuukaku and Ganju were the children of Kaien's mother and her second husband." She frowned and her expression became fierce. "The Central 46 voted to strip Kuukaku and Ganju of their holdings and take possession of them themselves. Kuukaku and Ganju were thrown out on the streets with nothing. That's where Kuukaku lost her arm, in the battle that night where Central 46 sent shinigami to the Shiba household to take everything." She fell silent, looking out over the valley below them.

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask one of the many questions that were whirling around in his head again.

Then Rukia continued. "Nii-sama wondered about you, Ichigo, about your clear resemblance to Kaien. But he never suspected that the royal princess had lived long enough to bear children." She stopped and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. He did tell me Isshin was a shinigami, but made me swear secrecy. I had to promise never to tell you. He thought it must have been due to Isshin being your father that you had such astonishing powers. It was still surprising to him, though. Everyone was convinced Masaki was simply a human." Her gaze drifted off into the distance and she gave a wry laugh. "There was a great deal of speculation on shinigami-human hybrids after your dramatic arrival in Soul Society."

Orihime leaned forward. She had been listening with interest to Rukia's explanation. "Does this mean Byakuya-dono would support Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia turned to her. "Oh yes. Absolutely." She paused. "Once I get a chance to inform him who Ichigo really is, that is. Until then, if he finds us here, he'll go by the rules again and try to execute us for breaking into Soul Society's prison. Uh… and I can't tell him I forged Kuchiki family orders using his official seal."


	5. Chapter 5

**Illusion - Chap. 5 - The Rescue**

**A/N:** This turned out to be a rather long chapter. I hope you enjoy it. (Posted 11/23/10.)

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes. The air was cool and still; the sky had just begun to lighten in the east. A few birds he did not recognize had begun calling, and the scent of scrub oak and manzanita lay heavy in the air. Three of his friends were still sleeping around him, black bundles huddled on the ground.

He sat up, and as he did, noticed a large figure sitting further away, his back against a tree. Chad turned his head and looked directly at Ichigo. In unspoken agreement, the two of them got up and walked a little bit away from the group through the scrubby vegetation.

"Chad," Ichigo asked, "are you really sure you want to do this again?"

Chad looked at him, his brown hair falling over his eyes. "Of course. I haven't forgotten our pact, Ichigo."

"But we made that before we realized how much danger I'd be getting into," Ichigo argued. "I'd never have agreed if I had known what was going to happen. If I'd known – who I really was."

Chad looked at him steadily in silence for a while. "Do we ever really know what's going to happen in the future? I know I made a pact and I'm going to stick with it."

Ichigo looked at him but said nothing.

Chad pulled out the coin he still wore on a chain around his neck. "Remember? If you put your life on the line to protect something, then I'll do it too."

Ichigo relaxed and grinned. "Promise?"

Chad gave Ichigo a slow smile. "So… we can't lose."

"Come on. Let's go wake up those lazybones." The two of them walked back to their sleeping friends.

XxXxXxX

Rukia bent over the map, tracing a path with her fingertip. "Here's where the prisoner our orders say we're to pick up is located, in the fifth level. Notice that his cell is close to the entrance to the lower levels here."

Ishida frowned. "Why couldn't you simply forge us orders to pick someone up from the eighth level?" He pushed his glasses up his nose as he stared at the map. "This way if we're caught anywhere below the fifth level, they'll be on to us."

Rukia straightened and scowled at him, her hands on her hips. "Because, you ninny, sixth level and below is maximum security. Those prisoners are all closely guarded because they've been imprisoned by a direct order of Central 46, in many cases at the order of the usurper himself. If we tried to say we were moving one of them out, we'd trigger all sorts of security alerts."

"Oh," said Ishida, "then surely you have a plan for how we're to sneak through three levels of high-security prison without triggering any alarms." He raised one eyebrow at Rukia. "And there's no need to be insulting."

"Of course, you… Quincy," said Rukia, looking annoyed. "That's where Inoue comes in." She gestured at the auburn-haired girl.

Orihime smiled at Ishida. "Yes, I started practicing in Las Noches," she said in a quiet voice, "and I've found that I can reject the current state of a lock or an alarm back to its unlocked or unarmed state. Kurosaki-san asked me to demonstrate it last week – I didn't realize why at the time. I just need some help from someone to cast a concealing kidou to hide the energies I'll release." She turned to Rukia. "I assume you can help there."

"Yes, I'll be casting spells of concealment and distraction about us, and stronger ones to hide Inoue's power, which can reach pretty high levels." Rukia looked at the three others. "You three will be the guards and fighters. While we're working on the locks, you'll need to be ready to fight anyone who is about to discover us."

Ichigo and Chad nodded at once, and Ishida more slowly.

"Remember, I'm to do all the talking," Rukia cautioned. "You're all wearing shinigami outfits, but even with the distraction spells, if you can't comport yourselves properly, you'll risk betraying us all."

"What about on the way out, when we have Aizen with us?" asked Ichigo.

"We're assuming that he can disguise himself as the fifth-level prisoner we're supposed to be transferring," Rukia said. She grimaced. "Almost all of the shinigami have been exposed to his shikai, so that shouldn't be a difficulty for him."

"Didn't they take his zanpakutou away from him when they bound him?" asked Ishida.

"It doesn't matter," said Rukia. "As soon as someone of his level is released from the binding spells, he'll be able to manifest his zanpakutou."

"And Inoue's supposed to reject the binding spells?" asked Ichigo, looking at Orihime.

"Yes. The spells consist of a complicated, layered series of bindings that were applied by many powerful shinigami at once. This technique has been performed before on high-level criminals, and they usually bring in several captains, lieutenants, and other powerful members of the Kidou Corps," explained Rukia. "Nii-sama is always asked to participate in the binding of criminals due to his high level of spiritual power, and he explained the basics to me long ago." She looked at Orihime. "We haven't been able to test Inoue's powers directly against a full binding, but she did release some of Kurosaki Isshin's kidou locks successfully. Theoretically, it should be the same technique here; it may just take her a little bit longer to release the bindings one at a time."

Orihime smiled with confidence. "I can do it," she said.

"Oh—" said Rukia, "there is one other issue." She looked around at the group. "Central 46 has placed special guards who have never met Aizen nor presumably seen his shikai at the entrance gates to the 'Avici' level of the prison. We're going to have to distract them in order to get out."

Ichigo shot a grim look at Rukia, who gave a slight nod. He understood that 'distract' might mean 'kill.' He scowled. "Well, are we done yacking and ready to go?"

The others got to their feet. A wave of sunlight was just starting to wash over the tops of the trees and the air was becoming slightly warmer. The birds had quietened. The sun was rising.

Ichigo asked once more in his mind, _—__Aizen?_

There was no response.

XxXxXxX

Rukia led the way as the squad of five marched openly towards the imposing prison built out of heavy black stone. At the first guard post she passed her ID and the forged papers through a slot in a barricaded gate and they were waved on through without incident. However, at the main entrance she was directed firmly towards a large anteroom where several shinigami stood behind a long counter. Behind the counter was a bullpen containing about fifty desks, most of which were staffed by bleary-looking shinigami working intently at desktop computers. And behind the desks—Rukia's eyes widened—hung a bank of video monitors focused on a number of different areas within the prison. Her eyes immediately went to one monitor displaying a high-backed, angular chair, and upon it, a brown-haired man bound with heavy black bands around his arms, legs, torso and head. She sucked in her breath. She hadn't realized Aizen was under constant video surveillance, although, now that she thought about it, it made sense. Still, it would add an extra wrinkle to their plans.

She put a confident Kuchiki smile on her face and marched forward to the shinigami at the front counter. "Good morning. Kuchiki Rukia here with a prisoner transfer order."

The shinigami held out his hand for the paperwork. "Ah, Kuchiki-dono, good morning." He slid the order into a slot on a small device. A blue light flashed brightly. Rukia held her breath. There was a slight beep and a green LED lit up on top of the device. She exhaled as the shinigami retrieved the papers and spread them on the counter between them. "Are you familiar with the way to the fifth level?" he asked as he stamped the transfer order.

"Yes," said Rukia, smiling, "I've done prisoner transfers here before."

"Good. Here you go then, Kuchiki-dono." His eyes flicked without attention at the four shinigami guards behind her, pausing briefly on Orihime, whose tightly-drawn shihakusho did not completely conceal her ample bosom. Then his eyes returned, respectful, to Rukia.

She bestowed another friendly smile on him, from noble to commoner, as she accepted the stamped transfer order. "It's a nice day out there. Are you about to come off shift?"

He nodded, cracking a smile for the first time. "Yes, glad to hear it. No windows in this dump, you know."

"I noticed," she said, looking around the room again. "Well, thank you." She turned to the entrance to the cells and signaled for her guard to follow her.

"Good day, Kuchiki-dono," said the shinigami officer respectfully.

She nodded regally and swept out of the room. The others followed.

Rukia led them through a long, utilitarian corridor to a bank of elevators. She walked without hesitating to the furthest set of doors. A guard sat at a chair in front of the elevator. He looked up as Rukia handed him the transfer order. His eyes glanced at the stamp and then back to Rukia's face, and then he moved to the elevator, pressed the single call button, and slid a small gray key fob over a plate displaying a red LED. The light blinked green and the doors slid open. The man nodded, and Rukia and her group passed through into the elevator.

Once the doors slid shut, Rukia turned to the others. "OK. There's no surveillance in here. But did you see Aizen on the video monitors in the main office?"

The others glanced at each other, sheepish. "No, sorry, I didn't notice," said Ishida. "I was just trying to look straight ahead like a good, incurious clan soldier."

Rukia glared at him, but said, "No matter. Just be aware that the cells are monitored. We'll have to be careful."

"How are we going to get him out if there's direct video surveillance of his cell?" asked Ichigo, scowling.

"I guess we'll have to disable the video feed somehow once we get there." Rukia turned to Orihime. "Can your power help with that?"

Orihime put her head on one side, considering. "I can't think of any way right now. I mean, I could reject the video camera back to its component molecules, but you could accomplish the same thing just by smashing it or pulling out a wire."

Just then the doors slid open, and Rukia led the way out into the fifth prison level. The walls and floor here were a uniform gray, and the corridor had the dank, cold smell of a deep basement level. There was another identically-uniformed guard sitting in the elevator lobby at this level. He stood up to check their papers as well, and then motioned Rukia through the far door.

They found themselves in a long, dimly-lit corridor that looked somehow unfinished. The walls were of rough-hewn, gray cement. Dim fluorescent lights flickered every twenty feet or so down the corridor. It appeared to stretch at least five hundred feet off into the distance. Heavy industrial-strength metal doors led off the corridor at regular intervals. A small wired-glass panel was set in each door at eye level. The corridor smelled faintly of sweat and urine. Rukia could also sense something else that permeated the gray walls: reiatsu thick with despair and misery.

The cells beyond were shielded with sekkiseki or other types of reiatsu barriers, but even through the miasma that hung in the hallway, Rukia could sense the heavy pulsing of prisoners' reiatsu within the cells; an underlying blanket of misery and hopelessness, occasionally sparked with a flare of anguish or violent hatred. She shivered inwardly as she kept her face impassive and continued marching briskly along the passageway.

At the very end of the corridor, she turned abruptly to the left, into a smaller side passage that she knew was not under surveillance. Quickly taking a deep breath, she said, "Bakudou twenty-six, Kyokko!" and cast the invisibility spell around herself and her companions. She then augmented it with a spell of distraction, so that anyone who was able to penetrate or notice the invisibility spell would find themselves immediately distracted by something else.

Within the bubble of invisibility, the five of them could sense each other's reiatsu but could only see pale outlines of each other. Kyokko would also hide their reiatsu from outsiders. Rukia spared a moment to test the integrity of her spell. It appeared to be well-cast and holding steady. Then she gave a quick hiss to direct the others' attention, and moved to a door at the end of the hall.

It was locked, but it was the work of a moment for Orihime to whisper, "Souten Kisshun – I reject!" As the golden shield sprang into existence, Rukia cast another spell of concealment about Orihime's energy flare. The door swung open and the group passed through silently.

A set of black steel stairs with open treads lay in front of them, leading down into the bowels of the prison. Glowing lights hovered over multiple surveillance cameras set into the corners of each landing. Rukia cast an additional spell to muffle their footsteps as they descended.

There was an extra-long set of stairs leading to the very lowest level. At the end they stopped in front of a heavily-alarmed, barred door. Rukia could feel the multiple chains of kidou cast across it in addition to the electronic alarms. She saw a ghostly Orihime silently move into position and the glow of her shield appeared. This time it took quite a bit longer for Orihime's powers to release the door and allow them passage at last into the dreaded 8th level of the prison, Avici.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo stared at the walls around them as the heavy, barred door to the stairwell clicked shut behind them and they finally entered Avici. This level had a completely different feel from the prison levels above. The fifth level had seemed simply to be the basement of a depressing, tawdry utilitarian building. This one appeared to be a series of rounded tunnels crudely chopped out of some type of dusty sedimentary rock. The atmosphere was chilly and damp; the floor uneven, rough-hewn stone. The tunnels were barely lit with what looked like tiny, dim halogen lamps set very far apart along the curve of the ceiling at each bend of the passage.

His reiatsu-sensing abilities were back to the low ebb they had been at before the peak of his Final Getsuga Tenshou training, but even he could sense the massively powerful, deadening reiatsu dampeners hammered into the rock walls, just under the ominous red lights that indicated further surveillance cameras.

He tried calling Aizen mentally one more time, but he had given up on hearing anything. The man had been silent since he had been cut off the day before. Ichigo wondered what could have happened, or if it was simply that only Aizen could initiate contact through their link. He shrugged mentally. They were performing the rescue exactly as they would have not knowing about the telepathic link. It should still work, as much as anything had the chance to work in this place. He shuddered, looking around him at the thick walls and breathing the dead, suffocating air. It almost seemed as if there weren't enough oxygen here.

He followed Rukia's faint outline and reiatsu as she moved along the passage. She was so close that he could still sense her even with his limited ability. She turned down a wide, dark passageway. Up ahead he saw an active guardroom containing about a dozen guards, and a massive, barred gate across their path. The bars extended upward into holes drilled directly into the stone.

The maximum security area, that housed Aizen and some of the other prisoners deemed most dangerous to Soul Society… or the usurper. How were they going to get past the guardroom? Ichigo drew his zanpakutou. They might end up having to fight here. He waited, sensing the slight vibration in the ambient energy level that marked Orihime's use of her powers under Rukia's masking spell.

Then, to his surprise, he saw all the guards look away at the same time just as the gate swung open a crack. Quickly, he slipped through, and felt the others following. It closed behind them.

Just as they passed inside, Ichigo heard what sounded like a big explosion elsewhere in the prison. The noise was faint, heavily muffled by distance and thick walls, but clearly powerful. The walls and floor around them shook suddenly so that their footing was unsteady, and bits of dirt and gravel dropped on them from the ceilings. Ichigo stopped, looking around cautiously and exchanging glances with his friends. But after a few moments the rumbling died away and all was still again. Rukia shrugged, and they resumed their forward progress.

Beyond the gate were more rough-hewn passages of stone. They moved silently down a long, dark passageway. At the very end, around a tight corner, was another barred gate. Two guards stood at attention before the gate. Ichigo waited to see whether Rukia's spells would distract the guards once again. As he watched, he saw them both yawn, rub their eyes, and lean back against the sides of the passage, eyes closing.

The friends quietly stepped past the sleeping guards and stood waiting at the final gate, secured with a massive padlock. There was a long wait this time for Orihime's _Souten Kisshun_ to do its work. Ichigo kept glancing nervously back at the two dozing guards. But finally the padlock eased open.

Ichigo heard Rukia's whisper. "Ichigo, you and Inoue go on in and release him. The rest of us will remain here on guard. I'll cast a concealing spell around the entire cell so when he's released there will be no betraying flare of reiatsu. It should also take care of the video surveillance—although I can't guarantee how long it'll be before someone notices. So hurry!" Ichigo nodded, although he was sure that Aizen would be able to conceal his reiatsu properly. He suspected Rukia just didn't want to go near the man.

There was a short corridor beyond the gate, then another bend, with a final, heavy door beyond. Orihime unlocked this door rather easily and it swung open into a dank, dim cell. Ichigo followed Orihime into the cell. She had stopped suddenly, frozen. When he entered, his jaw dropped as well. The large, angular chair was still chained to the floor in the center of the cell—but the bindings were gone and the chair was empty.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo stood staring in shock at the empty chair that had once held Aizen. He must have still been chained there only minutes ago—hadn't Rukia said he could be seen from the surveillance camera in the central office upstairs? He moved slowly to the chair and felt for traces of reiatsu. He could detect nothing.

"Inoue, can you feel any reiatsu here?" he asked.

"I feel—something, but it doesn't feel like Aizen's reiatsu," she said, her tone puzzled.

He moved back to the entrance to get Rukia. "Rukia," he whispered, "come and check this out." He motioned to her to enter the cell.

Looking bewildered, she complied. Once inside, she stared fixedly at the empty chair. "So," she said, addressing the chair, "are you ready to come with us?" She turned to Orihime and Ichigo. "Why haven't you started releasing him?"

The two of them looked at her in complete bewilderment. "Uh, Rukia?" Ichigo said. "The chair is empty."

She looked at him and then back at the chair. "What? You don't see him?" Then her face changed. "Kyouka Suigetsu!" she hissed. "He's cast an illusion of himself still bound in the chair. Neither you nor Inoue has seen his shikai, but I have."

Ichigo was bewildered and angry. "Why? Why would he do this and not tell us?"

—_Aizen!_ he roared in his mind. This time there was a response.

—_Ichigo! You must leave the prison area immediately!_

—_Why aren't you here? Where are you?_

—_I'm sorry, but there's no time to explain now. An unexpected… opportunity arose that I had to take. I am free and will meet you outside the prison. But, you must leave right away. Did you feel that explosion? There's going to be a bigger one soon…_

Immediately, Ichigo turned to the others. "We have to leave right away. There's going to be another explosion inside the prison."

"How do you know that?" asked Rukia.

"Never mind how I know—I'll explain later. We need to go now!"

His friends gaped at him. Then Rukia quickly took charge. "Come on!" she said to the others, and they all started running back the way they came, closing the cell door behind them.

However, they were not as fortunate as they had been on the way in. As they passed the guardroom, one of the guards raised a cry. Soon a dozen guards had drawn their swords and were attacking. An alarm went off.

"Shit!" cried Ichigo, drawing his zanpakutou. The five of them were backed into a corner.

Chad was in front. He swung his fist at the nearest guard, knocking him back into two more who all smashed into the rear wall and then collapsed to the ground. One shook himself and lifted his sword again, charging. Three more came to help him.

Suddenly, another explosion rocked the prison. There was a rumbling throughout the corridor, and then gravel and fist-sized rocks started to rain down from the ceiling. Above the five friends, a huge rock became dislodged from the ceiling and crashed down on them. Chad moved rapidly and lifted his right arm to block the boulder. He deflected it from his friends' heads and it crashed harmlessly on the rough ground in front of them, rolling into one of the guards' desks and smashing it.

In the meantime, Ichigo and Ishida were furiously fighting off four other guards who were attacking them. Ichigo was swinging his zanpakutou while Ishida had drawn his bow. Two guards already lay on the ground with arrows through their throats, and another lay bleeding from a sword wound.

Chad grabbed the last two guards who were attacking Ichigo and Ishida and knocked their heads together. They slumped and lay still. The friends looked at each other, catching their breath. Surely, that commotion had been noticed.

Suddenly a third, larger explosion shook the cave and they were all thrown to the ground. The lights flickered, and then went out. Alarms started going off. Rukia shouted, "Come on!" and they all followed her back up the corridor.

They ran to the stairwell, where Orihime's power again succeeded in opening the lock. It was pitch black inside, so Rukia made a light with kidou and they all ran up the stairs, their feet pounding on the metal. This time they climbed all the way to ground level, eight flights of stairs. Rukia stopped to renew their concealment spells, and then they ran back out the dull gray halls to the main entrance.

As they burst out the main gate, Ichigo turned for a moment to look back at the prison. One wing of the building had been completely demolished and smoke was rising from it. People were milling about in the rubble, and he saw bodies lying on the ground. He stopped, feeling Orihime beside him pause as well.

She cried, "We have to go back and try to help them." She was looking at all the people lying on the ground.

Rukia shook her head in anger. "No, don't you see? They'll think _we_ did this! We'll all be executed!"

—_Ichigo! I'm in the small forest to the east of the prison. I would advise you to come here quickly. I can help you escape, but only if you reach us in the next few minutes._

—_Aizen, what's going on? Did you plan all this, and why didn't you tell me?_

—_There will be time for explanations later. Currently, you are at risk of being caught and killed._

—_You bastard! You set all this up!_

—_Call me whatever you like, but I do suggest you move quickly to take up my offer, for your own and your friends' safety._

"Arrgh!" Ichigo growled. He shouted to the others and led the way eastward.

Once under cover of the trees, they stopped to catch their breath. There had been no pursuit as yet from the disorganized prison, but Ichigo knew they had been seen and it was only a matter of time before the authorities began a search for them.

—_This way._

The group ran deeper into the forest, following Ichigo.

They came out into a small clearing and stopped. Two figures stepped out from behind the trees. One was Aizen, smiling calmly as usual, still dressed in a tight-fitting black outfit but looking none the worse for his weeks of imprisonment. The other was a tall, thin man dressed in white robes, with fine silver hair falling in his face and slitted eyes—Ichimaru Gin.

XxXxXxX

"I thought you were dead!" gasped Ichigo, staring at Gin.

Aizen smirked. "All part of the plan," he remarked. "Now, I'd love to chat and have a touching reunion, but I think it's best we made our escape." He nodded to Gin.

The silver-haired ex-shinigami snapped his fingers and a rip opened in space. A garganta, Ichigo recognized. Where were they going? He hesitated, looking at Aizen, who regarded him with a look of tolerant amusement.

"Yes," he said. "We need to go someplace out of the usurper's reach, and right now, Hueco Mundo is the only such place we have access to. Now, Ichigo, do you want to stay and face the forces of the Soul Society, who now believe that you bombed their prison in order to break out their most dangerous prisoner? Or do you want to take a chance and come with us?" He smiled at Ichigo, who scowled.

Ichigo hesitated and looked at Rukia. She was frowning too, lines heavily etched into her forehead as she glared at Aizen.

With a snort of anger, she looked back at Ichigo. "I don't think we have any choice at this point. This bastard has closed off all the options."

"All right," Ichigo growled. "Let's go."

Aizen smirked and gestured them through the garganta.

XxXxXxX

They came out under the eternal night sky of Hueco Mundo, standing on silver sands in the endless desert. The terrain was more uneven here than Ichigo had seen before. Gin led the way to a cave entrance tucked away in a fold of a hillside, and they all entered. Gin made a light with kidou and led them through several passages to a thick metal door set into the rock. There was a keypad and a red LED to the right of the door. Gin entered a code and then bent for his iris to be scanned. With a small click, the door opened. Gin pulled it all the way open and gestured them in, smiling.

Inside was a corridor leading to what looked like a high-tech operations center. Gin led them past the banks of computers to a door at the side of the large room. Beyond that was a windowless conference room with a large rectangular table in the center.

Aizen moved to the chair at the head of the table and sat down. He gestured graciously to the others. "Please take a seat. This, by the way," he indicated the area around them with a wave of his hand, "is a backup command center I built in the event Las Noches fell. It is completely secure, so you are safe from pursuit here." He smiled. "Now, I'm sure you have questions for me. But first," he said, cocking his head at Gin, "why don't we have some tea?"

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Gin, still smiling, disappeared into a small kitchenette off the conference room.

The others arranged themselves around the table, all glaring at Aizen except Orihime, who merely looked disturbed. For someone who had just escaped a twenty-thousand-year prison sentence, Aizen appeared remarkably calm and collected. He was wearing the same black shirt, jacket, and tight-fitting black pants he had worn in prison, but there was not a wrinkle or speck of dirt marring his elegant appearance. Two heavy black bands encircled his wrists. His carefully casual hairstyle was the same as always; the bindings he had once worn on his head didn't even appear to have mussed up his hair. He relaxed in his chair as though it were a throne and smiled graciously at his subjects.

As they were seating themselves, Aizen passed his hand over the table in front of him and a small video screen emerged from a hidden slot in the table surface. Aizen glanced at it briefly, his eyes flicking from side to side as he read. A subtle smile curled his lips. "Everything is proceeding according to plan," he announced with satisfaction.

"So what was all this about, Aizen?" burst out Ichigo. His fists were still clenched. "You set us up to come rescue you when we weren't even needed? You had some other plan all along? Are you congenitally unable to tell the truth?"

"Such harsh words, Ichigo," Aizen murmured. "Of course you are needed. I was—and actually still am—in need of the power of my dear Orihime to fully release my bonds." He bestowed a warm smile on the auburn-haired girl, who blushed. He held up his wrists, indicating the bands. "See? There is still a limiter on my powers that I need removed." He gazed at Orihime. "My dear, may I ask you to—"

Orihime began to get up to go over to his side, but Ichigo held out his arm, stopping her. He scowled at Aizen. "Wait, Inoue. Not until he proves to us why we should trust him or help him after this stunt he pulled."

Aizen sighed. "Very well." He brushed his hair back from his eyes with one hand, one curl falling back into his face. "I shall explain everything."

At that moment Gin returned from the kitchenette carrying a wooden tray with a white ceramic teapot and seven steaming cups of tea. Aizen's face brightened. "Ah, thank you, Gin," he said, taking a cup in both hands and gazing at it with a look of deep pleasure in his eyes. Gin served the rest of the table before taking a seat at Aizen's right. Aizen waited until everyone had a cup in front of them, and then, with a long sigh, lifted his own cup to his lips and took a long, slow draught. His eyes closed and a look of bliss suffused his face.

Finally, he set the empty cup down and leaned back in his chair. "Ah. It's been a long time."

Gin lifted the teapot and refilled Aizen's cup. Aizen nodded his thanks and began speaking, looking first at Ichigo. "Your father and I always knew that it was likely that I would end up in jail after the battle we had planned for your benefit, so from the beginning we discussed scenarios for my eventual escape." He took a sip of tea and paused to give another sigh of deep gratification.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, still angry. "You two never consulted with me on that plan either. What about all the people who died in the battle? I would never have condoned that. So many of your own followers, too, both shinigami and hollow. Did you really not care for any of their lives?" He glared at Aizen. "What about Tousen, who served you loyally for a hundred years? You just didn't care about his death, did you?"

Aizen's eyes flared suddenly with anger. "I regret Kaname's death very much, and I find your comment offensive. I did not expect Shuuhei to stoop so low as to stab Kaname in the back." His lips tightened. "Nor did I expect Kaname, normally the most careful of warriors, to be so overcome by his hollow transformation as to neglect the basics of defense."

Ichigo said, slightly subdued but still belligerent, "You certainly didn't seem to care one whit when he went down right in front of you."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. "Just because I did not openly display my pain on my face does not mean I didn't feel it. I had a part to play and I played it. It is presumptuous of you to criticize me for it seeing as this entire battle was staged for you." He locked his eyes upon Ichigo, and after a moment, Ichigo dropped his gaze.

Then he said, still scowling, "I didn't approve or even know of any of your actions, Aizen. I don't want you to do anything like that again, even for me. Especially for me!"

Aizen said softly, "Ichigo. We're at war. Tell me right now if you want to surrender to the usurper. Then I will stop my efforts at once. But if you don't, you must face the fact that there will inevitably be more deaths before we're done. All of us sitting here have already risked our lives, and will undoubtedly risk them again."

Ichigo frowned. "I just don't want to have our side play all these dirty tricks. I don't believe that the end justifies the means."

Aizen rested his elbow on the arm of his chair and leaned his cheek against his knuckles. "And it is the purity and goodness of your heart that leads us all to follow you, Ichigo." His gaze lingered on the young man. "Believe me, I am utterly certain of what my own fate will be on Judgment Day. I accepted that long ago. Nevertheless, I believe quite strongly that it will be much better for all souls in all the worlds if you sit on the throne rather than the usurper. I am willing to pay a substantial price for that ultimate goal."

Ichigo raised his head and glared at the brown-haired ex-shinigami one more time. "Are _you_ really paying any price, Aizen? Aren't you immortal now? Are you risking _your _life for this cause?"

Aizen said lightly, "Does any man know he is immortal before the end of time?" He sipped from his teacup again. "Of course I'm risking my life. I can be killed as easily as any of you."

"Then why did Central 46 say you were immortal?" rejoined Ichigo.

"It suited my purposes for them to believe that," Aizen said calmly. "If they assume it's impossible to kill me, they will not try to execute me."

"So it's another lie, then," said Ichigo in disgust.

Aizen sighed. "I fear, Ichigo, that you don't truly understand how desperate our situation is. The usurper has a nearly impregnable position. He maintains his hold through terror and genocide. My own weapons of lies and deceit pale beside his atrocities." He shifted in his chair, his eyes narrowing. "But yes, I will tell you now that I do not intend to stop using the weapons I do possess in this fight. I will attempt to refrain from taking life, as I have in the past. But I will not cling to an empty ideal of truthfulness in order to salve your bruised conscience."

Ichigo looked down.

"So tell me now. Do you want me to recount the usurper's crimes once again? Or have you truly made your decision to fight for what you believe in?"

"Of course I want to fight!" burst out Ichigo. "But I don't understand why you have to keep lying to me! Why did you send us to break you out of jail when you already had a plan to escape?"

"Yes," Aizen said, placing his hands flat on the table in front of him. "You _don't_ understand. I have been studying—and applying—strategy for hundreds of years. How long have you been a student of the art of warfare?"

Ichigo looked away. "But at least, we're owed an explanation," he muttered.

"I am attempting to explain, but you keep interrupting me with accusations." He drained his cup again and set it back down on the saucer with a small clink, eying Ichigo as the teen subsided, sinking back into his chair.

"As I was saying," Aizen said pointedly, "we had several breakout scenarios designed. My primary means of escape was to be a hidden kidou, secreted in my body in advance of the battle, which would give me the means of breaking the bonds from the inside." He sighed. "Unfortunately, Urahara outthought me on that one, and managed to place an additional spell within my body that activated upon your defeating me with the Final Getsuga Tenshou. His spell disrupted my own, leaving it less effective than expected, although not completely unproductive. But when Isshin saw that I had not escaped after a day or two as we originally planned, he realized something must have gone wrong, and brought you in for our backup plan."

Ichigo snorted. "So we were the contingency plan?"

"Let that be your first lesson in strategy, Ichigo. Always have contingency plans upon contingency plans. War never goes as planned." He smiled faintly. "Remember, '_The key to strategy... is not to choose a path to victory, but to choose so that _**_all_**_ paths lead to _**_a_**_ victory,'____" _he quoted, raising a finger.

Ichigo looked annoyed. "Don't patronize me, Aizen."

"Never," he replied, amused. "In any event, the chances of success from your rescue attempt alone were slim. The most probable outcome, if your rescue was unaccompanied by any other actions, was my recapture and the imprisonment of your entire party. So I had an additional set of… events and distractions arranged during your little rescue mission. I had a number of kidou bombs set to go off during your probable time of arrival, all in distant wings of the prison, of course. In the confusion, we broke out several political prisoners who will be assets to our side. In the meantime," he lifted his head and gazed fondly at the silver-haired ex-shinigami sitting silently beside him, "Gin disguised his reiatsu and entered the prison to shatter the remains of my bonds."

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "Ichimaru." He glanced at the man listening quietly with his unchanging smile. "Didn't he betray you and try to kill you, only to have you rip off his arm and slaughter him viciously?"

The two men looked at each other and smirked. Aizen said, "My dear Ichigo, Gin and I have been staging fights for a hundred years. I do think that was one of our best, don't you, Gin?" He smiled affectionately at his subordinate.

"Tha's right, Aizen-taichou," sang out Gin, his slitted gaze on his former captain. "Now d'ya really know whether that was my true bankai or not?" He cocked his head to one side, and both men chuckled.

Ichigo stared at Gin. "Was that really your bankai?" he asked, curiously.

Gin's smile widened. "That would be tellin'."

Ichigo snorted and turned back to Aizen. "Your story isn't holding together. How could he even avoid the reiatsu detectors in the prison? I thought, as a former captain, his reiatsu signature would be on file."

Aizen smiled. "Among Gin's many talents is a unique ability: reiatsu camouflage. You noticed it yourself, Ichigo, when you were fighting him earlier. With everyone else, you can sense their heart while you're fighting them. But you said yourself that you felt nothing when you were fighting Gin."

Gin draped his arm over the back of his chair and smirked at Ichigo. "An' I said ya were just a creepy kid, didn' I."

Ichigo scowled with distrust as he glared at Aizen. "This still doesn't make any sense. They said he attacked you with his bankai, and you practically exploded into a pillar a thousand feet high, then transformed again. And then you ripped Gin's arm off, and Rangiku was convinced he had died…" He trailed off. Aizen was shaking his head slowly.

"Ichigo." His voice was rich and deep. "Have you already forgotten Kyouka Suigetsu's power of Absolute Hypnosis? There was no one there who had not seen my shikai."

"But—" Ichigo broke off.

Aizen looked around the table. "Everyone in this room, except you, Ichigo, and you, Orihime, has seen my shikai."

"What!" Ishida stood up, angry. "When did you expose me?" Chad looked taken aback as well, but said nothing.

Aizen leaned back in his chair, considering, his lids half-covering his eyes as he regarded Ishida with amusement. "Let me put it this way. It was not long after you first met me. I had my blade out, do you recall?"

Ishida narrowed his eyes. "I thought you had to work a hypnosis ritual."

"That's true," Aizen said casually. "And indeed you did see it." He smiled again. "Forgive me if I don't give away every last one of my secrets, but I'm not going to tell you exactly how it works. Suffice it to say, I can control the five senses of everyone in this room in any way I choose." He glanced at Ichigo. "Except, of course, for the crown prince here. And obviously, my dear Orihime as well."

"But—why?" asked Ichigo.

"Why have I refrained from putting you and Orihime under my spell?" asked Aizen, amused. "Because, my dear boy, it slightly weakens the spiritual energy of everyone who sees the release. Not an amount that would be likely to be noticed; but in your case and Orihime's, it serves our mutual cause to keep you both as powerful as possible."

The friends sitting around the table all glanced at each other in consternation before looking back at Aizen.

"To conclude," Aizen continued, glancing once more at his video screen, "Your arrival served as a highly effective diversion, as the prison authorities became aware of your intrusion, but the Lady Rukia was so skilled with her kidou masking that they were unable to pinpoint your location. I'm certain you would have been quite entertained by the consternation in prison headquarters as they tried to track you. Indeed, they were all so focused on your little incursion that my agents were able to plant their bombs unhindered and Gin was able to easily slip in to rescue me. I then used Kyouka Suigetsu to place a false image in my cell to fool the humans on the other end of the video surveillance, and the rest of the story you know."

The others fell silent, eying each other. Aizen shifted in his chair again.

"Now," he said, "have I explained matters to your satisfaction? May I ask Orihime to release this limiter so that I may again be a potent agent on your side, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked around at the others. "Do any of you have any questions for him?"

"Yes," said Rukia, scowling. "How much of this will be traced to me and the Kuchiki household? Is it likely that Nii-sama will suffer for it?"

Aizen studied Rukia's expression carefully. "There is, of course, a record of you entering the prison and submitting the prisoner transfer request." He looked down at his video screen again. "They do not yet know that it was your little group that set off all those hidden alarms. They are searching for you now for further questioning, but you are not yet a suspect in my escape. Additionally, the identities of your squad were successfully camouflaged." He smiled at her with approval. "Your skill at kidou is superb. I suggest that you return to the Soul Society shortly with a suitable cover story. Perhaps," he mused, "you could say that you were unable to complete the prisoner transfer due to the explosions and confusion, and simply exited with haste." He met her eyes once again. "There was some damage to the prison database during the event. I will make sure that your record is sufficiently… incomplete… so that nothing tarnishes Kuchiki-taichou's reputation."

Rukia swallowed. "I'm still going to get in a lot of trouble with Nii-sama…"

Aizen raised his eyebrows. "I regret that I have no influence over internal Kuchiki clan matters," he said smoothly. "Nevertheless, does this plan meet with your approval?"

Rukia nodded, though her lips were still set in a scowl.

"Now then," Aizen said, looking at Ichigo. "Orihime?"

Ichigo, still frowning, reluctantly gave a nod of approval to Orihime, who got up and went over to Aizen. Holding her hands over the black bands on his wrists, she said, "Souten Kisshun—I reject!" The golden shield appeared again, brilliant in the artificial light of the underground conference room.

As the others watched, Ichigo thought of something else.

_—Aizen?_ he asked mentally.

_—Yes?_ Aizen did not betray the communication with even a flicker of an eyelid.

_—Were they really torturing you in the prison, that time when our communication was cut off?_

He heard a note of amusement in Aizen's mental voice. _—Why, Ichigo, are you actually showing some concern for such a bastard?_

He felt his anger rising. _—I just want to know. Was that another lie?_

There was a pause. Then, _—Yes._ The mental voice turned cold. _—Even if they had the ability to touch me, they would not dare. I was unharmed._

_—So why did you lie to me?_

Deeper amusement. _—It's the nature of my soul, Ichigo. You should know this by now. I am a creature of illusion and deceit. I sensed… a weakness in your resolve, and I simply acted to counteract it._

Frustrated, Ichigo responded, _—Then how can I ever know if I can trust you?_

At the head of the table, Orihime's shield was fading, its work done. Aizen flexed his wrists with satisfaction. Then he lifted his head and gazed directly at Ichigo. _—You can't._


	6. Chapter 6

**Illusion - Chapter 6**

**by Sariniste**

**A/N:** Originally posted 12/4/10, edited 12/9/10 to improve pacing and correct errors. Edited again on 12/31/10 to add a couple of new scenes, slow the pacing, and to do more "showing not telling." Thanks for the feedback!

**Warning:** this chapter (and future chapters) contains hints of romance between two men. Rating is T, so nothing explicit.

* * *

As the limiters faded from his wrists, Aizen's reiatsu flared dramatically in the conference room, engulfing the others in a wave of power. Rukia gasped and half-slid from her chair, and the humans all trembled and slumped in their seats, their muscles becoming utterly weak. Ichigo felt the energy inundate him and was suddenly reminded of a visit to the ocean when he was a small child, where a huge wave had swamped him on the beach. It was the same feeling of something huge and utterly powerful, overwhelming him with its impersonal, vast force, like a giant hand flattening out anything in its path. Ichigo panted; it became very hard for him to breathe. Only Gin appeared unaffected, though his smile faltered slightly.

"Forgive me," said Aizen smoothly, reining in his spiritual pressure. They all caught their breaths, relieved to be free from the unbearable weight that had been crushing them. "I have been bound for so long that I was unable to control my reiatsu for a moment there."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and looked at Aizen closely. There was a faint glint in the dark brown eyes. _He did that on purpose_, Ichigo realized with anger. He wanted to remind us all how powerful he is. He doesn't care that we all just risked our lives to participate in his rescue plan. He still sees us all as pawns on his chessboard. Ichigo clenched his fists under the table.

Aizen moved to take Orihime's hand. He bent his head to press his lips to the back of her hand, then released it in a gentlemanly fashion and smiled at her warmly. Orihime blushed. "Thank you, my dear, for your help. I am most appreciative."

Ichigo shivered. After that gush of spiritual pressure, he found himself hypersensitive to Aizen's presence and movements, and for a moment he almost felt the touch of Aizen's lips on his own hand, saw the head of thick, curly brown hair bent over in front of his own body. He swallowed. What was coming over him? Had Aizen done something to him?

Aizen was looking at the others and speaking again. Ichigo forced himself to concentrate. "Now then. I believe we must return the Lady Rukia to the Soul Society at once so that she can develop her alibi." He glanced at the silver-haired shinigami beside him. "Gin, would you mind…?"

"O' course, Aizen-sama." Gin's smile widened. "I'd be delighted ta take Rukia-sama back ta her home."

Rukia looked somewhat nonplussed by Gin's offer, but politely nodded her thanks as she stood to go. She looked at Ichigo. "Goodbye, Ichigo… and good luck."

Ichigo stood to say goodbye to her. It seemed they were always saying farewell to each other. He looked at her searchingly. "Thank you for all your help, Rukia. Let's talk again soon."

She nodded and hesitated as though she was about to say something more, but then Gin moved to the doorway and she turned to follow him.

Gin and Rukia left the room, and Ichigo's gaze returned as if drawn on a string to Aizen, now lounging casually in his chair, watching Gin and Rukia as they walked out the door. Aware of Ichigo's gaze on him, Aizen turned his head and smiled at Ichigo with half-closed eyes.

"It is time to turn to your training, Ichigo," he said. "I believe that we can start in this facility; there is sufficient space and reiatsu shielding that we can work out." His eyes flicked over the other three humans. "If your friends wish to stay and train with you, they would be welcome. Otherwise, I can have Gin return them to the world of the living."

"I want to stay and train," said Orihime in a determined voice. "I want to become a better fighter."

Aizen smiled. "I would be honored, my dear, to assist you with your desire."

Ishida glared at Aizen. "I still don't trust you, Aizen. I'm sticking by my friend, Ichigo, and will train with him."

"You are welcome to stay," said Aizen carelessly, ignoring the taunt. He glanced at Chad.

"I'm staying too," said the larger youth in his soft voice.

Aizen nodded. "Very well then. We'll begin the training schedule tomorrow." He made a gesture, and a door slid open. A small hollow stood behind it. "Show these three to guest quarters, and see they have whatever they need," he commanded. The hollow nodded. "Feel free to relax and freshen up; dinner will be at 1900 hours," he added to the humans as they filed out of the room.

Left alone in the room with Aizen, Ichigo glared at him. Aizen smirked in response. He stretched like a cat in his chair, languidly reaching his arms above his head, looking altogether too pleased with himself. His black shirt was partially unbuttoned at the neck, exposing a glimpse of well-muscled chest. He laid an arm across one armrest and propped his elbow on the other, resting his chin on long, graceful fingers, exposing his slender wrist now free of the limiting bands. Ichigo found his eyes caught by the interplay of tendons beneath Aizen's smooth, pale skin. The black sleeve exposed part of his forearm, as well, revealing thick, fine brown hair on the back of his arm.

Ichigo swallowed. He was not sure what was coming over him, why he was suddenly so conscious of Aizen's presence. He had always known Aizen was physically attractive, but in truth, Ichigo just hadn't thought much about things like that. For example, he knew that Orihime was classically beautiful, but he had never felt… this twinge in his core when he looked at her.

Ichigo tore his thoughts away from thinking about how attractive Aizen looked in black, and frowned directly into his face.

"So what are we going to do about training?" he asked.

Aizen let his gaze rest on Ichigo's face appraisingly, taking his measure. After a long, uncomfortable pause, he finally spoke. "Ichigo, I'm afraid that your previous training was sadly haphazard and uneven. You were trained simply to reach peak strength in a very short time, with a result that many of the fundamentals of shinigami skills were grossly neglected or simply ignored." He sighed and shook his head. "One advantage of your power loss is that we may start again from scratch, and train you correctly this time, hoping that you haven't picked up too many bad habits along the way."

Ichigo glared at this unflattering appraisal of his skills, but he had to admit there was truth in it. It had really felt like he was just rushing from one emergency to another, being pushed to the limits of his strength with no regard for finesse or even true understanding of his powers.

He met Aizen's gaze. "Okay. I agree that you're right."

"Good." Aizen nodded with satisfaction. "Then we'll begin today."

XxXxXxX

Aizen led Ichigo through several corridors and stopped in front of an unmarked door at the end of one of them. He waved his hand in front of a sensor and there was a beep and then the door clicked open.

Inside was a large room completely lined with bookshelves, cupboards, and file cabinets. Aizen moved to one of the file cabinets and pulled out a sheaf of papers. Then he beckoned to Ichigo and led him through another door. This room was set up as a small classroom. Aizen told Ichigo to sit down at one of the desks and then laid the sheets of paper in front of him.

Ichigo stared at the paper and then frowned up at Aizen. "What is this? A _written_ _test_?"

Aizen gave him a calm glance. "Yes, Ichigo. We're going to start by assessing your theoretical knowledge of shinigami powers. As I said, your training had many gaps that I noticed as we fought." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, but Aizen continued in a quiet voice, "You have tremendous potential and extraordinary strength, but without a thorough grounding in the basics of the four shinigami skills, zanjutsu, hakuda, hohou, and kidou, you will never be able to reach your true potential. This test will help me assess the depth of your knowledge in each of these areas. We will then follow up with a practical test."

He paused. "There are pencils in the desk. You have one hour. Do you have any questions?"

Ichigo glared at him for a moment and then subsided. This was what they had broken him out of prison for, anyway, to train him. He supposed the least he could do was accept it, despite the fact that Aizen's arrogance grated on him. And he had to admit it made sense. He shook his head and got a pencil out of the desk.

Aizen nodded with satisfaction and left the classroom.

XxXxXxX

Exactly at the one-hour mark as indicated by the large clock on the wall, Aizen walked back in the door. He had showered and changed back into his white Arrancar robe with the maroon sash and looked refreshed. His hair was slightly damp, with the single curl still hanging in between his eyes. The low-cut neckline of his robe exposed a great deal of bare chest. Ichigo found himself staring at the man again before he dropped his eyes back to his paper. He could see Aizen's smirk out of the corner of his eye as he scribbled one more line.

"Time's up," Aizen said, holding out a hand for the paper.

Ichigo scowled. The test had been more difficult than he expected. He knew that his training had been spotty, but he was surprised to find out how much shinigami knowledge there was that he just had no idea about.

Aizen paged through the test, raising his eyebrows occasionally at the blank sections. He glanced up at Ichigo. "My. I knew your father and Urahara were terrible instructors, but I had no idea." Ichigo glared at him but said nothing. "Well, let's see how you do on the practical side of things."

The brown-haired shinigami led him to another small room with a trap door in the floor. Ichigo snorted as he saw the ladder leading downward. "Not another one of these training rooms. Did Urahara give you his spell too?"

Aizen, already beginning to descend the ladder, smiled up at him, brown eyes dancing in mischief. "Of course not." He looked back down and continued descending. "I stole it."

Once on the simulated ground in the vast training room, Aizen began the examination by running Ichigo through a quick test of the four basic skills. As they both expected, Ichigo performed well only on the zanjutsu portion, although his hakuda was passable. Even then, his skill at sword work was minimal, as he tended to rely on raw strength rather than finesse. His hand-to-hand combat moves were more practiced due to all his time fighting in the human world, but he was unable to integrate his spiritual power effectively into his blows and blocks. Finally, Aizen shook his head as Ichigo failed to manipulate the energies properly on a low-level kidou spell.

"For someone with your raw power, this should be easy. Isshin and Urahara should have been executed for improper training of the royal heir." He moved behind Ichigo and took his arms. "Here. Extend your senses and feel how I do it."

Ichigo was suddenly aware of warm arms around his body and was surprised at his own reaction. He remembered his earlier response to Aizen's reiatsu flare, but his feelings were much stronger now that the man was physically touching him for the first time. He'd taken a bit of ribbing from his friends Keigo and Mizuiro because of his lack of romantic interest in girls, but he'd just assumed that he was still too young, that it would come eventually. The thought that he might be interested in members of his own sex came as a bit of a shock. And of all people—Aizen was the last man that he'd want to get involved with. He was certain the bastard didn't care for anyone besides himself. Although—there had been that odd hint in Aizen's reiatsu, that feeling almost of… loneliness, as though Aizen had been searching a long time for companionship but had never found it.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. No, it had to be that he had been oversensitized by that reiatsu flare. All the rest must just be his imagination. He was still too young to be romantically interested in anyone. He forced himself to concentrate on the lesson. Aizen was demonstrating the basic moves of the kidou spell, and Ichigo's life might depend upon performing it correctly.

XxXxXxX

At the end of what seemed like an unbearably long day of training, Aizen finally lowered his sword and sighed. "Well, I suppose that's enough for today."

Ichigo let out his breath in a huff and dropped, exhausted, to his knees, picking up his sword from where it had dropped on the ground. He had never been so tired in all his life. Every muscle in his body felt depleted. That had been the most grueling training session he had ever been through, and by now he felt he had been through a lot.

Aizen looked at him speculatively. "Let's see. I believe it's time we continue with some healing techniques. Come," he said, and when Ichigo tried to get to his feet and failed, Aizen reached forward and scooped him up in his arms easily.

Ichigo stiffened. "Hey! Put me down!" he said, irritated.

"Hush," said Aizen, tightening his arms around him. "I don't have a great deal of time, and this will go much faster if I carry you."

Ichigo subsided, but he still felt uncomfortable as Aizen flash-stepped back to the ladder and then rose into the air. He didn't want to relax in that warm, easy grip, but he was too exhausted to do much struggling. It was strangely comfortable to be held so securely by strong arms, his face resting on Aizen's chest where he could feel the toned muscles moving under his warm skin. Almost against his will, he sighed and felt his body relaxing.

Ichigo suddenly opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep on the journey, because he was lying on a padded table in a small room. He looked up, embarrassed, into Aizen's eyes as the other man stood gazing down at him. Ichigo rubbed his head with his left hand. "I'm sorry; I think I just dozed off for a bit."

"Well, it was a fairly challenging first session. I suppose it's to be expected." He brought his hands up over one of the worst wounds on Ichigo's body. "Now, I'm going to apply some basic healing kidou techniques, and I want you to pay attention carefully and then repeat the technique on your own injuries. Ready?"

Ichigo nodded. As the energy flow from the older man's hands began to penetrate his body, Ichigo sighed in relief. It was hard to concentrate on observing the technique because the softly vibrating energy felt so good on his bruised and battered body. Ichigo forced himself to concentrate again. Unlike when he had been healed by other shinigami in the fourth division or even by Inoue, where he had seemed to be enveloped in an undirected blanket of healing energy, he could sense the deft touch of Aizen's reiatsu. Rather than simply bathing Ichigo's body in energy, he was efficiently directing minute tendrils of reiatsu to exactly the places on Ichigo's body where they were needed. As a result, he was hardly expending any of his own energy, but the healing was proceeding faster than Ichigo had ever experienced as the individual cells in his body responded to Aizen's powerful, directed reiatsu and knitted together rapidly.

The process continued with Ichigo clumsily attempting to copy Aizen's skilled guidance of the healing energies. It took Ichigo much more energy to achieve a fraction of the results, and eventually he was gasping with exhaustion again. Aizen finally took pity on him and finished the healing himself.

When he was done, he said, "Roll over." Ichigo gaped at him. "You've been healed, but there are still buildups of lactic acid and other toxins in your muscles and internal organs. I'm going to give you a healing massage." Ichigo complied and rolled onto his stomach.

The other man drew off Ichigo's shihakushou gently. Ichigo was too tired to resist at this point. He felt the man's long, slender fingers begin working on the small muscles to either side of his vertebrae, moving down the spinal column in practiced circles. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He felt Aizen's reiatsu like a warm liquid gently fizzing from the tips of those fingers, working its way into his muscles. It was relaxing and at the same time energizing. Aizen moved to working with the heel of his hand and then dug into the muscles with the flat of his elbow. Ichigo grunted but felt his muscles relax further.

"Quite a beautiful body you have," Aizen remarked. Ichigo glared at him, but the shinigami made no move to touch him inappropriately and his hands continued to knead the muscles of his thighs and calves expertly. "This type of massage should energize you rather than simply relaxing you. It's a sign of how exhausted you are that you're feeling a bit sleepy. That should wear off in a bit, as your internal organs are rejuvenated by the massage."

Ichigo sighed and lay back, watching Aizen carefully. The man appeared calm and unaffected, but there was a storm of emotions within Ichigo as his hormones raged under the man's touch. It was—uncomfortable to be touched so thoroughly by the man he had believed to be his enemy. Ichigo gazed at him from under his lashes, watching his handsome face apparently completely absorbed by his task. There was a sense of repose about him, a serenity that Ichigo found oddly exciting. This man had just been in prison this morning, under a sentence of many lifetimes, and yet here he was acting as though it had just been a normal day of instruction at the Seireitei Academy. He found himself curious about Aizen's motivations and background. What had led him to become the person he was today?

Ichigo still did not trust him, but here he was giving away his own time, on the very day he escaped from captivity, to spend with Ichigo to train him personally. He sighed internally. It was clear that he was going to have to trust Aizen, at least up to a point, simply because there was so much he needed to learn from him.

And as he looked into the man's eyes as he gently but firmly massaged his feet and toes, he realized that perhaps the greatest danger he posed was that Ichigo might actually start to like his former enemy.

XxXxXxX

As the days turned into weeks, Ichigo and his friends settled into a regular routine. They each rose individually in their small, utilitarian rooms; the four humans ate breakfast together, served by silent hollows, then began a grueling day of training. Typically Ichigo worked with Aizen alone and Gin trained the other three together, although sometimes Aizen worked with each of them individually or presented lectures to the four of them together. Lunch was typically packed and eaten down below in the training grounds.

"Today we're going to work on Bakudo number 9, Geki." Aizen's voice was soft as he moved into the stance for demonstration. They were standing on the bare earth in a rocky declivity. Ichigo tamped down his impatience at having to begin with such low-level skills, but he couldn't refrain from scowling.

Aizen noticed and said quietly, "Even low-level spells can be devastating when initiated by a high-level kidou user. You should not devalue any of them. I myself have used this particular spell to save my life." His lips quirked at Ichigo's expression of disbelief. "You'll earn the story with good performance in this session."

"Now then. Please speak the incantation and draw the symbols of the spell at the same time." He waited.

Ichigo lifted his hands and made ready to use the symbols and words to build the amplifying structure of spiritual energy. "_Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!_" he called out as his arms traced the symbols.

The result was disappointing. He had directly witnessed Rukia perform the same spell to disable a hollow much larger than her. However, the red light that surrounded his body was pale, and the resulting strike of energy limp. Ichigo dropped his hands to his side in disgust, grimacing. His spell would have been lucky to incapacitate a rabbit.

Aizen said, "Rather than making a face, Ichigo, why don't you analyze where you went wrong? Could you sense the spiritual construct you built there?"

Ichigo frowned. "I really can't see details when I direct spirit energy. There seems to be a big flare of light, and I usually just push at it and it seems to move in the right direction."

Aizen sighed. "Yes, Urahara and Isshin allowed you to rely on pure strength and power as you moved through the sequence. That was a terrible mistake." He eyed Ichigo. "It would be amusing to put a limiter on you and force you to go through the training sequence at a vastly reduced level of power." He seemed entertained by Ichigo's glower. "But luckily, that really isn't necessary."

He walked to stand in front of Ichigo. "Some instructors use such hobbling techniques frequently, and others, like Urahara, rely on the fear of death to force their students to advance." His eyes narrowed. "Both are techniques of the incompetent."

"You never miss getting a dig in at Urahara," said Ichigo with a glare. "You must still be angry at him for outdoing you on the Hougyoku."

Aizen failed to respond to the taunt. With the amused look still on his face, he said, "I am merely doing you the favor of being truthful, something I'll admit is somewhat uncommon for me. The fact is that such brute force techniques hamper you from achieving the appropriate control of the energies. Now watch."

He moved his right arm in the first part of the first symbol of Geki. "I want you to notice how the structure forms above my arm."

Ichigo watched carefully. If he concentrated, he could see the beginning of an intricately shaped but devastatingly powerful energy construct starting to form above Aizen's arms.

"Now watch what happens as I add the incantation. _Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini!_" He moved his arm in slow motion, and as he did, Ichigo could see how the vibrations of the sound of his voice formed an energy pattern that resonated with the existing structure, amplifying and honing it. A vast power built up in the structure, was caught by the pattern and held in check, vibrating and pulsating, ready to be released. "It's important to be aware of the interplay of incantation and energy. This will be useful to you later when you learn to master Eishouhaki, or incantation abandonment. If you don't understand how to layer your energy on top of the incantation, you'll only be flailing in the dark when you try to perform the spells without the incantation."

Ichigo nodded. He could see it all made sense; it was just devilishly hard to handle both the finesse and the power. He practiced several more times; in each case his structure was sloppy and he powered through it rather than building it up carefully.

Watching with a critical eye, Aizen said, "You should take up calligraphy. It will help you develop fine control."

Ichigo scowled. He couldn't see himself playing around with a brush and paint. It wasn't really his style.

"You'd be surprised at how many shinigami start out feeling the way you do about calligraphy, but then become avid practitioners." Aizen adjusted one of Ichigo's arms as he moved into position again. "You wouldn't think a school full of warriors would clamor to take a calligraphy class, would you? And yet my class was one of the most popular at the Academy." The look of amusement was back on his face. "Even many of the other captains could never understand why."

"Why?" asked Ichigo gruffly as he failed to contain yet another sphere of energy.

"Because it turns out fine control of kidou can be improved by cross-training with calligraphy practice," Aizen replied. "The graduates of my class all rose to the top in their kidou classes." He lifted one brow ironically at Ichigo. "Those brash, competitive bastards all put away their swords and lined up to sit quietly in my class and make delicate strokes with a brush." A gleam appeared in his eye at the memory as Ichigo snorted in disdain.

"Now, let's try it again."

Once more Ichigo created the structure and spoke the words. Then again, in painful slow motion. It was exhausting. Surprisingly, much more difficult than just whaling away with raw power and resolve as he had been accustomed to.

However, after the third day of Geki practice, he could see the improvement in both his fine control and his strength. Although he was frustrated and sometimes he felt like he wanted to attack his tutor, he could see that his skill was developing, and that he was combining precision with instinct.

He looked up at the brown-haired shinigami as he made the gesture to close off the spell in the latest exercise, then rested, gasping for breath. Aizen watched him with those calm, deep brown eyes that never revealed his inner thoughts.

"Okay," said Ichigo, as he caught his breath. "I'll do it."

Aizen raised a brow in inquiry.

"Calligraphy. I'd like you to teach me."

The older man gave him a slow smile. "Very well. I'll add it to the schedule."

XxXxXxX

They usually broke from physical exercise in the late afternoon and the six of them had tea together. Between tea and dinnertime, Aizen taught strategy to Ichigo. They read and dissected Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_ and Musashi's _The Book of Five Rings_. Aizen ran Ichigo through many simulated scenarios and asked probing questions. In the final hour before dinner, they typically stopped the official training session and just talked.

Ichigo found, that almost against his will, he was developing a great affection for his trainer. Aizen was a fascinating conversationalist, with a deep knowledge of innumerable subjects and a broad background in both human and Soul Society history, art, and literature. There was a fairly extensive library even in the mostly utilitarian outpost, and Aizen recommended a wide range of books from fiction to nonfiction that Ichigo found fascinating. Aizen appeared to have read every book in the library, and could quote Shakespeare and Pablo Neruda as easily as Sun Tzu.

They were sitting in the library one evening discussing poetry, and Aizen had just bent over Ichigo to point out a passage in the book by T. S. Eliot he was reading. Ichigo felt the man's warm arm brush against his body, and an electric tingle went through him.

As Aizen returned to his seat and resumed speaking, Ichigo found he was staring at him again. His eyes were so beautiful, those irises of a brown so deep you couldn't see where the pupil began, ringed with thick, long lashes. Aizen brushed a strand of hair out of his face with long, graceful fingers, seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on his pupil. Or was he?

Ichigo scowled again, annoyed and confused, as the heat rose in his body and his pants felt tight. He tried to bring his mind back to the discussion at hand and say something remotely intelligent. "I like the imagery in this poem," he said, "but I think you really have to understand European history around the time between the first and second world wars to be able to interpret it accurately."

"It can be read that way, as a testament to the brittleness many felt during that time period. Or it can be read more personally." Aizen gazed off into the distance, not looking at Ichigo. "When I first read T. S. Eliot, some of his writing brought back my student years to me. I was quite an intellectual young shinigami then." An odd look, almost of sadness, came over his face at the long-ago memory. "I had few friends at the time, and no close ones," he said softly. "I was much more powerful than everyone around me. The students were all so competitive that it translated into dislike for my company. At the time, I felt that the goals of the Shinigami Academy were superficial and the officers hypocritical, refusing to acknowledge anything other than blind patriotism." He paused and the silence stretched for a while.

Ichigo broke it by saying, "Were you lonely then?" Then he cursed himself inwardly, wondering if he could take back the overly personal question.

However, Aizen didn't appear to be offended. "Lonely…" he mused, running a hand through his hair and leaning back in his seat. He glanced back at Ichigo. "What does that word really mean?"

Ichigo covered up his embarrassment by scowling. "I guess I don't know," he muttered, looking away.

Aizen glanced at the clock on the wall and closed the book. "I suppose that's enough for today. We'll be eating soon."

After their discussion sessions, Ichigo spent his evenings reading, doing homework, and wondering whether he could really be attracted to men. Or one man in particular. He found himself staring over and over again at Aizen's face, elegant hands, or exposed skin, making up lame excuses to have the older man demonstrate techniques that involved physical contact with him. It made him scowl more than usual. He was annoyed with himself. He had developed a silly crush on his instructor, and he found himself fighting against it furiously and completely ineffectively.

He also found himself increasingly frustrated by Aizen's reticence. Surely the man was aware of his attraction, but why wasn't he responding? He began contemplating dropping broader hints, but then would come to his senses and realize that he did not want to get involved with Aizen. He still did not trust him fully, and Ichigo had to admit that it was completely inappropriate for the two of them to be involved due to the difference in their ages. He had to content himself with fantasizing about the older man in the privacy of his own room.

This went on for many weeks until one evening, when Aizen gathered them all in the conference room where they had met the first day.

"I have had news from the outside," he announced, "that the usurper is making plans that we need to thwart. I have determined that it is time for me to take back Las Noches and begin rebuilding my army."

The four friends exchanged glances. They had had almost no communication from the outside world. Aizen claimed that all the computer terminals and communication links were reiatsu-locked to function only for himself, Gin, or Tousen, so none of the humans had been able to use any of the extensive network of electronics in the command post.

"We leave tomorrow morning," he continued, "so plan on eating a good breakfast."

XxXxXxX

The six of them stood before the locked and shielded door to the desert outside, preparing to exit and head toward Las Noches. Ichigo looked at his friends, all dressed in white Arrancar uniforms now. He still felt a bit disoriented from the sudden development, although he was ready to fight as always. He wasn't sure if the others were ready though. Orihime in particular looked somewhat shell-shocked.

Aizen nodded to Gin. "My friends, this is for your protection." Before Ichigo or the others could move, the two of them had flash-stepped in front of them, placed reiatsu limiters on their wrists and activated them.

"What?" asked Ichigo, outraged.

"I don't want the hollows to sense the presence of humans," explained Aizen. "And if you're caught, this way you won't know the location of our secret base." He picked up Ichigo and Orihime as though they weighed nothing and slung them casually over his shoulder, then waited to see Gin do the same with Ishida and Chad. The slender shinigami had no difficulty even with the large young man. Then Aizen opened the door to the endless desert under the blazing starshine and the two of them flash-stepped away so rapidly that Ichigo did not even have a clue which direction they were taking.

In moments they were at the all-too-familiar entrance to Las Noches, the huge building looming over them. Aizen looked at Gin and nodded. The silver-haired shinigami raised his hands and quickly created a reiatsu cage. He motioned them all in and locked it.

"That should protect you while we fight," Aizen said with satisfaction.

"But wait—" Ichigo protested. "Don't you need our help? Two of you against all the hollows of Las Noches surely aren't enough."

Aizen smirked. "I did it with three against stronger enemies," he retorted. "Now be quiet so that you remain unharmed."

He turned to face the entrance gates, where a crowd of hollows was boiling out, weapons drawn. "Where is your leader, rabble?" he asked, and although he did not appear to raise his voice, it echoed, amplified, around the walls and gates of the fortress.

There was silence for a moment, and then a small blue-haired figure appeared at the top of the entrance wall. "Aizen—so you've come creeping back," it said, its voice also artificially amplified.

Aizen's voice was calm. "Grimmjow. So you're the last of my Espada. Follow the oath you swore when I created you, promise to obey me once more, and I shall spare your life and give you a favored position in my new army."

Grimmjow laughed. "You've gotta be kidding, asshole. You used us as your cannon fodder, were defeated and thrown in jail, and you expect us to follow you again? Never!" The crowd around him surged, crying in anger.

Even from within the reiatsu cage, Ichigo could feel Aizen's spiritual pressure rising to such an extent that the lesser hollows fell to the ground, whimpering. But the others pressed forward. There were thousands of them, Ichigo realized, and Aizen and Gin looked very small standing alone before the vast horde of misshapen monsters rushing toward them.

But then something happened. The hollows stopped and drew their weapons, fighting an invisible enemy or each other. In moments many of them lay still on the ground as Aizen and Gin flash-stepped among them, slashing them easily to death. The sounds of battle and screams of pain echoed all around the walls of Las Noches.

Ichigo caught his breath, realizing that Aizen must have activated Kyouka Suigetsu again, and he was witnessing its horrific power as the mighty hollow army crumbled before the two shinigamis' onslaught. In what seemed like only a few minutes, Aizen was standing on the ramparts beside Grimmjow, crushing him to the pavement with his spiritual pressure.

Once more Ichigo heard Grimmjow's amplified voice, this time defeated and despairing. "Hold! We—we surrender," he said in a broken, gasping voice.

Ichigo heard Aizen's laughter. "You were a fool to stand against me, Grimmjow. I shall punish you for it beyond your worst nightmares." He turned to regard the hordes below. "All of you, denizens of Las Noches. Those of you who swear allegiance to me, bow down now. Those who wish to fight, come forward and face me." He raised his sword.

Slowly, with a mass of groans and sighs of despair, the hollows that were still alive shuffled, and each in their own way, bent down or knelt before Aizen, standing godlike on the ramparts of Las Noches. Somehow he had cast a light around himself and caused himself to appear larger than human. It must have been kidou, not an illusion, because Ichigo could see it as well. He could see Aizen's facial expression quite clearly, even from this distance, as he gazed upon his former subjects who once again were bowing to his dominion. On his handsome face was a triumphant smirk of arrogance and cruelty that Ichigo remembered all too well from previous battles.

Ichigo shivered at Aizen's display of raw power and ruthlessness. He wondered again if this was the man he should choose to ally himself with. Despite all of Aizen's claims, it never seemed to bother him to take life on a massive scale.

He heard Aizen giving more orders from the ramparts as the remaining hollows slowly dispersed, retrieving the bodies of their dead comrades and moving back into the palace. After a while, he saw Aizen and a small squad of hollows approaching their reiatsu cage.

As he came closer, with a wave of his hand, Aizen caused the cage to vanish. His voice carried over the noise and hubbub of the other hollows retreating. "Here are my human prisoners. Take the three males to the dungeon and lock them up. The Lady Orihime is to be treated with utmost kindness and returned to her previous chambers." The humans gasped and stared at each other. With their limiters on, they could not fight even the weakest of hollows.

Several of the hollows bowed. "As you wish, Aizen-sama."

As Ichigo stared at Aizen in anger and shock, he felt one of the hollows dragging him out of the remains of the cage and hoisting him on his back. "You bastard!" he shouted at the brown-haired shinigami. "You betrayed us! You never planned to help us after all!"

Aizen's eyes gleamed. "Remember, I told you never to trust anyone. You're of more use to me as a hostage, now." His face was flushed with victory and exultation as he sneered down at Ichigo.

Gin stood beside him, smiling his enigmatic smile as usual. Aizen turned his back on the friends and began marching toward the palace, issuing orders as he went. "I wish to return to my previous quarters. Have a crew begin cleaning and preparing them at once. I shall wish to occupy them within an hour."

Ichigo, knowing it was futile, still began to struggle against the grip of the hollow that held him. "You bastard!" he cried out again at Aizen's back, feeling sick at the magnitude of the betrayal, doubly so because he had been the one who had trusted Aizen and had led his friends into this predicament. His mind reeled, grappling with the shock of it all.

After all the weeks of training, the intimate conversations, the relationship he thought the two of them had been building – had it truly all been another one of Aizen's lies? Beyond that, he had an odd feeling in his heart, an emotional pain that hurt even more than the betrayal – almost as though somewhere underneath he had been hoping that his relationship with the man might one day become more than merely friendship – to think that the affection between them had all been another illusion was unbearable.

He growled in ferocious anger, got an arm free and struck the hollow on the head with his fist. It shrieked in pain. One of the others pulled a whip from its belt and brought the handle down on Ichigo's head, sending him into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Illusion – Chap. 7**

**by Sariniste**

**A/N:** This chapter is shorter than usual but I wanted to get it out. I re-wrote chapter 6 earlier today and added two new scenes. Thanks to everyone for the very helpful feedback on pacing and "showing not telling."

(Originally posted 12/31/10.)

* * *

Ichigo awoke, his head spinning, in a dark, damp cell. His head was resting on someone's lap, but the rest of his body lay on an uncomfortable, cold floor.

"Chad?" he whispered.

"Ichigo. You're awake," came his friend's reassuring voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ishida and I are fine," Chad replied. "We're more worried about you. You've been out for several hours. How do you feel?"

"I—I don't know," Ichigo said, bringing his hand up to his head and then wishing he hadn't. It was incredibly tender.

"We weren't sure if you had a concussion or what," came Ishida's cool voice in the darkness. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," muttered Ichigo, but as he tried to sit up, it started the world spinning again. "Ohhh," he groaned, sinking back into Chad's lap.

"Hey. Just rest for a while," his friend said. He moved to reach for something and put it to Ichigo's lips. It appeared to be a tin cup full of stale water. Ichigo raised his head slightly and gulped it gratefully.

"Thanks," he said, lying back down.

"And here," Chad continued, holding something else to his lips. "We saved you some lunch."

It was a crust of stale bread. Ichigo attempted to take a bite, but his stomach rebelled. He turned his head away. "Uh, maybe later."

He swallowed a little more water as Chad held the cup to his lips once again. "So, what's been happening?"

Ishida's voice sounded cool in the darkness again. "After your _ally_ had us dumped here? Not much. We can't even hear what's going on in the guard room above. We must be pretty far down in Las Noches, well below ground level. They brought us the bread and water a few hours ago, but since then there's been nothing. I'm not even sure what time it is."

Ichigo sighed. "I guess I've been a real idiot again."

There was silence from his two friends.

Then Chad said, "Don't worry about it, Ichigo. We were all taken in. I completely believed that story he told, and I think so did everybody else."

Ichigo growled in anger, "It was mostly because of my idiot dad that I believed him. I should have known better than to expect goat-face to come up with anything intelligent." He stopped and then muttered, "And I should have known better than to trust Aizen even for a second."

There was another silence.

Finally Chad said, "Well, at least he said you had value as a hostage. So that probably means he won't kill us… or at least not right away."

Ishida said, "I wonder how Inoue is doing."

"Oh!" Ichigo raised his head again and then realized anew his error. He lay back down slowly. "What did they do with her?"

"Last I heard," Ishida replied, "they were taking her back to her old room. At least it sounded like Aizen wanted her treated well."

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed. "I'm sure he still wants her powers. He'll probably use us to threaten her."

There was another silence as the three thought over this gloomy notion. Then Chad said, "What I still don't understand is why he spent all that time training us if he was just going to throw us in prison here."

Ishida said bitterly, "Who knows how that bastard's mind works? Maybe he found it more amusing to raise our hopes and then dash them."

Chad said, "But it still doesn't make sense. It's a waste of effort. And Aizen isn't usually wasteful."

"Give it up, Chad. You'll just drive yourself crazy trying to figure the son of a bitch out." Ichigo sighed and settled himself more comfortably in the larger man's lap. He was starting to drift off again and wondered if he should try to keep himself awake.

XxXxXxX

"Psst!" Ichigo was awakened by a small whisper, and then a tiny glow of light just outside the bars of their cell. To his surprise, he saw it was Orihime, still wearing her Arrancar uniform, bending to inspect the lock on their cell door.

"Inoue!" he whispered, and was rewarded by seeing the glow of her _Souten Kisshun_ around the padlock. A few moments later, she had slipped inside the cell.

"Are you all okay?" she asked in a worried voice.

Ishida responded, "Chad and I are, but Ichigo has a bad concussion. I think you better heal him or we're not going to get very far."

Orihime at once bent to Ichigo and he felt the warmth of her healing bubble. Not long afterwards, he felt the cobwebs around his brain clearing away as the throbbing in his head faded. "Thanks, Inoue," he said.

He saw that her face looked guilt-stricken. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"For what? Rescuing us?" asked Ishida.

"No," she said, biting her lip. "For trusting Aizen…"

"Oh," said Ichigo, waving his hand, "you have me to blame for that."

"No, you don't understand," she said. "This whole time, I've been working with him, restoring the Hougyoku…"

"What?" asked Ichigo in shock. "I… thought it was destroyed, or gone, or something."

"No…" she said, the words tumbling out in a rush. "He told me not to tell any of you, that it was important to keep it quiet… and I believed him. Every day he'd have me work on the Hougyoku, still implanted in his chest, and I would try to restore it to full strength, because it got badly damaged in your attack, Ichigo. Each day I was making a little more progress, and then finally, yesterday, he said that it was completely restored. That must have been the real reason we attacked today. He was only waiting until I finished with the Hougyoku." She lowered her head and Ichigo could see tears on her cheeks in the dim light of her kidou. "He was just using us. I'm sorry."

Ishida whistled softly. "That explains why he went through all that 'training' rigamarole. It was just a game to buy time."

Ichigo held up his wrists to Orihime. "Here. You've got to remove our limiters now so we can get out of here."

She nodded and began the process again. They all watched the golden shield spring into existence around Ichigo's wrists.

"How did you get free?" asked Ishida.

"He—he brought me to a room in the palace and showed me a wooden box containing a pile of dust… he said it was Ulquiorra's remains… and he made me restore him…" she began, not ceasing her work on Ichigo's wrists.

Ichigo groaned. "Oh no. He's restoring all the Espada. He really does mean to rebuild his army. But what is he going to do now? What was all this for?"

Ishida said, "It was probably all a ruse to get us to help break him out of jail. You know he loves convoluted plots."

"But _why_?" Ichigo said. "My dad has apparently been in on this for a hundred years." He groaned. "Oh, I just don't understand."

Ishida said, "Inoue, please continue with your story."

The auburn-haired girl finished removing Ichigo's limiters and moved on to Ishida's. "After I restored Ulquiorra, Aizen set him to guard me in my old quarters. I—I asked him if it was okay if I went for a walk, because I was nervous being stuck back in my old room, and…" She blushed suddenly. "And he let me. I hope he doesn't get in trouble for letting me out…"

"Never mind about that," Ishida said, "do you know how to get us out of this castle?"

"Yes, I can show you the way to the front entrance," she whispered.

"Even if we get free of the palace, how are we going to get out of Hueco Mundo?" asked Ichigo. "I still don't know how to open a garganta, do any of you?"

His question was greeted by silence.

"Well," said Ishida, "I still think being outside in the desert will be a lot better than being locked in this cell. I vote we get out of here now and figure out what to do later."

Looking at each other's faces, they all agreed. As Orihime finished with Chad's limiter, the four silently crept out of the cell and up the stairs at the end of the dark hall. At the top of the stairs, a guard lay sprawled on the floor.

"I knocked him out," Orihime whispered, "but he's still alive."

They snuck past the guard and up another flight of stairs to another corridor roughly hewn out of stone.

As they rounded a corner, they came face to face with an unwelcome sight coming down another set of stairs ahead of them: several hollows, one carrying a torch, and behind them, Aizen and Ulquiorra.

"Well," said Aizen quietly. "What have we here?"

XxXxXxX

It had been a fairly one-sided battle that was pretty much over before it had even begun. Even without their limiters, none of the humans had been a match for Aizen's spiritual pressure. He had simply raised it and the four found themselves helpless on the ground, unable to move. Aizen had ordered his hollows to collect them and bring him to his quarters.

There, he had sent the hollows away and left Ulquiorra outside to guard the door. He now sat in his chair, looking at all of them standing before him. He sighed and shifted in the chair, leaning his elbow on the armrest and placing his chin on his hand.

"Well," he said. "You four are so troublesome, aren't you. Couldn't you wait for me to come to you, after I had things settled here?" he said calmly.

Ichigo growled and approached him, clenching his fists. "Aizen, you bastard, what are you trying to pull here?"

"I apologize for not giving you sufficient notice, but surely you must have figured out that the usurper has riddled Las Noches with his spies. This room is one of the few that I have been able to sweep for bugs in the few hours since I have retaken the palace."

Ichigo glared. "Are you trying to say that capturing us and throwing us in the dungeon was all part of your _plan_?" He raised a fist menacingly. "Because I'm tired of believing your lies, Aizen!"

Aizen raised his eyebrows. "Of course." His voice remained quiet and his pose completely relaxed in the face of Ichigo's threat. "If I entered Las Noches in an open alliance with the heir to the throne, what do you think the usurper could have done with that kind of information? It would have surely been your death warrant. I can't protect you full-time, you know. But if you are my prisoner, that leaves us room to maneuver and negotiate. We can continue with your training here while making plans to build up our armies again and attack the spirit dimension. Additionally," he smiled, "this was a test of sorts. I would have been greatly disappointed if the four of you hadn't been able to break out of my prison, after all the time and effort I spent training you."

"No," Ichigo said firmly. "No. I'm not going to believe you this time, Aizen. All your smooth lies won't work. If that were true, why didn't you just tell us? We could have pretended to be your prisoners the whole time."

"Forgive me, Ichigo," Aizen said, "but you, I'm afraid, are a terrible actor. I've never seen you successfully pretend anything. You have to believe in what you're doing for it to be believable. I would never dare to tell you the plan in advance."

Ichigo glared at him in disbelief. "You're never going to have a successful alliance then if you're constantly tricking your own allies!" he shouted. "I can't work that way."

"Listen," said Aizen firmly but quietly. "I want you to figure it out on your own, this time and all future times. Does it really make sense for me to capture you now? Why now and not when I had you under my control in the outpost?"

"Inoue told us," Ichigo said, glaring. "She was restoring the Hougyoku for you. That's why you were waiting."

Aizen leaned back in his chair and chuckled. "Come now, Ichigo. Why would I have spent so much time on such an elaborate ruse, spending all of my time training you, in that case? If I were truly the villain you wish to believe me, I would simply have threatened your lives until she cooperated. It would have been much simpler and far less labor-intensive for me."

Ichigo glared at Aizen. "You always seem to have a reasonable explanation for everything. How do we know it's not just another one of your convoluted plans?"

"That's because I am giving you the facts which are reasonable. If you'll stop thinking with your emotions and start using logic, you'll realize that what I say makes sense."

Ichigo scowled, his thoughts whirling. He was tired of being used and twisted this way and that by this bastard's lies. "I don't care if it's illogical. There are no relationships without trust and you've just betrayed mine once too often."

Aizen sighed. "Very well. I suppose I can comprehend your position. How about if I propose a compromise? I promise that in the future, I will always tell you what your part in my plans is, even if it means your poor acting skills may endanger our efforts. In return, you promise to use logic while dealing with me rather than relying on emotion." His voice was mocking.

"No," Ichigo ground out. "It's too late, Aizen. You've gone too far. I can never trust you again, do you hear? Now, I just think you should let us go, if you have any good faith left at all. This alliance is over."

Aizen stiffened slightly and his eyes turned cold. "Very well. If that is what you wish, you're free to go." He waved a hand and the door clicked open. "I was a fool to think one of Isshin's brood could be amenable to logic. To think of the time I wasted working with you." He gave a brief laugh. "Now get out. The next time we meet, we shall truly be enemies." He turned away.

The four friends exchanged glances. Then Ichigo surged to his feet and nodded to the others. "Let's go." His face was hard with anger. Aizen's expression had returned to its usual calm neutrality as he watched the four.

Orihime, her glance going back and forth from Ichigo to Aizen, had a look of deep concern on her face. "Wait!" she cried, stepping forward. "I have an idea."

The others turned to look at her in surprise.

"You two have a telepathic link, isn't that right?" she asked, looking at Ichigo and then Aizen.

"How did you know?" asked Ichigo, taken aback.

"So—Aizen told me about it during one of our sessions," she explained, dropping her gaze. "But the point is, I can apply my power to your link so that only truth can be spoken."

"How does that work?" Ichigo asked in wonder.

"My power can take all things to their original states," she said. "And a lie always has to begin from a truth, before it is embellished. Thus any lies spoken through the link will be heard as truths."

Aizen raised his eyebrows. "Once again, you amaze me, Orihime. This is truly a god-like power, that of compelling the truth."

"Have you tested this, Inoue?" Ichigo demanded.

Orihime nodded. "But it doesn't work with the spoken word, because the original is still only a thought. So it only works with telepathic transfer." She blushed again and looked up shyly at Aizen. "I—uh, Ulquiorra and I—used it once… before."

A look of profound surprise appeared on Aizen's face. "While you were prisoner here before? Ah, so that is how I missed the communication between you and Ulquiorra at the end… it was telepathic and not visible on the surveillance cameras." An expression of deep respect replaced the surprise. "Very well, I am willing to go along with Orihime's plan, Ichigo." He looked directly at the young man. "And believe me, this is a rare gift I am giving you. I have never sworn truth to anyone before." He smiled. "I—shall feel quite naked without my veil of lies and illusion, Ichigo."

Ichigo hesitated. If Orihime could truly do this… then it would be quite useful. And yes, it was probably the only way he could trust Aizen again. "Okay," he said, looking at Orihime. "I agree. Go ahead."

She moved forward and lifted her hands. As Ichigo stood looking at Aizen, the golden bubble sprang into existence around both of them, enclosing both men in a shimmering oval of light, so that their faces, turned towards each other, glowed with brilliance.

Inside the bubble, Ichigo asked Aizen, _—__So, is it true, what you said just now_?

—_Which part of what I said?_

—_The part where you said that you didn't intend to betray us, that you were just trying to fool the usurper's spies._

The answer came with surprising vehemence, a quiet sincerity that Ichigo had never heard before from Aizen.

—_Yes, Ichigo. I have never intended you harm. I truly believed what I said, that if you knew the truth, you would not fool the usurper's spies._

Ichigo hesitated, looking closely at the other man, wondering what to ask next. But before he could formulate another question, Aizen made a gesture and Ichigo felt his powerful spiritual pressure snap out and collapse Orihime's bubble. The golden light disappeared.

"I wasn't finished, Aizen," Ichigo said with a scowl.

Aizen said tersely, "You heard enough. I will not sit here to be questioned like a common criminal. Either accept it or not."

"Well?" asked Ishida. "Was he telling the truth?"

There was a protracted pause. Then Ichigo let out a long breath. "Yes," he said. "I believe him now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Illusion – Chap. 8**

**A/N:** This chapter contains some spoilers for chapters 427 and onward; however, this story deviated from canon in chapter 420 and will continue to diverge. Although I reference powers and characters from the new arc, my story line will utilize these elements in slightly different ways than they are used in canon.

(Originally posted 6/12/11.)

XxXxXxX

Aizen leaned back in his chair, relaxed and superior once more. Ichigo clenched his fists, trying to deal with all the conflicting emotions running through his mind. Chad had subsided with Ichigo's assertion that Aizen had been telling the truth after all, and Orihime was looking pleased. But Ishida's face was dark and mistrustful as he glanced at Aizen. However, he remained silent for the moment, merely pushing the bridge of his glasses up his nose.

"Now then," said Aizen. "We need to discuss our next set of strategies." He glanced at Orihime. "For the first part, we need to restore all of the Espada who can be healed with Lady Orihime's divine power."

Orihime smiled nervously back at the brown-haired man, but Ishida scowled. "How do we know any of the Espada can be trusted? Maybe the usurper has gotten to some of them."

Aizen said, "We will be judicious with our resuscitations. And I am confident that I will be able to hold them." He glanced at Ichigo. "The Espada and Arrancar are my charge. The shinigami, Vizards, and humans are yours, Ichigo."

Ichigo scowled at him. "How I am supposed to do that? I have no standing in Soul Society other than as a 'substitute soul reaper,' and humans have no powers."

"You are incorrect there," Aizen remarked. "There is a large group of humans that have acquired substantial powers of a type quite different from yours. They are known as Fullbringers, and I'm sure they will shortly attempt to contact you."

"What?" asked Ichigo in confusion. "How come I've never heard of them?"

Aizen's lips twitched in amusement. "You do have the arrogance of royalty, Kurosaki Ichigo," he murmured. "I assure you, there is much in the three worlds that you do not yet know, and will not until you ascend to the spirit throne."

Ichigo glared at him. "So, aren't you going to educate me on who they are, oh royal tutor?"

"The Fullbringers are yet another organization of hybrids," Aizen explained. "This time, their power is derived from a mix of hollow and human reiatsu. They all have a parent who was attacked by a hollow before they were born. However, they are at present a sad little group. There is a leadership vacuum in their organization, and as a result infighting has diminished their capacity to provide effective resistance to the usurper." He paused to study Ichigo's expression. "You, Ichigo, will need to join their organization and provide them with the leadership they so sorely lack."

The orange-haired youth was looking puzzled now. "You expect me to waltz in and take over this group? That's kind of ridiculous, isn't it?"

Aizen ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Ichigo, once again you alternate between utter arrogance and extreme foolishness," he said softly while the youth bristled. "I expect you only to be yourself. The Vizards have already sworn loyalty to you, while among the Gotei 13 you have many closet adherents." He glanced at Ichigo's friends. "Additionally, your human friends have faced death and have braved the fortress of the enemy to stand at your side." Ichigo sucked in his breath. "Is it so astonishing to believe that the royal heir might have such an effect on another disenfranchised group?" He smiled briefly. "After all, you have captured even my loyalty, and that is a feat that no one would have predicted, that a rogue such as myself would lend himself to a cause. Nevertheless, it is truth, as Orihime's power has verified."

Ichigo glanced at his friends to see them all staring at him. Uncomfortable, he turned back to Aizen.

"Now, we must turn to our immediate strategy," the man continued. "Ichigo, you and your friends must stage an escape from Las Noches tonight. You need to return to the human world while I rebuild here." He bestowed another warm smile upon the auburn-haired girl. "Orihime was kind enough to heal Harribel, and more recently, restore Ulquiorra."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Wait— I thought you murdered Harribel in full view of everyone else merely because she wasn't strong enough to fight for you."

"Merely part of the strategy, I have to admit, Ichigo," Aizen replied calmly as Ichigo frowned. "I deliberately did not give her a fatal wound."

"But she was cut down right in front of me. It looked pretty bad." Ichigo turned to Orihime. "You healed her?"

Orihime nodded. "Yes, actually, right after Aizen-sama was sealed. Her Fraccion came to me asking for help." Her voice was soft. "So I healed her." Ichigo shook his head. Somehow he wasn't surprised that Orihime had been healing her enemies. But… '_Aizen-sama'_? He scrutinized her, wondering how much Aizen had already turned her compassion and trust to his own ends.

The man was continuing. "I have Starrk's and Szayel's remains in my possession, and I only have need of Orihime's power to restore them and Nel, and heal Grimmjow, should he, as I expect, come to his senses and overcome his hatred of me to agree once more to serve me."

"Nel is still alive?" asked Ichigo, his eyes softening.

Aizen threw him a shrewd glance. "Yes, but she has reverted to her child form, indicative of severe brain damage. With Orihime's help, I hope to restore her to full strength." He lidded his eyes with approval at Ichigo's look of gratification.

"I can understand healing Starrk, Nel, and even Grimmjow," said Ichigo. "But Szayel? The guy's a twisted lunatic." He scowled. "I don't want him on my side."

"Indeed." Aizen leaned back in his seat. "Szayel is a brilliant scientist. His skill at developing weapons systems alone would make him of value to any army."

Ishida, who had been listening silently all this time while growing more and more agitated, suddenly jumped up and shouted, "You're just as bad as Yamamoto. He puts up with Mayuri and his crimes because of his skill as a scientist." Fists clenched and face red, he glowered at the brown-haired man, who returned his grimace with a serene expression.

Ichigo folded his arms and also glared at Aizen. "I'm supposed to be the heir to the throne? Well, then I'm making my first executive decision. We're not having Szayel under my command."

Aizen said softly, "To complete Nel's healing, we will need Szayel's expertise. Orihime's power will not suffice in her case. Are you willing to allow Nel to die merely to satisfy a _principle_?" His lips twisted with faint disgust on the last word.

Ichigo shouted, "Didn't he put her in that state in the first place?"

"Yes. That's precisely why we need him." Aizen leaned forward. "Ichigo, I control him completely. He is afraid of me. If you wish, I can place more direct controls on him, make him unable to act in certain ways, if they distress you."

Ichigo huffed out his breath. Somehow, Aizen always seemed to get his way, despite all his protestations of loyalty to 'the true heir to the throne.' He glared at Aizen more fiercely. "All right. This time. As long as you place very strong controls on him. He just can't be trusted. I mean, doesn't he want you to exterminate all non-hollows?"

Aizen's lips twitched. "I'm glad you are willing to compromise, Ichigo. And yes, I can keep Szayel's… baser instincts under control." He sketched a half-bow from his seat, a faint edge of mockery in his voice. "Your royal wish is my command."

Ichigo frowned. Once again, Aizen had turned things around somehow. He opened his mouth to make a comment, but was forestalled by a gesture from the brown-haired man.

Aizen rose from his chair. "Now, _with your permission_, Ichigo," he said, again with that faint mocking tone, "I will have Ulquiorra escort the three of you back to your prison cell in a bit. Orihime will break you out again tonight." He smirked. "She will have co-opted Ulquiorra to aid you. He will open a garganta back to the world of the living so that you can make your escape. You will then resume your normal lives. All of the hollows the usurper sent to attack you have been destroyed, as has the leader of that little cell. As a result, he will be unable to attack you or your family again in the near future. Rest assured, he will be working to remedy that slight weakness as quickly as possible." The friends eyed each other in dismay.

"However, he has no authority over the Fullbringers or their group," Aizen continued. "Therefore, you must make contact with them as quickly as possible. They have a safe house where you will be unable to be detected from the outside. As soon as you are under their protection, you will begin the next phase of your training."

"My training?" asked Ichigo, confused. "Aren't you going to be doing that?"

"At this stage," murmured Aizen, "it is time for you to develop your Fullbring."

Ichigo stared at him.

"Yes," the shinigami continued. "Masaki was attacked by a hollow before your birth. Therefore, you have the potential for Fullbring powers as well as all the others you possess. It is a skill you should develop, as the future king. It will bring you to completion as a transcendental being."

As Ichigo gaped, Aizen moved to Orihime and took her hand. "My dear, shall we complete your tasks at this point?"

"Wait!" said Ichigo, and Aizen turned to face him, one eyebrow raised quizzically. "Are we just supposed to rot in your jail cell again all day?"

"Do not worry," the man said, a tolerant expression on his face. "I have arranged for you to stay in the comfort of this room for some hours. Food will be brought to you here. You may discuss plans with each other without fear of being overheard. After dinner, Ulquiorra will take you back to your cell. As you wish, I will not use limiters; therefore, I must ask of you to each keep your reiatsu tightly shielded so that any spies will believe that you are true prisoners." He paused, and met Ichigo's eyes. "Does that meet with your approval?"

Reluctantly, Ichigo nodded. Aizen merely returned his nod with one of his own, and then swept out of the room with Orihime on his arm.

Left alone in the room, the three friends stared at each other with some confusion.

Finally Ishida spoke. "I don't know about you, Ichigo, but I still don't trust him."

Chad, who had remained silent as usual during the entire conversation, nodded. "I think you should be cautious around Aizen. But he does appear to be helping you for now."

The Quincy frowned again, his brows drawing down behind his glasses. "I don't like where all this is going. I mean, what is going on with these so-called Fullbringers? It sounds pretty far-fetched to me. Having a parent attacked by a hollow means you develop some odd type of power? Aizen could be making all this up for his own nefarious purposes."

"No." Ichigo was surprised to hear Chad responding, turning to face Ishida and peering at him out from under his thick bangs. "The Fullbring powers are real. As a matter of fact, they are the basis of my own powers." Ishida and Ichigo stared at him in shock. "I myself am a member of the Fullbring organization, Xcution."

"Wha—" began Ichigo, dumbstruck. "And you kept it from me all this time?"

Chad shrugged. "I didn't think it was necessary to explain the basic theory behind my powers. You don't even know the theoretical basis of yours, after all."

Ichigo gave a wry half-laugh. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Ishida had recovered from his surprise and looked cool and collected once more. "In any event," he pointed out, "it seems to be important for your powers to develop without advance knowledge, Ichigo. That's been the common pattern throughout."

"Yeah," Ichigo acknowledged. "All right. Let's talk then about a strategy for escape and how we're going to stay connected in the human world."

"Wait," said Chad. They both turned to him. "There's one thing I'm not sure about. Aizen seemed to know a great deal about the inner workings of Xcution. That must mean that he has an agent within the group. That surprises me, as it's a fairly close-knit crowd. I'd like to know just who has been feeding information to Aizen all this time."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed with renewed suspicion. "We'll just have to hold Aizen down and make him tell us, then."

A noise at the door drew their attention. Then there was a huge burst of reiatsu and the door fell inward with a deafening crash. As Ichigo drew his sword and the three friends turned to face the door, a figure emerged from the dust and rubble.

"Grimmjow!" gasped Ichigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Illusion – Chap. 9**

**A/N:** Hmmm, developments in the new manga chapter (453) have made me change the outline for this story a bit. But there are no spoilers in this chapter.

(Originally posted 6/23/11. Edited 6/23 to fix errors.)

XxXxXxX

"Grimmjow!" gasped Ichigo as the dust subsided. He drew his zanpakutou and faced the blue-haired Espada, but instead of attacking immediately, he waited a moment to see what would happen. He felt Ishida and Chad standing ready behind him.

Grimmjow had drawn his sword. His mouth was set in a grim sneer. His eyes were hard as they passed by the three humans in the chamber and moved beyond them, scanning the room. "Aizen, you bastard," he called out, "come out and face me!"

The three friends exchanged glances. Ishida gave a derisive snort. "He's not here, you bloodthirsty idiot. I thought he was having you healed?"

Grimmjow scowled at him. "The woman healed me. I haven't seen Aizen since yesterday." His eyes darkened in rage at the memory of his defeat at Aizen's hands and he started searching the room again, as if unable to believe that his enemy wasn't in reach.

"And you immediately came here just so he could beat you up again?" Ichigo's voice was disbelieving. "I knew you were stupid, but I didn't realize how brain dead you really were."

Grimmjow glared at him, and for a moment Ichigo tensed, ready to attack with his zanpakutou. They stared at each other, breathing hard but unmoving, for a few long moments. Then the Espada laughed and sheathed his sword, and Ichigo followed suit as they both relaxed. "I wish I could give you the pleasure of being defeated by me, but I'm busy." His eyes narrowed. "Hey. What are the three of you doing here, unbound and carrying your weapons? I thought you were prisoners."

"Wha—" Ichigo shut his mouth. "He, uh, locked us in this room after bringing us here to talk to us."

The blue-haired man raised his eyebrows, and a grin crept over his face. "Right," he said. "What are you really doing?"

"Nothing," insisted Ichigo. He eyed Grimmjow for a moment. Then a thought struck him. Perhaps it was time to take some action independent of all of Aizen's scheming. Why tamely wait to follow Aizen's "escape" plan? It would look more realistic if they escaped on their own. He glanced over at his friends and arched an eyebrow in a "follow-my-lead" gesture. "Actually, now that you've opened that door, maybe we can escape back to the world of the living." Turning back to Grimmjow, he said, "Can you open a garganta for us?"

"Why should I put myself out for you?" The man was still grinning. "Why shouldn't I just fight you and kill you right now?" He loosened his sword in his scabbard, and his eyes lit with blue fire at the thought of battle.

But Ichigo decided that this time, he wasn't going to react the way he usually did, fighting at the drop of a hat. Although his fingers itched to grab his zanpakutou once more, he kept his hands still and at his side. Grimmjow had done nothing to hurt his friends this time. "Because we're Aizen's enemies, and you want to get back at him," said Ichigo coolly. "You're not going to defeat him if you attack him head-on and you know it. But if you let three prisoners go, it's gonna really piss him off." He cocked his head at Grimmjow. "So what do you think?"

The grin disappeared as the Espada considered the situation. Then his eyes locked with Ichigo's. "So what're you gonna give me, if I help you escape?"

"The knowledge that you've struck back at Aizen in a way that he can't get back at you," retorted Ichigo. "That should be enough." He was very tempted to say, "And I won't mop the floor with your ass," but for once he held his tongue. As he thought that, he felt a surge of inner satisfaction. Maybe he had learned something over the past few weeks… maybe he was developing a modicum of skill at diplomacy, at least in that he no longer blurted out everything he was thinking in order to blindly attack his enemy.

Grimmjow looked at him and appeared to be assessing the situation. Then he sheathed his sword. "All right. Let's go." He turned toward the remnants of the door.

"Wait," said Ichigo. "We need to pick up Inoue first."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Now who's being the idiot?" He smirked. "Aizen is never going to let her go; she's too valuable to him."

Ichigo's face darkened. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"I don't think you really do." Now the Espada's voice was cool.

"Well, you saw where she was being kept, right?" asked Ichigo impatiently.

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "I was in the infirmary when she came in and healed me. Then she went off to heal someone else. I don't know where her cell is."

"Let's go to the infirmary," said Ichigo. "I think I can sense her reiatsu just a little from here. I should be able to track her down when we get closer." He spoke with a new confidence. Aizen's training in reiatsu detection was already beginning to pay off.

The blue-haired Espada looked at him, and it seemed that he was about to say something, but then thought better of it. He shrugged again. "Fine, whatever. I'm in no rush. Let's go." He started off, then stopped suddenly, turned, and glared at Ichigo. "But if I see that bastard Aizen, all bets are off, and you're on your own."

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "Whatever you say."

The four of them clambered over the ruined door and moved into the high, white corridor, Grimmjow in the lead. If there had ever been a guard on the door, it was gone now. Ichigo hesitated, looking at the rubble around the door, and then decided he didn't even want to ask.

XxXxXxX

The infirmary was a large, high-ceilinged room with stark white walls, harshly lit by banks of actinic light fixtures, filled with a complicated maze of shelving containing test tubes and jars. Ichigo could glimpse a row of doors in the back leading to smaller rooms, one of which stood open, revealing a hospital bed beyond. The place stank of an odd mixture of chemicals. Ichigo sniffed, an apprehensive feeling growing in his chest. If Szayel had been brought back, who knew what horrible drugs and experiments he kept here in his lair? He could feel Orihime's reiatsu up ahead. He could feel her focusing and directing her abilities; it was odd, because he was so used to just watching the undifferentiated glow of her power. Now it felt as though he could almost distinguish bright spots of light around her (her fairies?). Some of his anger at Aizen decreased as he realized the extent to which the shinigami had managed to hone his perceptions in a relatively short time.

The four of them moved further into the infirmary, weapons ready. Ichigo indicated to the others that they should spread out. He moved forward, tracking Orihime's reiatsu. It flared and then subsided. Ichigo extended his senses. There appeared to be no one else in the infirmary. Whoever Orihime was working on had severely depleted reiatsu and Ichigo could barely sense life.

He moved forward toward one of the closed doors at the back of the room. He pushed it open. Orihime looked up, her eyes widening. She was standing over a hospital bed where a small, green-haired child was lying. Ichigo felt his heart clench as he recognized Nel in her child form. She was so tiny; her eyes were closed, and Ichigo could feel that her reiatsu levels were shockingly low.

"Kurosaki-kun!" said Orihime, "What are you doing here?" Her eyes went to the door behind him as though searching for someone else. "I thought you were staying in Aizen-sama's chambers until dinnertime."

Ichigo scowled. He hated hearing Orihime use that honorific. It made the tone of his voice ruder than he had planned. "We've gotten some help." He stopped, and decided there wasn't time to explain. "Inoue, we need to get you out of here, now. Come on. We're taking a garganta to the living world."

Orihime stared at him, her eyes wide. "But Kurosaki-kun, I can't leave now. Nel needs me. She's going to die if I don't keep working on her." Her eyes flicked back to the door. "And Szayel-san is going to be back any minute."

"Did you already restore everyone else?" Ichigo asked. At Orihime's nod, he growled in annoyance. He still wasn't sure it was such a good idea to restore Aizen's hollow army. He walked to the side of Nel's bed and gazed down at the little girl breathing shallowly and unevenly. "What's wrong with her?"

Orihime looked worried. "I don't know. That's what makes it so hard. Normally my powers can restore anyone to a previous state, but every time I reject her, something in her reiatsu… kind of _twists…_ and she just goes right back to how she is now. And the problem is that she's getting worse." She wrung her hands. "I wish I knew what was going on. Aizen-sama thinks that Szayel-san can help, but he said he needed to set up some limiters on Szayel's power first, so he kept him asleep while I restored him. He said he'd send him down in a few minutes." Her gaze slipped to the door again, and then returned to Ichigo. "Promise me you won't fight when he comes back."

Ichigo frowned. "Of course I won't fight, Inoue. I'm going along with all this, right?" He shook his head, frustrated. "So are you sure you can't go? Can't Szayel take care of her on his own?" But even as he made the suggestion, the thought of Szayel "taking care" of Nel made his skin crawl.

Orihime was shaking her head. "No. He might be able to stop the process that's making her keep reverting to this state and getting sicker, but he wouldn't be able to heal her completely. Her reiatsu has become completely disorganized, and soon she won't even be able to hold a coherent thought." Her face creased with agony as she looked at the small child on the bed. "I can't seem to do anything for her, Kurosaki-kun."

There was suddenly shouting from the lab outside, followed by a loud clatter and then repeated, heavy blasts of reiatsu. "Shit!" cried Ichigo, running back into the room as he drew his zanpakutou.

Grimmjow and Szayel were engaged in a ferocious battle, with swords clashing and wild discharges of power. Rows of shelving were toppling, followed by glassware shattering on the ground. Grimmjow's face was contorted in rage and Szayel looked intent and angry.

So much for a quick escape, Ichigo thought. And if Grimmjow killed Szayel, as it looked like he was about to, then what would happen to Nel?

He could just attack them, but maybe there was a better way. Taking a deep breath, he focused on remembering his recent lessons.

"_Now then," said Aizen, taking one of Ichigo's palms and turning it upward, "Your innate reiatsu is released from apertures located on your wrists, here." He traced a circle on Ichigo's wrist with a long finger and Ichigo had to hold back a catch of breath at the touch. "For someone as powerful as you, simply raising your reiatsu can be a very effective weapon. Additionally, you can modulate it to incapacitate or kill as you choose." He smiled briefly. "Finally, you should be able to direct it to the individuals you seek to attack, rather than raising it indiscriminately and hurting your friends as well as your enemies."_

_Ichigo nodded. "Like what happened with Starrk?"_

_Aizen's lips twisted. "Yes. Starrk was completely undisciplined in his reiatsu control when he came to me. His training was quite unusual in that I had to focus on teaching him first how to close off his reiatsu channels. Fortunately, your reiatsu apertures are naturally narrow. It's partly why you had such difficulty sensing reiatsu when we began. But had it been otherwise your friends could have met a grim fate when you first started developing shinigami powers." He regarded Ichigo levelly. "Of course, you did have a severely weakening effect upon Kuchiki Rukia when you first met her."_

_Ichigo frowned. But before he could ask a question, the other man was raising his own energy, all the while gently holding Ichigo's wrists and doing something to them with his own reiatsu. Ichigo could now sense the intricate patterns, could almost see the flow of energy arcing between them. "Now you do it."_

Ichigo moved further into the lab, and slowly released his energy as he had been trained, allowing it to build in the room around Szayel and Grimmjow. Within moments, they were both gasping and sliding to the floor.

The room quieted, and Ichigo gradually reined in his spiritual pressure. This was the first time he had attempted the technique, and he was surprised at how effortless it had been. The two combatants were collapsed on the floor, panting. Behind him, Orihime peered around a door jamb nervously, and across the wide room, beyond the fallen racks of glassware, Ishida and Chad stood unharmed.

There was movement at the door, and another figure entered the room and surveyed the wreckage. "Ichigo. Please don't tell me you were responsible for this carnage." It was Aizen, gazing around the room with his usual slight smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Illusion – Chap. 10**

**A/N:**

**Spoiler Note: **Some spoilers for manga chapter 432, but I am not going to follow canon for the process of Ichigo meeting the Fullbringers, so expect the new characters to behave differently and perhaps even turn out to have different allegiances than canon. This story is consistent with canon only up until chapter 420; beyond that it should be seen as an alternate storyline. So I think I can safely say that there will not be _plot_ spoilers beyond 420 because what I post here will be quite different from the manga.

(Originally posted 8/28/11.)

XxXxXxX

Aizen's eyes took in the fallen racks of glassware, the burn marks on the walls, and Grimmjow and Szayel lying battered and unconscious on the floor amidst shattered glass. His gaze lit on Ichigo, standing defiantly over his fallen Espada, and he smirked. "I see you seem to be unable to follow the plan we both agreed on, Ichigo. Does this mean I am also released from our agreement?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he glared at Aizen. _—Does the fact that you're talking out loud mean that it's safe here?_

Aizen's smile widened. "We have successfully completed our bug sweep, and indeed, Gin discovered and destroyed an enemy surveillance center scant minutes ago." He turned his hand palm upward in a dismissive gesture and his voice turned silky. "Las Noches security is under my control once again."

Ichigo snorted. Aizen was radiating smugness through the link. The young man looked down at Szayel and Grimmjow and frowned, nudging Szayel with his toe. "You're going to have problems keeping your soldiers from killing each other again." He looked up at Aizen. "Although I guess it's nothing different from what you were used to before."

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "I see you were quite successful at accomplishing it as well." He nodded at the unconscious Espada. "I was pleased to see you demonstrate your skills so effectively, Ichigo." There was something new in his voice, a note of… was it pride? Ichigo looked back at him, his belligerence suddenly evaporating.

Chad, Ishida and Orihime had come out into the main room.

"Aizen-sama," Orihime said in her soft voice, "Nel is still getting worse. I don't know what to do."

Aizen's eyes lowered to Szayel's unconscious form. "I'll have you revive Szayel so he can begin his work on her. I'll want you to stay in the room to keep an eye on him, Orihime." He fixed her with his gaze. "I have linked his powers to mine so that I am aware of any substantial outflow of spiritual energy that he conducts. But as I'm certain you're well aware, he is not completely trustworthy."

Ichigo's gaze darkened at Aizen's words, but he said nothing.

Orihime nodded. "I hope he can reverse whatever he did to her, because otherwise she's going to die."

Aizen returned the nod, his gaze lifting to Chad standing with arms folded and Ishida beside him, glaring. "Ichigo, I think it's time for you and your two friends to make your 'escape.' You must take advantage of this window of opportunity while the usurper's agents have been defeated, before he gets another team in place."

Ichigo hesitated. "Inoue, are you sure you want to stay here?" He didn't like the thought of leaving her alone and unprotected in the same place where she had been held captive for so long.

She met his eyes with a determined look. "I'll be fine, Kurosaki-kun. Nel needs me."

Aizen put in smoothly, "Don't worry, Ichigo, I will protect Orihime from any harm."

Ichigo glared at him. "Like you did before? What about those two Arrancar girls who attacked her?"

"Loly and Menoly are dead, and there are none left alive here who would dare defy me," Aizen said, his voice arrogant as always.

Orihime put her hand on Ichigo's arm. "Kurosaki-kun. I'll be fine." Her large grey eyes looked up at him, determination firing in them. "Nel needs me," she said again.

Ichigo could see that nothing would get in the way of her healing instincts, so he put his misgivings aside. "Fine," he said to Aizen. "We'll go."

Aizen lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. A loud crack echoed through the lab and the edges of the room rippled as a small garganta opened in the center of the open space between the fallen racks of glassware. The edges of the dimensional rift shimmered, and then solidified into a smooth tear in space. He could just barely feel Aizen directing the power to hold the gate open; it was clearly a tremendous amount of energy, yet there was hardly any leakage. Ichigo could see the central park in Karakura Town visible only steps away. He glanced at Aizen. "How come your gargantas are so much shorter than the ones Kurotsuchi created? We had to travel for what seemed like miles through that odd tunnel, balancing on top of all the energies. Why isn't that necessary here?"

The brown-haired shinigami smirked. "Come now, Ichigo. Surely you're aware that I'm significantly more skilled than Mayuri. The fact that he was the best Soul Society had to offer does not speak volumes as to his ability level." Aizen sobered and eyed Ichigo sidelong. "For many decades, Soul Society has punished those who sought knowledge. As a result, most of those who could have had success as scientists were shunted into other careers. Those few who did attempt experiments were imprisoned or their work was hobbled by excessively restrictive laws. It is another sign of Soul Society's corruption. You should know this from your human history: governments which placed ideological restrictions on science ended up damaging their own futures."

He gestured to the garganta. "But you should go now. There is not much time." He smiled once more, but this time there was what looked like warmth in his eyes as he gazed at Ichigo. "When you come back, I'll look forward to resuming our lessons. You too can learn to open such a gate."

Ichigo nodded briefly, and then turned to go. But on the threshold of the garganta, he hesitated and looked over his shoulder at Aizen, wondering why he felt this reluctance to leave what he had long known as the enemy stronghold. He glanced at the white-robed shinigami and felt an odd twinge again as the man gazed back at him out of those dark, enigmatic eyes. Then he took a deep breath, nodded his goodbyes, and plunged into the dimensional rift. Chad and Ishida followed at his heels.

They came out into a forested area in the park, in a grove of oaks. Immediately, the moist scent of the Karakura air hit them after the dry sterility of Hueco Mundo. It was cool and pleasant under the trees, and their feet crunched on acorns underfoot. It was close to dusk, and the park was sparsely populated.

Looking back at the odd rip in space as it sealed itself up again, none of the three friends noticed the man standing hidden in the shadows, watching from behind the bole of a large oak tree. The man's eyes had narrowed at the sight of the three friends stepping out from nothingness. His eyes returned to the place where the dimensional rift had been, and he extended a hand slightly as if trying to detect any residual energy.

In the meantime, Chad had moved forward. "Come," he said to the others. "I'll take you to Xcution's headquarters."

"Wait," said Ishida. He came to a stop on the path, frowning. "I should go home, talk to my dad." He glanced at Ichigo. "You don't need me for now." His glance turned supercilious. "And Quincies have no need of outside training. You know where to reach me if you need me."

Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever you want." Ishida turned to go as Chad placidly continued down the path.

As they walked away, the man in the shadows hesitated, looking after the three as they split up, making as if to follow Ichigo and Chad. Then he appeared to change his mind. He slipped away in the other direction, following Ishida and pulling out a cell phone.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo sat with Chad and the strange dark-haired man he had been introduced to, his frustration mounting. Chad had said that he had known and trusted the man for years, and that he could train Ichigo in the human power they all shared. They were sitting at a kitchen table in an odd room buried deep within a decrepit old apartment building in a poor area of Karakura Town. The room was richly furnished, almost elegant; quite a surprise after their entrance through a couple of graffiti-covered passages that had been stripped of everything, even light fixtures. Then they had passed through a double-locked set of doors and into this room.

Ichigo was suspicious of the elaborate security precautions as well as of their host, a tall, heavily-built man with combed-back black hair. A couple of strands of hair had come loose, dangling into his face in a way that reminded Ichigo vaguely of Aizen but in a crude, distorted way that only served to annoy him. It did not help that the man was an irritating son-of-a-bitch.

The man, who had introduced himself as Kuugo Ginjou, was grinning at them. "Are you sure you guys don't want some ramen? It's my specialty, you know."

Ichigo scowled. "We're here to talk, not to eat. Besides," he added, "that stuff's bad for you with all that MSG. Doesn't it give you a headache every time you eat it?"

"Yeah," the man proclaimed enthusiastically, "that's how you know it's the real thing." He put his hand to his forehead. "Whenever I don't feel any pain right here, I know it's time for more ramen!"

Ichigo just shook his head. This man was supposed to be the powerful human who could train him so that he could reach the transcendental level? He just didn't see it. With the shinigami who had trained him previously, even if he didn't always agree with their methods, at least he could take them seriously.

"Well, how about something to drink then?" asked Ginjou, still with that annoying enthusiasm.

"Fine," said Ichigo with a scowl.

The man got up, went to a refrigerator, and poured the three of them glasses of orange juice. As he set them on the kitchen table, he grinned at Chad. "Shall we show this young man what Fullbring is all about?"

Chad shrugged, his hair falling over his eyes.

Ginjou grinned again. Then he sat down in front of one of the glasses of juice. As Ichigo watched, the air around the glass and its contents began to glow. The liquid writhed like a live thing, and then suddenly departed the glass in a thick stream, aiming straight for Ginjou's open mouth. He slurped down the liquid with satisfaction, then let out a long sigh and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The light faded as Ichigo continued to stare. The glass was now empty. Ichigo's wide eyes turned back to Ginjou's face.

"Did you know," began Ginjou, taking on the tone of a lecturer, "that every single thing in this world has a soul? Not just living things, but even telephone poles, chairs, or drinking glasses. The Fullbring power is to understand and connect with the soul of an inanimate object, draw it out and utilize it like I just did with the orange juice in the glass. I connected with the soul of the liquid, then made it assist me in drinking it." He leaned back in his chair and gave his customary grin. "Of course, this is just a trivial example of our power." He toyed with the cross-shaped pendant he was wearing on a chain around his neck. "We can also change the shapes of objects." Suddenly he was brandishing a huge, gleaming sword, the point turned toward Ichigo across the table.

Ichigo jumped up, knocking over his chair, and dropped into a battle-ready stance, ready to call out his zanpakutou. But Ginjou only relaxed his grip and let the sword drop point down. The weapon bore a hilt shaped like his pendant, which Ichigo noticed was now gone from the chain around his neck.

Ichigo blinked, and the sword disappeared again, turning back into the tiny pendant. He hadn't seen Ginjou make any gestures or felt him manipulate spirit energy any way. This was a power that was completely undetectable to Ichigo with his current arsenal of abilities. He began to see why Aizen had sent him here, although at first he had been skeptical of the benefits of learning a new power rather than continuing to train his shinigami powers. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Ginjou.

"All right," he said. "You've impressed me. I'd like you to teach me. Will you?"

Ginjou didn't reply right away. He scrutinized Ichigo's face for a long moment. "If I share our secrets with you, how will you repay me?"

Ichigo grimaced. This was what he had been wondering to himself during their whole journey from Hueco Mundo. Aizen and even Chad had seemed to assume that he would just be able to get people to do whatever he wanted.

He countered Ginjou's question with one of his own. "What is it you need the most right now?"

Ginjou smirked. "Well, as it happens, Soul Society is constantly sending agents after us, trying to infiltrate our headquarters, attacking our people." He raised his eyebrows. "Despite Chad vouching for you, I'm still not sure that you're not working for them. Aren't you the substitute shinigami, working under Yamamoto's command?"

Ichigo frowned. "I'm not going to lie. I did work for them for a time. But now—" he hesitated, wondering exactly how much he should reveal to this man his instincts told him he should distrust. "Now, I'm on my own."

The black-haired man leaned back in his chair, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's face. "Really? So what do you have to offer me then?"

"I can't tell you details of my goals," Ichigo began, "but I can promise that if I'm successful, I'll be able to keep Soul Society from attacking you."

The man's eyebrows climbed almost to the top of his head. "My. Whatever you're trying must be quite ambitious." He hesitated, and then turned his eyes toward Chad. "Do you vouch for this kid?"

Chad said, his sincerity evident in every word, "I trust Ichigo with my life, and I always have."

Ginjou frowned, considering. Then he pushed his chair back. "Very well. Chad and I go back a ways, so I'll take his word for it." He met Ichigo's eyes. "I'll train you." He stood up as Ichigo let out his breath. "Get yourself ready. I've got a few things I've got to take care of, and then I'll meet you back here."

He walked to a door at the far end of the large room and it clicked shut behind him. Ichigo turned to Chad, scowling. "Is this joker for real?" he asked him.

The larger youth shrugged. "You've seen my powers. I didn't develop them naturally; I was trained right here."

"Humph." Ichigo subsided in his chair. "And you trust him?"

Chad said, "He saved my life once."

Ichigo sighed and slumped in his chair. He might as well go along with it then. He had been becoming too suspicious lately. Maybe there were people around him who didn't have ulterior motives.

XxXxXxX

Ginjou walked into another room in the house that was outfitted as a communications center. He locked the door behind him carefully, then moved to a bank of equipment and turned it on. After a few moments, a light glowed on a screen in front of him. "Encryption activated," it said.

The black-haired man placed a pair of headphones over his ears and lowered the boom microphone to his lips, then flicked a switch and waited for a few seconds. "He's here," he said, then listened for a few moments. "Yes. I'm going to go ahead with the plan as we discussed." There was silence for a moment. Then he said, "Yes, sir. I'll make sure to do that as well." His lips spread in a grin. "Naw. It'll be easy."


	11. Chapter 11

**Illusion – Chap. 11**

**A/N: **I had writer's block on a key plot element, but I recently had a breakthrough, and I'm excited about the story again. Hopefully things should go more smoothly until the end now. As a note, I will be using some of the Fullbringers in this chapter, but will not follow canon events.

(Originally posted 1/20/12.)

XxXxXxX

Ginjou stood facing Ichigo, his huge sword activated and ready. Ichigo scowled, having seen the "Cross of Scaffold" emerge from the small pendant Ginjou always wore around his neck. Ginjou began to circle to Ichigo's left, moving across the checkerboard pattern of the odd video-game world that was the Fullbring training grounds. Ichigo held his substitute shinigami badge loosely in one hand, his mind focused once again on the power compressed within it, all the memories of the battles he had fought. Using the fine control he had learned from Aizen, he reached out to touch the soul within the badge, to connect with the inanimate object that somehow was a part of the entire world around him.

He had become consumed by the training, and by the gradual attainment of yet a new ability. Finally, he was synthesizing all he had learned from Urahara, Shinji, and Aizen in order to master the Fullbring technique. Being able to see the soul essence in every object in his environment was both profoundly humbling and extraordinarily comforting, as Ichigo felt more and more a deep connection with the simplest elements of the world around him. At last the underlying structure of things was starting to make more sense to him… and if he were truly to become the ruler of the human, shinigami, and hollow worlds, it was critical that he understand the foundations of each one.

He took a deep breath as he made contact with the soul within the badge… and in that moment felt a flash of bonding to not only the bizarre room they were encased in, but to the physical world outside as well. As he began to activate his Fullbring, however, he heard a voice that appeared to be coming from his badge.

"I'm completely against this! It's wrong to use Ichigo this way! I'm going to—mmph…" The furious voice was suddenly silenced as though a hand had been clapped over a mouth. For a moment Ichigo lost focus.

It had sounded like… Rukia. But why was Rukia's voice coming out through his badge, and what was she saying?

Before he really had time to think about it, however, Ginjou was advancing, swinging his huge weapon, and Ichigo had to respond. In that moment he _pulled_ in the way he had learned was part of activating his Fullbring.

He stood facing Ginjou, Zangetsu once more in his hand. He raised the blade and struck with all his might and felt Ginjou stagger beneath his blow. Panting heavily and flash-stepping around each other, the two of them exchanged powerful blows that shook the confines of the space enclosing them, trading strike for strike. Ichigo's breathing sped up and he felt his arms tire at the relentless attack of the larger man, but he didn't falter. He advanced, moving forward, continually enhancing the strength of his weapon through his link to the badge. But each time his sword connected with the other man's, he heard yet another voice.

"Good. I want you to keep him occupied for now... When he reaches his full strength, you do know what to do, right? I expect—"

Ichigo scowled. The voice was familiar. But whose was it, and why was he hearing it? Was it someone talking to Ginjou? And what did it mean? He struck more fiercely, but the voice had faded. He pressed the attack obstinately, refusing to let himself be distracted, in case it was a trick of Ginjou's.

Finally, the man backed away, grinning, a strand of hair falling in his face.

"Good! You're learning now, and you've joined your Fullbring with your shinigami powers. That's the first step to becoming a permanent transcendental being." Ginjou's voice was approving. "But I think that's enough for today." He wiped his arm across his sweaty forehead and grinned again in a way that Ichigo still found somehow unpleasant. "Why don't we take a break and resume tomorrow?" His smile was smarmy.

Ichigo nodded shortly. "Sure." As his Fullbring retracted and Ginjou issued the commands to release them both from the video game world, Ichigo wondered why he continued not to trust Ginjou. The man was spending a great deal of time training him, and Chad had vouched for him, but for some reason Ichigo felt that something was off about him.

He shrugged mentally. It probably was that it seemed that every one of his so-called trainers and mentors had deceived him at some point. Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, Shinji… and finally Aizen and now Ginjou. He was scowling again as the two of them rematerialized in the common room of the dilapidated building Ginjou called Fullbringer headquarters. Ichigo began wiping himself down with a towel, sighing. He must have just gotten conditioned to believe that anyone acting as a mentor was likely hiding something. Of course, those odd voices didn't quite make sense. And there was no way in hell he was going to mention them to Ginjou. He would just have to figure it out on his own. Frowning, he was about to head down the hall to the shower when he heard a commotion at the front door. Ginjou snapped to attention and vanished down the front stairs.

Trailing behind more slowly, Ichigo arrived at the entrance just in time to catch Ginjou and Chad exchanging a few snippets of conversation with the visitor at the door.

The big Mexican was remarking in his slow drawl, "Ishida, I thought you didn't need non-Quincy training."

"I didn't come here to train," said the voice beyond the door. Ichigo frowned, puzzled. It didn't sound like Ishida's voice. He moved forward, listening. "I just want to make sure Ichigo's all right."

Ginjou put in smoothly, "I don't think he really needs your caretaking, Quincy. He's proceeding quite well without you."

Ichigo could almost imagine Ishida's scowl at that comment. He grinned and came further down the stairs. At the same time the man at the door pushed his way inside. Ichigo's jaw dropped. It wasn't Ishida.

It was Aizen.

XxXxXxX

—_Don't say anything, Ichig_o_!_ Aizen's mental voice held a tone of urgency. _Just play along for now. _

The former shinigami captain was wearing a white Quincy uniform, complete with mantle. Brown bangs fell over his face, and his face held a scowl that could easily have been lifted from Ishida's face. It was all Ichigo could do to keep his jaw from dropping. He swallowed and glanced at the other two men. It was clear that neither one of them saw Aizen. Kyouka Suigetsu at work again, apparently.

"Uh, hi, Ishida," Ichigo began lamely. "What are you doing here?"

Aizen pushed a pair of square-rimmed glasses up his nose, the gesture so reminiscent of Ishida that Ichigo blinked. "It seems that the Hollow attacks on Karakura Town have lessened, so I have time to watch over you here," he said coolly, glaring at Ginjou. "I was recently attacked, however, by a human with spiritual powers. Do you know anything about that?" he said pointedly to Ginjou.

The man's eyes widened. "Why would I know about all humans with spiritual powers?" he asked.

Aizen-as-Ishida scowled. "Don't play games with me, Ginjou. I've been studying up on you. I know your history now," he said with a knowing look under lowered brows.

Ginjou seemed taken aback, and then he grinned, stepping away from the door with a welcoming gesture. "Very well, since you know all about me, I'd like to invite you to stay with us for a while, Ishida Uryuu."

The other man nodded and entered as Ichigo continued to gawk.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo and 'Ishida' had been assigned a small bedroom in the back of the Fullbringer household. A grimy barred window looked out over a deserted alley. Two narrow metal-framed twin beds topped with foam mattresses took up most of the space in the tiny room. Ichigo sat on one of them, glaring at Aizen, who reclined on the other, propped up gracefully on one elbow, at last returning to his own mannerisms and smirking at Ichigo. He had undone the collar at his neck, baring part of his well-built chest and smooth throat, and Ichigo resolutely focused his eyes on Aizen's face.

—_How is Inoue? And Nel? And what are you doing here?_ Ichigo finally accused, not wanting to speak aloud. The past hour had convinced him more than ever that he was congenitally unsuited for an acting career. He had stumbled over his words again and again, so muddled about having to deal with Aizen as "Ishida" that he had stammered like an idiot, finally pleading exhaustion and escaping to the back room and shower, only to return to the room that had been assigned to him to find Aizen lounging on the other twin bed. Apparently there were not enough spare rooms in the building, so people had to pair up. 'Ishida' had only been too happy to volunteer to share with Ichigo. The teen scowled.

—_Through the joint efforts of Orihime and Szayel, Nel has been completely healed. Orihime wanted to return to the world of the living, so she is back in her apartment._ Before Ichigo could get his next question out, Aizen held out a hand, palm down. _Do not worry. I have set an Arrancar guard around her as well as leaving a small device in her possession that will instantly alert me should there be any attacks in her vicinity._

Ichigo glared at him, and he said mildly,—_Would you have me hold her in Las Noches against her will? _He smiled as Ichigo subsided with a scowl. _As to why I am here, I have re-established control over Hueco Mundo and left Gin in charge there. And it turns out I need to observe your training from a closer standpoint than I thought_, continued Aizen, lazily stretching out an arm before placing it behind his head. _I have just learned some interesting facts about the Fullbringers and their abilities that I was unaware of until recently._

—_What?_

—_In order for you to reach your true potential as a transcendent, Ichigo, and develop enough power to combat the usurper, you need to be able to meld Fullbring, shinigami, and hollow abilities,_ he began.

Ichigo nodded. —_Yes, you told me that before_. He tried to keep the impatience out of his mental voice, but did not succeed. Aizen smiled again.

—_Patience, Ichigo_, he chided. _Nevertheless, what is important is not merely that you accomplish this, but that it is done in the proper order, and without interference_.

—_Yeah. So?_ Ichigo was too tired to care that he was still being rude.

—_While the powers are being melded together, there is a moment when you will be vulnerable. An observer, present at that precise moment, might be able to actually steal your powers from you._

Ichigo's forehead creased in a frown. —_How is that even possible?_ he demanded.

Aizen shrugged. —_Come now, Ichigo, you are surely aware of the possibility of power transference. It's how you first received your abilities from Rukia._ He took off the glasses and his deep brown eyes, bare once more, drew Ichigo's eyes and held them_. In this case, an unwilling transfer of ability can take place if you are sufficiently distracted—or if your abilities are momentarily bound into the proper structure, such as will form at the moment of peak integration of your Fullbring_. He lidded his eyes. _I suspect someone here, perhaps Ginjou, is planning to take advantage of that moment. I'm here to stop that_.

—_OK_, the teen muttered. He guessed it made sense. It seemed to confirm his suspicions about Ginjou, anyway. But still… he looked over at the other man lounging on the bed and an intense feeling of annoyance curled in his gut. He glared at Aizen in frustration. —_Why are you wearing glasses again?_ he demanded suddenly and for no particular reason. _You're using Kyouka Suigetsu anyway; is there any reason to dress up like this when no one can see you? _He waved his hand at the Quincy outfit.

—_I've found that it is much easier to maintain an illusion, including the full set of mannerisms, if one has the appropriate props. It would take more cognitive effort on my part to constantly remember to mime Ishida's common gestures, including touching his glasses, if I had none. Having the glasses there reminds me of the task._ He smirked. _I even loosened the frame arms so that they would slide down my nose regularly._

Ichigo stared at him in disbelief. —_I can't believe you did something like that._ He thought to himself, _what a nerd,_ but he forgot about the telepathic link. —_Oops. Sorry,_ he offered.

Aizen's expression was mild. —_I've certainly been called a nerd many times before_. _It doesn't offend me._ Ichigo blushed and scowled. _Attention to detail is the mark of good planning, and leads to unqualified success. How do you think I fooled Soul Society for over a century?_ Aizen's gaze was smug.

Ichigo shook his head. —_How did you learn so much about Ishida, anyway?_

—_Ah, my besetting flaw is an unquenchable thirst for knowledge_. Aizen sighed. _You wouldn't believe how much surveillance equipment I've installed… in Soul Society, the human world… in living beings. Ulquiorra's eye was just one of my many inventions, _he murmured.

The teen winced. —_I guess I didn't really want to know. _Then he leaned forward. _There's something else. _He told Aizen about the voices he had heard, first Rukia's voice from his badge, then some unknown voice from Ginjou's.

Aizen's eyes narrowed. —_It is true that my spies are feeding me some disturbing news from Soul Society._

—_What?_

—_It's not quite clear. Rukia's message, now, would appear to indicate some new developments… _He paused and appeared to fall into deep thought.

—_What? _asked Ichigo again, irritated.

Aizen shook his head. —_I am not sure. Believe me; I will inform you as soon as it makes sense. I don't want to give you misinformation at this juncture. Whose was the other voice, the one you heard from Ginjou's Fullbring?_

Ichigo scowled. —_I didn't quite recognize it. _He paused and stared off into space.

Aizen rose from his bed gracefully and came over to sit on Ichigo's. He placed one hand on the youth's head. Irritably, Ichigo brushed it off. —_What the hell are you doing?_

—_This is a memory-enhancing kido. I think it may be important for you to identify that speaker. I have received some information that indicates Ginjou is working for someone… but for whom I do not know._

Ichigo subsided and allowed Aizen to place his cool hands on his temples. His eyes wide, he stared into the deep brown eyes of his former enemy only a few inches away, and wondered anew what had led him to get into this situation. He felt Aizen raising his power with his usual deft touch.

The words he had heard when he contacted Ginjou's Fullbring sounded again in his head.

"_Good. I want you to keep him occupied …"_

Ichigo broke away from Aizen's grasp, staring at the other man, eyes confused and distressed. —_I recognize the voice now. It's… Yoruichi._

XxXxXxX

A few days later, Ginjou knocked on their bedroom door very early. "Hey," he said, grinning at Ichigo's tousled hair and frown as he answered the door. "I've gotten a very strange message addressed to you." He held up an envelope. "It was dropped on our front door this morning. I don't know if you're interested. It says it's an invoice from the, uh…" He looked at the scribbled writing on the envelope again. "The 'Urahara Shop.' Do you have any outstanding bills there?" He grinned as Ichigo grabbed the envelope and slammed the door in his face.

Aizen sat up on his bed and looked attentive as Ichigo tore open the envelope and read the message inside. "He wants to meet with me," he announced, raising his eyes to meet Aizen's. "He says he has important information I should know about."

The brown-haired man lifted one slender brow. "Well. Information is always a valuable commodity." He swung out of bed and began dressing. "Let's go at once."

Ichigo frowned. "He said to come alone."

"Surely he won't object to the presence of one of your closest nakama," Aizen said lightly as he strapped on the white Quincy mantle.

It did not take them long to flash-step through Karakura Town to the Urahara Shop and meet the shopkeeper behind his counter. His eyes flicked past 'Ishida' and dismissed him after a brief greeting.

The man rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and tipped his green and white striped hat further down over his eyes. "Ichigo," he said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

Ichigo lowered his brows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Ichigo, that times have gotten bad. Things have changed, and it's time for everyone to openly declare their loyalty." Urahara raised a finger. "The Spirit King has decided that it's time to take action, and destroy the rebels once and for all." He looked stern for a moment. "People who don't support those of us who are working to keep the worlds in balance have been officially declared enemies of the government, and Soul Society is issuing warrants for their arrest. I've just come from soutaichou with a message for you, Ichigo. You've got to proclaim your loyalty openly for Soul Society. They're going to give you a new substitute shinigami badge, with enhanced capabilities. If you don't agree…" He grinned maniacally and drew a finger across his throat. "I can't vouch for your life." He shot a glance at 'Ishida.' "You too, Quincy, if you continue to support this lunatic."

'Ishida' pushed his glasses up his nose. "You should know that I've got Ichigo's back no matter what." He looked down his nose at Urahara.

The other man shrugged. "Times change. Let me warn you. It's bad to go against a god. I'm just doing you a favor, Ichigo." He paused, scrutinizing the young man from under the brim of his hat. "Well, what do you say, Ichigo?" he asked. "Will you come with me now?"

Ichigo glared. "I'm not under Soul Society's command. I joined them voluntarily." His eyes searched Urahara's face. "I'm surprised you're the voice of the Gotei 13 in this, Urahara. I thought you were very aware of Soul Society's past errors in judgment."

The shopkeeper looked pained. "I really didn't want to go along with it, but…" He turned to face Ichigo directly. "Maybe this will convince you. I've got some bad news for you. First, it turns out that Aizen has escaped from prison."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "What?" He couldn't stop himself from glancing at Aizen standing by his side. The man was looking wide-eyed at Urahara, just as Ishida might have were he ignorant of the true situation. As usual, the man was an impeccable actor.

Turning back to Urahara, Ichigo lowered his brows, puzzled. Hadn't Soul Society known Aizen escaped a long time ago, back when they broke him out? Of course, Ichigo had been out of touch with Soul Society for a long time, first in Hueco Mundo, and then closeted with the Fullbringers.

"Yeah," Urahara went on. "It seems he's been gone quite a while, and had been using Kyouka Suigetsu to make it seem as if he were there all the time. We now believe that he escaped some time ago, back when there was another breakout from the prison and a number of prisoners escaped. At the time, it appeared that his cell was intact and he was still inside. But…" he gave another sidelong glance at Ichigo. "Things have been… confused… in the Gotei 13 lately. A more recent investigation showed he's been at large for some time." He stepped closer to Ichigo. "It gets worse. I don't know if you've been by your house lately, but your dad and sisters aren't there."

"What!" Ichigo yelled as adrenaline flooded his body. He turned and tried for the first time to sense Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin's spiritual pressure. There was nothing. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before.

"Yeah," said Urahara, almost sadly. "It gets worse, Ichigo. We've gotten a message. They've been kidnapped—by Aizen. He's threatening to kill them."


	12. Chapter 12

**Illusion – Chap. 12**

**A/N:** This chapter contains echoes from manga chapter 479, but I am no longer following the canon universe, so no spoilers.

(Originally posted 1/28/12.)

XxXxXxX

Urahara said, "It gets worse, Ichigo. We've gotten a message. Your family's been kidnapped—by Aizen. He's threatening to kill them."

"What?" shouted Ichigo, his gaze at once going to the man still disguised as Ishida, standing by his side. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Aizen put his hand on his arm. –_Ichigo, stay calm. We need to find out what has happened and then we'll go get your family together._ His telepathic voice was soothing, but Ichigo shrugged his hand off his arm. His heart was pounding and the blood was rushing in his ears.

He grabbed Urahara's lapels. "What? Where are they? What's happening?"

Urahara pulled his shihakusho out of Ichigo's grip with effortless strength. "You need to come to see soutaichou, swear the loyalty oath, and then Soul Society will send out a team of shinigami to go with you to rescue your family from Aizen."

Ichigo raised his fists and growled. "No. I'm not swearing any goddamn loyalty oath! What's going on here? You'll tell me what you know about my sisters and my dad!"

Urahara looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, but I can't say anything. Not without soutaichou's permission."

Ichigo took a step forward. "Goddamnit—"

He was stopped by Aizen's grip on his arm. "Ichigo," he said in Ishida's cool tones, "you need to stop and think this through carefully." He gently drew the youth away from Urahara, continuing to talk to him as Ishida might. But underneath, he spoke telepathically and urgently to Ichigo.

—_Ichigo, if you fight Urahara now, it's not going to get you to your family_.

Ichigo glared at Aizen. —_Why are you trying to stop me? Was it really _you_ that kidnapped them?_

Aizen gave the mental equivalent of a sigh over their link. —_Why would I have done such a thing, Ichigo? You are already following my guidance now. Kidnapping your family would not be in my best interest. No, this is a ploy of Yamamoto's, probably at the usurper's orders. Weren't you listening about the declaration of martial law, the instigation of a loyalty oath? The usurper is getting desperate._

Ichigo shook his head, momentarily distracted by the spoken words coming out of Aizen's mouth at the same time as he was communicating telepathically. —_How do you do that?_

—_Speak on both levels at once?_ There was a faint suggestion of a smile about Aizen's lips. _You'd be surprised at how good you can get at a skill if you practice it for over a hundred years._

Ichigo snorted. —_Yeah, well, so what are you going to do about finding them?_

—_You should go along with what they're saying, find out more information. They're probably holding them in Soul Society, so that's where we'd want to go anyway._

—_We? Are you coming with me?_

Aizen gave him a slow smile. —_Of course I'm with you, Ichigo. I'm your nakama, am I not?_

Ichigo frowned, but he had to admit the idea of Aizen at his back as one of his nakama was absurdly pleasing. Besides, it would certainly be helpful to have someone of his strength beside him if Ichigo had to mount yet another rescue.

—_Of course, there is certainly a chance this is all a bluff, and they are safe elsewhere._

—_Do you think that's true?_

Aizen met his eyes, his face serious. —_No. The usurper will do anything to bring you down, Ichigo. This is a being who will stop at nothing to maintain power, even genocide. The Quincies defied him once, and he ordered the extermination of their entire race._

Ichigo caught his breath. —_I thought that was just Mayuri._

—_Well, I have found out more about the usurper, Ichigo. It turns out that he has the ability to reside inside a sentient being, take up residence in their soul, and maneuver them like a puppet on strings. It's quite possible Mayuri agreed to such a possession._

—_Do you have to agree to it?_ Ichigo shivered at the thought of having his body possessed by such a creature.

—_Yes, if you're of sufficient power. _Aizen saw the worry in his eyes and hastened to reassure him. _You have nothing to fear in that respect. But there's something else. The usurper almost certainly was a shinigami at one time, a member of the Gotei 13. And he appears to be comfortable in shinigami bodies._

Ichigo caught his breath. —_You mean…_

—_Yes. He could be anyone we meet in Soul Society. So you must be cautious._ Aizen took a deep breath after one of 'Ishida's speeches and his outer voice stilled as he looked at Ichigo expectantly. _So, are you ready to go with Urahara?_

Ichigo glared, not quite fully convinced. —_What about this loyalty oath? If I swear it, I'll be bound by it._

Aizen sighed. —_I don't suppose I can convince you that an oath made under duress is not binding? No?_ He shook his head. _Incurably honest as ever. Well, that's why we need you as our king, Ichigo._ His telepathic voice turned mock-stern. _If it weren't for the world's dire need for a soul like yours on the spirit throne, Ichigo, I would throttle you for making my task so difficult._ He gave a tiny smile. _Don't worry. You don't have to take any oaths. I'll use Kyouka Suigetsu to make them see what they want to see._

Ichigo subsided, still frowning. But it seemed to be his best hope to find his family quickly. He pushed aside the tiny voice that warned him that perhaps Aizen was still not to be trusted, that this could still be yet another of his convoluted plots. Inoue's test had determined he was trustworthy… that is, the little voice nagged, assuming that Inoue hadn't been somehow tricked or suborned into helping Aizen with his plot. He scowled more fiercely and turned to Urahara. "Well then, let's go! We need to find my father and sisters." He stepped forward, his hand ready on his zanpakutou.

Urahara raised his eyebrows and gave 'Ishida' a respectful nod. "Thanks for talking some sense into him," he said to the 'Quincy,' who merely shrugged, his expression cool as ever. Then Urahara turned and led the way down into his training area to open a senkaimon.

XxXxXxX

The journey through the precipice world was uneventful, although Ichigo could not help but think of the last time he had been here, spending three months of harrowing training with Isshin so he could defeat what he believed was the greatest threat Soul Society had ever faced. He glanced at the man walking calmly by his side. Aizen was gazing around the Dangai, a contemplative look on his face. He sensed Ichigo's attention and turned his head to meet Ichigo's eyes with a neutral expression.

—_Nostalgic?_ he asked with a shadow of a smirk.

Ichigo scowled. —_No. I was just remembering how my dad lied to me for months… well, for years before that. I can't believe I'm going to rescue the old goat._

—_Then just consider it for Yuzu and Karin_, put in Aizen, amused.

—_They better be okay_, said Ichigo, frowning. He glared at Aizen. _Or you and Yamamoto are both going down._

The other man chuckled. —_I doubt Yamamoto has hurt them—yet._

Ichigo scowled and redoubled his flash step.

When they arrived at the huge gates of the first division's briefing room, Ichigo strode in ahead of Urahara, pushing open the large doors with ease with his reiatsu. Urahara raised his eyebrows briefly and then followed. 'Ishida' trailed behind.

The old man was standing in his usual place in the large and well-appointed room, gripping his staff, flanked by Soi Fon and Toshiro, glaring sternly out from under bushy white brows. Komamura stood tall beside him, his wolf's face set in an expressionless scowl, as did Shunsui in his pink flowered kimono and straw hat, Mayuri with his face paint, and Kenpachi looking ready for a fight as always. Nothing had changed there, Ichigo thought. He glanced across the room, and raised his eyebrows. Kensei leaned against one wall, his face grim, his muscular arms bare under a captain's haori. Beside him were Rose and Shinji , both with shorter hair than when Ichigo had seen them last, and also both wearing captain's haoris.

Ichigo glared across the room at his old friends and allies. "Hey. They made you guys captains?" He scowled at Shinji. "Must've been desperate."

Shinji grinned, showing all his teeth. "Yeah," he said. "It does seem to be a desperate time. Why—"

He was interrupted by Yamamoto. "Silence!" he thundered at Shinji, who smirked and fell silent. "Kurosaki Ichigo!" the old man boomed. The elegant scrolls on the walls fluttered slightly. "Have you come to swear loyalty to the true king?"

"No," returned Ichigo, raising his chin defiantly. "I've come to find out what you know about my family, and rescue them."

Soi Fon surged forward. "Why you ungrateful little—"

But Yamamoto interrupted and held her back. "No!" he bellowed. "The substitute shinigami has the right to know what we have learned about Aizen's latest crime, and about the status of his family." He nodded to the tiny white-haired captain at his side, and Toshiro stepped forward.

"Here's what we know," the boy began, scowling up at Ichigo from under his brows. "You heard about the escape of that bastard Aizen, right?" He spat the name through tightened lips; Ichigo had never heard such vitriol.

At Ichigo's nod, he continued. "He's apparently established a base here in Soul Society, with the aid of heretofore unknown traitors—" His glare intensified. "Who we will be smoking out as soon as possible. These traitors apparently led a strike on your family's clinic in Karakura Town last night. They hid their reiatsu, so we did not detect them or their passage from Soul Society into the World of the Living." His eyes slid away from Ichigo's. "It's probably some new weapon of Aizen's, a reiatsu shield." He stepped forward, holding a slip of paper. "We received this note this morning, and soutaichou immediately called a captains' meeting."

Ichigo reached out and took the note. His hand brushed Toshiro's, which was icy cold. He unfolded the paper. It was written in immaculate calligraphy.

_My dear soutaichou and captains of the Gotei 13,_

_My foray into the World of the Living was successful, and I now hold Kurosaki Isshin and his daughters Karin and Yuzu. You are to notify the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, of this development, and relay to him my demands. _

_First, I am to receive a full pardon from Soul Society for any past alleged crimes, and the Gotei 13 agrees to immediately cease all hostile actions against me or my agents._

_Second, Kurosaki Ichigo is to come at once to a location I specify and surrender to my custody. I need to extract a portion of his soul essence to power the Hougyoku._

_Failure to agree to these terms within twenty-four hours shall result in the immediate death of one of my hostages. The others shall follow in twenty-four-hour increments._

_Sincerely,_

_Aizen Sousuke_

Ichigo lifted his eyes from the paper, glaring. Toshiro handed him a small envelope. "This was also included with the letter."

Puzzled, Ichigo opened it and tipped the contents into his hand. Two locks of hair, one black, one golden, fell into his palm. They were tied with hair ribbons that Ichigo recognized as belonging to Yuzu. He felt fury roiling in his belly. How dared they?

Aizen said softly into his mind, —_They have failed in one respect: this is not a plausible communication from me. Despite my many villainous acts, I have never threatened to kill hostages_.

Ichigo raised his head and glared at Yamamoto. "How do you know this is really from Aizen?" he asked.

Mayuri answered. "I detected his reiatsu signature on it. Besides, that's his calligraphy style."

Aizen commented, —_You need not argue further about this forgery. I think you should have other concerns. I believe this entire operation is merely intended to goad you into siding with Soul Society on this matter._

Ichigo's heart chilled. —_You mean…_

—_Yes. I fear they intend to kill your family in order to cement your loyalty to them._

Ichigo's glare intensified as he raked it over the shinigami standing in the room. "Well, what are you all standing there for? Let's agree to his terms and get my family away from him! Do you have any idea where they are?"

Aizen murmured, —_I think Soi Fon knows_.

Ichigo's gaze swung to the dark-haired woman standing with arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Soi Fon! Have you detected their presence here in Soul Society?" he demanded.

The slender captain hunched her shoulders aggressively and narrowed her eyes. "Did I ever say you could address me without an honorific?" she growled. "We could never agree to his terms and Aizen knows it." She lifted her chin. "Soul Society will never pardon a criminal such as him."

"Besides," put in Shunsui, "you don't want to have your soul extracted to feed the Hougyoku, do you?"

Ichigo turned his burning gaze on the senior shinigami. "I'll do anything to protect my family."

There was a short silence. Then Toshiro said, "Well, then the best action you can take is to ally yourself with Soul Society against Aizen and his selfish schemes."

"Yes," demanded Soi Fon. "You need to take the loyalty oath first to prove yourself to us."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I don't need to prove myself to anyone," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "You'll tell me now what information you have on my family's whereabouts!" His voice rose and echoed around the room. Soi Fon surged forward, shouting angrily.

"Silence!" Yamamoto thumped his staff on the polished hardwood floor, adding another circular dent to a cluster on the wood under his feet. Soi Fon fell silent, her glare ferocious under lowered brows.

'Ishida' had been studying the faces of the gathered shinigami one by one. —_Ichigo_, Aizen said, _you need to go for the weak link here. I suggest Toshiro. It appears he is having a bit of a crisis of conscience_.

Ichigo swung to face Toshiro, but could not read his expression. Still, he expected Aizen probably knew him better after a century of serving beside him. "Do you have any idea where they are?" he demanded of the white-haired captain.

Toshiro hesitated. Ichigo studied his face, trying, and failing, to detect any of what Aizen had observed in it. The white-haired man finally opened his mouth and Ichigo took a step forward to listen more closely.

But before he could speak, a huge explosion immediately outside shook the building and alarms began to go off.

The building rattled ominously and faint cries were heard from outside. Yamamoto pounded his staff again. "All captains, you are authorized to use full force against any traitors or invaders. Go now to your battle stations!" he bellowed. "Kurosaki Ichigo, we ask your help to deal with this crisis!"

Several of the shinigami ran from the room. The others unsheathed their zanpakutous, and Ichigo followed suit, asking Aizen, —_Do you know what's going on? _

He received a mental shrug in response. —_No. I propose we follow them outside, learn what is happening, and adjust our plans accordingly. I do suggest sticking close to Toshiro._

Ichigo returned assent mentally. —_Remember, finding my family takes priority._

—_Naturally. _'Ishida' was already marching to the exit.

Before Ichigo followed everyone else out the door, he paused, looked around the room again and finally noticed the absences that he had missed in his worry about his family. He glanced back at Yamamoto. "Hey. Where's Byakuya? And Ukitake? What about Unohana?"

Kyoraku, striding swiftly to the door, paused to look back at Ichigo. "Captain Ukitake is indisposed. Lord Byakuya…" His lips thinned and he glanced at Yamamoto.

The old man glared at them from under his brows. He pounded his staff. "Kuchiki Byakuya is no longer a captain of the Gotei 13," he declared. "He has been accused of high treason!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Illusion – Chap. 13**

**A/N:** I'm writing steadily on this story now, have the outline finished, and should be able to update regularly until it's done.

(Originally posted 2/4/12.)

XxXxXxX

_The old man glared at them from under his brows. He pounded his staff. "Kuchiki Byakuya is no longer a captain of the Gotei 13," he declared. "He has been accused of high treason!"_

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask a question, but then another explosion shook the building, and the remainder of the captains ran from the room. Mouth firmly closed, Yamamoto shooed Ichigo out the door as bits of plaster rained down from the ceiling, and then followed, pacing slowly behind him. Ichigo obeyed, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Byakuya being cast out of the Gotei 13. Why? Had they discovered his role in Rukia's helping break Aizen out of prison? Was Byakuya now imprisoned somewhere? Would he have to break him out of jail too? Shaking his head, Ichigo hurried down the corridor to the front door, 'Ishida' at his side.

In the streets outside the First Division barracks, there was chaos, dust, and smoke, people running everywhere. The sky had turned overcast and there was a chill in the air, underlain with an acrid tang of dust that choked Ichigo's lungs. People were shouting and wailing as they ran or hid in the streets and buildings shook and pieces of masonry fell. Ichigo heard a whistling noise that sounded like an incoming bomb and detected a kidou flare. Quickly, he dodged behind one of the whitewashed buildings, Aizen flash-stepping at his side, as the object hit the ground not far from him and exploded. He heard shrapnel raining against the walls of the buildings and there was an abrupt increase in the ambient spiritual pressure all around him. A kidou bomb? That was new. But, thanks to his recent training (he flicked Aizen a quick glance), the shock wave was no trouble for him to bear.

In front of them a thin woman in black shinigami robes staggered briefly under the force of the spiritual pressure wave. Before Ichigo could move to her side to help her, she had regained her balance and was running down the street away from the impact. All along the street, shinigami and ordinary souls were bent over, shrouded by dust and smoke, coughing and scurrying away from the bomb impact site.

Aizen touched Ichigo's arm and pointed along the road. Glancing in the direction he indicated, the youth spotted a small figure running in the opposite direction from everyone else and recognized Toshiro's shock of white hair. Quickly, he turned to follow the tiny shinigami captain. Behind him, he sensed Aizen flash-stepping to keep up with him.

He caught up with Toshiro in an alleyway as the bombardment appeared to have stopped. "What's going on, Toshiro?" he demanded.

The white-haired captain stared at Ichigo, blue eyes narrowed under a forehead wrinkled with heavy frown lines. "What do you mean?" he countered, his scowl belligerent.

"I mean there's a lot of information you and the other captains have that you're not telling me," Ichigo challenged. "And I need to know now." Then his bravado faded. "Toshiro," he said, stepping closer, unable to keep a pleading look out of his eyes. "You know my father and sisters. I can't believe that you'll let anything happen to them."

Toshiro glared up at the substitute shinigami. "I—" he began.

Just then, there was a blur at the alley's entranceway. Ichigo glanced up as he felt a familiar reiatsu. His eyes widened.

"Rukia!" he gasped.

The petite, dark-haired shinigami had a new haircut as well; her chin-length black hair framed her heart-shaped face. She had her sword out and was breathing hard as she glanced back over her shoulder. Then she approached the three in the alleyway, frowning at Toshiro briefly before she turned her intense gaze on Ichigo.

"I thought I felt that spiritual pressure of yours," she said. "Why didn't you come back earlier?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Ichigo took a step forward, reaching a hand out to his old friend. "Rukia!" he choked out. "What's going on? Do you know? Do you know what's happened to my sisters?" He faltered under her ferocious gaze.

She took a step forward, her hands on her hips, fairly radiating scorn. "What's the problem?" she demanded. "Why do I feel all this despair in your reiatsu, Ichigo?" Then she kicked him in the face.

Ichigo jumped back in shock, clutching at his nose. "Ow!" he shouted. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Why is it whenever I stop watching over you you seem to wimp out?" she shouted. "Why are you coming to me with that weak look and despair in your eyes? We need you to be strong, especially now!"

"Huh?" asked Ichigo, still rubbing his chin where Rukia's tiny but powerful foot had connected with it. "What are you talking about?" Off in the distance, they could hear more whistling noises and sounds of impact. The ground shook again and there was another low-pitched boom in the direction of the center of Seireitei.

She glared up at him and jerked her head at Toshiro. "Didn't Hitsugaya tell you?" Her voice was gritty with anger.

Puzzled, Ichigo looked at Toshiro, whose lips twisted as he looked away. Then he turned back to Rukia. "What's going on?" he repeated.

Rukia's violet eyes focused on him. "There's civil war in Soul Society, Ichigo. You've arrived right in the middle of it."

Ichigo gaped. "A— civil war? Then Byakuya—"

Rukia's voice turned bitter. "Nii-sama has been declared a traitor by the new Central 46. He's barricaded in one of the Kuchiki outposts along with his loyal supporters. But not with enough of those who _should_ be with him." She glared at Toshiro pointedly before she turned back to Ichigo. "They picked all the worst reactionaries they could find to repopulate the council. One of the first things they did was declare martial law and oust Nii-sama from his position."

"What?" asked Ichigo, his mouth hanging open. He had never thought that the rule-bound Kuchiki Byakuya would go so openly against the status quo. Even going so far as to lead a rebellion? To plunge Seireitei into civil war? "Rukia, whatever made Byakuya go against the law this way?"

In answer, the black-haired shinigami growled, "Central 46 accused four members of the Kuchiki clan of plotting against them. They sent a squad to assassinate them one night." Her violet eyes found his. "Two of them had a baby girl with them, Nii-sama's own second cousin." Her voice was expressionless. "They slaughtered all four clan members… and their baby daughter."

Ichigo sucked in his breath. Rukia's voice faltered momentarily, then she continued. "Nii-sama decided that he could no longer in good conscience continue to support the usurper's regime. He declared his loyalty to the true King that night." She stared at Ichigo and he felt once again the crushing weight of responsibility.

Angrily shrugging it off, he said awkwardly to Rukia, "I'm sorry."

She lifted one shoulder and half turned away, looking toward the mouth of the alley. "Yeah." She gestured at the activity and chaos all around them. "As to what this is all about… Yesterday, Soi Fon sent assassins into the Kuchiki compound, targeting several of Nii-sama's allies and family members. Including me and Renji." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Don't worry," she reassured him. "We're all safe—for now." Then she glared at the white-haired captain. "I'm officially supposed to be shot on sight. Isn't that right, Toshiro?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Ichigo, dismayed, looked at Toshiro for confirmation, but the tiny shinigami's shoulders were slumped and his eyes were downcast.

"What's the matter?" Rukia demanded sardonically. "_Captain_ Hitsugaya, shouldn't you do your duty and arrest me?"

The white-haired captain raised his eyes and glared back at her. "Dammit!" he ground out. He stared at both of them in anguish. "I wouldn't be surprised if this was another one of Aizen's plots," he spat. "He's turning us all against each other." There were more shouts from the mouth of the alleyway, but the four standing there confronting each other ignored them.

Rukia's gaze flashed up and met Ichigo's, then darted away. She sniffed. "Doesn't look like we need him to turn us against each other. We're doing it on our own." She glared again at the white-haired captain. "Nii-sama and his family have been loyal members of the Gotei 13 since it began, hundreds of years ago," she asserted to Toshiro, who looked away again. "Yet somehow, all those years of loyal service have been ignored. The commands that are coming down from Central 46 are increasingly arbitrary and cruel. Something has gone badly wrong in Soul Society." Her words were directed at Toshiro, still torn between rage and anguish.

"Don't you see," he pleaded, "that this all goes back to Aizen's betrayal? Yes, I know Central 46 hasn't always been just, and they have been worse lately. But who is responsible for that? Aizen! He killed all the counselors before in cold blood, and that made the new council far worse and heavy-handed! He's the one behind all the events that are causing this uproar in Soul Society. It's his fault we all have to suffer under martial law. And now he's loose! We have to find a way to destroy him or at the very least recapture him."

Rukia put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "So you're willing to sacrifice everyone and everything else just to get back at Aizen? Where will this hatred end, Toshiro?"

He returned her glare with a stubborn twist of his lips. "Evil needs to be exterminated."

"What happened to forgiveness, Toshiro?" She glanced at Ichigo. "Sometimes that's the best choice in the end." Her voice gentled as she focused on the small white-haired captain. "Toshiro, even if you can't forgive Aizen, can you at least forgive Nii-sama? He needs your support. I can't believe that you don't see what's going wrong with soutaichou and the Gotei 13 right now."

Toshiro hesitated. "I—"

Ichigo interrupted. "The old man says that my family has been kidnapped and is being held hostage." He faced Rukia fully and held her eyes. "He claims Aizen did it."

"What?" demanded Rukia in outrage. "Is there any chance Aizen actually is behind it?" The orange-haired youth shook his head. She tightened her lips and looked back at Toshiro. "Then we have to go find them!"

Toshiro burst out, "No! Aizen must be responsible." He turned to Ichigo, his face contorted. "You saw the note!"

Both Ichigo and Rukia spun to face him. Under their twin glares, he wilted slightly. Ichigo growled, "Notes can be forged, Toshiro."

Rukia sheathed her zanpakutou and faced the white-haired captain, her hands on her hips. "Now tell me, has soutaichou been acting in the best interests of Soul Society lately?"

In the pause after her question, there was a moment of quiet outside the alley, then a renewed blast of kidou somewhere further away.

The small captain took a deep breath, then caught himself and let it out with resignation. Slowly, his lips tight and his eyes downcast, he shook his head from side to side. "No," he said, exhaling loudly. "No. He hasn't."

'Ishida' took a step forward. "Why don't you tell Ichigo what you know?" he asked in a cool voice. "Surely, since lives are at stake, you won't withhold information that could make a difference to whether Ichigo's family survives?"

Toshiro shuddered, raised his brilliant teal eyes and met Ichigo's. "All right," he muttered. He took a deep breath. "I— I think some shinigami may have been involved in your family's abduction." He narrowed his eyes and stared back at Rukia. "That doesn't mean Aizen isn't involved, however!"

She snorted. "You think Aizen is hiding under every bush!" she said scornfully. "If you ask me, the real danger here is whoever's giving the orders to soutaichou. Who do you think that is? Aizen?" she asked sardonically.

His eyes narrowed. "That bastard is the greatest enemy Soul Society has ever faced. When I find him, I'm going to rip his heart out and tear him into pieces!"

"Whatever happened to a man's right to a fair trial?" asked 'Ishida' in a light, mocking tone. Ichigo stopped to glare at him, but the 'Quincy' ignored him.

Toshiro shook with fury. "He gave up any right to a trial when he betrayed us!" he yelled, his face contorted.

"Stop it!" shouted Rukia, stepping up to the white-haired youth and poking his chest with her finger. "He's not here, and Ichigo's little sisters are in danger. Now are you going to help us or not? Or are you going to let your hatred of Aizen cause yet more innocent people to die?"

Toshiro groaned. Turning away, he rubbed one hand over his face and ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick out all over. Then his face crumpled. "All right." He inhaled sharply and turned to face Ichigo, his eyes intense. "I can track their reiatsu trace for you," he offered. "I think…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "I think Soi Fon arranged their capture. I'm pretty sure I can track the shinigami who went along with them."

"What?" yelled Ichigo. "Why that—"

Aizen put a hand on his arm again in warning and Ichigo shut up, realizing he needed to listen now. Time was of the essence.

Rukia glanced at them curiously and then asked Toshiro, "Do you have access to the record of shinigami passage through the Dangai precipice world?"

Slowly, still reluctant to violate Soul Society rules, Toshiro nodded. "Our division handles the databases of world-to-world transitions," he explained to Ichigo. "I was asked to turn off the recording devices last night. Soi Fon said it was a matter of Gotei 13 security." He glanced up at Ichigo, whose eyes were burning with fury. "Then she asked me if I wanted to make sure Aizen was defeated again." The white-haired captain's eyes flared and he clenched his fists. "I'd do anything to get that bastard!"

'Ishida' commented, "So you played along with Soi Fon and Yamamoto, hoping to get Ichigo to declare his loyalty to the remaining members of the Gotei 13. You were going to lie to him and manipulate him just to get him on your side." He pushed his glasses up his nose, his voice as supercilious as always. "Who do you know who uses techniques like that?" he asked coolly and rhetorically. Toshiro turned his face away. "Did you stop to think it through? What did you think Soi Fon was going to do with her hostages, regardless of Ichigo's actions?"

Toshiro bit his lip. Then he pushed past the little group. "Come on!" he declared. "There's no time to lose! We need to find them. This way!" He began striding down the alley purposefully.

"Wait!" said Rukia sharply. She pulled out three slender bracelets from her pouch, identical to one she wore on her wrist. "These are reiatsu-concealing devices from Nii-sama's labs. These should enable us to slip out of the city secretly."

As they slid the devices over their wrists and followed the white-haired captain back into the smoke-filled streets, Rukia gave Ichigo a firm nod. "Toshiro's a good man," she said. "I only wish he had joined Nii-sama earlier." She shot Ichigo a glare. "And you could have come back earlier too."

Ichigo protested, "I've been busy training! Ai- um, I've been getting tutored." Rukia snorted and moved faster.

They followed Toshiro for several minutes, through the smoky, gradually darkening streets, still crowded with running citizens and shinigami even though the bombardment had stopped. Finally he paused at the edge of a high wall. Indicating a shadowed alley, he told them, "Wait here a moment while I follow the tracks." They quickly slipped behind several large crates stacked inside the alley; looking around, Ichigo saw they were just outside the Second Division barracks.

As the three of them crouched down, Rukia narrowed her eyes at Ichigo. "Okay then. First, we rescue your family. Next, you come with me to Nii-sama, and openly declare your support for him."

Ichigo scowled. "What is it with everybody wanting me to declare my loyalty nowadays?"

"Actually," put in 'Ishida,' "Byakuya should declare his loyalty to Ichigo, not the other way around."

Rukia stared for a moment. Then she scowled. "Only if the idiot grows a spine."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo said, "So was it Byakuya attacking today?"

Rukia abruptly grinned. "I expect Soi Fon will be a little… distracted by this attack." She jerked her head in the direction of Squad Two's barracks, where a renewed barrage was commencing.

Ichigo jerked his head up and stared at her. "Nii-sama needed a little time for some… ah… negotiating," she murmured. "So I called in a favor from some old friends." Her grin widened. "Renji's been training with some of the new weapons Kuukaku Shiba has been developing for us." Ichigo's eyes widened in comprehension.

Rukia's lips twisted with disgust. "I didn't realize Yamamoto would stoop so low as to kidnap your sisters, Ichigo, but we can use the distraction Nii-sama set up for your purposes now and rescue them while Soi Fon is, uh, otherwise engaged." She glared at Ichigo. "I hope you've given up on despair, Ichigo."

He growled, "Shut up, idiot! I think Toshiro's coming back." The white-haired captain appeared at the corner of the alley and motioned them forward.

Together, they flash-stepped after the diminutive captain in the direction of the outer wall.

XxXxXxX

The four of them stopped just outside a small village nestled deep in a tangled forest late that night. They had been making their way through underbrush for over two hours. A sickly half-moon showed itself from above a bank of misshapen clouds near the horizon. Off in the distance, a wolf howled. It had grown chilly, here in the wilds surrounding the outskirts of the Rukongai.

As they had picked their way through the outer districts, Toshiro and Rukia had grown more silent, ceasing their bickering. 'Ishida' had preferred to keep his own counsel, and Ichigo had started to worry even more about his family's lives. A slow anger was burning in him, that Yamamoto and the Gotei 13, for whom he had risked his life, would so callously treat his family this way. Toshiro had insisted he knew nothing more beyond what he had already told them, that Soi Fon and Mayuri had given him the letter and told him that he should show it to Ichigo. He had looked as if he was swallowing bile as Rukia had demanded whether that was because they thought Ichigo was more likely to trust him because they had been friends once.

The white-haired shinigami had tirelessly tracked the trail, relying on a kidou skill unknown to Ichigo. It was clear he was exhausted; Ichigo could detect the relatively high levels of spirit energy he had been using the entire time; sustained over a few hours, it was clearly enervating. But the young captain kept doggedly on.

Aizen had murmured in his mind once, —_You have to admire his persistence, don't you?_ with a faint undertone of amusement in his voice. But when Ichigo glared at him, he fell silent.

At the edge of the forest, Rukia had stopped them with a quick hand gesture and had gone on ahead to the village. When she came back, her eyes were narrowed with anger.

"Are they there?" asked Ichigo, his eyes anxious.

She gave a sharp nod, her lips tight. "For all the good it's going to do us. The bastards have used kyo-harai-kage," she growled.

Toshiro spat, "Shit. Now what are we going to do?"

"What's that?" Ichigo demanded.

Rukia brushed her lock of hair out of her face. "It's an ancient, forbidden kidou that involves binding souls to lock down others. Essentially it's a human shield. They've bound about twenty of the villagers in their central hall. Isshin and your sisters are in an underground chamber below the main room."

Ichigo's face reflected his puzzlement. "So why can't we go in around the villagers and get my family?" he asked.

"Because," said Rukia, "if we enter that room, or if Isshin or your sisters leave that chamber, all twenty of those souls will die!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Illusion – Chap. 14**

**A/N:** Thanks to **Chuain** and **Spiney** for the helpful constructive criticism of this chapter. I've edited it accordingly to slow the pacing and give a bit more justification for everyone's actions. Hope it flows better now!

(Originally posted 2/10/12, edited 2/18/12.)

XxXxXxX

"What?" demanded Ichigo. "Those people will die if we just enter the room?" he shouted.

"Yeah," said Rukia, scowling. She glanced at Toshiro. "Whoever set this up knew Ichigo well. That's the one thing that would prevent him from going in all Getsuga Tenshou."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Pretty much everyone in Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the human world knows Ichigo. That really narrows it down," he muttered sardonically.

Rukia glared. "Are you going to make helpful suggestions or just engage in pointless sarcasm?"

Toshiro opened his mouth to retort but Ichigo interrupted their bickering. "Why can't we rescue those people? Unbind the kidou, or whatever?"

Rukia put her hands on her hips and gave an exasperated sigh. "Because, dimwit, the kidou can't be broken except at the price of a life. Either the souls that are bound all have to die, or the one in the center dies."

"How diabolical," commented 'Ishida' dryly.

Ichigo swung to face him. _—Aizen, shut up! _ He glared at the man for a moment before turning back to Rukia. "So who the hell came up with a spell like that?"

The dark-haired lieutenant returned his glare for a moment, then sighed and looked away. "I'm not proud of Soul Society's past, Ichigo. It's only recently that many of the darker spells have been declared forbidden. Before then, there was a great deal of experimentation that we'd officially call unethical today. And, I'm afraid, many of those sanctions were lifted during the time of the usurper, and with the recent declaration of martial law, we've gone back to the bad old days. Shinigami used to be regularly instructed in several lists of kidou that involved blood sacrifices and the use of human suffering to amplify power." She stopped at Ichigo's incredulous glare.

"Why didn't anybody try to stop that?" came his furious rejoinder.

Rukia shrank under his accusatory glance for a moment, then rallied. "That's exactly what Nii-sama and the others are trying to do! You need to realize that you're not the only person trying to protect others and make things right!" She narrowed her eyes at the furious youth.

"I know that!" he snapped. "But I still have to protect my family!"

"Well, unfortunately, there are many kidou in that list that can only be undone by their wielder." She gestured in the direction of the village. "I'm afraid this is one of those." She scowled again.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" he countered.

Toshiro, who had been staring off into the distance in the direction of the village, turned his head to Rukia. "I learned in one of my classes that there had been techniques that could be used to break forbidden kidou. But most of those had been lost, because they were practiced by a group which had become extinct." He glanced at 'Ishida.' "Supposedly, there were ancient Quincy techniques that could cut apart the most powerful of shinigami spells." He turned his gaze back to Rukia. "That was one of the justifications Mayuri used in his argument for genocide of the Quincy."

Rukia and Ichigo both turned to stare at 'Ishida.' "So?" Rukia demanded. "Were you trained in any of the ancient Quincy techniques?"

Aizen looked off to one side, appearing to consider the question, but said nothing.

Ichigo swung to face him. _—Aizen, you surely have enough raw power to break this kidou, don't you?_ he demanded.

Aizen pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger. Ichigo forced himself not to roll his eyes. _—I'm sorry, Ichigo; this is another example where brute force is not sufficient. However..._ Aloud, the man said, "There _might_ be a way to use one particular old Quincy technique that I know, if it were backed by sufficient spiritual pressure." He looked at Ichigo. "You might be strong enough," he said coolly. "But it does require a Quincy and a shinigami working together." He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, so what!" demanded Ichigo. "That's my family in there!"

"Remember, I swore never to work with a shinigami again, Ichigo."

Ichigo advanced on him menacingly. _—Cut the crap, Aizen!_

—_I'm just staying in character_, Aizen replied with a smug smile. Ichigo raised his fists and his glare intensified. "Oh all right," the 'Quincy' sighed. "I suppose since lives are at stake, I have no choice. Let's give it a try. No guarantees though." He pulled out his bow and strung it. "Come on. We need to get closer to that building." Rukia stared at him for a moment, then nodded and led the way into the forest. The three others followed in single file behind her.

As they stood outside the silent, ramshackle village, Aizen moved into position, nocking an arrow and pointing it in the direction of the small, dark building at the center of the tiny village. _—This technique requires a great deal of spiritual pressure, Ichigo. Follow my lead._

"Take out your zanpakutou, Ichigo." He placed his hand on the sword. "Remember this?" he asked, and Ichigo wondered for a moment how Aizen knew about the time he had amplified Ishida's power against a hollow. Then he shrugged inwardly. He certainly wasn't going to ask and get another smug smirk about how he had been watching him since he was born.

"Feed it your spiritual pressure," Aizen directed. As Ichigo complied, Aizen murmured an incantation and Ichigo saw an energy structure begin to form around both the bow and arrow. The structure grew and took the form of a huge, glowing bow and massive arrow, and Ichigo remembered what had happened to the real Quincy's bow, so long ago. With a sidelong glance at Rukia and Toshiro, who were staring at the two of them, he wondered whether they were seeing the same thing he had that time in the past. The structure reached its peak, humming and throbbing with restrained power, and with another murmured word, Aizen loosed the arrow and it flew in the direction of the building.

Once overhead, their combined reiatsu flared and showered down from the arrow, bathing the small building in a cone of power. Aizen was still murmuring incantations, and as Ichigo extended his senses, he could detect a complex manipulation of significant power. He wondered what the others were seeing. Was this truly a Quincy power? If so, how could a shinigami like Aizen manipulate it? He shrugged mentally. He supposed it didn't matter as long as Rukia and Toshiro didn't recognize it. He hated to deceive the two of them, but it was pretty clear that Toshiro was already not all that comfortable about going against Soul Society. Knowing that his most despised enemy was right beside him would certainly not be conducive to further harmony. Ichigo sighed, then wondered with a slight twinge if he was picking up any of Aizen's bad habits and becoming too complacent about the use of deceit. One thing was completely clear, though, he thought as the power faded.

—_That's one impressive technique. Did it work?_

Aizen did not look at him as he continued manipulating the energies. _—I believe so. We make a superb team, do we not?_

Ichigo had to agree.

Aizen turned to him as the golden glow died away over the building. The energy construct had faded and his bow looked normal again. He slung it on his back and gave Ichigo a condescending smile. "There," he said coolly. "More evidence of the superiority of Quincy power. They're all asleep now, including the guards, and the kidou is broken."

Rukia looked at 'Ishida' with grudging respect. "Not bad," she allowed. "I have to say there's some use to Quincy powers after all."

'Ishida' merely smirked. "Naturally," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "We always were better than you shinigami gave us credit for."

Rukia snorted and pushed past him, following Ichigo who was already moving forward.

Ichigo lost no time running to the ramshackle building and hauling open the narrow door. Inside it was dark and close. A single lantern burned on a rough mantel above a stone fireplace streaked with soot and ash. Ichigo wrinkled his nose at the stench of the slumbering bodies huddled together on the splintery wooden planks. To one side, two shinigami guards slumped in their chairs, zanpakutous sheathed at their sides. One had his head tipped back and was snoring. At the very back of the room was a rough-hewn trapdoor set in the floor. Ichigo bent down and yanked it open. A narrow ladder sloped down into the darkness. Without pausing, Ichigo turned and began to feel his way down the ladder. A touch of his power caused a kidou light to bloom at his feet, lighting the area below.

Rukia followed, her small hands and feet gripping the ladder firmly as it shook beneath their combined weights. Aizen and Toshiro stayed behind to guard the front door.

At the bottom of the ladder was some kind of storeroom. Rough-hewn shelves lined the cave-like walls and protruded out into the small, windowless room, each stacked high with burlap sacks full of rice and other staples. Behind one of the sets of shelves, Ichigo felt a faint but familiar spiritual pressure.

Coming round the shelving, he saw three figures trussed up on the floor and his heart banged against his chest as fury threatened to overwhelm him. Rukia pushed past him and knelt to untie the captives. They were lying on their sides, unconscious, gagged, wrists and ankles bound. Each of them wore a reiatsu-limiting collar.

Fury lent his fingers strength as he tugged at the ropes around Yuzu's wrists, and he growled as he saw the bruises and bleeding around and underneath the bonds. "Damn assholes didn't even care how much they hurt them," he hissed. He raised his power slightly and began to heal Yuzu's wrists.

Rukia glanced at him. "Let's just get them free and get out of here," she urged. She had already untied Karin and Isshin. Scowling, she hoisted Karin's sleeping form over her shoulder and began ascending the ladder. "Psst," she hissed at the top of the ladder, and a pair of arms reached down to take Karin's body from hers.

Ichigo had already lifted Yuzu and brought her to the foot of the ladder. They repeated the process, then turned to look at Isshin.

"The old goat weighs too much," growled Ichigo. "I should just leave him here."

A voice came from above. "Better hurry! I sense shinigamis moving this way!"

Cursing, Rukia and Ichigo hauled Isshin's dead weight up the narrow ladder. At the top, Rukia stopped for a moment. "Better take the time to wake them up," she decided. "It'll just slow us all down to have to carry them." Frowning, she directed shots of kidou at them, and soon the three were sitting up and moaning.

"Come on," Rukia demanded. "We need to get moving or they'll capture us all." She gave Yuzu a hand up and handed her one of the reiatsu-concealing bracelets.

"Where are we going?" asked Toshiro.

She met his eyes. "The Kuchiki fortress."

XxXxXxX

The small group trudged wearily along a narrow path through the dark forest, following Rukia's lead. Tiny glows of kidou lit their way over the rough ground; a sliver of moon was visible occasionally through the upper branches of the trees. Crickets chirped in the undergrowth, and now and then they heard the deeper voice of a frog. The ground was mossy underfoot and slightly damp, and branches snagged their hair as they passed. The air smelled moist and earthy, shot through with the scents of herbs and plants that Ichigo did not recognize.

It had taken several hours, including some tense moments of hiding, deep in the forest, before they were finally able to shake their pursuers and circle around to the base of the crag housing the Kuchiki stronghold.

Rukia called a halt to rest for the night. "It's a couple more hours of hard uphill slog," she told them, "since we don't dare use flash-step and call attention to ourselves. These hills are crawling with Yamamoto's soldiers and reiatsu detectors. They run constant patrols around the fortress." She looked at Yuzu, who looked asleep on her feet. "We need to be more alert before we go any further."

"Hmph," agreed Isshin, curling an arm protectively around his daughter.

They could not risk a fire, so the exhausted travelers collapsed on the grass in a small clearing, huddling together underneath their shinigami robes. Rukia passed around some dried fruit and meat, and they all munched it gratefully.

While Karin and Toshiro argued in low tones, Ichigo scowled at the dark shape of his father, one arm around Yuzu. His little sister had slumped against her father, eyes closed. She had barely uttered a word since their rescue, and rage flared in Ichigo again at what might have happened to her. "So how did they catch you off guard, you old goat?" he demanded.

His father's teeth flashed white in the dimness. "Two shinigami I used to know came to the clinic." His voice was sardonic. "They told me they had a message from you. I foolishly trusted them and picked up the note they showed me. It had a binding kidou on it that I should have detected, but I was distracted." Ichigo could sense rather than see his scowl. He gestured at the twins. "Karin and Yuzu were upstairs doing their homework. I heard Karin putting up a good fight, but they subdued both of them pretty quickly. Then they knocked us out. We woke up in that room you found us in with collars around our necks. One of them warned us not to make a noise or attempt to escape. They told us about the kidou binding of the villagers' souls." Now Ichigo could see his ferocious scowl. "I knew then we'd fallen into the hands of the usurper's men. Who else would use innocents as a human shield?"

Toshiro stirred in the gloom. Ichigo could see his turquoise eyes flaring in the dimness as he demanded, "How do you know it wasn't Aizen? I saw a note with his signature on it, saying he'd kidnapped you."

Isshin turned to regard the white-haired captain. "If Aizen wanted to capture me, that's not how he would have gone about it."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed. "How well do you know him?"

"Well enough," said Isshin shortly. There was silence for a moment.

Then Rukia said, "Let's all try to catch a few hours' sleep. I'll stand the first watch." She stood up and looked at the small group. "Get some rest now. You'll need it in the morning." Then she moved away from them and settled herself on a boulder near the entrance to the clearing.

Ichigo helped his sisters curl up together under Rukia's cloak. He lay down on his side on the hard ground not too far away and rested his head on one arm, staring up at the branches overhead. He started when a figure dropped to his side and curled up against him, throwing an arm over his shoulders. —_What the hell are you doing?_ he demanded of Aizen.

—_Mmmm_, purred the man, snuggling closer. _It's important to conserve body heat. Rukia suggested it._

—_Hmph_, snorted Ichigo.

—_Besides, this way I can make quite certain nothing happens to you._

Ichigo was surprised to hear what sounded like protectiveness in Aizen's voice. What kind of game was the man playing? It was almost certainly another illusion, but… he found himself wishing for something he wasn't quite sure of. Uncomfortable, he shifted in Aizen's arms. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but it felt… oddly thrilling to lie there in the arms of his former enemy.

Scowling, he closed his eyes and let himself fall into exhausted sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Illusion – Chap. 15**

**A/N:** Thanks to **Spiney** and **Chuain** for your helpful constructive criticism on chapter 14.

**EDIT (2/19/12 8:30am):** To answer a comment from **Anonym**, one of my reviewers: The reason why I ask people to leave even a two-word review if they don't have time for a longer review is because I have NO way of knowing if people like this story if they don't leave a review. The FFnet interface doesn't have a "like" button. Yes, I have a record of who has clicked on the story, but for all I know they clicked on it, read two sentences and decided they didn't like it, and left.

Of course I prefer longer, more detailed reviews, but I recognize that people are busy, so I am letting you all know that I appreciate even a "liked it" review because it lets me know you have read and liked the story. If you have no time to review, I ask that you take 10 seconds and click on the Review button to let me know. If you do have time to give a more detailed review on a particular chapter, I am especially grateful for your taking the time to do that. But I realize it's not always possible.

The percentage of people who review is so low, that each review means a great deal to me. I reply to every signed review with my thanks. But if you prefer not to sign your reviews or don't feel like logging in, I have anonymous reviews enabled so that you can leave a review without revealing your identity.

Thanks! I can't tell you all how happy reviews make me feel. They are the only way I know that people enjoy the stories I spend hours working on and crafting to get them to come out just right. Of course I enjoy the act of writing itself, but I wouldn't do it here if no one liked my work.

Finally, I do want to become a professional writer someday, so I also appreciate constructive criticism for my writing. A review doesn't have to be just about liking the story. You can also tell me what's wrong with it... I always listen to my reviewers.

Thank you for reading this long author's note. *hugs*

(Originally posted 2/18/12.)

XxXxXxX

_Ichigo was dreaming; he was lying on hard ground in some forest deep in the outskirts of Rukongai, and he was being held in someone's warm arms. He knew that they were all in grave danger, but for some reason, he felt completely comfortable and safe. In the dream, he sat up on the damp ground. In front of him, in the middle of the forest, he saw that an elaborately carved pair of doors had appeared. Wondering at the odd sight of a pair of doors standing by themselves amongst the trees, he stood up and walked toward them, traced his fingers along the wooden carvings of birds, trees, houses, and fanciful animals. From the energy around the portal, he knew it did not lead to a senkaimon or a garganta._

_He fancied that he heard a woman's voice that he remembered from his childhood, calling from beyond the doors, and it stirred a profound yearning in him, a longing for something he had not remembered in years. He tried the handle, but the door was locked. From the darkness beside the door, a deep, familiar voice said, "If you like, I can show you the way home."_

_Part of him knew he should not trust the owner of the voice, but he felt a subversive thrill deep in his loins at the sound. He raised his eyes and could see nothing but darkness. He took one step forward, then another. Then a pair of warm arms slipped around him, and a voice whispered in his ear, "Why do you continue to resist me?"_

_He hesitated, but found his traitorous body was already responding to the one who held him. All he wanted to do was sink into those elegant arms and give in to the powerful waves of desire that were flooding his body. Slowly, he lifted his fingers to touch the hands that held him, and relaxed into the embrace of the other._

_Warm fingers closed around his own and drew him gently forward, and as he raised his eyes, he saw the doors had begun to open. Beyond, a golden light shone through. Suddenly, he was pierced through by joy, as though a weight he had not known was on his heart was lifted._

Ichigo opened his eyes in the pre-dawn dimness, the vividness of the dream fading, and for a moment was unsure of where he was. Although one hip was jammed against a rock on the uneven ground, he felt comfortable and warm. Electricity was coursing through his body from the dream; he realized with embarrassment that he was aroused, and that Aizen's arms were still wrapped around him. The man's faintly woodsy scent hung around him, and he could feel that his former enemy had buried his face in his hair. Aizen's warm breath was tickling the back of his neck, and to his chagrin, he felt absolutely no desire to move away from his position in the man's arms.

Holding still, Ichigo felt a flush creep over his face. It was surely wrong to feel this way about the man who had once threatened to destroy his hometown, the lord of deception who had misled him numerous times, who had admitted he was "a creature of lies and deceit."

But wasn't it true all the shinigami, including his own father, had lied to him repeatedly? Aizen had behaved no worse than any of them. On the other hand, Aizen had trained him carefully, had never really hurt him beyond the ability to heal, and had never once harmed any of his friends. Orihime had verified that he was telling the truth, and even his own father appeared to trust him.

But then… was it morally right for him to have feelings for a man so despised by so many in Soul Society, including so many that he called friends? He recalled the vitriol in Toshiro's voice from the night before, pictured Renji's tattooed, angry face and Shinji's glare as he mentioned Aizen. He sighed. He had to admit that the forbidden nature of his feelings for Aizen was part of the attraction. Or maybe he was more shallow than he liked to think: the man was devilishly handsome. Surely, though, that was not the only reason he was drawn to his former enemy. Ichigo knew that he had been fascinated by the older man for quite some time. But it was only recently, he thought, that his infatuation had begun to turn into something stronger, something resembling genuine affection for the man he had once thought his worst enemy.

But did Aizen return any of his feelings? The man displayed a cold and callous face to the rest of the world, that mask of deadly, amused calm covering any true emotions he might feel. It was impossible to know what he was actually thinking or feeling. Even if he did return Ichigo's affections, loving him would be playing with fire; he might seduce Ichigo into giving up his principles, something he absolutely must not do, especially now that he was to be Soul Society's leader.

Ichigo shook his head. Not that his feelings mattered anyway. There was a war ahead, a war in which he might very well die, and it wouldn't matter whom he loved. For now, it was best to simply ignore his feelings, and do what he needed to do to protect all the worlds from the usurper.

Shrugging out of the other man's arms, he walked to the nearby stream to splash water over his face and prepare for the new day.

XxXxXxX

The day dawned gray and leaden under overcast skies. Unseen birds called harshly to each other in the humid, moss-scented air. The group shared a meager breakfast of dried meat and fruit, rolled up their belongings, and fell into step behind Rukia. The dark-haired lieutenant led them along a narrow, hidden trail that wound back and forth along the base of the crag, gradually steepening as it went. Trees and thick underbrush shrouded them from any pursuers, but also slowed their travel as vines tripped them and overhanging branches slashed their faces. They did not dare use flash-step or any spiritual powers for fear of being detected. Rukia's concealing bracelets hid their natural spiritual pressure, but any excess use would show up on the enemy's detectors, she explained.

That meant hours of slow uphill slogging on the overgrown trail. The day grew gradually more humid, and the full-bellied clouds overhead threatened rain. Crickets chirped monotonously and mosquitoes buzzed around them, keeping them busy slapping at exposed skin. Yuzu was quickly exhausted, and Isshin, Ichigo, and Aizen took turns carrying her on their backs. Everyone was weary from the strain of keeping their reiatsu tightly furled.

They spread out along the trail, plodding in silence. Aizen fell to the rear of the group and Ichigo, catching his eye, dropped back to the former captain's side. Somehow, even in the humid air, Aizen still managed to look fresh and cool, his tousled hair unmarred by sweat. Ichigo roughly pushed down the hormonal surge that welled up in his body at the sight of the man. He glanced ahead, up the trail, and saw that the rest of the group was out of earshot.

"Hey," said Ichigo, scowling at Aizen. "What are you going to do if the real Ishida shows up here?"

Aizen smirked. "That is not an issue."

Ichigo's brows lowered in a ferocious glare. "What have you done to him?"

The former captain's voice was calm. "Not to worry. He is safe."

"Where is he, dammit?" ground out Ichigo, his teeth clenched.

"He has been placed inside a 'captured time' seal. No time will pass for him and he is perfectly secure." Aizen quirked an eyebrow at the furious youth. "No doubt safer than any of us." His gaze was amused. "Ah, I see you still do not trust me." He sighed. "I can't imagine why."

"Did you give him a choice?" demanded Ichigo. "And what happens to him if something happens to you? Will he be stuck inside that seal forever?"

Aizen's amused smirk did not waver. "I suppose I should be heartbroken that your only concern upon my death is your friend's release from my spell." He sighed ostentatiously at Ichigo's glare. "Fear not. The spell is set so that if I die, he will be freed. What's more, I can release him at any time, should you so command." He quirked an eyebrow at Ichigo. "Do you wish me to break the spell and free him at this moment?"

Ichigo scowled. He knew that upon release, his friend would insist on charging into battle. And what was worse, Orihime would probably prevail on him to take her with him. He knew the Quincy still had a soft spot when it came to the auburn-haired girl.

"What about Inoue?" he asked. "Is she safe?"

"She is still in Karakura Town, with a guard around her," Aizen replied.

"Who's guarding her?" Ichigo's brows lowered in suspicion. "Are they strong enough to defeat Soi Fon's men if they decide to take another hostage?"

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and a squad of Arrancar." Aizen smirked again and glanced sidelong at Ichigo. "Will that suffice?"

The orange-haired youth subsided. "All right," he muttered grudgingly. He felt a renewed surge of anger at Aizen's machinations, fueled by the hormonal rush from his proximity to the man, and forced himself to concentrate purely on the safety of his friends. As long as Orihime and Uryuu were out of the line of fire, he supposed he could accept the situation, much as he didn't like it.

Just then they broke out into a scraggly clearing and caught a glimpse of the head of the crag through swaying leaves. Under the cloud bases, perched on the top of the cliff, they saw a massive stone edifice, long slits in its walls commanding a view of the entire surrounding area. Rukia had explained that the huge building had belonged to the noble family for generations. It was a remnant of an earlier, feudal age where all the clans warred against each other. It had been well-fortified and recently modernized by the Kuchiki clan. Its cavernous halls now housed the majority of the rebels who had banded together under Byakuya.

Rukia gestured at the building, a grin splitting her face. "There it is!" she called back to the others.

They continued the uphill trudge, picking up the pace slightly as they hit a second wind. There still were no signs of their pursuers. But despite that single glimpse of their destination, the winding trail seemed never-ending, and the air seemed to get thicker and more humid with each step, the clouds of midges and mosquitoes more numerous. They had finished all the food Rukia was carrying, and drunk the last of their water. Without the ability to call on his reiatsu reserves, Ichigo felt himself becoming more and more exhausted. The afternoon wound on and their spirits flagged in the heat. No one spoke.

After one particularly unpleasant uphill scramble, Ichigo moved forward and approached his father, who was carrying Yuzu. He loaded his young sister on his own back, draped her arms around his shoulders, and resumed the upward march. Then he came around a bend in the trail and stopped. Rukia had halted only a few yards in front of him, her sword drawn, and was doggedly cutting away at a thicket of vines blocking the trail. Ichigo let out a long breath, and lowered Yuzu to the ground. The young girl sighed and curled over on one side in a pile of leaves, fast asleep. Ichigo mopped his forehead. The humidity made him feel damp all over as the sweat clung to his skin. He walked up to Rukia and drew his zanpakutou to help her cut the persistent underbrush.

She glanced at him. "Is Yuzu asleep?"

"Yeah." Ichigo sliced apart a vine as thick around as his arm with a loud thwack. "She's not accustomed to this."

"Are any of us?" inquired Rukia with a wry twist of her lips.

Ichigo snorted as he continued hacking away. A branch slashed his arm and a thin line of blood welled up on it. He was about to heal it when he remembered once again that he was not supposed to use his powers.

Toshiro came up beside them and added his sword to the fray. "Don't tell the others," he cautioned in a low voice, "but I think we're being tracked." Ichigo raised his head, alarmed. "I've been sensing someone behind us for a good hour now," he continued.

Ichigo looked back along the trail, but there was nothing to see. He tried to extend his senses, but they felt blunted.

"Are you sure?" demanded Rukia, frowning. "The bracelets distort your senses."

His white hair swayed as Toshiro nodded. "I'm sure. Tracking is one of my special abilities, and even without reiatsu augmentation I can detect other trackers."

The dark-haired shinigami frowned, glancing at Yuzu slumped on the ground. Further down the trail, Isshin had also stopped, examining what looked like a long, bleeding slash on one of Karin's legs. Ichigo's sister was scowling up at her father fiercely, saying something to him in a low but angry undertone. She slapped at a mosquito on her arm.

"I don't know how much faster we can move without being detected," Rukia muttered. She looked back at Toshiro with a sardonic expression. "Once we learn to harness spirit power, it's distressing how much we come to depend on it."

Toshiro grunted as he hacked at a branch. "I don't think there's more than one or two of them," he said. "Maybe we could take them."

"But that would draw attention to us for certain," Rukia objected. She looked up the trail again. Ichigo finished slicing another vine and the last bit of underbrush parted, revealing a clearer path ahead. "No," she decided. "We continue. It shouldn't be much longer now."

Toshiro shrugged and moved back into his rear guard position as Aizen hoisted Yuzu onto his back and the group resumed their slow forward progress once more.

Ichigo remained beside Rukia as they continued trudging uphill. "Who else is with Byakuya?" he asked.

She shrugged. "When I left, he was sending emissaries to each of the other captains, explaining who you were and asking for their support in backing you for the throne." She gave Ichigo a sidelong glance. "After our little… escapade last time, I told him everything." She snorted. "I didn't expect him to believe me, but it turned out that he already suspected." She let out a deep breath and rolled her shoulders to work out a kink. "Apparently, anyone old enough and of sufficient power who's crossed blades with you already knows your bloodline. Nii-sama said that every member of the royal line has a certain quality to their reiatsu." She eyed him. "It's not just that you look like Kaien physically; your spiritual energy has some of the same quality."

Ichigo frowned. "I've fought many of the captains in the Gotei 13," he said.

"Yeah," Rukia nodded. "That means they all know. The only question is whether they have the guts enough to support you against Yamamoto." She sighed. "Nii-sama thinks Kyoraku and Ukitake are too close to Yamamoto. They won't go against their friend. Mayuri has too much invested in this regime. Soi Fon won't go against the rule of law." She glanced at him. "But the former Vizards might follow you, if you didn't declare for Yamamoto. I forgot to ask, did you actually get around to swearing the loyalty oath he asked of you?"

"No," said Ichigo, frowning. "The bombardment started before we could actually get to that. I wasn't going to do it anyway."

"Good. That could have made all the difference. It was obviously worth enough to Yamamoto for them to cook up this ruse about Aizen kidnapping your family." She looked up the trail, her mouth set in a grim line. Then she glanced back over her shoulder at Toshiro doggedly bringing up the rear. "Nii-sama had hoped the Tenth would join us." She grinned. "I'm glad Toshiro finally saw sense and came along." She took a breath. "Komamura and Unohana are wild cards. Nii-sama had no idea where their loyalties might lie. Kenpachi?" She shrugged. "Who knows? He's likely to fight both sides."

Ichigo scowled. He didn't like the idea of the Gotei 13 fragmenting over this, but in reality, what choice did he have? "So that means possibly five captains with us, five against, and three unknown."

"Yes." She flicked him a brief grin. "Fairly evenly divided."

Ichigo hesitated. "What about… anybody else?"

She darted a glance at him and raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… have you heard from Hueco Mundo?"

Her eyebrows remained arched. "You want to openly throw in with Aizen?" She shrugged. "No one has heard from him since he 'escaped' the second time," she added. "There's evidence of rebuilding in Las Noches, but scouting parties haven't been sent that way during all the turmoil in Soul Society. And," her eyebrows lowered into a scowl, "Nii-sama isn't sure he trusts him. But he's hoping Aizen will at least remain neutral during the upcoming battle. Although," she sighed, "there's always the chance he'll lie low until we've destroyed each other, and then strike."

"No," said Ichigo with certainty. "He'll support us."

Rukia glanced at him. "You seem pretty sure. But are you certain you want his support? It could undermine your own, you know. Former royal tutor or no, he's just about the most hated man in Soul Society right now." She gestured back toward the white-haired captain. "Toshiro's response is not all that unusual."

Ichigo frowned. "It doesn't matter," he said stubbornly. "He's proven himself to me, and I'll accept his support."

Rukia grimaced. "Well, it's your decision," she declared. "But I would suggest not being too outspoken about that alliance, at least not yet."

Ichigo's brows lowered, but he restrained himself from glancing back at 'Ishida,' trudging behind them with Yuzu on his back. "I don't like hiding things," he muttered, half to himself.

"Well," said Rukia, "it's time you learned a bit more about being a politician, Ichigo. You may not like it, but a ruler has to balance competing interests, and has to present views diplomatically. You're going to have to manage groups of beings who have been sworn enemies for centuries." She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and glared at him. "I hope I don't have to kick you again," she warned.

Ichigo drew his brows together in a heavier scowl. "No, dammit!" he barked.

Rukia merely grinned and bent to scramble rapidly up a steep part of the trail. She grabbed some vines growing out of the rough ground and hoisted herself up on all fours. Standing up at the top of the rise, she strode around a bend in the trail. Ichigo followed, anger and uncertainty still roiling in him as he rounded the bend to follow her. Then he came to a sudden stop, his heart pounding in his chest.

Ahead of him on the trail was Rukia, standing stock still, her violet eyes blazing. Immediately in front of her, a masked shinigami blocked her way, his zanpakutou raised. Behind him were a troop of men, at least a dozen that Ichigo could see. He turned to urge Aizen to take Yuzu to safety, but stopped in consternation. The last of their group had just scrabbled up the steep hill, and Toshiro was standing there at the rear, his zanpakutou drawn, facing the four shinigami flanking him on either side of the trail.


	16. Chapter 16

**Illusion – Chap. 16**

**A/N:** A longer chapter, with more plot development. We learn more about the usurper and Ichigo's place in this world. I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this one.

(Originally posted 2/26/12.)

XxXxXxX

The masked shinigami approached Rukia, sword raised. Behind him, his men pressed closely forward along the path.

Rukia tossed her head, her hand on Sode no Shirayuki, and stood her ground. The squad of men behind the first all had their zanpakutous out. Ichigo made a quick calculation. If he leapt forward, he and Rukia could between them fight off the attackers, and they could probably protect Karin and Yuzu. These men did not look like captain level shinigami, and it was likely that he could take them out while Toshiro and Aizen dealt with the rear guard. He raised his hand to Zangetsu's hilt on his back and tensed his legs for a quick bound forward.

The lead shinigami abruptly dropped to one knee. "Lady Kuchiki!" he announced, "Your brother has sent us to escort you in safety to the fortress."

Ichigo let out his breath in a long sigh as Rukia slumped in relief. Then she rallied. "What took you so long?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips as the shinigami ducked his head apologetically. "We've been dodging Soi Fon's men for over a day!"

"My apologies, lady," the man said. "We could not detect your reiatsu, so Lord Byakuya merely told us to follow the southern trail. Our tracker," he gestured to another one of the shinigami, "knew a party was coming along the trail, but we did not know if this party comprised a sneak attack by the usurper's men upon our citadel, or whether it might be you." He glanced aside at Ichigo and the others. "Lord Byakuya thought you would be returning alone."

Rukia snorted. The shinigami was unusually tall, and Rukia was about half his height. But somehow he seemed very small as she stood in front of him. "Humph. I met up with some friends, and then we had to rescue three human captives, and then we were pursued across most of the Rukongai and into the wilds. Yuzu—" She gestured at the young girl slumped on 'Ishida's back. "Yuzu was injured during her captivity and can barely walk. Can you take her to safety?"

The commander's eyes flicked to the unconscious girl. "At once, Lady Kuchiki." He ordered two of his men to create a makeshift sling for Yuzu. As they moved forward to comply, Ichigo could sense the exhaustion and relief in his companions. Aizen, of course, released no betraying reiatsu tendrils as he gave Yuzu over to the care of the two shinigami and saw her installed onto the sling. The others gathered up their bundles, and soon the group was moving again up the trail. The shinigami contingent spread out around them, some of them fading into the brush. Another hung back, using a signaling device to contact the fortress and inform them that Rukia and her party were on their way.

Ichigo felt a terrific sense of relief. He had been keeping his reiatsu under such tight control it was exhausting. But now that they were with Byakuya's party, he could relax a little and let his energy trickle out from behind his shields. He had not realized how challenging it was to keep every single drop of reiatsu contained. Aizen had warned him about this before during one of their training sessions in the Hueco Mundo outpost.

"Remember," he had remarked with one of his smirks, "it's hard to step on ants without crushing them. That's basically what it's like to keep your reiatsu completely under control."

Ichigo had scowled. "I suppose you'll say that it's the fine control I learned studying calligraphy with you that will make all the difference," he grumbled.

"Indeed," the brown-haired shinigami responded with a glint in his deep brown eyes, turning one hand palm upward. "That should be self-evident by now." At that moment, Ichigo had not known if he wanted to punch the man or do something completely inappropriate like grab his beautiful face between his two hands and draw his lips to his for a kiss. Instead, he had blushed and frowned. Remembering, Ichigo scowled anew. It was annoying when the man was right time and time again.

He restrained himself from glancing back at Aizen. He was not going to act like a lovesick puppy over his former enemy. Nevertheless, he was still hyperaware of his presence. Aizen was walking alongside the stretcher holding Yuzu and subtly extending his healing powers over her. The energies were so skillfully directed that even Ichigo, with his heightened sensitivity, could barely detect them. They had been unable to heal Yuzu during the early part of their journey, and Ichigo had worried about his sister's health. He realized he felt grateful to Aizen, and once again his scowl deepened.

As he continued along the trail, he rubbed his neck and rotated his head to release a kink in his muscles, and as he did, released his spiritual pressure ever so slightly. At the rise in ambient pressure, the commander, walking beside him on the trail, shot another sidelong look at Ichigo. "Pardon me, sir," he asked with a deferential glance at Rukia. "Are you Kurosaki Ichigo, also known as the 'substitute shinigami'?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and gave a brief nod. To his consternation, the man immediately halted and went down on one knee, ducking his head and saying, "My lord! All hail the true king!"

Ichigo blushed red to the roots of his hair and muttered, "I'm not king yet, so get up and stay focused on getting us all safely to Byakuya. And I'd prefer if you'd not announce it to everyone."

"Of course, my lord! I understand that you wish to remain incognito." Lowering his voice, the man immediately rose and resumed his march along the trail. Ichigo, still beet-red, scowled at Rukia, who was trying to hold back an undignified snort of laughter at his discomfort. The only good thing about the entire incident, Ichigo thought to himself, was that Isshin hadn't heard the man's comments, because he certainly would have made some inappropriate and mortifying comment. Trudging along the trail, head down, he sighed. He probably was going to have to expect more of this. Momentarily, he wished for a power like Kyouka Suigetsu so he could hide himself from everyone else.

There was a shout from up ahead. One of the men came running back. "A contingent of shinigami from squad two has been spotted about two kilometers to the east, sir!"

The commander instantly ordered the group into flash-step, giving up secrecy for speed. Ichigo exhaled loudly. In some ways, it was a relief that they could all call upon their spiritual powers now. The sixth division shinigami patrol flash-stepped with them up the trail. Ichigo extended his senses and could detect a mass of reiatsu in the indicated direction. He analyzed it automatically. Over two hundred individuals, several of at least lieutenant-level power. If the group attacked them, it was not at all clear what the outcome would be with so many opponents against their tiny group. He redoubled his pace, giving a quick boost to the shinigami carrying Yuzu. He felt Aizen reinforce his power subtly but firmly while continuing with Yuzu's healing.

Mentally, Ichigo shook his head, wondering how the man was able to flash-step, support Ichigo's energy boosting, and at the same time maintain delicate control over the complex spell of a healing process. But he had no time to think. They were running flat-out over the trail now, moving in leaps and bounds upward along the sheer track, while staying beneath the branches of the scrubby trees so as to make it harder for the squad two shinigami to pinpoint their position.

They scrambled up a steep rise, came around a bend, and the trail abruptly ended, screened by heavy brush, at a huge, blank grey stone wall. The commander pushed through the brush and swung rapidly to the right, and the group followed him, hugging the walls. As they approached the huge, wrought-iron gates at the front of the fortress, the commander called out and Ichigo saw the gates swing open just enough to allow their group to enter single-file.

"Quickly!" Rukia called out. "Once we're inside, the spells on the gates and walls will repel intruders!"

Ichigo, running now at full speed, risked a glance over his shoulder to his right. Hundreds of black-clad shinigami were coming at them along the main road, running and shouting. His eyes narrowed. It looked like a full-scale assault on the fortress. His eyes measured the distance between the two forces, and he frowned. Based on their speed, it looked like their entire group would be crushed between the oncoming army and the walls of the stronghold. He would have to protect them so the group could enter safely. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he slowed, hanging back so the others could enter the gate ahead of him, and reaching for Zangetsu. He moved to take up a defensive position directly in front of the gate, planting his feet as he faced the oncoming onslaught, his zanpakutou ready in his hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Aizen stopping and turning as well, drawing his sword and running to stand beside him. Aizen's voice sounded oddly distant as he called out, "Rukia!" and at the same time the youth heard Aizen's voice in his mind, —_Ichigo! _full of that odd _protectiveness_ he had heard in it earlier.

Then a tiny but powerful hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him hard toward the gate. "Idiot! This whole escapade was to protect _you_! If you stay behind and allow yourself to be captured, everyone's work will be in vain!" Rukia was dragging him forward to the gate with a ferocious glower on her face. Her violet eyes blazed up at him. "Now is _not_ the time to be a hero!"

"But—" Ichigo protested, but before he could get very far he had been unceremoniously dragged through the gate and it had clanged shut behind him.

Instantly all the noise and furious swirl of reiatsu from the oncoming army went silent as though a switch had been turned off. Suddenly everything was quiet, and Ichigo became aware of the hum of many people crowded together inside the huge, ancient building. So this was the Kuchiki fortress.

Catching his breath, Ichigo turned to look at the courtyard in front of him. Rukia was picking herself up and glaring at him, and the others were looking around, still panting from their narrow escape. Aizen was now standing calmly at the gate, his eyes moving slowly around the courtyard, taking its measure. The commander had received a signal from the gate guard. "The invaders know that an attack against the fortress is futile. We just need to see if they intend to stay and lay siege to the building, or if they will give up and go away."

Tensely, Ichigo waited to hear. If there was to be an attack, he was going to defend the fortress, regardless of what Rukia or Aizen thought. The gate guard was talking into a speaking tube at the wall. After a moment, he nodded at the commander. "Sir! The attackers are retreating."

"Good!" said the commander. "We will not give chase at this time. But remain vigilant, and if they return, we will send out an attacking force." The guard nodded crisply and returned to his post. The commander turned back to his men and issued a set of orders, and the men formed up and marched away together. The two carrying Yuzu remained and followed Rukia and the rest of the group.

Rukia led the way into the central courtyard. "This way," she said. "Nii-sama will want to see you as soon as possible. Wait here a moment." She hurried away and signaled to a female shinigami with long dark hair, who hurried toward her, listened intently for a moment to Rukia's low-voiced comments, and then vanished through a small door.

Passing under the heavy stone arch and portcullis, Ichigo felt like he was going back in time. The huge central courtyard was laid out like that of a medieval castle. People huddled under blankets in groups all around the walls while children ran back and forth, playing some sort of game with rough-hewn sticks and a ball and calling out in high, excited voices. At one end of the courtyard, a heavyset man in a white apron was ladling a thick soup out of a vat to a line of people waiting patiently with bowls in their hands. High, blocky walls of gray stone towered above Ichigo, making him feel tiny, and shutting out most of the wan light from the overcast sky. Far, far above, he could see sentries pacing the ramparts of the fortress.

He could feel the pressure of thousands of souls crowded into the ancient building, their reiatsu overlaid with fear, shock, and upheaval. There was also anger, and hatred, and bewilderment. Ichigo almost stumbled with the weight of it. Suddenly it struck him that these were all his people now, that he was responsible for them, that people would die because of this war. Was this truly what he wanted? Aizen had explained in more detail what the true function of the spirit king entailed… somehow his soul would become part of the foundation of the three worlds… but Ichigo was suddenly not sure he wanted the responsibility. He was only a seventeen-year-old human, after all. He froze, staring at the clusters of people ahead of him. He wanted to bend over and put his hands over his ears, to cry out that he wouldn't do it, that he couldn't protect everyone.

Then Aizen was at his side, one hand steadying his arm. —_Courage, Ichigo. People need to see you holding your head high. Remember, you're their hope_. Ichigo frowned at the dark-haired shinigami.

—_I didn't ask for this._

—_The best rulers usually don't,_ Aizen remarked with amusement tingeing his mental voice. _"The best lack all conviction,"_ he quoted. _But we have already discussed the alternatives. Do you want to see your world go down in flames? You know the inevitable end of the usurper's rule._

Ichigo scowled even more deeply. Yes. With his newfound sensitivity, whenever he turned his mind to it, he could sense the weakness in the world's foundation, the spiritual emptiness at the core of things that he now knew had made itself manifest in so many ways, from pointless, bloody wars in the human world, to corruption in Soul Society and in human governments, to hollows ravaging each other to survive—there was an imbalance in power everywhere; a sense of impending collapse and catastrophe. He shook his head. This was the usurper's legacy. The spirit king was supposed to balance all things; his soul at the center of things was the lynchpin. Ichigo could sense the king's soul, and what puzzled him was that it felt so empty. Even the hollows and Arrancar Ichigo had fought had more of a sense of identity than this powerful being. He had asked Aizen about the nature of the spirit king, and the man had shaken his head, saying that he did not truly know what kind of being the usurper was, only that it was powerful and different from any species he had known. Most likely some kind of hollow hybrid.

—_Another kind of transcendent being?_ he had asked Aizen. _One that is so far above us it cannot be detected?_

The brown-haired shinigami had knotted his brow in puzzlement. —_It might appear that way,_ he had replied… _except that I am aware of its consciousness the way I would not be when encountering one that had achieved more transcendence._ He had glanced at Ichigo. _When I encountered you, when you reached the transcendent state, you were so far above me I felt nothing. But with the usurper… I feel something… but that something is empty._

Ichigo shivered momentarily. Whenever he reached out now with his enhanced senses, he could sense the blank and pitiless gaze of the being at the center of things. Its reach extended throughout the universe... and it was tightening its hold with each passing day, increasing the imbalance, tipping everything further and further to some inevitable end…

Ichigo firmed his lips once more. He had no choice after all. Frowning, he took a deep breath, flung his head back, and squared his shoulders, marching forward into the courtyard. He was aware of Aizen walking just behind him and to one side, his now-familiar, rock-solid reiatsu buttressing his own... and it was oddly comforting that when the coming tide of blood was loosed, that he would have a powerful ally. He strode across the courtyard to where Rukia had beckoned.

The black-haired woman was talking with a shinigami who had emerged from one of the doors. She turned and gestured to Ichigo and the others. "Come," she urged. "This way to a hot bath and food. We'll have lunch and then join Nii-sama in his council of war."

XxXxXxX

Ichigo stared at the massive video screen hanging on one wall of the room. He sat at Byakuya's right hand at a large, polished mahogany conference table in a huge room somewhere in the bowels of the fortress. He ran his hand through his hair so it stuck out all over and wished he could be somewhere else. On the screen in front of him was an image he recognized all too clearly: the throne room of Hueco Mundo. Byakuya glanced at him once more and repeated his question. The silence in the room stretched out as Ichigo hesitated, unable to think of how to phrase his answer. The last few hours had been a whirlwind, and he was still exhausted.

Not long after arriving in the fortress, they had all been given a plain but hearty lunch and then Isshin and the twins had been whisked away to have their injuries tended and to be questioned about the men who had captured them. Byakuya had sent orders for Ichigo and Toshiro to attend him. Rukia had seemed to think that she and Ishida weren't invited, but Ichigo crossed his arms and glared. "Either we all go in, or I don't go at all." Finally the servant had shrugged and led them all to a heavy wooden door in one of the stone corridors (Ichigo still couldn't tell one from the other) and they had entered the huge conference room. Byakuya sat at the head of the table, serene and elegant as always, his black hair smooth as glass and his captain's robes immaculate. His reiatsu washed over them, cold and implacable. He frowned at Rukia when he saw the four of them enter, and she shrugged and turned her palms outward with a rueful tilt of her head at Ichigo.

"Hey, Byakuya. Thanks." Ichigo nodded at the noble shinigami, whose eyes narrowed at the familiarity of the address. But he said nothing in response. Instead he inclined his head coolly.

"Your highness. I'm pleased that you are safe. Welcome to our council."

"Yeah," Ichigo said, hiding his embarrassment at the formal address beneath a scowl. He pulled out the chair beside Byakuya and plopped himself unceremoniously down in it, glaring at everyone around the gleaming conference table. There were a number of shinigami he did not know, but from the elegance of their clothing and their resemblance to Byakuya he assumed they were Kuchiki nobles. Renji sat further down the table, a dark bandanna over his long, bright red hair. He gave Ichigo a small nod but kept his face unsmiling. Toshiro had taken a chair on the opposite side of the table, and the white-haired captain leaned back in his seat, arms folded. Rukia had slipped into a chair near the foot of the table. The door opened once again, and Isshin entered, his arm in a sling. Ichigo frowned at his father as the shinigami took another seat, his face uncharacteristically serious.

When they were all settled, the noble at the head of the table nodded briskly. "Now that we are all here, it is time to make several decisions," he announced. "First, I am pleased that Prince Kurosaki Ichigo, the true heir to the spirit throne, has been able to join us. I would like this council to formally acknowledge his leadership." All the faces around the table turned to Ichigo, who scowled more fiercely as he met their eyes. "Secondly," continued Byakuya, "we need to make a decision on an offer we received only this morning." He made a curt gesture to an attendant at the side of the room. "Play the video," Byakuya ordered, and the lights dimmed and a large screen began to descend from the ceiling.

When the image appeared, it was all Ichigo could do not to look at the man seated two positions down from him disguised as a Quincy. The scene was of one of the throne rooms of Las Noches. It must have been pre-recorded. In the video, Aizen sat on the central throne, with Gin and Ulquiorra standing beside him, the dour fourth Espada taking the position Tousen had formerly occupied. Slightly behind and to their left, Grimmjow stood off to one side, arms folded, his teal eyes blazing over a ferocious scowl.

The image of Aizen shifted in his seat and placed his chin in his hand. "Greetings, Kuchiki-taichou. As you can see, I have escaped and retaken the throne of Hueco Mundo. I understand you have declared your opposition to the false rulers of Soul Society, and that pleases me. I have a proposition for you." He paused, and Ichigo could see a faint smile on his lips. "Alone, you cannot hope to prevail against soutaichou and his allies. But I share a common distrust of the thing that currently sits on the spirit throne. I will throw my support, and the support of my allies and subordinates," he gestured at the individuals standing near him and waved a hand in a further, inclusive gesture to indicate others in Hueco Mundo, "to you and your cause, and specifically, to the support of the former ryoka boy you now claim is the true heir to the spirit throne."

His voice was deep and melodic as usual, as it filled the vast and echoing room. Ichigo could sense waves of anger coming from many of the people around the table at the sound of the voice of the man they had declared a traitor and criminal. On screen, Aizen continued. "I agree to give up my own pursuit of the throne in order to support Kurosaki Ichigo's claim, as my primary goal has always been to remedy the vacancy at the top of the world rather than claim it myself. If you accept my offer, send a hell butterfly to these coordinates within twenty-four hours." A set of numbers appeared on the screen. "Otherwise," he murmured, leaning back on his throne and lidding his eyes, "I shall be forced to declare you and your allies my enemies, and you shall all be subject to the fate that befalls any who oppose me."

The screen went black and the table erupted in angry shouting.

"How dare that peasant threaten us?" glowered one of the Kuchiki nobles.

"Silence!" roared Byakuya over the rising din. There was a momentary swelling of outrage in the room, and then the angry muttering gradually subsided. In the newfound quiet, Byakuya turned to Isshin. "I believe Kurosaki Isshin has some important information for us."

Ichigo's father beetled his brows and glared back at the nobles, pretending not to hear the pointed whisper of, "Another peasant."

"Yes," Isshin began. "First, I have to advise you that Aizen Sousuke is not who he seems to be."

"Yes," said one of the nobles in a snide tone, arching a delicate brow. "Despite appearing to be a dutiful captain of the Gotei 13, he is a traitor and a vile criminal."

Isshin turned his head slowly and gave the man a measuring look. Then he inquired mildly, "Before you throw about the name of 'traitor' so quickly, you should look to your own position here." The man surged upward from his seat, only to be restrained by his neighbor, who grabbed his arm and shot him a stern look. Isshin continued, "Is it so surprising that this man, who successfully created an illusion that fooled all of Soul Society for a century, could put on another act for less than a year, pretending to be a criminal? In reality," he raised his voice to be heard over the muttering, "…in reality, he was once a member of the Royal Guard and is still a loyal subject of the True King."

There was bedlam for a few moments as people shouted and one pounded the table. Finally Byakuya called for order again and the hubbub subsided. "Could you please explain further, Kurosaki-san?"

Isshin glanced slowly around the table, his expression cool. Then he began speaking, telling them the story he had told Ichigo earlier, about Masaki's flight and murder, Ichigo's birth, and Aizen's role in the plot as well as the parts others had played. The room was absolutely silent as Isshin laid out the story in an uncharacteristically serious voice.

At the end of it, Byakuya gave Isshin a crisp nod of acknowledgment, then turned back to the nobles sitting around the table. "Very well. Now that you have all heard the testimony of Kurosaki Isshin on this matter, how does that affect your judgment?" There was renewed muttering.

One of the nobles remarked, "How can we trust the testimony of this man? He clearly is not objective in this matter."

Byakuya retorted, "Do you distrust the Princess Masaki? You have seen the recordings of the validity of their marriage, and you have previously viewed the evidence of the usurper's actions against the Princess."

Several of the nobles looked at Ichigo and then away. The youth wanted to ask Aizen for advice, but the man was silent. Making me stand on my own, Ichigo thought wryly. He knew what he needed to do, he realized. He just didn't want to do it. Slowly, he got to his feet, and the bickering died away and all the faces in the room turned to him.

He swallowed. Damn, he wasn't cut out for public speaking. He was no politician. But he took a deep breath and began. "I understand why you're all skeptical – of me as well as of Aizen. I didn't believe it myself, when I first heard the story. But since then, I have worked directly with Aizen." There were stunned murmurs around the table, and Ichigo met and held Toshiro's shocked, blazing eyes. "He did hold the position of royal tutor, and when I trained with him, I could see why." He looked around the table. "He taught me what I needed to know. I have sensed the nature of the thing at the center of our worlds. I know it is powerful, and that I must defeat it. But what I know most of all is that it's going to take all of us working together. I can't do it alone. I need every one of your support. I need you to all put aside old grievances for the sake of the balance of our worlds." His eyes moved around the table once again. "I know it might be hard to forgive Aizen, but I have to say that he taught me this."

With those words, Ichigo released his hold on his reiatsu, allowing it to swell in the room. But instead of merely letting it loose, allowing the force of his vast natural reiatsu to overwhelm the others, he directed and focused it, enabling it to insinuate itself into the fabric of existence, the physical and emotional underpinnings that held the world together. This structure had been gradually weakening over the past decades, he knew, allowing for more tears in the fabric here and there, and giving every reiatsu-sensitive soul the sense that things were falling apart and that some impending doom was coming upon them.

His ability, the unique ability of the royal line, as Aizen had explained to him, was the ability to reinforce that structure with the essence of his own soul.

He had never done it before when there were other people around, but now he saw how the souls around him interacted with that structure, glowing nodes in a network of energy. He continued releasing his reiatsu, buttressing the structure and feeding the links and nodes directed bursts of energy.

He could see the faces of the people in the room changing, the skepticism fading and being replaced with awe, as the effect of his power made itself known in the room. During his training, Aizen had told him what others felt in this situation: a sense of completeness, the sense that finally, everything was right with the world. "Only the Spirit King, or one of the true line, has this ability. It is impossible to completely forge. The usurper has a portion of the ability, but not enough to truly stabilize the universe. You, on the other hand, were born with the complete gift. It is part of what made your birth such a special event: when a child born to the royal line enters the universe, the very fabric of the world responds, and the ripples from that birth travel outward to the ends of the cosmos." His brown eyes had bored intensely into Ichigo. "You may not be aware of Soul Society's creation myth. It is quite simple: At the beginning of time, the universe split itself into two parts: the physical and spiritual edifice of existence, and a living soul to balance and activate that creation. This is why all things in the universe have a soul of some kind. You, however, are the descendent of that first royal soul. When you consciously release your energy to stabilize the fabric of existence, everyone around you will know who you are."

He could feel it now; he was standing at the center of a glowing, pulsating pattern of energy, the primal rhythm of the world. And he knew that the hearts of everyone in the room were beating in unison at this moment. He could feel the links to each of their souls, could feel their yearnings.

Aizen had cautioned him, "This is a gift not to be used lightly or to coerce, or you risk tainting the universe itself. But used within a community, you will strengthen that community, and give people their much-needed hope. The world is failing, Ichigo. You have certainly seen it in the human world: the sense that the world is leaderless and rushing headlong to destruction. Here in Soul Society we have seen the same symptoms. The emptiness at the core of the world has infected everyone's heart and soul, turning them cynical and despairing." He looked at Ichigo, his brown eyes unfathomable. "The world is crying out for its King, Ichigo."

Ichigo had squirmed at those words at the time. He just felt he was an ordinary human, a person who failed more often than succeeded in doing what was necessary to protect others. He might be unusually powerful, but his knowledge and mental abilities were not superhuman, and he certainly couldn't live up to the role that Aizen was holding up for him. He had turned away, had tried to hide it deep within himself. He wanted to get stronger, yes. He wanted to protect others, to protect the world if he could. But to do what Aizen suggested… was overwhelming. It was beyond what should be expected of a mere human.

But he had continued with the training… in part, because, he realized, of his attraction to the older man. Remembering it, he blushed. It seemed so shallow to be swayed by Aizen's beauty, to make decisions based on emotions rather than facts.

But in the end, he had continued. And now, he thought, as he held the array of energy in place and then began to allow it gradually to fade, he was glad of it, for whatever reason. All around him, the hostility and anger in the room was dying down, replaced by a sense of gladness, hope, and enthusiasm. All the others were looking at him with new eyes, their objections swept away by his clear demonstration of his true nature. Gradually, he drew his reiatsu back into himself, and the room collectively took a deep breath.

After a moment of silence, Byakuya spoke first. "Well. I trust that you have all been convinced that Prince Ichigo is the true heir to the throne." There were nods and smiles around the room, ranging from half-resigned to enthusiastic. "But the question still remains." He addressed himself to Ichigo. "Aizen Sousuke has committed many crimes. However, he is now willing to declare his support for you. Do you wish to acknowledge his fealty, and pardon him for his crimes? You realize that it is a grave step, and you must consider how it will affect your followers." He looked at Ichigo intently. "What is your answer, your highness?"

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** Thank you so much to **SkywrdSwrd, Poke-the-Jello, kisagi, Chuain, Raicheru, MM08, Ilovecrossovers, eternalceleste450, Emily, emo1sk8r, siovon, The weasel is MINE XP, Orgasmic Bunnies, amaranth, MAH-BLACKBERREH, Bibliophile Nicole, splitheart1120, Spiney, sokkenai, Eldar-Melda, Anonym**, and **a reader** for reviewing the last chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Illusion – Chap. 17**

**A/N:** For those of you who like AiIchi, this chapter is for you. Rating will stay at T for the entire fanfic.

Warning: At the very end of this chapter, hints of a romantic relationship between two men.

(Originally posted 3/4/12.)

XxXxXxX

Rukia led Ichigo along a confusing set of long corridors lined with heavy wooden doors and up multiple staircases. The halls were dimly lit by small fixtures set into the massive stone walls. The floors were of marble, with faded deep red carpeting upon which intricate patterns could just barely be seen. Long runners, tacked down at regular intervals by brass carpet rods, stretched out into the distance along each of the hallways. Many of the doors were ajar, and in each room Ichigo could see numerous people crowded together on pallets on the floor. Several times young children ran across the hallways, shrieking or wailing as they slipped from door to door. There was an air of exhaustion and anxiety in the ambient reiatsu.

"The families of everyone in the sixth division are here, as well as the families of all of our supporters," remarked Rukia as they passed through an exceptionally crowded corridor. "Everybody's sharing rooms and the place is completely full. I'm sorry." She looked up at him with a glint in her violet eyes. "Nii-sama wanted to give you a private room, since you're the future king and all, but I convinced him that you'd feel better sharing like everyone else."

Ichigo scowled, his brows lowering. "Good. Thanks."

A hint of mischief lighted her face. "Yeah. Especially since I told him you'd prefer to share with Uryuu."

He glanced at her, feeling just a bit of heat in his face. "What?"

She grinned at the faint pinkness in his cheeks. "Don't think I hadn't noticed, Ichigo."

Ichigo's brows lowered further. "Noticed what?" he demanded.

"You and Uryuu, of course."

"What?" he barked, flustered, feeling panicked. "What do you mean?"

Her grin widened. "Well, I've known for a long time that you're not interested in girls, Ichigo."

"What?" he spluttered. "Where would you get that idea?"

She slanted a knowing look at him. "It's kind of obvious, Ichigo. Here you have probably the world's most beautiful girl completely in love with you, and you're so oblivious to her."

Ichigo gaped. "What? Who?" He stared at Rukia in panic. She couldn't possibly be talking about herself, could she? If so, this was a really bizarre confession of love. But she was his friend, and he didn't want to offend her. "Uh, Rukia…" he began, and trailed off.

Rukia laughed out loud at his bewildered expression. "See? That's what I mean by oblivious." She rolled her eyes, and then punched him hard in the arm. He drew away from her, yelping and rubbing his arm. "Orihime, you ninny. You obviously haven't seen she's head over heels in love with you."

"Inoue? In love with me?" On Ichigo's face was an expression of utter confusion.

Rukia sighed. "Yes, Ichigo, she's in love with you."

"She's my friend!" declared Ichigo, aghast. "I would never think of her that… way! That would make me such a cad!" His face twisted with shock. "It would… I don't know… demean her innocence. We've been friends since we were little kids. I would never hit on my best friend!"

Rukia gave a deep sigh and shook her head. "Exactly. You just proved my point."

"What point?" asked Ichigo, now even more confused.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "About not liking girls! And in addition, you've been showing all the signs of being hopelessly in love with Uryuu lately."

"What? No!" shouted Ichigo, as a renewed blush suffused his face.

"See what I mean?" Rukia pointed out. "You blush whenever you talk about him; you're always looking at him, finding excuses to talk to him. We've been thrown together on the trail for several days now. It's kind of obvious you like him as more than a friend, Ichigo. And what's more, I'm pretty sure he returns your feelings." She grinned. "Don't think I haven't spotted those long, soulful glances the two of you exchange, as though you're talking without words."

"Huh?" Ichigo mumbled, mortified. Had it been that obvious? He groaned inwardly. This could lead to all sorts of complications.

Rukia moved closer and gave him an affectionate hug. "Don't worry, Ichigo. Even though you're clueless, we all love you." She eyed him. "And it's not like everybody hasn't been pairing you off with lots of people, Ichigo. A handsome guy like you?" she teased as Ichigo blushed more furiously. "I heard a few people talk about you and me as a couple. I know I damaged your pristine reputation by sleeping in your closet." She smirked. "Of course, I'm kinda old for you even if you were interested in girls."

Ichigo, even more flustered now as he thought of the age difference between him and Aizen, decided to keep his eyes straight ahead on the long corridor in front of them.

"Hey, it's okay about you and Uryuu. I won't tell anyone. And don't worry; I think it's sweet, actually. I mean," Rukia continued, "it's not as if you were in love with someone completely wrong for you. Then I'd have to do something about it." She shot him a sidelong glance, grinning again. "Although…speaking of completely wrong… I did hear from Orihime that you both were crushing on Aizen pretty badly during your training in Hueco Mundo."

At Ichigo's renewed blush, she started laughing again. "Who could blame you? The man's insanely good-looking, especially now that he's stopped hiding behind those nerd glasses and curtain of hair. Even with all that, I can't tell you how many shinigami in Soul Society had hopeless crushes on handsome, kind Captain Aizen." Ichigo's face now felt as though it was on fire, his blush reaching to the roots of his hair and down his neck into his chest. If she only knew, he thought in renewed mortification.

"It's part of the reason he's so despised now. All those jilted would-be lovers." Rukia's grin faded and her face darkened. "He discouraged all of them except Momo. I still don't understand why he was so cruel to her."

Ichigo stiffened and leaped to the man's defense with the same alacrity he showed at defending any of his nakama. He said angrily, "He told me he had tried everything else. He said that she was ready to follow him to Hueco Mundo and he didn't want her to throw away her career, so he stabbed her in a way that he knew she could recover from. She was so obsessed with him that there was no other way to get the message across."

Rukia raised her eyebrows. "What, so defensive?" She gave him another teasing grin. "Still a bit of the crush on?"

Ichigo's face darkened, but before he could fashion a retort, Rukia had stopped in front of a door near the end of the corridor. "Here we are," she announced cheerfully, inserting a key into the old-fashioned lock and swinging the heavy wooden door open.

Beyond the door was a small, neat room with two canopied beds and a narrow window featuring a commanding view of the surrounding countryside, although Ichigo could detect the heavy spells shielding the window. The room smelled slightly musty and disused as Ichigo entered.

Behind him, Rukia remarked, "I'm sorry it's so small, but we've given all the larger suites to families. I hope you don't mind." Her voice sounded a bit apologetic now. "It's not really suitable for the royal heir, but—"

"Cut it out!" Ichigo interrupted her, crossly. "Stop it with all your teasing. I can't stand it anymore."

She was grinning again. "Hey. You need to learn to take it better, Ichigo. You'll have to get used to a lot more scrutiny and gossip in your new position." Laughing, she began to withdraw, and then poked her head back in the door. "I'll give you a little time to rest and clean up. There's a water closet behind that small door. Nii-sama wants you to join him for dinner at six tonight. I'll send a servant to come fetch you." Before Ichigo could make any other angry retorts, she was gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He moved to the window and stood looking out over the forested expanse below. The tree-covered hills stretched out to the horizon under leaden skies. All appeared quiet, but he found himself wondering if the trees harbored the next attacking force beneath their cover. But it was hard to concentrate on the reality of the war while his emotions were in a whirl from everything Rukia had said to him.

It was horribly embarrassing that his feelings for Aizen were so apparent. He hadn't realized that they had been discernible even back when he was training with the older man. Because Aizen hadn't responded overtly, Ichigo had assumed that neither he nor anyone else had noticed. Now he flushed again at the thought that both Rukia and Orihime seemed to know he was crushing on Soul Society's greatest enemy. That was surely not a good idea, although he could trust them both to be discreet in public. He sank onto one of the beds and dropped his head into his hands.

And Orihime… was in love with him? He had been so sure that his long-time friend was too innocent to even think of such things. He groaned as he slumped over on the bed. He really didn't want to hurt her feelings. He would have to think about what he was going to say to her the next time they met. She was in many ways his dearest friend, as close to him as his sisters were. It wasn't fair to her that he just didn't seem to feel that spark for girls.

At the thought of his sisters, he suddenly sat bolt upright. He hoped to God that neither of them had noticed. That would be even worse, if his little sisters thought he had a crush on Ishida of all people. He sighed. It was a disaster. Rukia had noticed… and who else thought it was obvious?

And what was he going to do now? What would the real Ishida think when he heard about all the rumors? Ichigo scowled heavily. This whole situation was a mess. There was a good reason why he preferred the straightforward approach. Once you got started with deception, there was no end to the complications that ensued. He had hoped that Aizen would reveal himself soon, but now he just couldn't bear the thought of how Rukia would react when she learned who 'Ishida' really was.

"_It's not as if you were in love with someone completely wrong for you. Then I'd have to do something about it."_

Thinking about Rukia 'doing something' about him and Aizen was a scary thought. He would have to tell Aizen that he would have to keep up his disguise a while longer. He groaned again. More deception. And as the future king, everything was much more complicated. It had been bad enough at the council meeting earlier that day.

"Well?" Byakuya had asked. "Do you wish to pardon Aizen Sousuke for his crimes and accept him as an ally?"

Ichigo hesitated, and in the pregnant pause, Toshiro had jumped in. His teal eyes were blazing with fury. "There's no way you can accept an alliance with that bastard!" he shouted, pounding on the table. "Pardon him for his crimes? Never!" There were shouts of agreement and anger from around the table.

Ichigo had pushed his chair back, anguished, as his eyes met Toshiro's. How could he explain?

Then Renji had stood up, glaring at everyone. "Now just wait a minute!" he shouted. "I can't stand the bastard either, after what he did to Rukia, but you all have to realize, this is _Ichigo's_ decision. You have to let him make it on his own. And if Ichigo is going to unify the three worlds, there are going to be a lot of folks we don't like having to work together! We've been enemies with so many groups for so long." He gestured at 'Ishida'. "Look at what Soul Society did to the Quincies! What we need to do now is stop holding grudges and start thinking about forgiveness." He took another long look around the table. "Look what Ichigo just did for us with his reiatsu. Couldn't you feel that? I haven't felt at peace like that ever since I can remember! That's the way the universe is supposed to be! I say we let Ichigo make his decision and we agree to follow Ichigo, even if we're not friends with his other followers."

Abruptly running out of steam, Renji turned red and sat down, scowling. From the end of the table, Rukia was beaming at him, and Ichigo saw her give him a brief thumbs-up, followed by a considerable lightening of Renji's expression.

Slowly, Ichigo stood up again. He ran his hand through his hair, not realizing that it was sticking up in orange spikes all over his head. "Thanks, Renji." He glanced over at Toshiro. "And thanks, Toshiro, for expressing your opinion." He raised his eyes to scan the entire table. "The fact is…" He hesitated again, and then frowned. "The fact is that Aizen _is_ working to accomplish the goal we all want," he asserted, jutting out his jaw. There was renewed muttering from around the table, and Ichigo held up a hand. "I'm not saying I agree with his methods." He felt abruptly guilty, as though he were betraying the man for political reasons, and he flushed. "But based on all I've heard from my dad and everyone else, and everything I've seen, he's on our side. So I am definitely going to accept his proposal."

The table erupted in renewed bedlam, and this time Ichigo raised his spiritual pressure sharply until the angry voices all quieted. They all stopped and looked at him, eyes wide.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "You're each welcome to withdraw your support from me if you're unable to stomach this alliance," he declared, looking pointedly at Toshiro. "But Aizen Sousuke has satisfied me with his loyalty. I've accepted his help and training. I would be lying to all of you if I tried to pretend that I wasn't working with him." He looked around the table once again. "You'll just have to decide if you're willing to put up with that."

He waited, tensely, to see what everyone would say. Toshiro in particular had a face like a storm cloud. The silence stretched out for longer than he felt comfortable. But as his gaze crossed Rukia's at the end of the table, he saw one eyelid droop in an unmistakable wink. At the head of the table, Byakuya was wearing a very faint air of approval.

After a long, long pause, Byakuya spoke. "Do I hear any objections to the prince's decision?" he asked in his cool voice. "No? Then I suggest that we vote in favor by acclamation. All in favor?" There were shouts of acceptance from around the table, and Ichigo relaxed slightly, gratified. "Opposed?"

Toshiro crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "I'll never vote in favor of an alliance with _Aizen_." He spat the name through clenched teeth. He glanced back at Ichigo. "But I will not withdraw my support for the prince." He scowled at the orange-haired youth. "Just don't ever put the two of us in the same room, or I won't vouch for my behavior."

With a great effort of will, Ichigo managed not to look at Aizen sitting just a couple of seats away from him. Instead, he gave Toshiro a brief nod. "I appreciate your support."

There was scattered opposition around the table, but in the end all agreed to follow Ichigo's decision. The room broke up into small conversations until Byakuya called for attention once more and adjourned the meeting. Slumping in his chair, Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. He hated these sorts of things and was always glad just to get through them. Plus, he felt sick to his stomach; first that he was still deceiving everyone about Aizen actually being in the room with them all, and second, that he hadn't come out and defended the man the way his heart said he should defend him. He scowled fiercely. There just was no way to feel good about what he was doing. He was betraying someone no matter what he did.

But Byakuya caught his eye, and gave him a nod of approval. "Well done." Ichigo glared and made no response. How could he be praised for betraying both sides? The noble shinigami raised his eyes to someone standing behind Ichigo's chair. "Ah, Rukia. Could you please take Ichigo to his quarters? I think he needs some time to rest and freshen up before our next gathering."

Reluctantly, Ichigo stood up to follow Rukia. As he glanced back at Aizen, he saw that Byakuya was approaching the other man. "Ishida-san, may I speak with you a moment about tactics and the Quincy powers?"

Scowling, Ichigo had allowed Rukia to shepherd him out of the room.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo was glaring out at the scenery once again when the door to the small bedroom clicked open and Aizen entered. As usual, the man was smirking faintly. His clothing was once again immaculate, not looking at all like the outfit of someone who had just been trudging through the woods and evading pursuit from the secret mobile corps. His lips curled upward as he met Ichigo's eyes. "Ah, greetings, my dear roommate."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo burst out in a low, furious voice. Aizen raised his brows at him in amusement. "This is so wrong, that I'm deceiving everyone here! How did I let you talk me into going along with this… masquerade?" he ground out.

Aizen, his expression barely changing, moved into the room and shut the door. Ichigo felt him construct a quick spell and deploy it around the room, most likely to ensure their privacy.

"Ichigo," Aizen's voice was calm as usual. "Listen to me. This won't last much longer. I'm going to leave, and will return as myself. Then you can openly accept me and won't have to deal with all this pretense. I know it's difficult for you to have to deal with all my deceit. And whether or not you believe it, I'm sorry." He sighed as he gazed at the fuming youth. Abruptly, he moved to the bed, took off his glasses and placed them on an end table. Then he sat down beside Ichigo so that their thighs touched. This close, Ichigo was suddenly aware of the man's scent, of his liquid-center brown eyes regarding him, those perfect features arrayed in an expression of concern. With one hand, Aizen reached out and flicked a lock of hair out of Ichigo's face.

Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed Aizen's hand, all his anger transmuting suddenly into attraction. The man's fingers were cool and his skin smooth, and with a renewed wave of anger, Ichigo realized he didn't want to let go.

"What are you doing to me?" he shouted. "Rukia said… she thought… Argh!" He gritted his teeth, unable to say the words. "How can this be happening? I don't understand what's going on!"

Aizen sighed, but did not make any move to withdraw his hand from Ichigo's grasp. Instead, he gently stroked the back of the younger man's hand with his thumb. Ichigo was astonished at his body's reaction. It felt like the older man's fingers were brushing sparks into his hand, sparks that traveled up his arm and spread throughout his entire body. He stared at the other man's face only inches away from his.

"I'm not doing anything to you," Aizen said in his deep and beautiful voice. "I've actually been holding myself back." He gazed at Ichigo with his elegant brown eyes, his expression completely serious, all traces of the smirk gone.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo in a smaller voice. He reminded himself that Aizen was a master manipulator, and everything he said was undoubtedly calculated for precise effect; this appearance of vulnerability was surely another part of his act. Or was it? He had not been able to keep a spark of hope from leaping up within himself at the other man's words.

Aizen sighed and there was a long pause. "It's not unheard of for trainees to develop feelings for their teacher." He turned his head half-away as Ichigo sucked in his breath. All the while his thumb continued to stroke the back of Ichigo's hand, riveting the youth's attention to the touch. "I had to deal with it frequently in Soul Society." He returned his intense gaze to Ichigo's face. "I believe you humans even have a catchphrase: 'crushing on sensei.'" His lips twisted in a brief, wry smile. "But I'm normally quite able to handle it. In fact, it's another tool I use to make my teaching more effective; you'd be surprised how much it increases my students' attention to their lessons."

He sighed once again, and his gaze traveled to the upper corner of the room. "But I'm afraid in this case, things were different." He fell silent for a moment, and there was no sound in the room except for their breathing.

Then Ichigo asked again, "What do you mean, different?"

Aizen made a graceful gesture with his free hand and turned to face Ichigo fully. The substitute shinigami stared at him, eyes wide, as the older man lowered long lashes over his beautiful eyes and murmured, "I have to admit that it was never in my plan to fall for you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Illusion – Chap. 18**

**A/N:** It's been a rough couple of weeks for me. But I'm glad I was able to find a bit of time to write. I hope you like the chapter.

More AiIchi relationship development… and conflicts both internal and external.

(Originally posted 3/18/12.)

XxXxXxX

Ichigo stared at Aizen, his mouth falling open. The older man sighed as his fingers intertwined with Ichigo's. "What the hell are you talking about?" shouted Ichigo.

Aizen looked down at their joined hands. "You see, I have planned many things out over the past century, especially regarding your life and growth." He exhaled softly. "You might call it unethical. I certainly don't claim to follow any kind of human morality, and I won't apologize for what I am. But I'll admit that I did consider that if you developed… an attraction… to me, that it might make you more amenable to my suggestions."

Ichigo felt rage boiling up in him. Was all of this just another of Aizen's machinations? "Are you saying you tricked me into… having feelings for you? Just so you could control me?" he demanded.

The brown-eyed shinigami looked back up at him, his expression placid. "Of course not. And one really can't force affection." One corner of his mouth quirked upward. "Even I can't do that. And in any event, you surely don't believe anyone is controlling you?"

Ichigo frowned with suspicion. "So what are you saying, then?"

Aizen sighed. "Please understand that this is difficult for me. I'm not accustomed to… revealing anything of myself. But I am trying to be more truthful with you, even…" A faint smirk appeared on his face again. "Even though it goes against my own nature." There was a brief pause as Ichigo shook his head in puzzlement.

"I'm saying," Aizen murmured, gently stroking one side of Ichigo's cheek with his long fingers, "that despite everything I planned, as I gradually came to know you, to understand who you truly were, something happened to me that has rarely happened before." He cocked his head and smirked. "I don't think you're aware of how incredibly attractive you are. And not merely physically; though, of course, you are quite a superb specimen." His eyes raked over Ichigo's body and the youth found himself blushing. "Even for someone as jaded as me," Aizen murmured, "your personality is extraordinarily appealing. So you see, my attraction to you… has turned into something much deeper." He smiled ruefully. "I admit to being quite astonished."

Ichigo stared at him, feeling completely confused. He felt dawning excitement at the other man's words, tempered by sudden suspicion. This was _Aizen_ he was talking to. He had no idea if the man was telling the truth. There was no way he could trust him completely. And yet… the thought that the older man might reciprocate his emotions was probably the most electrifying sensation he could imagine. His entire body felt like it was bathed in sparks, tingling and thrilling to the other man's closeness. The man's fingers on his skin felt like electrified velvet, and he shivered.

Ichigo's jaw clamped as the hormones raced through his body. A reckless voice surged up in his head: who cares if he's lying to me. He's beautiful and I'm attracted to him and I'm going to act on my attraction. The two of them stared at each other, their faces only inches apart. Ichigo felt the warmth of their joined hands and the caress of the older man's reiatsu. He swallowed. It was up to him, he understood, suddenly. Despite his claims of amorality, he knew Aizen well enough now to realize that he would not make the first move. Conflict raged in Ichigo's mind. Yes, this was completely wrong. But then his hormones overpowered his common sense. He was going to do it. Hesitantly, his eyes wide, Ichigo brought his lips closer to the other man's. Then his eyes closed and his lips parted.

He could feel Aizen's fingers threading themselves through his hair as the other man bent his head to meet his. There was a faint touch of warm lips on his own, and then Aizen had taken his mouth in his.

Ichigo had never kissed anyone before, had never even really had any interest in kissing, other than a vague impression that it was supposed to be something he would do one day with a girl he liked. Yet now, at the sensation of the other gently caressing his lips with his mouth and tongue, he felt suddenly weak all over, exhilarated, as tingles shot from his mouth down through the rest of his body. He pressed himself more closely to Aizen's warmth, his arms going around the man's muscular torso, and felt the smooth, soft skin of that face against his own, those lips turning suddenly demanding.

Utter delight sluiced through him as he forgot everything but the sensations he was experiencing. He could never have imagined his first kiss could be so wonderful. Eagerly, he opened his mouth further as Aizen began to deepen the kiss.

There was a knock on the door.

Aizen immediately drew back from him, and annoyed, Ichigo grabbed him by the nape of the neck to keep them together. He felt rather than saw the older man's smile.

The knock sounded again, louder.

Aizen gently detached himself from the youth, his face calm and undisturbed except for a slight flush over his throat. He paused at the end table, scooped up his glasses and placed them back on his nose. Ichigo could not stop staring at him as he opened the door, his own face red with frustration at the abrupt curtailment of his hormonal surge.

It was Rukia. She looked from one to the other and then grinned in mischief. "Sorry to disturb you two… but Nii-sama wants to see you at dinner. He wanted to send a servant, but I had a feeling that you might come faster if I showed up at your door."

She smirked as Ichigo blushed. Aizen merely nodded coolly. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and turned to Ichigo. "I think we're ready, aren't we?"

XxXxXxX

The huge, high-ceilinged formal dining room was elegant despite the heaviness of the architecture. Glittering chandeliers hung from long chains from the shadows in the vast, arched ceiling; several tall slits of windows in the massive gray stone walls on one side of the hall revealed that it was dark and raining outside. A floor of tiled flagstones, fit together smoothly, ran in a geometric pattern to the far reaches of the room. The long dining table, carved from a single thick slab of hardwood, was set with fine crystal and delicate china. Most of the places were filled, and people had already begun eating. The reiatsu in the room was thick with fear and tension. Ichigo, his heart still pounding from his recent hormonal surge, now just barely under control, slid into the empty seat at Byakuya's right as Aizen and Rukia moved to places further down the table.

Despite the opulent place settings, the meal was simple, consisting of coarse brown bread and a thick soup. Glittering crystal flagons were filled with plain water. As one might expect in a fortress under siege, Ichigo thought to himself as he helped himself to a portion of food the same size as those of his neighbors.

Byakuya raised his elegant eyebrows in greeting. "Your highness, there is further news. Hirako Shinji has sent an emissary bearing the message that he wishes to meet with us under a white flag. And our hell butterfly has received a response from Las Noches. Aizen Sousuke will be sending a representative as well."

Ichigo scowled. Great, just what he needed. More bitter enemies gathering under the same roof. He was grateful that eating offered him an excuse from an immediate response. Concentrating on his plate, he lifted a big spoonful of soup to his mouth. It was unexpectedly hearty and flavorful, and he realized he was starving. He dug into the meal with a will, allowing the conversations to flow around him.

Byakuya continued, "Additionally, it is time to begin formulating our plan of attack on the usurper. Aizen has indicated that he has a means of entry into the spirit realm after all."

Ichigo stopped with a spoonful of soup halfway to his mouth and gaped. One of the nobles leaned forward. "You mean, he's already made the King's Key? I thought he needed to sacrifice one hundred thousand souls for that."

The Kuchiki clan leader inclined his head with a faint air of distaste. "Apparently, that was all a ruse. He now claims to have already stolen the Key from soutaichou before he left Soul Society. He planted the reiatsu traces in the archives as misdirection so that no one would think to check too deeply into the illusion of the Key he left behind."

There was muttering and growling from around the table at this further evidence of Aizen's deceitful methods. Ichigo frowned more deeply and set the spoon back down in his bowl. –_Why didn't you tell me?_ he demanded as he carefully turned his eyes away from Aizen.

–_You never asked._

Ichigo huffed with frustration. –_Is this the way it's always going to be with you?_ he challenged. _You'll withhold information unless I ask for it specifically?_

–_Ichigo, wouldn't you say that you have had enough on your mind? I have been planning this campaign for over a hundred years. It simply would not make sense to reveal every single detail of the complete and rather elaborate plan before it was necessary._

Fury boiled up in Ichigo. –_That's not it and you know it!_ he ground out. _You still don't believe that_ _I'm capable of executing a sophisticated plan or of keeping state secrets!_

–_Ichigo, it has nothing to do with that. I know I have already overburdened your conscience. I have no wish to damage it further. Believe me, there are many things you are better off not knowing._

–_What, so you want me to be a figurehead? A puppet ruler who is given only the bare minimum of information so he can carry out someone else's plans?_

–_Of course not. I would never see you as a puppet. _The calm in Aizen's mental voice only served to infuriate Ichigo further. _However, you must be aware that the traditional role of the spirit king is to serve as the foundation stone of the universe. Everything in your soul, no matter how subtle, will eventually be reflected widely throughout all worlds. For that reason,_ _I don't want to taint you with my more unsavory deeds. Don't you understand? Your soul will be the template for the nature of the universe, once you ascend to the throne. The more that darkness can be kept from invading your soul, the less likely it is that evil will become ascendant in the universe. This is where the usurper has failed._ His mental voice, for a moment, became slightly tinged with exasperation. _And this is the same argument I've had over and over again with Urahara. _Aizen cut off abruptly as though he had changed his mind about saying something more. There was a brief pause, and then he continued, calm again as always. _This is why I have learned that telling the truth accomplishes little. Whenever I attempt complete honesty with you, we end up in a fruitless argument._

Ichigo balled his fists. _–Well, if you truly care for me like you claim you do, you will be honest with me no matter what!_

There was a mental sigh. _–Of course, Ichigo. I promise to do better in the future. Now, I believe Byakuya wishes to speak with you further._

The entire telepathic exchange had only taken a few seconds. Ichigo turned his eyes back to the noble at the head of the table.

Byakuya was gazing at him with slight concern, perhaps at the blankness that had just taken over his face for the past few seconds. Ichigo scowled again. Telepathic links had some unexpected negative side effects.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "What were you just saying?"

Byakuya frowned but repeated his comment with a slightly long-suffering air. "Hirako Shinji has fought against you and is aware of who you are. However, he has personal loyalty to Urahara Kisuke due to what happened when Aizen hollowfied him and so many of his friends and then intended to kill them. He may be coming here to tell you that your alliances will determine—"

Ichigo interrupted hotly, "But that's not what happened!"

Byakuya looked irritated at the interruption. "Nevertheless," he began, only to be stopped by Ichigo placing his palms flat on the table and half-rising. The noble's face stiffened.

"It was Urahara that hollowfied them in the first place, trying to make them stronger! Aizen was just helping him. Didn't you hear what my dad said about them working together then?" He turned to Isshin, sitting a few places down the table, but his father only frowned quellingly at him and said nothing.

Byakuya shook his head slowly as expressions of disbelief appeared all around the table. "Your highness, I suggest you save your arguments for Captain Hirako when he arrives. The point I wish to make now is that you will need to announce your alliances carefully. I know you have already indicated that you wish to ally with Aizen Sousuke. You might perhaps choose to not rub that alliance in Hirako-taichou's face."

Ichigo lowered his head, scowling fiercely so that the flush on his face might be interpreted as anger rather than embarrassment. Another layer of deceit in the name of so-called diplomacy. "I understand," he muttered.

There was an expression of concern on Byakuya's face. "I realize you have been under a great deal of stress lately, your highness."

Ichigo waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. Your advice is good, of course." His jaw clenched and he looked up at the black-haired noble. "But I'm ready to start planning the attack on the usurper whenever you are."

Byakuya nodded crisply. "Excellent. Let's conference immediately after the meal."

Ichigo returned the nod and dug back into his soup and bread.

There was a rattle overhead and Ichigo looked up as the chandeliers all quivered, sending wavering shadows throughout the large room. Then the entire building shook and the lights flickered as they heard several loud, hollow booms. Byakuya immediately stood up. "We're under attack," he called. "Everyone please man their battle stations." People hurriedly pushed back their chairs and began to run out of the room. He looked at Ichigo. "I apologize, your highness, for issuing orders in your presence. We haven't had time to integrate you into our battle plans. I know you'll want to take command…"

Ichigo gave him an incredulous stare. "Byakuya, you're a trained shinigami captain and I'm seventeen years old." He paused, realized that the noble valued the chain of command above all else. "I hereby officially name you my general and commander-in-chief of my forces." He felt the easing of tension in the sixth division leader's reiatsu, even though there was no sign of any emotion in his expression. "Why don't you tell us where you can use us best?" He gestured at 'Ishida' and Isshin.

Byakuya's eyes flicked over them, then up to his sister standing at the door waiting for his orders. "Rukia's division is down a few men, so she could use some strong fighters."

Ichigo nodded and pushed his chair back. "Let's go," he called to his father and Aizen.

"Come on then," shouted Rukia. "Follow me!" She led the way out of the room just as another explosion rocked the building.


	19. Chapter 19

**Illusion – Chap. 19**

**A/N:** This chapter is longer than usual, as some of you have requested. ;)

(Originally posted 3/25/12.)

XxXxXxX

Swirls of smoke filled the pre-dawn air as Ichigo stood at one corner of the fortress, his zanpakutou in his hand. Less than ten feet away, a shinigami in a mask was confronting him. The attacking army was all wearing dark robes and masks, their reiatsu cloaked so that you could not tell how powerful they were. It was very strange; Ichigo was not used to fighting against an opponent whose soul he could not feel in their blade. It felt like he was fighting blind. Instead of exchanging taunts, the opponents fought silently, only grim determination evident in their blades. Ichigo fought to keep his sword from drooping in his hand as he scowled at his opponent. The battle had been going on for hours and Ichigo wondered if he was reaching the limits of his endurance.

After they had left the dining hall earlier that evening, Ichigo, Isshin and Aizen had followed Rukia out one of the openings in the reiatsu shields of the fortress and into the chilly, sleeting night. She had deployed them in a loose arc around the northeast corner of the edifice. Incoming kidou bombs had continued their bombardment, and the task had been to deflect each of the missiles from their intended targets. Rukia had explained that the risk was that the fortress' shield would eventually become overloaded – it could absorb a small number of the bombs but if too many of them impacted the building's shield it would explode. As a result, the defending forces were forced to individually redirect the incoming warheads. It took a surprising amount of energy to turn the heavy rockets aside so that they impacted relatively harmlessly in the forest below.

It was pitch dark under the clouds in the spitting rain. Ichigo was soon soaked. He could detect the energy of the missiles, but redirecting them into dark ground where he wasn't completely sure of the terrain was nerve-wracking. One of the defending shinigami had finally set up kidou lights around the forest so he had safe targets to aim for. But the enemy appeared to have an endless supply of hardware powered by kidou energy. Ichigo wondered whether this was all part of the arsenal of the spirit realm, but he didn't have time to ask questions. He had even lost his telepathic contact with Aizen because his energy levels had dropped and the task took so much concentration.

After several hours of relentless bombardment, the barrage had finally stopped. Dawn had just begun to tint the eastern sky, and Ichigo, almost collapsing with fatigue, had turned to retreat within the building. Then the infantry attack began.

Hordes of faceless shinigami began throwing themselves at the exhausted defenders. Ichigo knew he was much more powerful than most of the attackers, but there were so many of them. He had no sooner defeated one enemy than another popped up to engage him. Ichigo had stopped even thinking about the people behind the masks. He simply attacked and parried with his sword.

Then he stopped. In front of him in the pre-dawn light, a petite, dark-haired woman without a mask stood facing him, two long braids covered in white cloth. Her sword was in her hand.

"Soi Fon," Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing. "I thought I recognized those missiles. But I thought you could only fire one once every three days?"

The woman glared at him. "Traitor!" she spat. "Now that I am working directly with the True King, he has augmented my power. Now I can combine my abilities. Rather than merely creating clones of myself, I can clone my bankai infinitely in his service." A tight grin flashed across her severe face and she advanced on him. "Those of us who are loyal to the regime will have power beyond your wildest dreams. You are just a stupid half-human who has been misled into aspiring above his station. You will fail and die for your presumption."

Ichigo stood his ground as she approached. "Obviously, your power isn't infinite," he pointed out mildly. "I see that your bombardment has stopped – and I was able to deflect every one of your missiles. Now you're just facing me with your shikai." He raised his own sword.

Her face twisted with rage. "How dare you go against Soul Society and the True King? We gave you your power and your substitute shinigami badge! You were supposed to obey orders!" With that she shunpoed forward and attacked with Suzumebachi.

Ichigo parried and gave ground slightly. Her power was ferocious and she was angry, and her rage lent strength to her blows. He was exhausted from fighting all night. As he raised Zangetsu to block her onslaught of blows, a small part of Ichigo's mind wondered if he had reached his limit. Would this fierce captain be the one to defeat him?

"I was born with my powers; Rukia awakened them. And she's with us here," he said, parrying and flash-stepping away. "Many of your own colleagues have seen that the usurper can't hold the world together much longer. Do you want to let all the worlds be destroyed, just because you're only concerned with following orders? There comes a time when you have to do what's right."

She hissed in fury. "I follow orders because I'm loyal! That _is_ the right thing to do!" In sudden rage, she dashed forward so quickly he could not see her movement and landed a blow on his chest. Taken aback, Ichigo glanced down for a moment and saw the telltale pattern of her shikai bloom on his body.

She grinned fiercely. "I land the second hit and you die." Again she moved with blinding speed. Ichigo countered her narrowly and stepped back.

"Ha!" she said in triumph. "I've got you now, you human traitor!" She spat the word 'human' through tightened lips, her face twisting in disgust as her blade spun and whizzed in the air. Ichigo fell back again, defending against her strikes as they exchanged a fierce flurry of blows.

Gasping, he steadied himself. He couldn't fall here, not on this barren hillside, before the main part of the war had even been fought. Too many people were depending on him. His blade flashed forward.

"Come on, Soi Fon," he panted as he advanced, meeting her blows, a second wind coming from somewhere. "People _you_ admire have failed to follow orders. Yoruichi, for example. Are you saying she should have refused to rebel against Central 46 when she thought it was the right thing to do?"

At the mention of Yoruichi's name, Soi Fon shook with outrage. "You dare!" she hissed. "You dare to mention her name! It should be sacred to you, you—" She gasped and caught her breath, her focus abruptly shattered, as Ichigo pressed forward and her blade faltered. Ichigo continued, his blade pushing hers back now, his own natural reiatsu swelling and engulfing hers.

Suddenly, she gave way as Ichigo felt his blade overpower hers. But instead of falling to the ground, something strange happened to her. She appeared to become as two-dimensional as a sheet of paper, then turn sideways and vanish off into the distance. "Noooo," she cried, her voice dwindling as it too faded off into the distance. "No, don't pull me back! I'm winning! I can defeat him—" and then the sound of her voice disappeared into nothingness along with her image.

Ichigo stopped, gaping at the emptiness that had been a powerful opponent only seconds ago. What had happened? Had she been summoned back against her will? Or had that been some kind of transportation spell? He had never seen a technique such as that.

Nor had he known about the other powers of the usurper she had claimed. He frowned. It was a disturbing thought that all the captains' bankais could be replicated or augmented in that way.

A masked attacker standing to one side was now coming forward to engage him. He raised Zangetsu automatically into a guard position and stood his ground. As he did so, the attacking shinigami suddenly faltered, and then withdrew. Panting, Ichigo lowered Zangetsu and looked around. The aggressors were falling back everywhere along the line, and retreating. As he watched, they each disengaged from the skirmishes they were currently fighting, and as one, the masked army began to retreat down the hill.

The battle was over at last.

A dim, grey morning had dawned as the rain lessened to a drizzle. All around him, the exhausted defenders were regrouping, catching their breath, preparing to withdraw into the fortress. Ichigo sheathed his sword, his arm aching, his hair plastered wetly onto his face. His robes were soaked and he shivered. Bodies lay all around him, damp and bloody in the cold drizzle. Several healers emerged from the fortress and began examining the fallen, directing others to carry certain of the bodies away.

Ichigo gave a long, exhausted sigh, and allowed himself to sag against the bole of a small tree momentarily. At last he turned to re-enter the castle. He somehow managed to find his way back to his room, strip off his wet clothes, and collapse into his bed under warm blankets. Then he knew nothing more.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo was awakened by bright sun streaming onto his face. He rolled over, groaning. His body ached all over and the bone deep exhaustion of the previous night had receded only slightly. He flicked a glance over at the other bed only to find it empty. Sternly repressing his pang of disappointment, he glanced again out the window. The sun was high in the sky so it must already be mid-morning. Frowning, he rolled out of bed and went to the washroom to splash some water on his face. He needed to get back down to the central hall and see if Byakuya needed him for anything. Although, he thought as he extended his reiatsu, probing the atmosphere around the fortress, it appeared that no more attacks were imminent. He shook his head, worried. Even with his own extraordinarily high reiatsu level, the previous evening had been punishing. He wondered how everyone else was holding up. Had people died in the battle last night? He should have stayed on the field, seen to the condition of his allies and friends—his people.

Then he couldn't stop himself. He reached out mentally. _–Aizen?_ he called, frowning to himself at his own eagerness to make contact with his tutor.

–_Ichigo. _The man's mental voice was deep and warm, and it sent little tingles straight to Ichigo's core.

–_Is everyone okay?_

–_There were only two casualties from last night's battle. Largely thanks to your efforts, Ichigo. Certainly everyone was aware of your towering presence shielding us last night._

Even alone in the room, Ichigo felt a flush creeping up his cheeks. He said nothing in return as he continued to get dressed. He didn't feel that he had done that good a job the night before. He had tried to take on most of the task of missile deflection himself, in order to protect the others with less spiritual power. But he had been so exhausted that he hadn't felt that he'd really been able to do enough. And two people had died. He felt a twinge that Aizen had taken their deaths so casually, as though it had been good news.

But Aizen, as usual, seemed to be able to guess his thoughts even before he communicated them. _–Ichigo, we are at war. Such a small number of casualties after a major battle is a tremendous achievement._

–_Yeah. Right. _But Ichigo still felt uncomfortable. _–Were there deaths… on the other side?_

–_It is unclear. The ones on the ground simply disappeared after they fell._

–_Disappeared? How can that be?_ Ichigo remembered Soi Fon's odd retreat.

He sensed the equivalent of a mental shrug. _–A technique to reclaim the energy of their fallen and wounded. It is a power of the royal realm. It can be invoked when one controls a source of sufficient power._

–_Soi Fon said something about that…_

–_She was here last night?_

–_Yeah. And in the middle of my fight with her, something strange happened. _A grim smile crossed his face and faded._ It was like in Alice in Wonderland, where all the soldiers turned into a pack of cards. _He described the scene of Soi Fon's attack and retreat, and explained what she had revealed about boosting her power. Aizen listened intently.

–_The spirit realm is the wellspring of all spiritual energy. It is where souls first gain existence in this plane. Within the spirit palace itself is a great fount of energy that can be harnessed by the spirit king. However… _There was a pause.

–_What?_

–_I have seen your grandfather use the technique. _Ichigo shivered slightly at the mention of the ancestor he had never known. Aizen continued, _–When performed properly, individual powers are augmented, the wounded are healed and the dead are purified and returned to the cycle of existence. But this time… I sensed something odd. The ones I fought … I could not feel their soul in their power boost. And as to the fallen enemy… _He paused._ It was as though their energy was somehow being taken and… harvested._

–_Harvested? _Ichigo felt a chill pass through him at the phrase, and once again he remembered the faceless warriors he had fought the night before, the emptiness he had felt in their swords. He looked out the window, out over the peaceful forests below. It was a beautiful, restful scene, after the night's carnage and violence, as the sun shone brilliantly over the rolling greenery. But somehow Ichigo felt uneasy. He didn't know what might be hidden under the canopy of leaves, nor what unnatural new force the usurper might throw against them next.

There was an odd hesitancy in Aizen's voice. _–I am not certain, and it is not useful to speculate. But something was amiss with the shinigami we faced last night, both as they lived and as they fell. _

–_Yes, _Ichigo agreed. _I could not gain a sense of them. I can usually feel an opponent in their blade. But in this case… there was not just an absence, but an emptiness._

–_I felt it too, as I fought them, _Aizen said. _The sense of a vast nothingness. No sense of personality whatsoever._

–_But what does it mean? _asked Ichigo. He turned away from the window.

There was another long pause, and if Ichigo hadn't known better, he would have guessed that Aizen was worried. _–I do not know. _He felt the other mentally regroup. _Nevertheless, such speculation is futile without further information. We must focus on the current strategy, and the plan to attack the spirit realm._

–_Yeah. _Ichigo sat down on the bed and began drawing on his socks and shoes. _I'm ready for that. _He attempted to force resolve into his voice, but he had to stifle an inner groan at the thought of another punishing battle.

Aizen, as always, was annoyingly perceptive._ –Are you sufficiently rested? _He heard Aizen's mental voice turn slightly amused. _We are gathered in the dining hall._ _You might wish to join us when you are able._

–_Why? What's going on? _Ichigo hastily straightened his shihakusho as he hurried out the door.

–_We have some interesting guests._

XxXxXxX

The ambient reiatsu in the large dining room was tense as Ichigo strode in through the large double doors. He came to an abrupt stop just inside the entrance as the heavy, conflicting reiatsu met him like a wall. It almost felt like a battle. The room was crowded with people and remnants of another plain meal littered the dining table. Ichigo's eyes picked out Rukia, Toshiro, his father, Renji, as well as the group of nobles he had met the previous day. He was briefly surprised that Aizen was not in the room. Then his attention, along with that of everyone else in the room, was riveted to two individuals Ichigo had not seen in a while.

At one end of the hall stood Ichimaru Gin, still wearing his Hueco Mundo robes and his trademark grin. Byakuya was standing beside him, a frown marring the delicate features of his face.

At the other end, his hair still in a blond pageboy cut, stood Hirako Shinji, his face expressionless.

Ichigo walked forward, breaking the tableau, and looked from one to another. "Hey Shinji," he greeted the vizard. Then he turned to the man at the other end of the room. "Gin. Glad you both could make it."

"It's great ta see ya again, Ichigo-kun," sang out Gin, cocking his head to one side as his grin broadened. He waggled his fingers nonchalantly. "I hear ya pretty much saved tha day single-handedly las' night."

Ichigo saw Shinji's eyes narrow fractionally at Gin's words. The vizard leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "So we're all supposed to be one big happy family now, huh?" His voice was light but Ichigo could hear the tension underneath. "Ichigo, you already knew Gin faked his death back then?" He glanced back at the silver-haired shinigami. "Like master, like man."

Screw diplomacy, thought Ichigo. He wasn't going to sit here while everybody danced around the central issues and sniped at each other. "Yeah. I found out Gin was alive, and that they faked that battle, when I went to break Aizen out of prison."

His words fell flat in the large room. Ichigo could feel Shinji struggling to contain his anger and sense of betrayal. After a long pause, the blond exhaled and said, "So that rumor was true." He shook his head. "I wouldn't have thought it of you, Ichigo." His face looked sad for a moment. "I had heard that Gin broke him out." There was disappointment in his tone and his eyes narrowed. "What convinced you that bastard was trustworthy?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and lifted his chin, staring across at the vizard captain. "My dad told me the whole story. He explained who Aizen really was, and said that if I wanted to have any hope of defeating the usurper, I'd need to be trained by the former royal tutor." He looked straight into Shinji's eyes. "And his training has made all the difference. Without it, I wouldn't have been able to do what I did last night."

The vizard deliberately turned his gaze away from him. "As I was saying before you came in," he remarked with a pointed glance at Byakuya, "there is no way we will join forces with Aizen and Ichimaru after what they did to us."

Off to one side, Ichigo heard Byakuya clear his throat. He ignored him. "Shinji, it's time for you to know what truly happened that evening one hundred years ago."

Shinji's eyes were flat and hard. "Don't try to make me question what I saw happen with my own eyes that night. It was vivid enough that I will never forget."

"No," insisted Ichigo. "That was all under Kyouka Suigetsu. You all saw an illusion."

Shinji snorted. Byakuya and several others looked disbelieving.

"Think about it," the orange-haired youth urged. "You need to apply some logic. One hundred years ago, only Urahara had a working Hougyoku. Aizen's wasn't even completed yet. Remember, at that time Urahara and Aizen were still working together. The plan was not to kill any of you but to make you stronger."

"You're claiming _Urahara_ hollowfied them without their consent?" asked Byakuya skeptically.

Ichigo grunted. "Don't you remember he did the same thing to me in the guise of 'training'? He hollowfied me and then told me I would die unless I figured out what to do next." He gazed levelly at Shinji and then shrugged. "Well, it's true that he told me afterwards he was sorry. And I forgave him. As you forgave the Soul Society for exiling you."

The blond vizard frowned.

Ichigo sighed. "Everything was set up that night by both Aizen and Urahara. The plan was for all the Vizards to follow Urahara as the rebel leader; you were to be the core of a new army against the usurper. Urahara was supposed to show up that night and explain the situation. But Urahara came late to the rendezvous point because they had had a falling out, disagreeing on whether it was necessary to attack the usurper or what could be done to stabilize the world. Then Urahara accused Aizen of criminal actions. So Aizen switched the plan. He decided on the spur of the moment that evening that he would play the villain… but only to you at that point. So he used Kyouka Suigetsu to make it look to Central 46 that Urahara was responsible… but to look to all of you that he did it."

Shinji shook his head, but Ichigo saw the faintest flicker of doubt begin to blossom in his eyes. "But–"

Before he could complete his sentence, there was a commotion at the doors, and then a figure with highly disturbed reiatsu had burst through them and run into the room. A tall woman with a thick fall of auburn hair, dressed in a shinigami lieutenant's uniform, she charged straight into the middle of the room, her eyes searching the crowd until she focused on one man.

"Gin!" cried Rangiku as she skidded to a stop only a few feet in front of her childhood companion. Her reiatsu was burning like a flame. "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** I'd like to thank everyone for your support last week. Thanks to** Ringo-01, Rinny009, MM08, danilion, Warrior Nun, Lehrling, PurebloodPrincess09, RabbidMaki, Orgasmic Bunnies, anon, Glorilian, heavenlyXblueXangel, emo1sk8r, Emily, splitheart1120, Kant, ChaoticAscension, sokkenai, Barranca, Rebel Gurl2012, CouldOfBeenWorse, cocoLily, Quetzalcoatls, Raicheru, Eldar-Melda, cmsully, Bibliophile Nicole**, and **shloki** for your kind reviews and great feedback. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it, and how it's kept me going and kept my writing as a positive focus in my life. Thanks and *hugs*! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Illusion – Chap. 20**

(Originally posted 4/11/12.)

XxXxXxX

"Gin!" Rangiku cried, her hands on her hips. "I only just heard you were here, and I came right away!" She glared at Byakuya for a moment. "The guards almost didn't let me in the door." Her gaze swung back to Gin. "I thought you were dead!" Fury and relief were warring on her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

The silver-haired shinigami stepped back, his grin fading. "I, uh," he began.

The furious lieutenant strode forward until she was standing right in front of him. One finger poked him in the chest. "Listen to me, Gin. You have played with my heart for the _last time_!"

His grin blossomed again. "Awww, what's a little fun an' games between friends, huh, Ran?" He cocked his head to one side and reached up to cradle her pointing finger in his two hands. "Aren't ya even a _little_ glad ta see me?" He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

She stared at him for a moment, her hand clasped between his as her expression wavered between rage and incredulous joy. Then she grabbed him and hugged him hard, burying her face in his chest. "Gin! Gin, you bastard," she mumbled, voice muffled by his robes.

Gin's arms went around the busty shinigami and he gave a small sigh. "Rangiku, I'm glad ya understand. Ya know I didn't have any choice."

Her shoulders were shaking. She drew back from the embrace, her eyes glittering, swiped one hand across her face, and put her hands on her hips. She glared directly at the silver-haired shinigami's slitted eyes. "Are you trying to say Aizen coerced you? Well, I'm not going to believe that any more. You keep going back and forth on whether you're loyal to Aizen or not. There are just too many layers of deceit! It's been going on for a hundred years and I'm sick of it!" She glowered.

Watching them, Ichigo felt a pang of sympathy for her, loving a man who wore deception like a cloak.

"Ran," the silver-haired man began, "I'm sorry. But th' stakes were too high. Don'tcha realize? We're playin' fer tha very existence of tha universe."

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "How many times have you said something like that? You always have some cockamamie story. And heaven help me, I keep taking you back after you walk away." She scowled at him. "So tell me, why did you come here instead of sending word to me you were alive?" Her question hung in the air and everybody looked at Gin.

The man essayed a disarming pout. "Ah, I'm really jus' here ta relay Aizen-taichou's orders. I'm his emissary ta Byakuya and Ichigo, ya see?"

Her eyebrows lowered. "So, you're only following orders then?"

His grin reappeared. "Tha's right! I'm totally blameless in every way! It's all Aizen-taichou's doin'."

"Well, why isn't he here then? What did he send you to do?"

"He's… uh, busy." Gin's eyes were back to slits, his grin firmly plastered on his face. "He never tells me much of anything what he's doin'. Just that I was s'posed ta be here and coordinate with Ichigo." He looked at the orange-haired youth. "Whatever ya want! All of Hueco Mundo is at yer disposal now."

"Uh…" Ichigo wondered what exactly he was supposed to do with Hueco Mundo and an army of former enemies and bloodthirsty hollows. But before he could say anything more, he was interrupted.

Shinji had been watching the little reunion between Gin and Rangiku with a frown. "So just like that, we're all sweetness and light? Ichimaru, don't think we haven't forgotten your part in what happened to us." His eyes narrowed. "Following orders isn't justification for criminal acts. You were with Aizen from the beginning. I seem to remember… what was it you said?" His voice became high-pitched and mocking. "'Oops! We got caught!'" His brows lowered as Gin gave a careless shrug and his grin widened.

"Wellll, I was jus' a kid then…" he offered, tilting his head to one side. "Kids are innocent, riiiiiight? I mean, I could'na looked more'n eight, nine years old. Haven't ya ever heard that it's okay ta have 'youthful indiscretions'?" He squeezed closer to Rangiku. "An' I was cute, right?" He cocked his head at the busty redhead still encircled by his arm. "You thought I was cute then, didn't ya?" He aimed a beguiling grin at her and then at the room in general.

Rangiku tried to keep a stern expression on her face, but she couldn't help herself as a giggle burst out of her. "Gin!" she cried. "Be serious for once! This is important…" Then she belied her own words by breaking out into a belly laugh. "Gin, you idiot." She grabbed a sheaf of papers off the table and bopped him over the head with it. "Why will you never behave?"

Gin winked at Ichigo from behind Rangiku's embrace. "'Cause I can get away with much more by not bein' serious," he said _sotto voce_ to Ichigo, who couldn't help but shake his head ruefully.

There was a quiver in the ambient reiatsu. Ichigo looked up, to see many of the others in the room all staring at the tall double doors at the entrance to the dining hall. He felt an odd rise in tension in that direction, as though the doors were about to bow under extreme pressure and shatter. Slowly, he got to his feet, one hand on Zangetsu, in case it was an attack.

The doors were flung open and he almost didn't recognize the man who entered. It was Aizen, looking vastly different from how he had appeared in his Quincy cape and glasses only the day before. He was wearing his Las Noches robes once again, his thick brown hair swept back from his mesmerizing eyes. Ichigo found he couldn't look away. He hadn't expected Aizen to return so soon as himself, but all he could think of was how glad he was to see him. Aizen's expression was serene as always, but he had released his reiatsu so that it surged into the room like a tidal wave, filling the space with its weight and density; the very air bore down on the occupants, and Ichigo could see out of the corner of his eye that some of the nobles were having difficulty keeping their feet under the onslaught. In one dim corner of his mind he felt irritation that Aizen was once more making a grand entrance for no apparent reason; but the rest of his brain was devoted to a rush of hormones at seeing the Lord of Las Noches in all his glory. He could not ignore the fact that Aizen was a strikingly handsome man, and he could not help noticing that Aizen had undone the fastenings on his collar again so that it fell open, revealing part of his muscular chest. Ichigo felt a deep twinge in his loins and pushed it down, hoping that his body's response and the blush on his own throat would not be visible.

Aizen's eyes were flicking around the room. Ichigo could see his sharp, intelligent gaze taking in everything; the tension between Gin and Shinji standing at opposite ends of the room, Byakuya's attempts to bring diplomacy back to the equation, Ichigo standing awkwardly trying— and failing— to bridge the gaps and conflicts. Aizen's gaze fell upon him and was caught and held. At once, Ichigo sensed him furl his reiatsu, and it felt like a gesture of respect. There were exhalations of relief from around the table, but Ichigo's eyes did not move from Aizen's face.

"Prince Ichigo," Aizen said in a formal tone as he bent his head courteously. Ichigo's eyebrows climbed. He was out of his depth when it came to diplomacy and status issues. He didn't have a clue what the proper form of address was in situations like this, so he settled for a crisp nod. At that a faint smile crossed the brown-haired shinigami's face and faded.

Byakuya had stood and was looking down the length of the long table at Aizen the way only a Kuchiki could. "Aizen Sousuke," he said, and his face was a mask. Several nobles beside him, released from the crushing reiatsu pressure, had gotten to their feet and were glaring at Aizen. Toshiro was sitting up in his seat, his arms crossed, with a ferocious scowl on his face, his teal eyes blazing. Shinji had stiffened and his face was utterly blank. Renji's brows were lowered and faces all along the table wore distinctly unfriendly expressions. Only Isshin had a goofy grin on his face.

Aizen appeared not to notice any of the hostility. His eyes on Byakuya, he inclined his head only a few degrees this time, a nod of equals, one lord to another. "Kuchiki Byakuya," he returned, "I am pleased to see a man with your skill and experience in military tactics in service of the True King."

Byakuya returned the nod stiffly. "Welcome to our fortress. We are gathered here under a flag of truce, and I trust you and your people will honor our trust."

"Of course," returned Aizen smoothly. His eyes went to Gin, still standing very close to Rangiku.

The silver-haired man's grin widened and he waggled the fingers on one hand. "Don' worry. I've been on my _best _behavior," he promised.

Shinji stepped forward, his eyes hard and bright, "Aizen, you come marching in here like you own the place. Well, as far as I'm concerned—" He broke off as a sudden ripple tore through the air.

Everybody in the room looked up. There was a low rumbling coming from behind the high stone walls of the great hall, and the tapestries began swaying. One noble pushed back his chair and made a nervous movement toward the door.

"Earthquake," announced Byakuya. "The fortress has withstood those before."

The ripple occurred again, and Ichigo felt a sharp sense of wrongness. He looked up at the stone walls of the room, and they seemed to be shivering, the physical structure of the stone going in and out of focus. His eyes narrowed. This didn't seem to be simply an earthquake.

The air undulated again, and the heavy stones of the castle walls shook in their places and a grinding sound made itself heard.

The people sitting around the conference table all looked nervously upward, and Aizen gave a calm glance around the room. "I believe it's more than an earthquake," he commented. "This is an attack by the usurper, who is trying to destabilize the structure of the world around the fortress."

There was a flurry of consternation around the long table, people shooting sidelong glances at the shaking walls, obviously feeling the urge to run but afraid to lose face in front of the other leaders of the group.

The walls heaved again, and there was an ominous cracking sound from above. The shaking increased, and then suddenly one of the tall windows along the hall shattered with a loud crack. Someone screamed as the glass rained down on the floor with a tinkling sound. One of the men abruptly pushed back his chair from the table and bolted from the room.

—_Ichigo, this is something only you can fix. Do you remember I taught you reiatsu stabilization methods?_

Ichigo started, his eyes flicking to Aizen. His heart pounded in his chest. What was it that he could fix? He could see the other windows were flexing, and the rumbling and shaking increased in intensity. More cracking sounds came from above.

—_Uh… I think so._ _What's going on?_

A small rain of mortar came loose from between the stones and poured down into the room. Pebbles rattled on the stone floor. Someone cried out and another two people started inching nervously towards the door.

—_The usurper is ripping up the physical substrate of the universe in this local area. Left uncorrected, the entire castle will come down around the ears of everyone here. There will be hundreds, maybe thousands of deaths._

Ichigo's eyes widened. Aizen's face was as placid as ever.

—_Dammit, what am I supposed to do?_ said Ichigo in a panic. _I can't let that happen!_

—_This is the third exercise I taught you_, returned Aizen calmly. _The one we studied after we read the poet Yeats? Remember? "Turning and turning in the widening gyre…"_

And suddenly it all came back to Ichigo.

"I can stabilize it," he said aloud, and all eyes turned to him.

He stood up, and hardly aware of his body or what he was doing, he raised his arms, closed his eyes, and began to reach out with all his senses. He was no longer aware that the others in the room had fallen silent, their eyes upon their prince, their savior. All he was aware of was his inner vision of the living, breathing structure of the cosmos, that odd other world of glowing nodes and links. The only sounds in the large hall were the heavy breathing of frightened men and the grinding of the heavy stone slabs as the very fabric of the universe fluttered and wrinkled. But Ichigo was beyond all physical senses.

This was different than the work he had done the other day. Now, rather than nurturing the glowing nodes at the interstices of the scaffolding of the world, he had to buttress the structure itself. He could see it now, how the links themselves, the girders that made up the framework of the universe, were fraying, shredding, being torn apart by some unseen force.

He frowned. Not so unseen after all. As he watched, he had a sense of a vast dark presence moving amongst the frame, impersonally weakening the links with rapid, powerful strokes. Although he could not perceive it directly, Ichigo had the sense of a not a man but a non-human beast moving through the structure. He moved toward it, wondering if it would sense him.

But no… again with that curious conviction that he knew, after all, what he was truly doing here, he was quite certain the other could not sense him. He could feel its blank and pitiless gaze sweeping past him like a reversed lighthouse beam of darkness.

With his inner sense, he looked more closely at the fraying links. Although he could easily restore each of them one by one, it would be too time-consuming to go through and repair them all individually, when the other was destroying so many of them.

No. That was not the answer.

He would have to restore the entire structure at once. Slowly, slowly, he let his reiatsu unfurl in the space around him. It grew and grew until he could scarcely contain it; it seemed to be part of something beyond him, of a grand and glorious piece of the long-ago universe when light was more brilliant than it was now, when the very fabric of the universe was so fiery and energetic that even form could not be sustained.

In that moment he realized he was connecting with that part of him that belonged to the primal universe, to what might be considered the divine. And he could no longer stop. He was a channel, a conduit for that brilliant, overpowering energy. He was on fire now, a flaming sun, and the energy was pouring through him and somehow purifying him, firing him like an oven fired clay, changing his frail human body into something wholly other. The energy shone forth from him like a small sun, and he was unaware of it, but the others sitting in the room around him saw his body becoming brilliant, the light from a supernova made manifest in the body of their King.

His energy was filling the world now, filling in all the interstitial spaces, rebuilding each of the fibers that stretched from node to node, giving all those souls once more a place to settle, fixing the stones and each bit of matter firmly in place… and those around him saw that the world itself had begun to take on a shine. Each stone glowed with the conviction of its own inner soul; the brass fixtures glittered like diamonds; the very air seemed more potent and invigorating, and each of the people in the room sat up straighter and took deeper breaths, feeling almost as though they were youthful again, full of promise and potential and hope, and each of them felt the gloom and sorrow of war lifted, and the grime of pettiness stripped from their souls.

And each of them looked on Ichigo in wonder as he gradually drew his reiatsu back within his own body, and they could all breathe again. The stones had stopped grinding and the walls had ceased their trembling. The terrifying rumbling had stopped and the castle felt solid and secure once more. Everyone looked around as the world seemed somehow freshly-washed and clean and new.

For a moment, there was silence in the dining hall, as the people all looked at one another and wondered what had really happened.

Then Isshin broke the silence. "Well, Ichigo, if you could do that all this time, why did I even bother paying the contractor to fix the walls in our house? You coulda saved me a lot of money, boy." He wagged his finger at his son in mock-sternness as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

With that the mood was broken and around the table, people all started talking at once.

Ignoring the cacophony, Aizen said to Ichigo in a soft voice, "Did you sense the usurper's presence?"

Hesitantly, Ichigo nodded. "I could feel it gradually shredding the bonds that hold the world together." He saw the uncomprehending stares of those around him, and he brought up his hands in an ineffectual attempt to explain.

"Did it sense you?" asked Aizen, and Ichigo could hear the concern beneath the older shinigami's words.

"No," he replied. He shook his head. "This is going to sound strange, but I felt that it didn't have eyes."

Byakuya gave him a look of incomprehension, but Aizen nodded. "The usurper is not of the true line, and so it is unlikely that it can connect with the fabric of the universe directly the way you can. I would not be surprised if it does not have any of the senses you possess as a transcendental."

Shinji had been listening to this conversation with interest. "Hey, why d'ya call it 'it'? Why not 'him'?"

Ichigo turned, and his face was puzzled. "I'm not really quite sure." He hesitated. "Whenever I fight an opponent, when my sword crosses theirs, I can always get a sense of what they're really like. As though I can touch their soul when I extend my reiatsu in battle." He looked off into the distance, remembering the odd sensation. "But here… although I could sense a presence there, it was more like…" He broke off and sought Aizen's eyes. "… 'A shape with lion body and the head of a man/A gaze blank and pitiless as the sun.' Like that."

Aizen nodded slowly. Ichigo turned to face the others. "It feels more like an animal than a human. It has a soul… but that soul is somehow…" He brought his hands up helplessly. "It somehow feels rough, unfinished. A rough beast…" Then he shook his head. "I know you've said the usurper is a shinigami-hollow hybrid, and I can feel bits of a shinigami soul and bits of a hollow there, but somehow that's not completely right." He grimaced. "I can't explain."

"It doesn't matter," Shinji said comfortingly. "All that matters is what you did there." He shook his head in wonder. "I've never felt anything like that." He looked around at the newly stable building around them. "Wow. That's some power, Ichigo." He grinned broadly, showing all his teeth. "And you know what?"

He walked over to where Gin and Rangiku were locked in each other's arms. "Ichimaru?" he asked with a grin.

When the silver-haired shinigami looked up at him, an inquisitive expression on his face, he bowed slightly. "For Ichigo's sake, Ichimaru, I've decided to forgive you. I'm even gonna shake hands with you the way the Westerners do."

Bemused, Gin gave him his hand and returned his grin. "One big happy family, then!" he sang out.

Shinji winced. Then he shook the other man's hand firmly. "Yep. One big happy family." He looked over at Aizen, standing to one side with a faintly amused smirk on his face. He shook his head. Then he marched over to Aizen. "Strange times make for strange bedfellows, eh?"

Aizen bowed to him and took his offered hand. "Hirako-taichou. It will be a pleasure to serve our worlds again together."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Always with the grand words, eh, Sousuke? But after what our future king has just demonstrated, somehow I'm in a forgivin' mood." His brows lowered. "Yer lucky this time, Sousuke."

Aizen raised a brow. "Indeed, I've always been more fortunate than I deserve."

Ichigo watched as Aizen humbly accepted the somewhat tentative offers of alliance and forgiveness from the various nobles and shinigami officers around the room. Everyone but Toshiro, who pointedly declared that he was Ichigo's ally, and not anyone else's.

An amused voice spoke in Ichigo's mind. _—I believe this meeting is going to break up now._

—_What? Why?_ asked Ichigo.

Indeed, he saw, people were breaking up into small groups or pairs and drifting out the doors. Gin and Rangiku, their arms wrapped firmly around each other, had already vanished into one of the passageways.

He felt a ghostly touch on his face, as though a finger were lightly tracing along his cheekbone. He put a hand up to his cheek, wondering again how Aizen was able to do such things. _—Because after what you just did, everyone here is going to want to give in to certain… primal urges. I have never experienced it before, but the ancient texts mention that little side-effect of the royal stabilization technique. _Ichigo looked across the room at Aizen and saw that he was smirking. _ Most of them would want you, of course…_

Ichigo felt himself blushing, even as one of the younger nobles came up to him, touched his sleeve, and said something admiring that Ichigo completely missed as all he could do was listen to the beautiful voice in his head.

—_But I am a selfish man, and all I want is to get you to myself up in our room… alone._


	21. Chapter 21

**Illusion – Chap. 21**

**A/N:** Wow, thank you for all the reviews. I love you all. I hope you enjoy this next chapter too.

Sorry about the earlier glitch. I got a review from **Eva Galana** that made me realize I had uploaded the wrong version of the chapter. It's now fixed. Thanks Eva. Sorry to those of you who read the earlier version. Please read this new version and comment!

(Originally posted 4/28/12.)

XxXxXxX

Ichigo walked beside Aizen down a long, carpeted corridor in the heart of the castle, his heart pounding. Several of the nobles had wanted to continue to speak to Ichigo in the dining hall, but Aizen had merely done something subtle with his reiatsu and they had all suddenly remembered appointments elsewhere. The two of them had been able to slip out unremarked.

Ichigo snuck a glance at the exquisite profile of the man beside him. Aizen's expression was serene as usual, but Ichigo's heart had been racing with excitement ever since hearing Aizen's words in the dining room below. The man had kept mental silence since then, appearing lost in his own thoughts, and Ichigo had felt anything he had to say would spoil the mood. The thought that Aizen was finally here as himself, and that they were about to be alone together, was thrilling and a little terrifying at the same time. He took a deep breath and quickened his pace.

This part of the castle was furnished more elegantly than the floor where Ichigo had his room. He noticed the elaborately carved wooden doors were spaced more widely apart than in his corridor. Aizen led the way to the very end of the corridor, where a beautiful pair of teak doors were set by themselves, flanked by two tall brass vases, each bearing a long stem of greenery as tall as Ichigo himself. The shinigami unlocked the door with kidou and politely motioned Ichigo to enter ahead of him.

Walking into the room, Ichigo felt thick carpet under his feet, and he was astonished to find himself in a grand suite with many windows and sweeping views of the countryside.

"I thought the castle was full. Shouldn't a room this size hold a few families, rather than a single man?" He turned and frowned at the other man standing framed within the teak doorway.

Aizen smirked as he shut the door behind him and locked it. Ichigo felt a powerful guard spell slip into the lock and snap into place all around the room. "This room was actually only occupied by two people: one of Byakuya's cousins, minor nobility, and his wife. I arranged for him… to be displaced. After all, it is important for me to keep up appearances." As Ichigo scowled at him, a slight smile appeared on his face. "It's in your service after all; the royal tutor should not be crowded into the room of a peasant."

Ichigo growled, "My service has nothing to do with it. You just wanted more comfort for yourself, and the rest of the world can go hang, as far as you're concerned," he accused.

Aizen shrugged as he settled himself gracefully on the huge canopied bed. The sight made Ichigo's heart pound faster even as his scowl deepened. Aizen's eyes flicked to Ichigo's as he relaxed against the stack of embroidered pillows and gave a sigh of satisfaction. "Didn't I already admit to you I was selfish?" His lips curled and there was a dark mischief in his eyes.

Ichigo's brows lowered, but before he could make a retort, Aizen rolled over to one side and directed a glance at him under half-closed lids. "Nevertheless, why don't we take advantage of this comfort and private time?" He patted the bed beside him.

Ichigo took a deep breath. Although his hormones were yapping at him to forge ahead, another part of him was holding him back. Was he really ready for this? But Aizen wouldn't pressure him into doing anything he might feel uncomfortable with, would he? Without really thinking it through, he found himself placing one foot in front of the other, as though drawn on a string toward the man lounging on the bed, who watched him through amused, quizzical eyes, waiting to see what he would do.

He moved inexorably toward the large and elegant bed. Then his knees bent and he lowered himself onto the cushioned surface, feeling the silken fabric of the bedspread whisper against his thighs. The mattress was unbelievably soft; he had never felt such smooth silk on his skin. He found himself rubbing his forearm over the bedspread, savoring the sensation as all the tiny hairs on his arm were gently brushed back and forth. He watched the movement of his arm for a moment, then felt Aizen's eyes burning holes in him. He glanced up to see something unspeakable in the older man's eyes, and he swallowed.

Ichigo licked his lips, still hesitant. Then, his eyes not deviating from the other's, he succumbed to the electric current that had sprung up between them. He leaned in to the man lounging on the bed, feeling the banked heat of Aizen's powerful reiatsu beginning to entwine with his.

"Aizen-taichou." A cultured voice with overtones of urgency called from the corridor. Ichigo recognized Byakuya's distinctive accent and drew back from Aizen, panic and sudden guilt filling him. An expression of annoyance flashed across Aizen's features, followed almost instantly by a contemplative one with a hint of mischief. Then, so fast that Ichigo wasn't sure if he'd imagined the emotions, Aizen's face smoothed out into his customary amused calmness.

"I apologize for disturbing your rest, Aizen-taichou," continued Byakuya from outside the door, "but an urgent matter has arisen that requires your assistance."

Gracefully swinging his legs off the bed and straightening his attire, Aizen murmured to Ichigo, "The price of command."

He raised his voice slightly. "In a moment, Kuchiki-taichou." He glanced back at Ichigo, who had climbed out of bed, his usual scowl back on his face. Then he strode to the door and flung it open.

Byakuya bowed respectfully to Aizen. "Again, my apologies." His eyes flicked briefly to Ichigo, standing in the middle of a richly-woven jewel-toned rug at the foot of the bed, and his brows raised almost imperceptibly. Then he turned back to Aizen. "Please come this way."

XxXxXxX

Ichigo tried to hide a yawn behind his hand as one of the nobles droned on in front of a large diagram of circles and arrows that depicted a planned attack. The meeting—the third one in two days—had already gone on for nearly six hours and his head was almost bursting with boredom. It didn't help that he had been running himself ragged all around the castle on various issues and errands, and hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

At least in the battles he had fought earlier he had never been subjected to endless planning meetings. It seemed there were some advantages to just charging in without a plan and improvising as you went along, he thought to himself as his jaw cracked with another yawn.

But of course, it had worked before because he was stronger than everyone else, being the royal heir. It was all different now that they were going up against the spirit king. The usurper was equally as powerful as Ichigo, and was operating from a position of strength: the spirit castle that was the wellspring of power of the three worlds.

In the two days since he had stabilized the fortress, there had been no further attacks from the usurper. It had seemed like an oasis of peace. Indeed, Ichigo wanted to grab onto this brief interlude with both hands and never let go. He had been spending every available free moment at Aizen's side, through long meetings and hurriedly snatched meals, hoping for another chance to get him alone.

It was odd. For the first time in a long while, indeed, ever since he had lost his mother, Ichigo felt… happy. He wasn't quite sure why he should feel this way; after all, he was about to risk his life, and the lives of many of his friends, in the next day or two. And now that Aizen Sousuke, of all people, should suddenly come to mean so much to him, after being his mortal enemy for so long… it was strange. He still wasn't exactly sure what he truly felt about the man, nor was he certain of Aizen's feelings. There continued to be that niggling doubt in his mind about the other's motivations.

And yet… each sight of Aizen, when he encountered him in the corridors, when his eyes crossed the older man's in a meeting, when he felt the touch of his mind, when he found excuses to visit his room… brought him incredible thrills and twists of ecstasy. It was intense and overwhelming and utterly wonderful. Every moment of every day was filled with thoughts of the other; he felt lit from within. Rukia, despite frequent sidelong, suspicious glances at Aizen, had finally commented that Ichigo seemed to have temporarily misplaced his scowl.

His mood appeared to be contagious as well; indeed, many in the castle seemed to be in a forgiving state of mind. All the petty bickering had ceased and everyone seemed to have agreed to follow Ichigo with Byakuya as his general. The shinigami were even accepting advice from Aizen calmly. The formal alliances between the Vizards, Las Noches, and Byakuya's rebel group had been cemented only a few hours after Ichigo's demonstration of his fitness to hold the spirit throne. Gin had returned to Hueco Mundo to prepare, and Toshiro and Rangiku had departed in a different direction to spearhead a planned flanking action against Seireitei.

It was the calm before the storm, Ichigo knew. The battle would be joined the next morning, if they could only hammer out a suitable strategy for their invasion of Soul Society today.

However, it still didn't keep the meetings from being insanely boring. Ichigo pinched the back of his hand to keep his eyes from falling shut. Byakuya was now arguing a subtle point with the speaker, one of his many cousins. Ichigo couldn't even remember the man's name. All the Kuchiki relatives looked alike anyway, and with Ichigo's poor talent for names and faces it was just hopeless.

His eyes drifted over to where Aizen sat at one end of the table, his deep brown eyes alert and intelligent as he made a quick gesture and spoke a few words that had Byakuya and several others around the table nodding. The noble at the diagram quickly erased a few of the arrows and replaced them with several other differently shaped marks.

Ichigo wondered how Aizen was able to keep his attention so focused after six hours of sitting still. How could he still make intelligent comments? His gaze rested on Aizen's face as the man leaned back, raising one of his elegant, slanted brows. That expressive mouth curved in a smile and Ichigo let the voice like dark chocolate wash over him, even though he could no longer understand the words…

He jerked abruptly and heads all around the table turned to look at him. Embarrassed, Ichigo realized he had nodded off at the meeting, his head falling forward, and it was that had caused him to jerk awake. Across the table, Rukia was frowning severely at him. He took refuge in a scowl as he looked back at her and all the faces around him. He was still tired from the battle of two nights before, dammit. Renji was trying to suppress a grin.

Aizen said smoothly, "My lord Kuchiki, I believe it's time for a break. We've all been at this far too long."

Byakuya had also noticed Ichigo's sudden loss of muscle tension, for he nodded crisply. "This meeting is adjourned for one hour," he announced. "Reconvene at 1500 hours."

The sound of chairs being pushed back as they scraped across the wooden floor filled the room, and several people began filing out of the room. Aizen approached Ichigo, his eyes concerned. "Ichigo, you need to get some rest. It's no good if you're completely exhausted."

Ichigo yawned until his jaw cracked, and stretched before getting up from the chair. "Yeah," he mumbled. "I think you're right. Do you think anyone would mind if I went up to my room and took a nap for a few minutes?"

Aizen gave him a private, affectionate smile. "That sounds like an excellent idea." He added, —_I'll call you when it's time to return. Get some sleep._

Yawning some more, Ichigo pushed open the large double doors and headed up to his room.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo climbed the stairs to his room, slowly, feeling a bone-deadening exhaustion that threatened to break through his control. He opened the narrow door, only to be surprised to find another person already inside, sitting on the bed waiting for him. It was a youth, slender, with shoulder-length dark hair and green eyes sharp behind wire-rimmed glasses, wearing a Quincy cape.

"Hi, Kurosaki," the boy greeted him as though they were old friends. "I just wanted to say goodbye before I headed back to the world of the living."

Ichigo stared at him, completely bewildered. "Who are you?" he asked, his brain too tired to comprehend this new puzzle.

The boy gave a quick grin. "Oh, he told me it might not work on you." He stood up and proffered a hand to shake. Disconcerted, Ichigo took it. "I'm Ishida, Ishida Uryuu," he said with a mischievous smirk.

The truth began to dawn on Ichigo. This youth was another one of Aizen's body doubles, someone he could cloak in his illusions. "Aizen sent you?" he asked, probing the stranger with his reiatsu. "But—you're human!" he exclaimed. The boy was a human with non-negligible spirit energy, and alive.

The youth rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. Otherwise, the illusion would be detected, since I'll have to travel all the way from here to Japan."

"But—" continued Ichigo, warily eying the other, "you know about Aizen's illusions? Who are you?" He felt completely baffled, his exhausted brain too slow to keep up with all the implications of a human boy being here.

The boy's face had gone blank at the mention of Aizen's powers. "It doesn't matter who I am. I work for Aizen-sama, and I know you're with him too." He stood up. "Come. We're supposed to be seen saying goodbye to each other in the central courtyard."

Ichigo frowned. "How are you getting back to Karakura Town? You know you're in the middle of a war zone, right?"

The boy shot Ichigo a curious glance out of the corner of one eye. "It's a mission," he said, looking mildly startled and nervous. "I know what I'm supposed to know, and I know not to ask questions." He walked to the door. "Let's go. Aizen-sama won't be pleased if we delay."

Ichigo trailed after him, now intensely curious. "How did you get here? And how long have you been working for Aizen? I didn't know he knew anyone in the human world."

"Shush!" the boy hissed, turning so Ichigo could see his green eyes flashing beneath the glasses. "You know we're not supposed to talk this way! Now shut up and let me get in character."

Ichigo fell silent, still nonplussed, as they walked side-by-side down several flights of stairs to the open courtyard. He couldn't help from sneaking glances at the youth beside him as they walked. The boy looked extraordinarily young to be going on dangerous missions for Aizen. Who was he, really? And why was he risking his life for something this inconsequential?

When they reached the foot of the stairs, and the great wooden door that led to the courtyard, Ichigo paused. "Can you just tell me one thing? How old are you?"

The boy stared at him for a moment out of those brilliant green eyes. Then he shrugged. "Fifteen." With that he pushed the heavy door open and emerged into the pale sunlight of the courtyard.

As Ichigo trailed the boy across the cobblestones, a tiny, black-haired woman came running toward them.

"Hey Ichigo," Rukia called out, "Nii-sama has a question for you before you go upstairs." Her eyes turned to the boy beside him. "Uryuu! Are you going to be joining the strategy meeting?"

The boy pushed his glasses up his nose and looked calmly at the petite shinigami. "I need to return to the world of the living immediately. I have urgent business to take care of before we go to battle."

Rukia nodded as Ichigo watched her carefully. She seemed completely unsuspicious. Was she truly feeling Ishida's reiatsu at this moment? To Ichigo, it was blatantly obvious that the boy beside him was not their nakama. He felt a touch of awe at Aizen's power, that the illusion was so complete even when the man himself was not even present.

"In that case, have a safe journey home. Did Nii-sama send anyone to guide you to the clan senkaimon?"

'Ishida' nodded. "Yes, thank you very much." He raised an eyebrow in a cool salute. "We'll meet again soon, I'm certain, and hopefully Kurosaki will finally be able to bring justice to all of us—including my people."

Rukia nodded fiercely. "Yes. I'm certain Ichigo will bring us all what we need."

XxXxXxX

Climbing back up the stairs, Ichigo felt disturbed by the encounter in a way he couldn't put his finger on.

—_Aizen?_

—_Yes, Ichigo? _The mental voice sounded distracted.

—_How can Kyouka Suigetsu work even when you're not around to direct the illusion consciously?_

—_Human senses are remarkably porous, _Aizen explained._ The brain fills in the blanks in sensory perception all the time. Do you remember that the human eye has a 'blind spot'?_

Ichigo acquiesced.

—_You are not aware of it because your brain fills in the unperceived area to make it appear to be a smooth, complete tapestry. This is the basis for many so-called optical illusions in the real world. My illusions are not so different. They touch the part of the sensory cortex that creates the shorthand in your consciousness that spells, say, 'butterfly' or 'swamp', and from then on, the brain does not perceive anything different. They would only notice something if it were jarringly dissimilar._

Ichigo frowned, not sure if he completely understood. He asked what he really wanted to know.

—_What's with this body double of yours playing Ishida?_

—_Ah. Just tying up a loose end._

Ichigo felt a surge of anger at Aizen's cavalier attitude. _—Isn't this unnecessarily complicated? Why didn't you just tell everyone the truth?_

—_I didn't want to deal with repeated explanations at this critical time, _Aizen explained. _There really isn't time for it, as all of our energy needs to be focused on the upcoming battles. It could be a dangerous distraction._

Ichigo half-snarled. _—What's going to happen to the real Ishida?_

— _My agent will return to Karakura Town, and then I will release the real Ishida from my spell, along with a suitable memory modification. Don't worry. He will be unharmed._

—_I didn't know you had agents in the human world._

—_Of course I do. You know I command covert organizations in Soul Society and the human world, as well as overtly in Hueco Mundo._

Ichigo frowned. He hadn't really thought about it before, and had assumed all of Aizen's subordinates were in Las Noches.

—_But… a fifteen-year-old? Isn't that illegal in Japan?_

There was amusement in the mental voice. _—Ichigo, surely you don't believe that I trouble myself with bothersome details such as the current laws in every single country in the world of the living?_

Ichigo still felt troubled. _—He's risking his life, _he pointed out.

There was a sigh over the mental link. _—Ichigo, how old were you when Urahara and Soul Society asked you to risk your life for them?_

—_That's not it and you know it! _Ichigo retorted angrily.

—_I'm afraid that's exactly "it." Why do you persist on holding me to a higher standard than everybody else?_

Ichigo frowned, abruptly chagrined. Was he really doing that? _—Sorry._

Aizen sent him a calming, affectionate thought. _—Don't worry about it. Now, I apologize, but I am in the middle of a highly demanding conversation here…_

—_No problem. Bye._

Ichigo stared blankly ahead as he climbed the long flight up stairs back up to his small attic room. He still felt frustrated. As usual, Aizen had gotten him to back down while cleverly evading any of Ichigo's questions. And Aizen had basically admitted he was running a criminal organization in the world of the living and probably in Soul Society as well.

He frowned. Despite his feelings for the man, it was his duty to maintain his conscience, given that Aizen didn't have one. As the future king, he should make it his business to know everything Aizen had been doing, especially since the man would no doubt claim it was all in Ichigo's service.

But right now, he thought as he trudged up the stairs, he was too tired. All he wanted to do was catch a few more minutes of sleep before the next meeting began. He pushed open his bedroom door and collapsed on the bed. His eyes closed of their own accord.

The room shook, once, as though from a heavy impact. There was a rumbling in the corridor outside his room, and then a frantic pounding on his door. "Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!"

XxXxXxX

**A/N: S**pecial thanks to anonymous reviewers **AizensTrueLove **and **cocoLily**, who have reviewed so many of my chapters lately. *hugs*


	22. Chapter 22

**Illusion – Chap. 22**

(Originally posted 5/12/12.)

XxXxXxX

Ichigo lay full-length in the mud, in heavy undergrowth, peering out at the darkened city spread beneath him, fires dotting the buildings here and there. A sudden breeze parted his hair, and with it the acrid scent of burning seared his lungs. Faint screams and calls drifted on the breeze and Ichigo shuddered. He wondered again at how his life had changed in less than twelve hours. Only a few hours before, there had been calm and measured discussions of strategy and plans of attack from inside the elegant, massive Kuchiki fortress… and now, before the sun had even risen over Soul Society, they were besieging the central district of Seireitei itself. There was a roar below and renewed flames burst out from one of the buildings. Ichigo felt his heart clench at the sight, and questioned again if he was doing the right thing.

When he had seen the plans and diagrams outlined on the boards in the meetings earlier, it had all seemed so simple and clear… but now he wondered if he was just having another bad dream like the one he had had earlier this afternoon.

XxXxXxX

_The room shook, once, as though from a heavy impact. There was a rumbling in the corridor outside his room, and then a frantic pounding on his door. "Ichigo! Ichigo, wake up!"_

Ichigo opened his eyes abruptly. The loud knocking on his door continued. At the same time, he heard Aizen's voice in his mind. _—Ichigo. You need to wake up. The next meeting is starting._

Ichigo sat up, the room swimming around him. His eyes felt like they had been dipped in sand. At the renewed knocking, he forced himself to throw the covers off. Still groggy, he swung his legs out of bed and pushed himself upright. One of his legs buckled underneath him and he almost fell. He caught himself against a table and called out, "Coming!" to the person at the door. His leg was cramping and he rubbed his calf as he tried to bring himself to full consciousness. _—What's going on? What happened?_ he asked Aizen.

—_What happened?_ Aizen's voice was unperturbed. _—Nothing really. Simply more discussions where your input is needed._

—_What about that … impact to the castle? I felt another attack…_

He felt Aizen's headshake. _—Ichigo, nothing has happened. Were you asleep and dreaming?_

Ichigo put a hand to his head. _—Yeah_, _I guess so,_ he mumbled. He forced his eyes open. He felt like he was moving through molasses. Why was it so hard to wake up? He felt like he was drugged or something. He needed to get downstairs and maybe have a cup of coffee. He rubbed his eyes and tried standing up one more time. This time his legs held him. He opened the door to see one of the castle servants eying him.

"Yeah," he said, forestalling the other's words. "I know. There's another meeting."

XxXxXxX

Soon afterward, Ichigo found himself once again sitting through a long meeting in the vast dining hall. Standing at the front of the hall, Byakuya nodded crisply. "Thank you for that excellent tactical analysis, Abarai-fukutaichou."

Renji sat down again at the long table, radiating satisfaction at the praise from his captain, and there were snatches of conversation around the table. Ichigo sighed. He was less tired after catching an hour of sleep and grabbing a large mug of coffee, but he was still having a hard time keeping himself awake as the meeting stretched out into the late afternoon.

Byakuya continued, "For the next item on the agenda, Aizen-taichou, could you please explain to us how we can use the King's Key that you have in your possession."

At the mention of Aizen's name, Ichigo sat up, wide awake, a jolt of electricity going through him. It secretly thrilled him to have an excuse to look at the handsome, brown-haired shinigami as he stood with the grace of a panther and moved to the front of the room.

Aizen directed a charming smile at the entire group and ran a hand through his casually tousled hair. "Thank you, Kuchiki-taichou. As you all know, entry into the spirit realm is not governed by the same physical laws as passage between Soul Society and the human world, nor those of Hueco Mundo. In fact, entrance to that dimension is highly restricted." His gaze traveled around the faces of those sitting around the table. All eyes were trained on his. Ichigo could feel the attention quivering in the audience. They all were, it seemed, quite intrigued by the mystery of the King's Key.

"Not only does it require the use of a singularly powerful object," Aizen continued, "but the entry ritual must take place at a particular location." He paused, glancing around the room again. "I do not know how much you all are aware of the lore of the Ouken. Calling it a 'key' is something of a misnomer. In actuality, it is a piece of primal spirit matter that came into existence when the worlds were first created. You are no doubt cognizant that all matter in the universe has souls. The Ouken has an exceptionally dense and powerful soul for such a small object. Indeed," he said, glancing briefly at Ichigo, "its soul energy is equivalent to roughly one hundred thousand human souls."

Aizen's lips curled in a smile that held a hint of darkness. "There is a book in Central 46's library that contains the mistranslation that to create the Ouken requires one hundred thousand lives." He shook his head. "A complete fabrication. I do not even believe the Ouken can be duplicated with the technology we have today. Handling raw spirit matter is an extraordinarily difficult task. The creation of the Hougyoku, the other object we know of made of primal spirit matter, looks like child's play in comparison."

"But you read that book in the library before your— departure from Soul Society," challenged Rukia. Ichigo looked at her frowning face and sighed. Rukia had been going to great lengths to point out to him anything she could think of to remind him of Aizen's dubious behavior, ever since she had realized there was something going on between the two of them. It was distressing to have his dear friend be so opposed to his… choice of companions, and he was concerned that she was about to "do something" about his relationship with Aizen. Rukia could be like a force of nature and he really didn't want to be her target. Not when he had so many other things going on.

Aizen smiled calmly at the petite black-haired shinigami. "Indeed. I wanted my reiatsu traces to be left on that particular text." His smile deepened. "Merely another piece of misdirection."

"Why would you do that?" demanded Rukia.

Aizen raised his eyebrows at her insistence. "As I have previously explained, it was part of the setup to distract the usurper and his spies in Soul Society."

"But did you have to set it up so that Nii-sama took Gin's blade in his side?" she grumbled.

Byakuya stirred and frowned at Rukia quellingly. "That's enough. I am healed and there is no longer any need for animosity on anyone's part." She subsided with a stormy look on her face as Byakuya turned back to Aizen and asked, "Where is the King's Key now?"

The brown-haired shinigami showed no hint of distress or guilt at the direction the questions had taken. "It must be held within an inter-dimensional shield, to keep it from interacting with and destroying the fabric of the world around it. There is a complicated process to access and control it, which I was taught as a member of the Royal Guard."

Ichigo noticed that Aizen had failed to answer Byakuya's question. He glanced at the noble, wondering if he would push Aizen on that point.

But before he could say anything, Aizen continued smoothly. "At this time, the Ouken is outside this dimension, so it has no physical location. But rest assured, I can access it from any point in Soul Society and draw it to me. However, it makes most sense to delay that procedure until we are at the specific location where we can enter the spirit dimension."

Aizen paused, and Byakuya frowned. "Where is that location?"

The brown-haired shinigami turned and regarded Byakuya calmly. "The true secret of the spirit palace is that it can only be breached from one particular location within Soul Society. That location lies within the headquarters of squad one; indeed, from within a specific chamber in the captain-commander's suite."

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"You see," Aizen continued, "Seireitei and its defenses are largely placed to protect the spirit palace, as it is the source of energy and existence for all of our worlds. It must be protected heavily because destroying the spirit palace would demolish Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the world of the living. Thus, we need to take down Seireitei's defenses, then overwhelm the particular defenses at squad one, before we can even use the spirit key." He leaned back and his gaze passed over the people sitting at the table. "In other words, we need to take possession of Seireitei in order to send our army through to brace the usurper in the spirit domain."

XxXxXxX

As he closed the door of his small room with a click, Ichigo grimaced with exhaustion. The strategy meeting had gone on a long time, but they had finally come to a decision on their plan of attack, and Byakuya had assigned everybody to their positions in the upcoming battle. Now, at last, Ichigo could catch some sleep before their midnight departure. He was about to turn down the covers of his bed and slip underneath the blankets fully clothed when there was a knock at the door.

Sighing, Ichigo opened it to see Shinji standing there, twirling his cap around his finger, a jaunty grin beneath his pageboy cut.

"Hey. Can I come in, Ichigo? It's been a while since we had a talk."

Resigned, Ichigo nodded politely, standing to one side so Shinji could enter his small room.

The Vizard looked around at the tiny room crowded with two narrow beds. "Ya know, being the future king an' all, they really shoulda given ya a better room."

Ichigo scowled as he sat on the bed. "You know I don't give a shit about that kind of thing. I'm happy to leave the bigger rooms to the families."

Shinji slid him a sideways glance. "Of course, not all of those grand rooms have gone to families. There are a few noble—or not so noble— bastards who've taken them for themselves." He gave Ichigo a pointed stare as he took a seat on the unoccupied bed that had been Ishida's.

To his chagrin, Ichigo found himself blushing again as he thought of Aizen claiming that huge suite… and the vast bed inside. Dammit, why did he always have to react that way? He scowled more fiercely and crossed his arms. "Yeah? I wouldn't know."

Shinji narrowed his eyes. "I think you do, Ichigo, and as a matter of fact, that's what I'm here to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo asked warily. Was Shinji going to tell him to order Aizen out of that room? It seemed like a petty thing, now that they were all supposed to be allies.

"Yeah." Shinji folded his cap between his hands and set it on the blankets beside him. "Ichigo, I couldn't help but notice that you and Aizen seem to be spending a lot of time together. Even though I've only been here two days, the two of you are always together, or looking at each other, or—" He broke off, not wanting to mention the times he'd seen Ichigo entering Aizen's suite.

The blush was almost reaching the youth's eyes now. Ichigo could feel his face burning red. "So?" He glowered at the blond. "He's the royal tutor. He's the only one who can teach me what I need to know now." Why was Shinji always so goddamn perceptive, Ichigo groused to himself. He really didn't need this now.

Shinji shook his head slowly. "Ichigo, that's not what I mean and you know it. Listen, I don't want to tell you how to live your personal life, but…" He gave a long exhale. "I just think you should be careful."

Ichigo folded his arms and scowled. "I am careful… or as careful as I can be in the middle of a war to save the world from destruction."

"No… I mean, hasn't it occurred to you that it's possible that Aizen is trying to get close to you from other than the purest of motives?"

Ichigo's brows drew together over his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Shinji picked up his cap and spun it idly on his finger as his gaze shifted up to a corner of the room. "Look." He hesitated, then dropped the cap on his knees and turned back to face Ichigo, all traces of a smile gone from his face. "He claimed he wanted to kill the spirit king and rule the worlds. In other words, he tried to take the position that's rightfully yours. But he failed. Now he's reappeared, claiming he's been on your side all along. But now, instead of fighting the king, he's wriggling his way into your heart."

Ichigo glared, speechless for a moment. Then he opened his mouth for a retort. Shinji held up a hand to stop him. "Just hear me out for a moment, okay?" Ichigo fumed as the Vizard continued. "Just as a hypothetical idea. Suppose you were Aizen, and you wanted to rule everything, but your first try failed. Don't you think you'd plot your way to power again? You know he makes up elaborate plots practically in his sleep. Why wouldn't he think to himself, if the direct attack failed, let's try the sneak attack. He's charming and attractive as all get-out, and he knows how to use it. So. He seduces his way into your good graces. Once you're sitting on the spirit throne, he takes his place as your con—" Staring at the darkening clouds on Ichigo's face, Shinji changed his tack mid-word. "…counselor and advisor. From there, he's as good as the ruler himself."

Ichigo could bear it no longer. He stood up, jabbing his finger into Shinji's face. "No, you listen to me for a change! You claim you've sworn loyalty to me as your king, but you still don't trust my judgment! Don't you think I still have a conscience, even if Aizen doesn't, and that I'm not such a weakling that I'll end up as his puppet? If you don't trust me in my choice of advisors, then you might as well not be my ally," he added bitterly.

Shinji spread his hands, attempting to placate, as Ichigo growled, "I'm sick of everyone questioning everybody else. All this petty bickering among all my so-called allies! You should know better of all people, Shinji! Soul Society cast you out for no good reason."

"And Urahara brought us back," Shinji reminded him. "And he's on the other side in this war."

"Yeah! So why are you even bothering to follow me if you don't trust my decisions?" Ichigo demanded.

Shinji stood up and faced Ichigo, his voice raised in frustration. "It's not that I don't trust _your_ decisions. I don't trust _Aizen_, and I don't trust the influence he has over you! Don't you see you're not being rational? You're furious and you're jumping to his defense without thinking, even though what I'm saying is kinda logical. Come on! You _know _the man has no morals whatsoever. Regardless of what happened or not on that night a hundred years ago, Aizen himself admitted that he doesn't care about ethics. Why would a man like that choose to become close to the future king?"

When Ichigo only stared at him in furious silence, Shinji added, "And not just close as an advisor. Why is he trying to form…" He hesitated, then finished delicately, "an emotional bond with you?"

Ichigo's eyes were burning with rage. "So it couldn't be because he likes my company. It couldn't be because he has feelings for me. Am I such a jerk that it's hard to believe anyone could like me for myself and not for my position?"

Shinji closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. "That's not what I mean." There was a long pause. Then he opened his eyes and grinned. "Although," he said, smirking, "when you act all hostile like this it's hard to see—"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. His hands clenched into fists. "You bastard—"

Shinji held up a hand, placating. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm just trying to get you to think with your brain and not with your hormones for a minute. Can't you admit that Aizen _might_ have an ulterior motive? I'm not saying he does for sure. I'm just asking you to consider it, and to be careful around him. Don't just mindlessly follow everything he says."

Tight-lipped, Ichigo ground out, "I don't follow everything he says."

Shinji backed away, both hands up. "Okay. That's good. Just keep that in mind, okay? I'm just trying to look out for you. Aizen's been manipulating people for hundreds of years. Including me," he said with a rueful twist of his lips.

He stared at the furious Ichigo for a long moment, then let out a sigh and picked up his cap. "I'll stop bothering you now. But please, just think about it. I know you can take care of yourself, but just think about the kind of advantage a man who's over two centuries old can have over an eighteen-year-old." He sidled to the door, opened it, and stood in the opening. "Hey. I'm your friend. I swear, I'm looking out for your best interests. Think about what your friends have done for you, what others have done for you… and consider whether you've ever seen Aizen do anything unselfish in his life."

Then he was gone, leaving Ichigo alone in the room, staring at the empty bed as a pale shaft of moonlight fell on it from behind the clouds. The youth clenched his fists, all thought of sleep gone out of his head. He watched the square of moonlight slowly dim, its sharp edges on the blanket fading, as clouds covered the moon.

XxXxXxX

When it had been time to awaken for the midnight departure, Ichigo had slept on, unable to come to consciousness despite repeated shakings from castle servants. Finally, they had sent for Byakuya, who had called Aizen.

The brown-haired shinigami looked fresh and alert as usual. He had traded his Las Noches robes for a form-fitting black outfit. Kyouka Suigetsu hung at his waist, but he also wore a belt upon which what looked like other weapons were hung. As the servants waited outside, he entered Ichigo's room and placed one hand on his head. A pulse of kidou, and the boy was sitting up, blinking. Aizen smiled at him and handed him a cup of steaming coffee.

Gratefully, Ichigo lifted the cup to his lips and took a large gulp. Aizen turned his hand palm upwards. In the center of his palm was a small white pill. "Here. Swallow this as well."

Ichigo frowned at Aizen in suspicion. "What is it?"

The former traitor smirked. "It's a stimulant that is widely used in many military forces in the world of the living. Believe me, you need it for the battle ahead."

Ichigo scowled at the tiny pill cupped in his hand. "Is it safe?"

Aizen laughed. "Safer than getting your head chopped off because you've fallen asleep in battle."

Ichigo snorted, but he put the pill in his mouth and washed it down with another gulp of coffee. Aizen gave him a reassuring smile. "Take ten minutes to get ready, Ichigo. We're gathering in the central courtyard in fifteen."

Ichigo nodded, and the tall shinigami glided out of the room.

XxXxXxX

Lying on the ground, his senses preternaturally alert, Ichigo waited, preparing for the signal. Explosive charges had been set throughout the city by advance forces. When the next round went off, the rest of their forces would advance. Ichigo did not want to think about what was about to happen, all the deaths on both sides that were likely to be caused. He recalled again what one of the shinigami—was it Kyouraku? — had said during the battle over Fake Karakura Town.

"In war, both sides are evil."

Was all this the right thing to do? After all, he was basing his decisions on information he had gotten primarily from his father and Aizen, two people who had definitely not proven their trustworthiness in the past. Ichigo scowled into the darkness.

Below him, the city of Seireitei lit up with a brilliant series of explosions. Half a second later, his ears were assaulted by the sounds of destruction. Slowly, he got to his feet.


	23. Chapter 23

**Illusion – Chap. 23**

(Originally posted 6/11/12.)

XxXxXxX

Ichigo ran through the streets of Seireitei.

Heavy smoke wreathed the area, and before he had descended into the city upon hearing the signal, he had seen the rim of a blood-red sun appear above the eastern skyline. Ichigo's throat was raw from the smoke and he coughed; his eyes stung and burned. He heard shouting and screams off in the distance; in one of the buildings he passed the glass was shattered, and he heard the monotonous and vaguely threatening sound of an alarm.

Byakuya had distributed his men widely so that they could approach their target from multiple directions. This would give them a better chance of someone being able to get through and start bringing down the defenses. The narrow streets of Seireitei meant that a huge army could not attack all at once. Rukia's group had been split in two, with Ichigo leading one platoon of shinigami, and Rukia the other. The plan was to meet up at Yamamoto's headquarters.

His guide from the sixth division ran beside him as their platoon made their way toward the heart of the city, toward the buildings of squad one. Other shinigami from the sixth division flash-stepped beside him in silence, the only sound their heavy breathing and the slap of their sandals against the cobblestones.

The streets were empty, and Ichigo was glad of that. He did not think he would have the stomach to attack civilians.

Ichigo turned a corner sharply and skidded to a stop.

They had reached one of the wider avenues, and arrayed across the entire wide street were several hundred shinigami from squad two. Ichigo reached behind him for his zanpakutou, and sensed his companions doing the same. Then he moved forward, ready to attack.

The shinigami in front of him sneered at him and brought his sword down in an overhand blow. It clashed with Ichigo's sword with ringing force.

Ichigo blocked it easily, but hesitated on the return blow. As always, he could feel the heart of his opponent in his sword. This man had been a loyal shinigami for many years. His power was not enough for him to become a seated officer, but he had a family: a wife and twin girls. Ichigo could see his desire to protect them with every strike of his sword. Ichigo held his ground, merely parrying.

Then he cursed himself. How was he ever going to lead his troops in battle if he could not bring himself to defeat an enemy who happened to have children?

The man left a wide opening, beginning to tire already. His eyes were wide with fear and the beginning of a new expression in his eyes. He had heard of the 'substitute shinigami' and his incredible strength. He knew there was no hope, but he kept on fighting.

Ichigo hesitated; then he attacked at partial strength. The man collapsed in a heap on the ground at his feet. Ichigo could still feel his reiatsu; he was unconscious, not dead. But Ichigo shook his head. This was not going to work. Fighting against people so much weaker than him just did not feel right. It was one thing to meet an opponent he was fairly matched with, or better, stronger than him. Or even those oddly empty souls he had fought at Byakuya's fortress. But he could see that fighting against the shinigami he had worked beside for so long, who were only defending their home, was going to be… painful. He thought quickly as another fighter approached him, sword upraised.

Ichigo straightened. He sent his power through his sword and allowed it to fill the entire space around them. His spiritual pressure built and built, there in the war-torn street amidst the smoke and the clashing of swords. All around him, he felt the fighters slow down. Some of them collapsed, unable to stand under the immense reiatsu that was being unleashed on them.

And suddenly Ichigo knew what to say. "All of you, shinigami!" he bellowed. "Why are you fighting me? I don't want to fight you. Don't you know who I am?"

In the eyes of the man before him he could see the terrified realization of Ichigo's true nature. With a gasp, the man lowered his sword and then fell to his knees. "Your majesty," he whispered. "So the rumor is true, despite what we've been told."

XxXxXxX

Several hours later, the blood-red sun was high in the sky, but the smoke continued to blow through the streets, a heavy, thick miasma that meant that now his lungs as well as his eyes were burning. It did no good to apply a healing spell, for on the next breath the damage was done again. Even as Ichigo convinced squads of Soi Fon's men and those of other divisions to surrender, more and more soldiers had appeared in front of them, many higher-ranking shinigami loyal since childhood to Yamamoto. They refused to listen to Ichigo's words. In addition, there were many others with that odd blankness on their faces and in their swords, who fought mindlessly and ferociously.

Over time, constantly raising his spiritual pressure had taken its toll on even Ichigo's astonishing stamina. Every block was hard-won now; Ichigo and his allies advanced inch by inch, steadily swinging their blades against the enemy. Several of Ichigo's men lay dead behind them in the now bloodstained streets of Seireitei, and Ichigo felt exhaustion threaten to overwhelm him again. He did not know how the others in Byakuya's army were faring, and he was unable to reach Aizen telepathically.

There was a brief lull as one of his squad mates cut down the last of the current enemies facing them. Leaning against a wall, sweat pouring down his face, his robes in tatters, Ichigo pulled a canteen out of an inner pocket.

He took a long swig of the liquid inside, a special preparation Aizen had made for him and pressed upon him before they left. At once he felt energy returning, and wondered again whether he was living on borrowed time with stimulants.

But there was no time to think as he sensed an incredibly powerful reiatsu approaching. The man came around the corner and Ichigo took a firmer grasp on his zanpakutou.

Kyouraku Shunsui.

The tall shinigami smiled at Ichigo, his expression relaxed and slightly bored. He was wearing his usual straw hat and flowered kimono, a curl of wavy brown hair framing his face, and did not appear to have broken a sweat, unlike Ichigo, who was standing in his ragged, torn, and sweat-stained outfit, his oversized zanpakutou at the ready. Kyouraku's smile broadened as he saw Ichigo.

"Wow. You look like you could use a bath, Ichigo," he said with a friendly gesture. "How about you and I break off this ridiculous fighting and go to one of the bathhouses. I know a very nice one over there—" He gestured to one of the side streets.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Don't play games with me, Shunsui," he demanded.

The other man scratched his stubbled chin and grinned. "But if we fight, that's exactly what we'll have to do." He abruptly took two paces backwards and sat down on a stone bench at the side of the street and patted the empty place next to him. "Come, Ichigo, why don't we sit and talk? Maybe have a drink?" He spread out the fabric of the flowered kimono on the stone back with his long fingers and declared, "This kimono is too elegant to get stained with blood."

Ichigo growled. "Then will you stand aside and let me pass? I don't want to fight either."

The man gazed at him for a moment, his grey eyes pensive. Then he heaved a long sigh. "Yama-jii has asked me to protect the city and the entrance to the Spirit Realm," he remarked as though he were talking about the weather. "I am bound to serve him."

Ichigo argued, "You went against him before, when you thought the situation was unjust. Can't you see that's what's happening again?"

Kyouraku scratched his head underneath the straw hat thoughtfully. "You mean, now that you have taken Aizen's side and are leading the way to the royal dimension?" He shook his head. "I never trusted that man," he said. "You may be an heir to the spirit throne, Ichigo, but why are you better than the king who sits on that throne now?" He gestured at the smoke and damage to Seireitei all around them. "All this violence and destruction." His forehead creased in faint disgust. "Are those the actions of a king?"

Ichigo took a firmer grip on his sword and stepped forward. "And it's right to kill innocent children? To allow souls in Rukongai to be sacrificed? To blackmail and deceive me to attempt to win me to your side?"

Kyouraku sighed again. "I hate war," he said, looking off in a direction other than Ichigo's face. "Both sides turn evil; there's no way around it." Slowly, he stood up. "I never wanted to do anything other than protect you, Kurosaki Ichigo. But now, I suppose the only partly-honorable thing we can do is— fight."

Ichigo nodded grimly and took up a ready stance. This man was probably a thousand years old, had survived countless battles, and Ichigo knew he was powerful, but did not know his full strength. For a moment a flicker of fear went through Ichigo. He might die here. Then he gathered his resolve. At worst he would die honorably. His eyes fixed on the other's face, he slowly lifted his sword.

The older shinigami faced Ichigo, drawing his sword. He hesitated a moment, then grinned again. "Knowing who you are, I guess I'll have to fight you at full strength."

He drew his short sword and hefted it in his left hand, his glance steady on Ichigo's as he walked forward with both blades upraised.

XxXxXxX

Byakuya stood in the room that had once been the elegant Great Hall of the Kuchiki palace near the center of Seireitei. Several of the tall windows were smashed, shards of broken glass sprayed all around the floor near the windows, glinting in the uneven light. Hanging raggedly beside the windows, the white silk curtains were torn and streaked with dirt and smoke, fluttering in the fitful breeze from outside that carried smoke and the sounds of swords clashing and people shouting.

The man before him bowed his head. "Lord Kuchiki, we have successfully retaken all the Kuchiki properties in Seireitei, and are falling back to use them as bases. Children and civilians have been secured in the safe underground shelters beneath the properties, and stored food is being distributed."

Byakuya nodded curtly. "Good. Do you have news on how our forces are faring?"

The man said, "Hitsugaya-taichou sent a report that he has attained his goals. Abarai-fukutaichou has also accomplished his mission. Hirako-taichou and his group also report success. However, we have not heard from Kuchiki-fukutaichou, your lady sister, nor from Lord Ichigo."

The dark-haired noble frowned. "And from Aizen-taichou?"

A faint grimace crossed the face of the other. "No word from him either. Nor from any of his agents."

XxXxXxX

Kyouraku calmly shrugged out of his pink kimono and captain's haori, leaving them lying on the stone bench, now dressed only in his black shinigami robes. He gazed at Ichigo in his shredded black robes. Then he stated in a quiet voice, "Irooni: black."

Ichigo scowled as he advanced, trying to remember the rules of this children's game. Black. This meant that Kyouraku could only cut him in an area where he was wearing black. But the damage would be proportional to the amount of black the other man was wearing.

In other words, since they were both dressed almost entirely in black, if either of them landed a blow, it would be devastating.

Well, there was nothing else for it. Kyouraku was doing him the honor of going all out right from the beginning. All Ichigo could do was return the favor. And there was some satisfaction in knowing he was a strong opponent.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he cried, and advanced.

XxXxXxX

The two tall shinigami in white robes stood on the rooftop of one of the palaces at the edge of Seireitei, looking out over the burning city as the dim, crimson sun throbbed sullenly at the horizon. Gin glanced sidelong at his captain. Aizen's face was expressionless as his eyes scanned the buildings and streets below; Gin could not tell what he was looking for.

Gin waited in silence, his ever-present grin on his face. He had just finished detailing the results of the morning's operations to his commander; Aizen had assigned him an elaborate series of tasks to complete that day, some to engage and weaken the enemy, some as distraction, and others for which Gin did not know the purpose.

All the tasks had been completed to perfection, as Gin had always flawlessly executed every order Aizen gave him, despite often pretending to be lazy or reluctant. It was part of the game the two had been playing for a hundred years. Gin never got tired of playing games with Aizen, even though the older man often kept him in the dark as to his motives and end goals.

The mystery was part of what made it fun. That and the danger. Gin smiled as he looked down at the devastation below. For someone from Rukongai, it was sweet to finally be able to have a chance to strike back at the fabled capital city of Soul Society, the thousand-year dictatorship. What fun it was to break things and set stuff on fire.

Of course, it was for a good cause this time. Maybe. Gin's smile widened.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo lowered his sword for a moment to catch his breath, staring at the older shinigami whom he had been fighting for what seemed like hours. Kyouraku, in his black robes, looked bedraggled and exhausted; Ichigo had been trying to wear him down, but the older man had been quite skilled at blocking his blows, no matter how much raw power Ichigo pushed into his zanpakutou.

"Do you yield?" asked Ichigo. "You seem exhausted, and I would hate to take advantage of the elderly by using my greater stamina against you."

Kyouraku gave him a cheeky grin. "As I would hate to take advantage of your youth and inexperience by destroying you with my superior technique." He raised both swords once more. "I will never yield."

"Alright then," cried Ichigo, readying his blade for another strike.

At that moment, there was a loud crack as a rip in the air appeared beside Kyouraku. Ichigo spun to face it, keeping one eye on Kyouraku. It was clearly some type of gate, but it did not possess the reishi signature of a garganta or a senkaimon. The darkness in the irregular gap widened, and then a figure appeared in the dimness. A tall, heavy-set, black-haired man stepped out of the rip in space.

"Ginjou!" gasped Ichigo. "What are you doing here?"

The black-haired man grinned. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I was making a ramen delivery, would you?"

At Ichigo's scowl, he laughed. "No sense of humor, kid. You really need to lighten up. Too much stress isn't good for you." He tilted his head back. "Actually, I was wondering why you never finished your Fullbring training." He shook a finger at the boy. "Skipping out of school, truancy… it's correlated with a lack of success later in life."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "I left because I heard that you were planning to steal my powers."

"Now, who could have told you that?" The black-haired man turned to Kyouraku. "You're not spreading those nasty rumors, are you, Kyouraku-taichou?"

Kyouraku looked like he was about to swallow something that tasted terrible. "No," he said shortly. "I obey the Captain-commander's orders."

Ichigo glanced from one to the other, surprised at their familiarity with each other. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"I'm saying," continued Ginjou, "that I'm here on the orders of the Spirit King."

"What?" asked Ichigo, aghast. "I thought you rebelled against Soul Society?"

Ginjou shrugged. "Well, that was before I was offered a reward that made working with these old friends," he bared his teeth at Kyouraku, who scowled back, "worth my while."

His hand strayed to the pendant at his throat, and suddenly, he was brandishing his huge sword. "Guard yourself, Ichigo!" he shouted. "It's too bad you missed those last lessons, because now… you're gonna die." And with that he attacked.

Ichigo parried his blow, but then he saw Kyouraku moving to flank him, both swords at the ready.

XxXxXxX

In another of the long streets leading to the central district of Seireitei, Rukia Kuchiki had just dispatched another enemy. She sheathed Sode no Shirayuki and paused to catch her breath. She lifted her head, sensing another flare of Ichigo's spiritual pressure. She grimaced. It was like a beacon that any of their enemies could home in upon, so powerful that anyone with an ounce of spiritual sensitivity could detect it accurately from miles away.

She frowned. Ichigo should have been trained to conceal and moderate his spiritual pressure in this type of situation. He was getting bad advice, and she knew from whom he was getting it. Ichigo had become so besotted with that bastard Aizen lately. It was bad enough that Ichigo was following whatever advice the traitor gave him. The worst of it was that Ichigo had clearly fallen for the manipulative bastard. Whatever the man told him surely was not in Ichigo's best interests. What kind of game was Aizen playing? Could he have encouraged Ichigo to put himself in harm's way so that he would die on the battlefield, leaving the path clear for Aizen to take the spirit throne for himself?

Then she shrugged. Ichigo could take care of himself. Right now she had a squad to take care of and a mission to accomplish. When they were all together again and not in the middle of a battle, she would see what she could do to make Ichigo see the error of his ways.

A dozen shinigami were waiting for them as Rukia's squad came around the next corner. One of them broke off from his group and headed straight for Rukia, his sword upraised. She could feel he was powerful.

She drew her sword. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," she called out as she spun it in a circle, feeling the onslaught of cold air as her power expanded. Her opponent shivered but continued to attack, bringing his power against hers. Rukia pushed back and fueled her attack with her will.

There was a loud crackling sound as ice formed around her opponent, freezing him in position. She waited for a moment to see if he would escape, but there was no motion from within the ice mound.

Another shinigami leaped around his frozen companion to face her. Grimly, she fired a kido spell at him at the same time as she lifted her sword again. He dodged with extreme agility and came at her, sword upraised. Out of the corner of her eye she could see another combatant moving to attack her from her left, and then another from behind. She spun and parried, but it was too late. A blow had reached past her guard and sliced deeply into her torso. She struggled to remain upright as she watched the blood flow out of her body, but she suddenly felt weak. Darkness closed over her as she slumped to the ground.

XxXxXxX

"An' I can report that all of our forces achieved their objectives as well," continued Gin, smiling. "The main attack is planned ta start on schedule."

"Good job, Gin," Aizen said in a soft voice. The pall of smoke hanging over the city was deepening, and the dark streets below them became even more shadowed. He leaned on the railing, gazing down at the destruction below, only his profile visible to his longtime second-in-command.

Gin scrutinized his master's face, now flushed a deep crimson by the swollen belly of the sun. The dim light threw his features into shadow, and Gin could read his face even less than usual. But he appeared pensive, thoughtful… if Gin hadn't known better, he might have said he looked almost… sad.

"And tonight's tasks?" Aizen's voice continued to be quiet and gentle, no hint of the distress and agony playing itself out below reflected on his visage or in his voice.

"They're all ready to go," Gin assured him. "Everythin's just as ya ordered, Aizen-taichou."

"Good." At last, an emotion appeared in Aizen's voice: satisfaction. "We will meet in the quarters of the Captain-commander at dawn then, as agreed."

"Yes, sir," Gin murmured. "Well, I'll get back ta work then!" He put a bounce in his step as he moved away. Just before he reached the stairs down into the building, he looked back. Aizen continued to look out over the city, but instead of gazing toward their goal, the heart of Seireitei, the set of low buildings that marked the grounds and barracks of squad one, Aizen was gazing at the hill that once housed the Soukyoku. His face was in shadow as the feeble sunlight slowly dimmed.

Gin shrugged, still puzzled about what Aizen was thinking about on the eve of what was likely to be his triumph. The twist in Aizen's plans after his escape from prison had not surprised Gin; when Aizen had told him about Kurosaki Ichigo's true bloodline he had only nodded. He had known his master had been interested in the boy since his birth; the only thing he hadn't realized was how deeply Aizen had been involved.

As he took the steps two at a time back to his temporary office in the palace, he pondered Aizen's behavior. He took pride in being able to understand his secretive captain better than anyone else. It was clear that not only was Aizen executing clandestine plans that he was having Gin carry out, hidden from the rest of their allies, but in addition he was keeping secrets from Gin himself.

Gin shrugged as he reached the landing and turned the corner back to his office. He would find out sooner or later. He always did.

XxXxXxX

In the middle of his battle, Ichigo heard an earsplitting crack and looked up at the sky. A large tear had appeared in the dull, smoke-covered firmament, and as Ichigo watched, several more opened with deafening bangs, all around the Seireitei. Inside several of the rifts, he saw a vast array of Gillians and Menos Grande, hovering ominously. His heart churned for a moment, before he realized that these were Aizen's forces now… and it meant they were on his side.

With a cacophony of screams and shrieks, the monsters dived onto the city in a thunderous, howling streak. Behind them, jets of brilliant flame erupted from each of the tears, actinic beams of light so brilliant Ichigo had to turn his eyes away. Vast whips of fire lashed at the city below and buildings shook and rumbled. An explosion in the distance rattled windows in a nearby building, and then a series of closer ones shook the walls and shattered several windows. Ichigo ducked as debris from an exploding building rained down on them in the street.

The horde of monsters and demons was coming closer, riding down the blazing pathways in the sky toward Seireitei. And along with them, ferocious winds had whipped up and were scouring the city, blowing dust and dirt in multiple whirlwinds down the narrow streets. Ichigo ducked again and lifted his arm over his face to shield it, coughing again. The ground shook under his feet as a building nearby blew up, and the shockwave battered Ichigo where he stood. The shaking continued, and a crevice opened up in the middle of the street.

Eyes wide, Ichigo retreated to the shelter of one of the buildings, which was also wobbling and shaking. It looked like a scene out of hell, a war zone of devastation and destruction. Swallowing, Ichigo felt a renewed surge of guilt at being the proximate cause of all this damage, all this waste. This was not the way things should be.

Kyouraku turned to Ginjou. "Enough of this!" he cried over the shrieking that filled the air. "We need to defend the gateway. Come on!" The two of them disappeared in flash step, leaving Ichigo alone in the street as another building fell over. The shrieking intensified, and he saw more flaming columns erupt in the sky.

There was another rip in space in front of him and Ichigo fell back, raising his zanpakutou one more time. The gap widened, and two figures materialized within.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and brandished his sword against the new opponents.


	24. Chapter 24

**Illusion – Chap. 24**

(Originally posted 6/24/12.)

XxXxXxX

Dawn tinted the eastern sky of Seireitei. Above the empty courtyard, shimmering and insubstantial at first, then growing in power and stability, spread a huge arch of spiritual energy. It towered over the courtyard that only a few minutes ago had been an unremarkable space tucked away in the very center of the first division. Now, Ichigo could feel the waves of energy pulsing forth from the gateway, so different from a senkaimon or a garganta. Rather than a gate or tear in space, it felt in some way more permanent, constructed stone by stone from spirit particles compressed like jewels and laid end-to-end to build this soaring arch, a spiritual structure designed to withstand enormous pressure differentials. Ichigo could feel the stones of the arch being buffeted by what appeared to be powerful waves.

And through the gate roared the spiritual pressure of the King's Realm. Pressure far denser than Seireitei or Hueco Mundo, the air itself almost too rich to breathe as it surged outward from the gate, gusting past the people standing in the courtyard, whipping their hair about their faces, tugging at their robes, swirling around and past all of them. Ichigo drew in a deep breath, and felt it infuse him with a wild energy.

He stood beside Aizen, who was still wielding the King's Key, holding the glowing rod in his right hand, Ichigo's hand on top of his, buttressing the older shinigami's supremely disciplined reiatsu as Aizen directed the energy from the device into opening and stabilizing the gate. Ichigo glanced at the man who had come to mean so much to him…. Aizen's expression, as always, was preternaturally calm as the ferocious winds whipped his thick brown hair into a tangled mane, his loose curl lashing his face.

"We shall open it together," Aizen had told him in the early morning darkness as they strode into the chilly, empty first division side-by-side, swords in hand, leading the army of shinigami into the now-abandoned buildings and barracks of the Gotei 13.

"Huh?" asked Ichigo. "But I have no clue how to…"

"I will direct the energies, but I will need you to support the actual opening of the gate. It will take a tremendous amount of energy to make certain there is no backlash. It is actually quite dangerous." He glanced at the warded metal box hanging from a chain at his waist, a container he had told Ichigo held the King's Key. "Raw spirit matter from the early days of the universe? If it is not directed properly, everyone within a certain radius of the device will perish."

Ichigo scowled at him. "I thought you were planning to use it alone, once. Now you're saying you can't handle it?"

Aizen smirked. "It's possible I could open the gate alone. However, what other reason might I have for wanting you to be there?"

The frown was still etched into Ichigo's forehead. But he knew what to answer now. "Politics, of course. It gives the act more legitimacy if I'm involved, as the rightful heir."

Aizen's smile widened with approval. "Very good, Ichigo. I'm pleased to see my tutelage has had some positive results."

Ichigo snorted and quickened his stride. Looking around him as they proceeded deeper into first division territory and the gloom deepened as the walls became higher and the buildings became older, he asked, "Why is it deserted? Have they given up?"

His companion's eyes did not cease scanning the entire area around them, searching for possible threats. "Of course not. They have withdrawn to the spirit dimension to make their final stand there. Although, it is still possible they are preparing an attack here. However, I think it best that we prepare for an all-out assault as soon as we pass through the Spirit Gate." Deep brown eyes met Ichigo's. "They will be reinforced by the Royal Guard there and will fight us before we enter the Spirit Palace."

Ichigo swallowed. "And… how likely is it that we'll defeat them?"

Aizen raised a brow. "You ask this only now?" One corner of his mouth lifted in wry amusement before it straightened. "We have a chance," he said calmly. "No more. They have a powerful alliance and are in the position of strength, with all the defenses of the Royal Realm at the usurper's command. Urahara, Yamamoto, and several powerful captains are on their side. Not to mention the Royal Guard, many of whom are nearly as powerful as I am." He glanced sidelong at Ichigo, who was frowning again. "Nevertheless, you are the true king. Don't discount that, when it comes to the final battle. Now come." He strode forward. "Our destination is through that passage."

Ichigo had followed, reflecting on how all of the past few hours had felt unreal. He had not slept much since the battles of that afternoon. He remembered how, ragged and exhausted, he had turned from fighting Kyouraku and Ginjou to face what he thought were two new opponents in a dimensional rift.

When the smoke cleared, he saw the two figures were Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, both wearing their white Hueco Mundo uniforms again. He glared at them for a moment, wondering if he should lower his sword or not, before Ulquiorra spoke.

"We are here to assist you, your majesty, by order of Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra was as neutral as ever, even as Grimmjow rolled his eyes and snorted at the phrase 'your majesty.'

"Hell, Ulquiorra, he's still just Ichigo, the kid from Karakura Town you used to call 'trash.'" The blue-haired Espada snickered, his hair waving in the slight breeze from the closing garganta.

Without thinking, Ichigo threw a dismissive glance in his direction. "I wouldn't talk, Grimmjow. The last time I saw you, you were lying unconscious on the floor amid the glassware in Szayel's lab."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, and his hand dropped to the hilt of his sword. "I'm happy to fight you any time you want, your high-and-mighty majesty."

Ulquiorra said in a cold voice, "Grimmjow, may I remind you that you were sent here under my command? We were deliberately sent here to assist the true king, not for pointless fights within our own ranks. Do you want to be punished again by Aizen-sama?"

"Ha! As if I care!" shouted the blue-haired Espada. He grinned. "So whaddya think,_ Ichigo_? I don't see any other enemies around here. Wanna fight?"

Ichigo stared at his former adversary, his own annoyance at Grimmjow winking out, to be replaced by irritation at himself. Again, he had allowed himself to be goaded. He needed to get everybody to work together rather than give into his own impulses. He sighed and lowered his sword. "Well, Grimmjow, I'd be happy to fight with you… but later. Right now I think we need to find out what's going on. Where's the enemy? Are they withdrawing to defend the gate to the Spirit Realm in the first division?" He looked at Ulquiorra. "Do you have more recent intel?"

"We have established a temporary headquarters at one of Byakuya's palaces here in the city." The slender Espada raised a hand to his eye. "If there is no more to be done here, I can give you directions."

"That's not necessary," Ichigo said hastily, suppressing a shudder as the other was about to extract his eyeball. "Just show me where to go and we can all go there together." He glanced around at the looming buildings. "And we should stay on guard. Expect them to attack at any time."

XxXxXxX

The journey to the temporary headquarters had been uneventful. Once inside the vast, high-ceilinged entry hall of Byakuya's palace, Ichigo lost no time in calling out to Aizen telepathically, and was pleased to get a response. Following Aizen's directions, he took the stairs two at a time to the man's office, bidding his companions a hasty good-bye. The smoke had cleared slightly, and the wan late afternoon sunlight lay in long stripes across the thick and intricately patterned carpets held in place by brass rods on the stairs.

Ichigo felt a little awkward, walking into such an elegant place when he was filthy and ragged from battle. The banisters were of a dark hardwood, the balusters carved in elaborate shapes. Ichigo paused briefly to run his hand admiringly over a highly polished wooden dragon on the newel, and shook his head at the thought of all the destruction of the ancient city of Seireitei. The city had stood for over a thousand years, and it was a terrible thing for it to be smashed and burning now. Even the Kuchikis had not escaped the devastation: one of the windows along the stairwell was shattered and a few rough sheets of plywood had been hastily nailed over the elegant window frames. Once again he felt distress at being the proximate cause of such destruction.

He paused at the intricately carved double doors at the end of the corridor and rapped sharply.

"Come in," called the familiar deep voice, and Ichigo immediately felt a stirring in his loins at the sound. It never failed to amaze him how Aizen's voice sounded seductive even when he was saying everyday things. With an inward surge of happiness, Ichigo pushed open the heavy door.

The room was dark-paneled and dim, and Ichigo blinked for a few moments as his eyes adjusted from the sunlit hall. Aizen was rising from behind a huge teak desk, silhouetted against a window. His white robes swished around him as he came forward, took both of Ichigo's hands in his and smiled at him warmly. "Ichigo. I'm glad to see you're all right."

Ichigo caught a whiff of Aizen's clean, fresh scent and was suddenly conscious of how sweaty, dirty, and exhausted he was, his shinigami robes ragged and torn. He pulled back, but not before Aizen had caught him up into a tight embrace. Ichigo's heart pounded at their closeness and he found himself wishing that Aizen would kiss him there and then.

But the man drew back after a moment and held him at arm's length, those sharp eyes flicking over his clothing and scrutinizing him for injuries. —_How did it go?_ he asked in a quiet inner voice.

Ichigo answered wordlessly, showing Aizen a rapid set of images from the day's battles. Aizen nodded as he took in the information, idly running his fingers over a tear in Ichigo's robes and healing the small cut in the youth's arm underneath it. Ichigo once again felt a tingling at his mentor's touch, something he didn't feel when anyone else healed him, and his breath caught.

Aizen's fingers stroked his cheek, healing several scratches on his face, and the pace of Ichigo's breathing increased. He leaned into the hand, his eyes focused intensely on Aizen's deep brown ones. They were alone here; surely there was time for some physical affection? He could not believe how much he yearned for more touches, for those long, elegant fingers to stroke him everywhere, for that mouth to fasten on his… But the man only turned away, motioning him to a chair by his desk. "Ichigo, there is much to discuss before the next phase of the battle."

Resigned, Ichigo took a seat in the elegant carved wooden chair, crossed his legs, and prepared to listen. It was exceedingly frustrating to have to deal with his raging, unsatisfied hormones, even though he knew it was inappropriate on the eve of a battle to be thinking such thoughts. If only, he thought yearningly, if only he had met Aizen at some time when there was no emergency, no call to duty… when he was merely a human with spiritual power. If only he had not thought Aizen was the enemy when they met earlier. Instead of fighting him in Hueco Mundo, if he had gone to talk with him instead… had approached him as a potential ally. He flushed suddenly as an image flashed into his mind, of the moment in the battle above Fake Karakura Town when Aizen stood before him, reaching out a hand to touch his heart. If only he had taken that hand… had pressed himself against the older man…

His hormones flared again and angrily he pushed the thoughts away, keeping a tight lid on his mind. He did not want Aizen to know he was not paying attention to the tactical advice he was giving him right now… He nodded, pretending to be focused on the older man's words as the discussion turned detailed and technical.

After all, he needed to know all this if he wanted to stay alive in the upcoming battle. Surely that was more important than his hormonal surges?

When he finally left the room, full darkness had fallen, and he had never seen the figure standing in the shadows behind a carved wooden screen, even when a stray glimmer of lamplight illuminated a brief flash of silver hair.

XxXxXxX

It was dark on the rooftop of the tallest tower of the palace. Gin, his reiatsu tightly furled, crept up the stairs. A dark figure was leaning on the parapet, looking out at the now-quiet night. Gin allowed just enough of his reiatsu to trickle out so that the other would recognize him, and saw the man stir slightly.

He came up beside him and leaned on the parapet as well, looking down at the city below dotted here and there with bright curls of fire.

"Ne, Aizen-sama," he greeted the other, who did not respond, but continued gazing out at the darkness.

"Yer playin' with him, ain't ya." It wasn't a question.

The man exhaled slowly. "Still in the habit of spying on me, Gin?"

"I just knew ya couldn't keep that cruel, sadistic side of yerself down for too long. Ya never could when you were playin' the good captain in Soul Society… even if I was the only one ta know it."

The other turned to face Gin, his dark eyes glinting with reflected firelight. "And your purpose in coming here to tell me this…?" He let the question dangle in the air, and somehow there was a threat behind it.

Gin lifted his chin. "Naw, Aizen-sama, I'm still stickin' with the plan, jus' like you ordered. Don' worry. I won't say anythin' to him." He hesitated. "It's just…" His voice trailed off.

Aizen waited, patiently, for his lieutenant to speak again. The silence stretched out.

Finally Gin said, "Have you thought what kinda effect yer gonna have on him? What's gonna happen to his soul, and the world it's connected to?"

Aizen's eyes blazed in the shadows as they met Gin's. "Oh yes. Most certainly yes."

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile, Ichigo had been snatching a few hours of sleep on a cot set up in one of the palace rooms. After Aizen had healed his remaining injuries and given him a reiatsu infusion, he had felt better. After the nap and a quick shower and breakfast while it was still dark outside, he had joined the group readying itself for the final assault on the spirit dimension.

They had walked through the quiet, deserted, ravaged streets of Seireitei in the dark. Only a few stars had been visible in the smoky sky, and there was no sound from the ruined buildings. Ichigo wondered if an attack was imminent, or if everyone was dead or had simply abandoned the city. Or maybe they were in hiding, too afraid of the powerful group that strode down the cobblestoned streets like conquerors, heavy reiatsu flaring.

Ichigo and Aizen strode at the front of the army of shinigami, hollows, and humans, their swords unsheathed. Behind them walked Byakuya, Rukia, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, many other Arrancar and Espada including Harribel and Nel, Shinji and the Vizards, Toshiro, and Renji. Rangiku, who had been successful in her mission, walked beside Gin, who was smiling inscrutably as always, his reiatsu the only one that was completely hidden. Isshin had returned from the world of the living, bringing Chad, Ishida, and Orihime, who had insisted on coming, remaining adamant over Ichigo's objections. Finally a few quiet words from Aizen, saying that he should honor his friends' wishes, and that his nakama all had special abilities that could turn the tide of battle, had finally convinced him to give in grudgingly. Ichigo had to admit Aizen was right again, since Orihime had saved many lives the day before by healing Rukia and countless other shinigami who had been gravely injured in the previous day's battles.

Toshiro had quickened his pace to match Ichigo's and Byakuya had gone ahead to talk with Aizen. The tiny, white-haired shinigami was turning his head this way and that, scowling at the buildings and rubble around them, squinting suspiciously at every shadow they passed.

"I don't like it," he finally said, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Don't like what?" asked Ichigo.

"It's too quiet," insisted Toshiro. "Yamamoto must know we're coming; why hasn't he sent anyone to attack us yet?" He looked around again, his eyes darting back and forth at the shadows. "And why hasn't the usurper sent more of his new weapons or all those soulless creatures you talked about before?"

Ichigo followed Toshiro's eyes, the nervous glances of the smaller shinigami beginning to make Ichigo's nerves jangle as well. "You're right; it does seem strange that they're not taking this chance to attack us."

"Something's wrong," pronounced Toshiro. "Either we're about to be attacked or there's a major flaw in our plans." He glared at Aizen's back, then turned to face Ichigo, eyes narrowed. "How do you know that bastard isn't feeding you false information?"

Ichigo stiffened. How many more times would he have to defend Aizen to every single one of his allies? He took a deep breath and reminded himself to be patient. After all, Toshiro did have very good cause to hate Aizen. "Toshiro," he said, trying to sound calm, "we've vetted Aizen's words. Besides, he's not the only one giving me information," he pointed out. "He's just one of my advisors. I don't believe everything he says. And I think it's important that we stay unified here, given the threat from the usurper."

Toshiro's eyes continued to dart back and forth as his scowl deepened. "But what if Aizen is in league with the usurper?"

Ichigo gave an inward sigh. "I don't think that's very likely, or he wouldn't be training me how to attack him. I would have been completely useless against the usurper's attacks without Aizen's training."

The white-haired shinigami scowled. "I just don't like you being allied with him."

"Can't you just accept it for this battle?" Ichigo asked. "I need everybody's help."

Toshiro gave a long sigh. Then he opened his mouth, "I—" Abruptly he shut it again.

Aizen had dropped back to walk beside them. He gave Toshiro an apparently friendly smile. "Greetings, Captain Hitsugaya. How are you doing?"

The teal eyes of the young captain suddenly flared with rage as he hissed, "How dare you even talk to me, Aizen? And why don't you tell me—and Ichigo—what game you're playing?"

The brown-haired shinigami studied his nails casually as a knowing smirk crept over his face. "Why so suspicious, Toshiro?" He raised his eyes to the younger captain and his lips curled. "You can't still be angry at what I did to Momo, can you?" His eyes glittered with amusement as Toshiro stiffened and his hands twitched, almost reaching for the hilt of his sword. "I mean, she's fine now… well, she's alive, that is, although I understand she's still in intensive care." He gave a sigh. "I understand the emotional wound of being stabbed by her best friend in the very same spot where her apparently beloved captain had stabbed her has been even harder to recover from than the physical—"

Toshiro let out a cry of rage and looked like he was about to go bankai on Aizen then and there. But Rangiku, coming up from behind, put her hand on his arm.

"Captain, why don't we go check out the left flank. I've gotten some reports of potential problems there." Her eyes flicked between Toshiro, who was clenching his fists, and Ichigo, who looked like he was trying not to explode. Aizen stood to one side, watching them with an expression of calm amusement.

Toshiro ground out, "All right. Let's go." The two of them flash-stepped away and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief before turning to Aizen in anger.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing there?" he demanded. "I'd just about gotten him calmed down about you and you had to come in and fan the flames? Why did you do something like that?"

A small smile was playing about Aizen's lips. He sighed. "I know I shouldn't do it, but it's just so tempting." He looked at Ichigo, his eyes partially contrite but still dancing with mischief. "You're right, you're right." He put a hand on Ichigo's arm. "But we all have to let out stress somehow… this upcoming battle has been wearing on all of us, including me."

Ichigo was staring at him in disbelief. "You're goading Toshiro into blind hatred as _stress relief_? What the—"

The older man smirked. "Even I have to do something to have a little fun every now and then." His eyes gleamed with wickedness.

"Fun—" sputtered Ichigo. "I can't believe you're doing this." He ground to a halt and spun to face the taller man. "OK. This stops. This stops right now." His eyes burned into Aizen's as he practically shook with fury. "We're all allies. You're undermining my authority and you're weakening our army. I want you to stop goading Toshiro— or any of our people— right now. I don't care how much _fun_ you're having manipulating him or anyone else. Do you understand?"

Aizen stared back at him, all humor gone, expression unreadable as Ichigo gave him a direct order for the first time. Then the calmness reasserted itself over his face. "Very well, Ichigo, if you feel so strongly about it." He resumed walking as though nothing had happened.

"Yeah," said Ichigo, still simmering with anger. "I do.

They walked side by side for several long minutes. Then Aizen put his hand on Ichigo's arm, stroking gently downwards. "Ichigo," he murmured, "You are correct. My actions were uncalled for and I will not let it happen again." He met Ichigo's eyes with a look of deep sincerity. "I think we're all on edge."

Ichigo let out his breath in a huff, suddenly all too aware of Aizen's touch on his arm. His anger evaporated, transmuting itself into attraction. He shook his head. "Why are you always such a devious, manipulative bastard?" he said without heat.

Aizen smirked. "Oh, come now, Ichigo. You love me that way, admit it."

Ichigo couldn't keep the scowl on his face; in fact, he had to try hard not to grin. He realized that the flood of anger followed by the surge of hormones had somehow eased his mind of the dread and unease he had been feeling ever since he had awakened in the darkness. He took a renewed grip on his sword as a rush of energy flooded into him. He was ready to fight.

XxXxXxX

They had continued to march through the deserted first division, waiting for an attack that never came; finally, as dawn had just begun to hint at coming, as the stars overhead had begun to fade out one by one, their army had gathered in the final courtyard as Aizen unsealed the King's Key and began the ritual of opening.

And now, after all the preparations, all the planning, it all came down to this. Ichigo stood at Aizen's side in the pre-dawn light, tense, waiting for him to complete the activation of the King's Key so they could invade the spirit dimension. They were all together for the culminating battle, where they would at last face the faceless usurper, attacking the Spirit King on his home ground. Ichigo could not hold back a shiver at the possibility that this day could end with many he cared for dead or injured.

They were all here, thought Ichigo, all his friends, both old and new, human and shinigami; even, he thought with surprise as he realized it, Quincy and Fullbring, Hollow and shinigami. Every race was represented. It felt… appropriate.

Then all philosophical thoughts vanished as he felt the gate abruptly shimmer and stabilize.

The way to the Spirit Realm was open.


	25. Chapter 25

**Illusion – Chap. 25**

(Originally posted 7/8/12.)

XxXxXxX

_The way to the Spirit Realm was open._

Ichigo took a step forward through the gate, then another, and then stopped, struck by wonder.

He had speculated what the Spirit Realm might be like, but had not imagined that it would be so beautiful, so… _intense_, so _real_. They were in what at first looked like an ordinary forest, albeit with trees of a vastness he had never seen in the world of the living, with light filtering in from far above through a canopy of pale green leaves. But then he became aware of the density of the spirit particles whirling all around him, like dust motes spinning in sunbeams in the thick green air. The colors all seemed to have more depth, more vividness, than those he remembered from his past life; the leaves were a green so vibrant they seemed to hold the very essence of life within their luminescent veins; the brown of the earth beneath his feet was a rich loam redolent of chocolate. The sunlight was brighter than the dim light they had left behind; it was even brighter than it was in the world of the living on the clearest days; but somehow, it did not hurt the eyes. Instead, Ichigo gazed up directly at the sun gleaming through the leaves and it felt as though the sunlight were a form of nourishment, as though he could draw it in through his corneas and optic nerve; it flowed into him like an abundant golden stream and it made him stronger, clearer, happier. He found he could breathe more deeply with each breath.

Off in the distance, a bird warbled, and Ichigo had never heard a more melodic birdsong.

Drops of water were beaded on a leaf before his eyes, and he could see each drop glittering with all the prismatic colors of the rainbow, as though the droplet were a diamond, reflecting and refracting every ray of sunlight, scattering light that somehow lifted his heart, wherever he gazed.

Indeed, Ichigo felt the density of spiritual particles around him as a support rather than a weight, as though he could rest his body against the air and be carried along. The breeze caressed him now, curling around him like a lover's embrace, carrying a complex array of scents that mingled together in harmony, fragrant yet invigorating.

He glanced at Aizen and saw the other man was also breathing deeply of the sweet air, his eyes half-closed, a faint smile on his face. Aizen opened his eyes and smiled more broadly at Ichigo. "It has been a long time," he murmured. "More than a hundred years since I breathed the air of the Royal Forest."

"It's beautiful," said Ichigo, for once a gentle smile on his face rather than his customary scowl.

Behind them, all the others had followed them through the gate, stopped and were gazing about with wonder and awe.

"Welcome home, Ichigo," said Aizen. Ichigo shot him a glance, eyes wide. Aizen's smile was benign and all Ichigo could read was a sudden, pure happiness from the older man. "This is your birthright as the true king." He gestured at the forest around them. "These are your grounds, and in that direction—" He lifted an arm and pointed ahead of them and slightly to the left, "is your castle."

Ichigo looked in the direction Aizen pointed. There was a path, carpeted by fallen leaves, underneath the trees, curving off into the distance. Ichigo extended his senses but the reiatsu density was thick and overwhelming, and he could not sense anything further than his eyes could see. His abilities felt oddly muffled and he frowned. He should not be gawking at the world around them like a tourist; he had a job to do. He looked around at the crowd of people behind him, all depending on him, all following him.

The scowl returning to his face, he nodded curtly to Aizen. "I guess we should be getting on with it then," he said shortly.

The brown-haired shinigami nodded, a look of understanding crossing his face. At his gesture, they all began marching forward, their footsteps muted by the soft loam underfoot.

They had been proceeding in this manner for a few minutes when Rukia strode up beside him, her hand on the hilt of her zanpakutou, casting suspicious glances all around them. "Ichigo," she began, "this place makes me nervous."

He flashed her a glance. "Why?"

"It's too quiet," she muttered. "I can't detect anything outside a few feet; can you?"

He looked around again, at first seeing only the beauty of the natural scene around them. But Rukia was right. The reiatsu-sensing ability that had been only recently developed by his training sessions with Aizen was now deadened by the thickness of the spirit particles all around them. It was true that an ambush could be waiting around any boulder or bend in the path, and none of them could detect it.

Indeed, he realized he felt more _normal_ here in the Spirit Realm; in the world of the living or even the Seireitei it had sometimes seemed that he noticed too much, that he had to be constantly shutting down his powers to avoid sensory overload, or worse, hurting people around him. As a result, here, he had relaxed the hold on his spiritual pressure somewhat. The ambient pressure around him was keeping his own natural reiatsu density from expanding too strongly. His initial impression had simply been that it felt very relaxing to be here, that he felt somehow at ease, but now he realized that it could make fighting more difficult. He would have to _push_ through the ambient reiatsu density all around him in order to have any effect with his powers.

He grinned down at the petite shinigami. "Thanks, Rukia. You're right, as always. I'm going to be more careful."

She scowled back up at him but there was a sparkle in her violet eyes. "Of course I'm always right." She lowered her brows. "I'd think even someone as dense as you would have come to realize that by this time."

His grin widened, but then a concern struck him. "Are you able to handle it okay? The heavy ambient pressure, I mean."

Her eyes blazed as she stiffened with pride. "Of course I can handle it, idiot," she growled. She glanced behind them. "But you might need to send back some of the unseated shinigami."

Ichigo followed her glance. Some of the younger and weaker members of their group had fallen behind; a few were staggering, and many seemed to be gasping and struggling. Instantly, Ichigo called a halt. He walked back along the lines, calling out all of the shinigami who were having difficulty. "You, you… and you…" he announced, "You are all to be our rear guard, to stay in Seireitei and stand watch over the gate." There were a few feeble protests, but at Ichigo's glare, the small group straggled back over the way they had come. Watching their backs, Ichigo detected relief in their reiatsu.

He turned to scrutinize the others. His nakama were all fine, and none of the Arrancar or Espada appeared to be having difficulty with the heavy ambient pressure. Harribel and Nel smiled at him while Grimmjow shot him an insouciant grin.

Aizen appeared at Ichigo's side and followed his eyes. "Yes," he explained with a faint smile. "Grimmjow thought I just liked to torture him, but in reality I was training them all to withstand the high spirit pressure of the Realm." Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned to meet Aizen's glance. "I had always planned on the Arrancar following me into the Spirit Realm to fight the usurper directly. Of course they had to be prepared."

Ichigo shook his head. "Is there nothing you didn't plan for?" he asked, resuming his forward march.

Aizen shot him a glance. "You should know me by now, Ichigo. Everything is in my plan."

Ichigo snorted and deliberately turned away from the older man, moving ahead of him as he sensed the other's amusement. He felt another person come up behind him and recognizing the reiatsu, he stiffened momentarily, preparing almost unconsciously for an attack. But the blow never came.

Isshin fell into step beside Ichigo, his face uncharacteristically reflective. After a moment, he glanced sidelong at Ichigo. "Your mother and I used to go for walks in this forest, Ichigo." He gave a heavy sigh. "It was her favorite place."

Ichigo looked over at his dad. His eyes seemed brighter than usual, and Ichigo's brows lowered. Those couldn't be _tears_ in the old goat's eyes, could they? The man gave a loud, theatrical sniff. "Masaki would have wanted you to do this, son." His eyes gleamed. "I should've brought her poster, Ichigo! You could have unfurled it and flown it like a banner! No, even better! I should have embroidered it onto cloth and made it into a flag." He was grinning maniacally now at Ichigo as he thumped his chest. "I could have been your flag bearer, Ichigo!" He mimed holding up a standard in an exaggerated manner. "See? All your enemies would have fallen at the sight of me holding the flag of Masaki!" He spun around, holding up the imaginary standard, and pranced ahead, beginning to walk backwards gesticulating wildly at Ichigo, who had begun scowling more and more fiercely as his father got more wound up in his act.

Isshin was running backwards now at full speed, shouting. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the direction his father was heading. "Wait, Dad, stop it!"

"No, don't tell me to stop, Masaki wouldn't have told me to stop—!" he cried.

Ichigo tried again. "Dad! Stop! Look behind you—"

There was a resounding crash and Ichigo winced. Isshin had run full-tilt into a tree.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He thought he felt a ripple in the ambient spiritual pressure ahead. But before he could focus on it, he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Kurosaki," Ishida said coolly, "I need to speak with you for a moment."

Distracted, Ichigo gave a short nod. "Sure. What's up?" Another ripple.

"Look at me, Kurosaki," Ishida demanded. When he turned, he saw an expression of fury on his friend's face.

"What is it?"

"Something odd happened to me last week."

A jolt of adrenaline shot through Ichigo, but he kept his face neutral. "Oh? What happened?"

"There was a period of a few days last week where my memories seemed kind of vague. But for some reason I didn't even think about it too much until earlier today, when I got a chance to speak to Rukia."

Ichigo froze. "Oh?" he inquired.

Ishida glared at him. "She seemed to think I had been in the Kuchiki fortress for a few days last week."

"Really?" asked Ichigo lamely. His mind was spinning. What could he say to Ishida?

"Yeah. What do you know about that, Kurosaki?" demanded the black-haired boy. "Apparently I was rooming with you."

"Uh… yeah," responded Ichigo, frantically trying to think through what he should say. Wait—if Rukia said Ishida was there, he had to go along with it. "Yeah, you were." He met Ishida's eyes and tried to emulate his cool attitude. "So?"

Ishida said pointedly, "Well, how come I don't remember sharing a room with you in the Kuchiki fortress. Nor do I remember traipsing cross country from the Seireitei to rescue your father and sisters." His voice was rising. "And I especially do not remember performing an ancient Quincy spell to break a dark shinigami kidou that used villagers as human shields!" He stared at Ichigo, who was squirming.

"Uh… you don't?" asked Ichigo weakly. He cursed himself. He was a terrible liar. It suddenly occurred to him that he should have asked Aizen to tutor him in the subject of deception as well.

Ishida's eyes narrowed. "Are you going to tell me what was going on?"

"Uh, you don't remember?" tried Ichigo. "Do you think someone modified your memory? Because I certainly don't—"

"That was my first thought," interrupted Ishida in a tight voice. "The Quincies," he explained, "have certain abilities you shinigami do not. One of them is a spell that detects and reverses a memory modification. At first, I was worried that I had somehow been possessed for a few days and used to perform secret Quincy magic. It would be upsetting if I had been used that way, especially if I had betrayed any Quincy techniques to outsiders. So I performed that spell on myself and found, much to my surprise, that I had never left my home during the days in question. I seem to have been placed in a captured time stasis. However, the individual who placed me in that stasis was very clever and left no traces behind." He glared at Ichigo. "Do you happen to know who that person was?"

Ichigo's face was flaming now. "I—" he began.

There was a hand on his shoulder and a smooth, deep voice in his ear. "You seem rather distressed, Ichigo." Aizen turned to the other teen. "May I suggest that whatever you are asking the Prince wait until we have faced the enemy? Emotional distress might hamper his functioning during battle. All of our lives may depend on it." Aizen's voice was chilly and Ishida only stood his ground for a moment before he flushed, muttering an apology.

Ichigo exhaled. He had never been so glad for Aizen to come to his aid before.

—_What are we going to do?_ he asked telepathically. _He knows he was put in stasis!_

—_Do?_ rejoined Aizen coolly. _Nothing. You must simply act as though you believed it was him the entire time._

—_But what if he asks me more detailed questions about what happened_? _He's not stupid, you know. He's going to think of Kyouka Suigetsu sooner or later._

—_Simply answer with what appeared to happen publicly… but leave out any of the more private conversations._

Ichigo blushed again. He could tell Aizen was amused.

—_But what if Rukia tells him… you know…_

Aizen's mental voice was cool. _—Rukia's innuendoes mean nothing. She has no evidence of anything. Often the best lie is merely to say nothing. Stick to the truth as best you can. Ishida was with you on that journey._

—_But what if he asks for details on the 'Quincy' spell you did?_ asked Ichigo, still panicked.

—_You may tell him the truth._ Aizen's voice was calm_. It was indeed a true Quincy spell. Now,_ he cautioned, _I suggest you return your focus to the world around us. I sense a threat approaching._

There was an abrupt crashing through the vegetation up ahead, followed by a reiatsu flare. Ichigo reached for Zangetsu. They came around a bend in the path to a clearing.

Filling the clearing were a band of shinigami captains and Fullbringers in battle ready position, Yamamoto and Ginjou at the fore.

Ichigo stopped short, drawing his sword.

Aizen's eyes narrowed. _—It's a pity you weren't able to bring the Fullbringers to your side, Ichigo_. He drew Kyouka Suigetsu. _There are several of them who have not been exposed to my shikai, so my zanpakutou will not be able to help us against them._

Ginjou, wearing his skeleton-like armor, his black hair flying loose, had caught sight of Ichigo. Grinning, his muscles flexed as he lifted his huge sword and advanced on the youth.

Ichigo scowled and took a firmer grip on Zangetsu. _—It's not like I need to depend on illusions to defeat any of these guys._

—_An excellent attitude._

Aizen had turned to face Yamamoto. The old man's face contorted with fury as his eyes lit upon Aizen. Behind them, more combatants spread out across the clearing.

XxXxXxX

The ferocious clash of potent reiatsu all over the battlefield echoed through Ichigo's mind, distracting him from the fiendishly powerful attacker before him. Ginjou was approaching again, and Ichigo could not spare a second to allow his focus to drift. Yet he wanted desperately to see what was going on in the rest of the battlefield, there under and around the trees of the forest where all his senses were curiously blunted. He knew his friends were fighting desperately, fighting for their lives against extremely formidable opponents. He had caught a glimpse of Rukia locked in combat with a dark-haired woman, of Renji giving ground against another man. Behind a pall of smoke, Aizen was talking rather than fighting with Yamamoto. Ichigo half-snorted. How typical that Aizen was talking… well, maybe it was taunting, because he could sense a rapid rise in fiery rage from the captain-commander at Aizen's words.

Ichigo staggered under another of Ginjou's ferocious blows. "Hey," Ginjou said. "I'm glad I finally get to fight you one-on-one. Former traitorous substitute shinigami to current traitorous substitute shinigami." He grinned.

Ichigo panted under the blow and moved back to get into position, ignoring the taunt. Instead, he asked the question that had been uppermost in his mind, ever since he learned of Ginjou's allegiances. "Why?" he asked. "Why did you return to serve the usurper, when you already knew what Soul Society was like?"

Ginjou's eyes narrowed as he circled around Ichigo, looking for an opening. "You mean, that I know that they used me, controlled me, and put surveillance devices on me just like they did with you?" He exhaled loudly. "How Ukitake pretended to be so nice when all the while he was plotting behind our backs?" He grinned again. "You gotta watch out the most for the nice ones." He jerked a thumb at Aizen. "That guy was also one of the nicest captains. 'Ginjou-san,'" he mimicked in a falsely-sweet tone, "'we deeply appreciate your assistance in our incredibly important mission to save the world.'"

Again a heavy blow came down on Ichigo, who blocked it, lurching under the impact. "So why are you with them again?"

"You're the one who's working with Aizen now." Ginjou bared his teeth in another snarl. "One might ask you why as well." He circled to the side, his eyes on Ichigo's. "I've finally been promised something worthwhile."

"What?" asked Ichigo, grunting as he leaped forward, landed a blow on Ginjou and then had to immediately give way.

Rather than answering, Ginjou took a step sideways, then another, the point of his sword lifting. "Why don't you use Getsuga Tenshou? It's likely the only attack that could reach me. If you want to defeat me that's the one you should try." His voice was mocking and Ichigo took a step forward.

"Watch out!" came a voice from behind him. Ishida was standing there, his Quincy bow gleaming, a flaming arrow on the string. "He's provoking you, Kurosaki!"

"Why are you interfering in my fight, Ishida?" shouted Ichigo.

"Because don't you see it, Kurosaki? His attacks are incorporating your reiatsu. That means he's probably stolen some of your abilities."

"But we never finished the training," Ichigo insisted. "He didn't get a chance to take over my Fullbring."

Ishida glared. "Maybe not that, but—" Ginjou was charging forward.

"Hah! The chance to get my revenge," roared the Fullbringer.

Alarmed, Ichigo raised his sword. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he yelled and the air exploded with the force of his power, only to be met by an equally ferocious counter.

"I may not have all of your powers, Ichigo Kurosaki, but by fighting me, I've gotten at least some of them." The black-haired man's lips peeled back from his teeth. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he bellowed and the air flashed a brilliant white and the acrid tang of ozone invaded the battlefield.

Ichigo gasped and fell back, astonished at the sheer potency of the Fullbringer's attack, and shocked that his own abilities had been stolen after all. How could he do that? If the man could steal his abilities just by fighting with him, it was going to be difficult to counter him. Ichigo swallowed and a lance of fear shot through him. He realized that it would only take one strike to bring him down, and then everything would be over. Getsuga Tenshou was a ferociously powerful attack, as he knew very well, and no one knew better than Ichigo how hard it could be to evade. He stared up into the black, pitiless eyes. This man had once been an ordinary human like him, had felt betrayed by Soul Society… just like him. And now they were on opposite sides. Could this man be the one to kill him?

The man charged him and struck, and Ichigo barely was able to defend against it. Another heavy blow from Ginjou brought him to his knees. Ichigo struggled to keep from falling over. He had taken a deep cut to the side and blood was pouring out of the wound. His vision began to haze over, and he tried to lift his sword, but his arms felt weak. No, Ichigo thought, it couldn't be over. But he could not get up, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginjou advancing triumphantly, sword upraised.

But before the other man could deliver the final blow, he staggered back abruptly from an unseen impact. Ichigo looked up to see what had happened.

Ishida was standing tall across the field, his bow held out at arm's length, flaring brilliantly, its radiance causing everyone around him to shield their eyes. He loosed arrow after arrow at Ginjou, who faltered as the arrows rained down on his odd body armor.

Given this respite, Ichigo was able to catch his breath. Remembering his training, he focused on the most devastating wounds he had sustained and directed healing energy to them. As he felt life and strength returning, Ichigo pushed himself to his feet and advanced on the black-haired Fullbringer. The tables had been turned by Ishida's attack, and the other man had fallen to the ground, gasping hard. "Wait!" he wheezed as Ichigo approached. "Before you kill me, you should know about the enemy you should really be fighting."

"Hah!" Ichigo sneered. "The enemy I should really be fighting? Screw you. I'm tired of you bastards trying to shake my resolve like this." He raised his sword.

"Exactly!" came a voice from behind him. Ishida looked exhausted but fierce. "Your goal is to pressure us mentally with the 'truth' now that the tide of battle has turned against you. It's an old trick, and it won't work."

Ginjou shot a sly glance at Ishida. "You're the one who's tricking him, aren't you, Quincy?"

An unreadable expression flashed across Ishida's face. "Whatever are you talking about?"

Half-stumbling, half-crawling over the dirt, Ginjou reached behind Ishida and pulled something loose from his belt. He threw it on the ground in front of Ichigo. The youth took a step backward involuntarily, and then stared at the object. It looked like a badge, but a badge marked with an odd variant of the Quincy five-pointed star. This one was a five-pointed cross with the flanges broadened at the tips. Ichigo had never seen such a symbol.

"Don't you know what that represents, Ichigo?" thundered Ginjou. "A secret group that has caused more deaths than even Soul Society!"

"What?" Ichigo turned to stare at Ishida for a moment. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing," said Ishida coolly. "He's lying to try to talk his way out of being killed. Ignore him." He fitted another arrow to his bow.

"What's more," asserted Ginjou, taking another step backwards, "he's in league with—"


	26. Chapter 26

**Illusion – Chap. 26**

(Originally posted 7/21/12.)

XxXxXxX

"_What's more," asserted Ginjou, taking another step backwards, "he's in league with—" _

Ginjou stopped, clutching his throat. An arrow had lodged in his neck and bright red blood was spurting forth. His voice turned to a gurgle as he crumpled and fell to the ground, his sword clattering harmlessly against a tree root and then abruptly shrinking. A moment later, a tiny pendant glittered on the loam.

Ichigo, his eyes torn between the dead Fullbringer in front of him and his defiant nakama behind him, bent down and scooped up the silver pendant in his fingers. He turned to look for the five-pointed badge, but Ishida had already retrieved it and put in back in his pouch. He glared mutinously at Ichigo, who stared at him for a moment.

Then he shrugged. Ishida was still his nakama after all, and god knew they were all keeping secrets from each other. He sheathed his sword. "Thanks, Ishida. I thought he was gonna take me out there."

Ishida stiffened briefly, and his eyes searched Ichigo's face. Then he relaxed. "Of course, Kurosaki," he said superciliously. "No problem."

Ichigo looked up. The violent waves of reiatsu were fading as the battle was coming to an end. Ichigo saw Yamamoto calling a retreat, even as Aizen stood before him with a faintly triumphant expression on his face. What had Aizen been doing? Why were the enemies retreating? Ichigo could see many bodies lying in the clearing, both friends and foes, and again his heart wrenched within him. Who else could he have lost, in this ongoing war?

He saw Orihime run forward and raise her healing shield over a group of several fallen bodies. Her power was as brilliant as ever; the only power, it seemed, not to have been muffled by the thick reiatsu here in the Spirit Realm. Rukia sheathed her sword and made a sharp retort to something Aizen said. Ichigo made his way over to them.

"What did you say to Yamamoto?" he asked Aizen. The man's hair was slightly tousled, but other than that he did not appear any worse for wear from the battle.

"Nothing too important," returned Aizen smoothly. "He called a retreat for no apparent reason."

Byakuya had come up beside them. He was also uninjured. "I suspect they are simply regrouping. This was likely a feint."

Aizen nodded. "Yes, a sally simply to determine our strength." He looked around the clearing. "We should expect another attack shortly."

Ichigo frowned. "Is there anything I can do now?"

Byakuya tucked in his kenseiken absently. "Healing, I think, is the most important for now. And," he nodded to Aizen, "we should set out sentries with high reiatsu sensitivity."

"Agreed," said the brown-haired man. He turned to Ichigo. "Can you detect anything odd in the ambient reiatsu?"

Ichigo concentrated. There was… an ominous, somehow empty flavor to the spirit particles around them. His eyes widened. The signature of the usurper! His heart began pounding. "It's coming," he said simply.

Aizen nodded. "We'll face it together," he told Ichigo. The two stood back-to-back in the center of the clearing, and Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment to concentrate on his reiatsu-sensing abilities. As he waited, though, he sensed a fading in the odd emptiness he had come to associate with the usurper's presence. Was it a trick? He waited, extending his senses.

Gradually, the ominous presence receded and after a moment, all around the clearing, birds started chirping again. Ichigo opened his eyes and stared in puzzlement at Aizen. "What's going on?" he asked.

Aizen's head was cocked as he extended his senses as well. "Hmm. A strategic retreat from all their forces, it appears." He shrugged. "No problem; it give us a bit of a breather." Two of his Arrancar were approaching and he strode away to meet them.

Ichigo sagged, feeling suddenly exhausted. He made his way over to a gnarled old oak tree at one side of the clearing and collapsed against its bole. He pulled out his canteen and took a swig.

Ishida had come up behind him and was looking at his canteen with a suspicious glare on his face. "What's that?"

"This?" Ichigo held up the canteen, puzzled. "It's an energy drink Aizen made up for me."

"Aizen made it?" demanded Ishida, disbelief in his voice. He held his hand out for it peremptorily. "Give it to me."

Ichigo stared at him and held the canteen out of his reach. "He said it was tuned to my body chemistry, so I shouldn't give it to anyone else or it could harm them."

Ishida shook his head angrily. "Can't you sense it? That's not a stimulant; it's concentrated reishi. That's a Quincy technique, to pack reishi into a stimulant drink!" His face was deeply mistrustful. "How did Aizen learn that technique?"

Ichigo glared back. "Why don't you ask him?"

"How could he have learned it, unless he was working with Mayuri when the man tortured us and stole so many of our secrets?" Fury surged in his voice. "I don't trust Aizen!"

Ichigo scowled at his nakama. "You've not been very trustworthy yourself lately. What was going on with Ginjou? What was he going to tell me about you and the Quincy?"

Ishida shook his head in annoyance. "Don't you see, Ichigo, it doesn't make sense that he knows so much of our most secret knowledge… unless he got it by helping Mayuri torture us in his labs! Why do you trust him? You shouldn't!"

Ichigo opened his mouth but the black-haired youth pressed on. "You have to have some inkling that Aizen isn't telling you everything. Haven't you asked yourself what he's hiding? There's been enough odd experiences around here that something's not right… it reeks of Kyouka Suigetsu! What was going on with everything I was supposed to have done last week?"

Ichigo stared at him, his anger tinged by guilt. What could he say to his friend? And could it be right to lie to him some more?

Ishida continued, his fury building. "And how come there have been so many secret Quincy techniques brought out in the open? I've seen you even use a few! Is that Aizen's doing?"

Ichigo shook his head, confused. Had Aizen been teaching him Quincy powers? He had said he couldn't teach him Fullbringer powers, so why would he know about Quincy techniques? A niggling worm of doubt began to crawl in him. Could Ishida's accusations be correct? Certainly, Aizen would have had plenty of time to work with Mayuri when they were both in Soul Society. And Aizen had never shown any qualms about experimenting on other beings.

But Ichigo found that it was just too painful to think such things about Aizen. He couldn't do it right now, not on the eve of a battle. His confusion and guilt turned into anger and he fastened upon Ginjou's last words. A secret organization that was responsible for more deaths? And what was that odd badge Ishida had pulled out of his grasp? It had looked like a Quincy symbol. Could it mean that not all the Quincies were dead? What was Ishida hiding?

"First," he demanded, "you need to tell me what you know about the Quincies! What did Ginjou mean about an organization that has caused more deaths than Soul Society?"

Ishida stared at him, and then crossed his arms defiantly, tightening his lips.

The two of them glared at each other, at an impasse. Ichigo felt only angry now, his earlier guilt forgotten. How dare Ishida keep secrets from him while demanding he reveal everything? And attacking Aizen of all people? He felt rage building within him. And what had Ginjou really meant? Was there a threat here that could undermine all his efforts?

But before he could say any more harsh words, Orihime came up from behind him.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said in her soft, lilting voice. "I have a question for you. Could you come help me here?"

He allowed her to lead him away, with only a parting scowl for Ishida.

Orihime brought him to where Nelliel lay upon the ground, breathing raggedly. She was in her adult form, but her green hair was matted with blood from a large slash crossing her forehead just under her hollow mask.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said softly, "remember when she was injured in Hueco Mundo and Szayel helped me heal her?"

He nodded, his eyes on the former third Espada. He could barely sense her spiritual energy, it was so low. Seeing her, he remembered again the cute child with the huge personality who had run so unforgettably into his life. He knelt by her side and took one of her hands in his. It was cold and clammy.

"Can't you heal her, Inoue?"

"Well," Orihime said slowly, "we were able to reverse the process that was eating away at her life force, but it wasn't a complete cure."

"You mean," he said, holding his hands over Nelliel's body and trying to sense what was wrong with her, "she's still not fully healed? What happened to her?"

"She was fighting earlier and took a heavy blow," Orihime explained. "I told her it was best for her not to fight, that she was risking her life, but she said she would rather die that stay out of the battle." She looked down at the woman lying on the ground. "Kurosaki-kun, I can't heal her. She's going to die." She gazed up at Ichigo, clasping her hands beseechingly. "I know that Aizen-sama has taught you more healing techniques, skills that involve going deep into the fundamental patterns of the structure of the world." She took a deep breath. "My sense is that there is something wrong at the core of Nel's spiritual self, but I can't seem to use my powers to fix it."

Ichigo looked at her. "I think you have powers that are in some ways similar to mine, Inoue. But you just use them intuitively." She was surprisingly powerful, Ichigo knew, but her abilities were still raw, untrained, scattered. Much like his own had been before his training.

She nodded shyly. "It seems to me that I call upon my fairies and my powers appear. Sometimes they work and sometimes they don't, and I'm never really sure why."

He frowned. Aizen should be tutoring her as well; her healing abilities were critical to the success of their campaign. His voice turned stern. "You should have asked Aizen to train you how to use them, back when you were in Las Noches."

She flushed. "There never seemed to be enough time," she said in her soft voice, looking away.

He frowned more deeply. He was not a good enough healer to help Nel. Yet, he could sense how disorganized Orihime's healing energy field was. Could he perhaps teach her something about the core structure of the world and thus help her direct her energies?

He looked around the small clearing. People were working and helping each other in tight groups. He could sense sentries posted all around the area. He glanced back down at Nelliel.

It looked like he really didn't have any choice. He reached over to take Orihime's hands. "All right, listen to me. I'm going to guide your perceptions down to the underlayer of the universe. Are you ready?"

At her nod, he closed his eyes and opened his senses, reaching out to her. "Activate your fairies and follow along with me."

XxXxXxX

Ichigo lay collapsed against a tree trunk, eyes shut, exhausted, but unable to sleep. He wasn't sure if he had really been able to help Orihime learn how to better use her powers, but she had been able to stabilize Nelliel after their joint session.

He heard someone coming up beside him and letting himself down with a grunt on the grass beside Ichigo. He opened one eye.

Shinji was grinning broadly at him. "Hey, Ichigo," the Vizard greeted him casually, doffing his characteristic cap and tossing it on the grass.

Ichigo managed a half-hearted wave. "Yo, Shinji. What's up?"

"Well, I was wonderin' how much you really know about the Royal Guard."

Ichigo shrugged. "They're the main military force of the Spirit Realm, and they protect the Spirit King. Both my dad and Aizen were members." He fell silent.

Shinji waited for a moment. "Is that it?" he demanded. "That can't be all you know about an enemy we're going to be facing any minute now! Didn't Aizen give you any better preparation than that?"

Ichigo squirmed. Truth be told, he hadn't thought to ask. His typical modus operandi was simply to plunge in without any foreknowledge or preparation, just assuming he'd be strong enough to defeat whatever came at him. He'd been busy learning various techniques, but he had simply assumed that Aizen would tell him whatever he needed to know.

Shinji was studying his face. "Aha. I thought so. Yer just relying on Aizen to tell you what to do." He lowered his brows.

"Shut up," burst out Ichigo. Angry now, he lashed out. "What are you trying to do, undermine my resolve? That's what my enemies do!"

The blond leaned back and considered. "There's a piece of information I think ya should have," he began, "and believe me, I am not tryin' to undermine yer resolve." He eyed Ichigo carefully.

"Well, what the—" began the orange-haired youth, but Shinji interrupted.

"You know Captain Unohana, right?"

Ichigo nodded, puzzled.

"An' you think she's trustworthy?" prodded Shinji.

"Well, she's not here, is she?" retorted Ichigo.

"She's not helpin' the usurper either," said Shinji. "She's retreated to neutral territory an' she's been there for some time. Remember, she wasn't there at that meetin' you had with Yamamoto."

Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Well," continued the blond, twirling his cap on his finger, "she examined Hinamori-chan, who's now lieutenant under me. You remember her?"

The youth frowned. "Wasn't she the lieutenant of the Fifth Division under Aizen?" he asked.

"That's right."

He felt angry again. "You're going to accuse Aizen again! I thought we'd been over this! He deliberately avoided all her vital organs!"

The blond slowly shook his head. "Stabbing her in the first place was pretty cruel, even if he didn't intend to kill her."

"So what's your point?" demanded Ichigo.

"I don't want to go over that part again," Shinji said, waving his hand. "But what I want to tell you is that Unohana examined Hinamori when she was in the hospital. An' what she found is that the lieutenant had been placed under post-hypnotic suggestion."

The youth felt his heart chill. "You mean…?"

"Yeah. Aizen had her under his control the whole time after that event. We don't know exactly what for. Turned out there were three layers of hypnosis, so that if one was removed, there would be a couple of backups. He really had her deep under. Apparently she was so besotted with him while he was her captain that she allowed him to perform all sorts of spells on her that she really shouldn't have accepted. Unohana couldn't tell exactly what Hinamori was programmed to do, but she was able to break the hypnosis, so I suppose it doesn't matter." He paused and eyed Ichigo, who was beginning to look a little disturbed. "Now, as I said before, I'm not sayin' that he's doin' anything like that now. But I'd like to ask you a favor, Ichigo." He set his cap on the ground and turned to face the youth fully. "When you become king, will you allow Unohana to examine you to make sure you're not under hypnosis?"

Ichigo stared at him, brown eyes wide. Could he possibly be under Aizen's hypnotic control? Could everything he had been feeling for the man be a lie?

"Hey, Ichigo, don' look so devastated," Shinji said. "I don' really think he did anything this time. I just want to make sure, okay? 'Cause I sure don't want the three worlds to be ruled by Aizen Sousuke. I want it to be you, on yer own." He grinned again, showing all his teeth. "Not that you won't be needin' some advice from yer older and wiser friends like Captain Hirako."

For once Ichigo didn't respond to the jibe. "Yeah," he said slowly, his eyes fixed on Shinji's face. "I'll let Unohana examine me." His voice was expressionless.

Shinji suddenly clapped him hard on the shoulder so that he started and frowned at the blond. "That's great, Ichigo! Then we're all set. That's all I wanted to know." He began to get up from the patch of ground, but Ichigo held out a hand.

"Wait," he said. "There's something else I've been wanting to ask you, since you've been around Soul Society for so long."

The blond settled back down on the mossy ground and reclined on his elbows. "Sure! Ask away, anythin' you want."

Slowly, Ichigo pulled out a small piece of paper from his pocket. On it was a pencil sketch of the odd five-pointed flanged star he had last seen on the badge in Ishida's hands. "Have you ever seen this symbol before?"

Shinji sucked his breath in and his eyes widened. "My… it's been a _long_ time." He glanced up at Ichigo. "Wherever did you find this?"

XxXxXxX

A few hours later, they were still bunched into a tight group with sentries defending their borders. Orihime was working her way along the lines of the wounded as they huddled in a small valley in the forest. The auburn-haired girl was pale with exhaustion and strain, but she refused to stop using her healing powers until she had helped everyone. Ichigo had tried to talk some sense into her, and even Aizen had tried to convince her to take a rest, but she had shaken her head obstinately and continued. Ichigo could see that she was stumbling from fatigue; he expected her to collapse at any minute.

Rukia sat hunched over beside him, her eyes never ceasing to scan the apparently peaceful branches waving gently all around them. Ichigo found himself reaching out automatically with his senses, only once again to feel that odd bluntedness from the ambient reishi all around them.

It was disturbing, nerve-wracking. After the earlier battle, he had asked Byakuya and Aizen why the enemy had retreated, and they had both shaken their heads. "Regrouping to fight again at a later time," had been Aizen's terse assessment.

"But when?" he wondered. They were all waiting with bated breath for the attack to come, and yet nothing happened. It was oddly still in the forest with its façade of peace.

Even the birdsong from earlier in the morning had ceased. They could no longer hear the small sounds from animals skittering in the underbrush. The sunlit forest, everything around them, now appeared to be waiting, paused expectantly for some devastating event. Ichigo could not hold back a shudder.

Byakuya strode over from the other side of the clearing. "Your highness," he called, "I believe a few more minutes of rest are all we can afford; and then we need to continue onward, get out from under these trees." He looked around, and although his expression was as haughty and serene as always, Ichigo could sense the nervous edge. "This forest provides cover for our enemies, who know the terrain better than we do."

Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded. "Agreed." His glance flicked over the remaining exhausted and wounded souls at one side of the clearing, and then the newly healed in Orihime's wake, looking rested, swinging their swords and taking deep breaths of the supercharged air. "Ten minutes, then we resume the march."

Byakuya gave him a look of approval, then a crisp nod. "Very well." He moved off to issue orders.

Pushing himself up from the ground, Ichigo went to Orihime, whose healing shield was flickering over the last of her charges. As it faded and she turned away with a fatigued sigh, he gently took her hands. She stiffened and attempted to pull away. Staring deep into her grey eyes, saying nothing, he extended his power and began buttressing her reiatsu. He knew if he said anything she might refuse help. But as he fed power and reiatsu into the interstices of her soul structure, her physical body gradually relaxed, and the color began to come back into her cheeks.

He had not been able to teach her enough in the quick battlefield lesson to truly enable her to use her powers most efficiently. Still, at least he could do something for her with his own unique abilities; he felt her rejuvenating as he worked. She had been putting a terrific strain on her system, but his powers could support her.

She took a deep breath and slowly freed her hands from his, blushing shyly. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," she whispered. Slowly, she got to her feet, joining everyone around them who was stirring and getting ready for the renewed march.

Everyone continued once again on the path, eyes and senses peeled for the looming danger of ambush. After about half an hour, a change began to take place around them. Gradually, the trees started to thin out, and Ichigo realized they were cresting a slight hill. Their path sloped slightly upward and Ichigo felt his breath come a little more quickly. Then they came over the crown of the hill and he halted in amazement.

Ahead of him the trees ended, breaking up into a wide expanse of grasslands, tall golden grass swaying and whispering in the light breeze. Immediately before him lay a gentle dip in the land followed by a gradual rise. His eyes followed the rise to its end and were caught in wonder and no small amount of trepidation.

In front of him, upon the hill stretching up to the sky, stood a vast castle, its white spires and minarets glittering in the clear sunlight. The castle's architecture was like nothing he had ever seen, seemingly fanciful with arches connecting towers and multiple clusters of spires soaring into the cerulean sky.

Ichigo paused to drink in the sight. The castle drew him somehow; there was a deep pull somewhere within him, a half-familiar ache that made him want to run forward, his arms spread out like a little child, shrieking with joy. He had to hold himself back, remind himself to remain still, waiting there just outside the shadow of the trees, for the others to join him. He took a deep breath and felt rejuvenated.

But then, as the remainder of their group emerged from under the sheltering branches of the forest, he heard a harsh cry from above. The sky appeared to darken. Ichigo glanced up, surprised, for he had not seen any clouds earlier. He gave a startled intake of breath and dropped back, his hand reaching for his sword.

The sky was covered with a vast array of multicolored, winged creatures, densely packed wingspan to wingspan, what appeared to be thousands upon thousands of them, swirling overhead, diving and coming closer like a swarm of locusts, blocking the sun, casting a vast dark shadow on the plain beneath them.

Aizen's face was carved in ice. "The Royal Guard," he announced.

Ichigo gave a gasp of dismay. "So many…" he murmured. "And what kind of creatures are they?"

Aizen's expression was utterly neutral. "They are in their released forms. In this form, they can manipulate the denser reishi of the Spirit Realm more easily, and their hides are impervious to most attacks." He sprang forward to face their enemy, zanpakutou upraised. "Guard yourself well, Ichigo!"

An iridescent blue-winged creature was gliding in for a landing immediately in front of Ichigo, and he could see it bore the form of a vaguely humanoid creature with huge glittering wings. The youth narrowed his eyes and raised his sword.


	27. Chapter 27

**Illusion – Chap. 27**

(Originally posted 8/2/12.)

XxXxXxX

Ichigo scowled as he looked at the creature in front of him. What was it about shinigami and wings? Especially butterfly-like wings? He shook his head.

They didn't need wings to fly, since they could manipulate reishi and keep themselves suspended in air. It couldn't be vanity, based on the many hideous forms he had already witnessed in the few short years since his life and the spiritual world had intersected so dramatically.

The Royal Guardsman in front of him had the form of a man with blue skin and translucent wings. The man's expression was blank as he lifted a glittering sword and advanced on Ichigo. Before they could engage swords, though, the man lifted his left hand and from the center of his palm shot a beam of actinic light straight at Ichigo's head.

Gathering his spiritual force into a shield before his face, Ichigo deflected the beam instantly. But in the same moment the man had called out some words Ichigo didn't understand and smashed downward with his sword in a torrential storm of force.

Ichigo staggered under the powerful blow. Aizen had been right when he said the members of the Guard could manipulate dense reiatsu. He had never felt such concentrated attacks.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" he cried and felt his own power increase in density as he slammed his zanpakutou brutally hard directly onto the man's head.

The other deflected it with a slight shrug and inclined his head mockingly. "Who are you, who are foolhardy enough to challenge the might of the King of all creation?"

Ichigo glared. "The name is Ichigo Kurosaki," he said, and saw the other's eyes widen briefly before narrowing.

"Oh," said the Guard in a tone of disdain. "The human boy." He moved forward, calling out a phrase Ichigo did not understand. His zanpakutou blurred and divided into a rectangular array of a thousand glittering prisms, each with a deadly knife-edge, all moving in erratic, random paths toward Ichigo, who began trying to defend against them. He swung his blade in rapid arcs, knocking down most of the prisms, but the light was glaring and began giving him a headache. It was hard for him to see all of them.

Several got past his guard and sliced into the skin of his arms and chest, and blood spurted out of his body, arcing in thick red droplets out onto the ground. Ichigo felt his strength drain slightly with the blood loss.

The man's face remained disdainful; it was clear that he thought a human was no match for him. "You are an arrogant human, thinking that a mere boy can defeat a god or even a god's servant."

Suddenly angered, Ichigo sent a flood of healing energy to the cuts on his body, and felt them close instantly.

"You should learn respect for the title of 'human,'" he shouted. With that he swung again, putting all his force and resolve behind the blow. His zanpakutou crashed hard into the other's torso, and this time it was not quite so easy for the man to deflect. Instead, the Guard thickened the air in front of Ichigo's blade into a gleaming golden oval of energy. Zangetsu smashed into the oval, which began to scatter all the compressed reishi particles into a glowing spray of dissipated energy. The Guard caught the spray in his left hand and began deflecting it back toward Ichigo, aiming the raw energy directly at his heart.

But with his new and accelerated flash step, Ichigo had moved out of danger. He was watching the technique the Guard used, and he thought he understood how it worked. The man was somehow using his own soul to reinforce the natural streams of energy particles in the environment and was focusing them. His soul was acting like a spirit lens to direct the reishi.

Ichigo's lips peeled back in a harsh grin. He might be able to do something like that as well. It helped that his spiritual perception had become so much more acute under Aizen's tutelage. The shinigami had also taught him the beginnings of kidou composition and the creation of new spells. His first attempts had been crude and derivative, but Aizen had told him that the ability was likely to develop best in battle.

Now, he felt an upwelling of creativity as an idea for a new pair of defensive and offensive kidou spells rose from his subconscious. He envisioned his own soul taking the form of a giant gravitational lens, attracting all the free spirit particles in the area and bending them under a force stronger than gravity. He gathered all the particles together into his sword hand, and then directed them out through his zanpakutou. His blade arced forward and into the other man, piercing his chest.

The Guardsman gasped, looking down at his own torso in disbelief. "Impossible! A human cannot defeat a Royal Guardsman!"

"Maybe humans aren't so worthless then after all," Ichigo retorted, taking up a defensive stance just in case, waiting for the next blow.

But instead, the damage the man had taken finally affected enough of his vital systems that they began to shut down, and the man began slumping toward the ground. Before he reached it, however, his body began to transform again and lose coherence. His wings drooped and wilted; then his torso became blurred and appeared to melt into jelly. Ichigo moved back, a little disgusted at the sight. But before the transformation could complete, the man's spirit particles suddenly lost all structure. They pulled themselves together into a single blinding spot, being sucked together like a black hole.

Uh oh, Ichigo thought, and he quickly flash-stepped backwards while raising another shield. It looked like some kind of doomsday device triggered by the Guard's death.

In a brilliant flash, the man's essence exploded into a cloud of shimmering energy particles, drilling into the vegetation all around the two of them and igniting it into blackened husks in an instant. It was as though a shrapnel bomb had gone off at point-blank range. Ichigo staggered under the force of the explosion, but his shield held.

Checking where the closest members of his army were, Ichigo quickly put up shields all around them to protect them. There was another Royal Guardsman not too far away and Ichigo wondered if the spiritual shrapnel would damage him as well, but as the glittering shards impacted his body, they were merely absorbed into his own energy pattern, causing it to briefly glow slightly brighter.

Ichigo shook his head. This did not look good. How many of them were there? And if everyone that was killed turned into a bomb, that could be devastating.

He took a quick glance around the battlefield. The Royal Guard were engaged in battle with his own forces all over the field, but he did not see Yamamoto or any of the Gotei 13 anywhere. Where were his former enemies-turned-friends-turned-enemies?

A voice sounded in his head. _—They fear Kyouka Suigetsu, so the usurper has sent only members of the Guard who have not seen my shikai against us. _A slight tinge of amusement entered the mental voice. _It's true that I did apply a bit of—misdirection—when we encountered Yamamoto and his forces earlier. I used my illusions to lead them to believe we planned on splitting our forces. I think we may be seeing only a portion of the usurper's troops._

Ichigo's eyebrows lifted. He looked around. If a few thousand Royal Guard formed only part of the army against them, his small group would be badly outnumbered.

—_There are not as many as they appear. _He hadn't realized he had spoken telepathically until he heard Aizen's answer to his question._ It is a variant of the clone technique you have seen before. Strike one down and you will see many others fall._

He glanced to his left to see that indeed, several Guardsmen lay motionless on the ground where the one he had defeated had fallen. Beside him, Aizen was aggressively attacking and parrying with his sword against another of the winged Guardsmen. He was momentarily surprised to see Aizen still looking like an ordinary human rather than the butterfly-like form he had taken during their long-ago battles.

—_Don't you have a released form similar to theirs? _he thought, and then cursed himself. He should not be distracting Aizen during a fight.

But the other man returned his thought instantly. _—No longer. It was tied to the power of the spirit throne. When one leaves the service of the Royal Guard, one loses the direct ability. _He sensed a brief flash of amusement. _However, the body always remembers something of the structure of a release. No doubt that is why my body took the form you witnessed during my attempts at transcendence._

Out of the corner of his eye Ichigo spotted another Guardsman flash-stepping rapidly towards him, sword raised for attack. He quickly turned to bring his own sword into position, but stumbled over a rough spot on the ground. However, before the other man could take advantage of his off-balance position, a long blade had extended like a spear and buried itself in the man's torso.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized the zanpakutou and looked over his shoulder at his unexpected ally. "Gin!"

The silver-haired shinigami was engaging another Guard on a hillock nearby. "Wouldn't want the royal prince to be without his backup, now?" called the slender man as he retracted Shinsou. "I've always been the world's _best_ lieutenant, ya know."

He tossed Ichigo a casual salute and flashed his trademark grin at him briefly before he swung Shinsou around and resumed his bout.

Another combatant stepped up to face Ichigo and he turned, grim-faced, to continue the fight.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo parried yet another blow, his hakama torn, several huge, barely-healed gashes marking his torso where he had repeatedly just managed to use his powers to repair before he bled out. Beside him, even Aizen looked fatigued, his white robes slashed and dirty. They were standing back-to-back as a ring of Royal Guard surrounded them. Beside them, Gin and Ishida were each fighting hand-to-hand with an enemy soldier.

The battle had taken a terrible toll on the land. The once-beautiful, pastoral forest and grasslands were blackened and smoldering. Harsh skeletons of burned-out trees stood against a brown and smoky sky. The air was thick with the reek of scorched vegetation and flesh, and bodies and body parts lay strewn over the blasted ground. The sun hung blood red over the devastation.

Ichigo paused to catch his breath. All around them were bodies of the defeated. From the blasted ruins before them swept a huge and imposing black-winged figure, a form-fitting, black uniform over his body, wearing a diagonal sash across his body, a brilliant streak of silver against his black torso.

Ichigo gasped and his body bowed under the impact of a reiatsu denser and more powerful than he had ever before encountered. Gathering himself, he straightened to face this new enemy. The Guard was taller than the others and his body was more powerfully built and his wingspan correspondingly greater. He landed before them and faced Aizen, who had flung his head back and was standing tall, his sword at the ready. The Guard's face was stern and proud beneath his glittering wings. "So, traitor," he hissed, "you crawl back to try once again to steal the throne."

Aizen gazed at him placidly, his sword unwavering. "So, one of the Captains of the Royal Guard and the most powerful of the king's forces wishes to engage me at last. Once I served you all loyally. But now, I am fighting to regain the throne for the rightful owner," he said calmly.

"Do you think you, a disgraced former rank-and-file member of the Guard, have a chance against me?" the man hissed. "I have personally defeated all the Guardsmen in my division in single combat." He sneered. "I remember trouncing you, you young idiot. Additionally, I have never been exposed to your deceitful shikai."

Aizen merely smiled. "I have had a hundred years of training to make myself more powerful. Let us see what happens when we fight." He waited, his sword ready. "And I have no need of my shikai to defeat you."

The man glanced at Ichigo. "Boy, you are a fool to make a covenant with this traitor and illusionist. He will deceive you and stab you in the back, as he has done with so many others."

Aizen said softly, "I will not deceive you now when I say that I will destroy you. Nor will I hold back, as you are more powerful than Yamamoto Genryuusai, and the most powerful opponent I have ever faced." He paused, and then said quietly, "Bankai."

Ichigo gasped, for Aizen had never spoken of his bankai nor ever revealed what type it was. Knowing how powerful the shinigami was, he braced himself for a tremendous impact.

So he was surprised when Aizen's form did not change, nor did he sense any increase in the ambient spiritual pressure. He frowned, then looked at the Royal Guardsman facing Aizen.

The man's face had changed momentarily as he also prepared himself for a momentous impact. When nothing appeared to happen, after a while, he began to laugh.

"So, the infamous Aizen Sousuke has no bankai worth speaking about," he sneered. "I feel nothing, no increase of power in your sword, no illusion, nothing." He advanced with a derisive expression on his face. "There were rumors that you had no bankai, that you deceived the captains with your shikai during the test. I see that they had a basis in fact."

Aizen did not respond, standing quietly ready, his face as serene as ever.

Then Ichigo felt it. It was just a twinge at the edge of his mind, a faint wail off in the distance. It felt as if a vast storm was gathering somewhere far away.

And then it was rushing toward them, approaching with a huge roar like a freight train, relentless, massive… Ichigo ducked involuntarily as the spiritual vortex with the force of a hurricane passed him by and arrowed directly into the Royal Guardsman standing in front of them.

The man stood, bending slightly under the onslaught, his hair, clothes, and even wings blown backward as though under gale force winds.

Ichigo frowned. The configuration of the vortex… was unusual. It was not simply a bludgeon of raw power as he had expected at first. Instead the spirit particles were vibrating in a highly complex and multifaceted pattern. As Ichigo sensed the configuration, he was confused. It almost seemed as though it was saying something in a language he could not quite understand.

Standing before them, the Royal Guardsman, who had been about to unleash his powerful zanpakutou upon Aizen, suddenly faltered. Astonished, Ichigo stared at the man as his sword arm quivered and his face worked.

Then his face crumpled and to his shock, Ichigo saw tears begin to pour down his face. His body sagged and his sword-arm fell limply to his side. He shook his head from side to side, and a long-drawn out moan was torn from his body. "No…" he cried, "no, not that…"

Then he bent over and began to sob brokenly.

Ichigo stared in astonishment at Aizen, who continued standing calmly before him.

"Despair," Aizen said softly. "It is a powerful emotion. All battles are decided not merely by strength, but by resolve, which is bolstered by emotion." He gazed upon the sobbing man dispassionately. "My shikai has power over the five senses, the external gateways to the mind. My bankai goes further into the heart and soul, and controls the emotions."

Ichigo inhaled sharply, his eyes darting from the man now kneeling before Aizen, sobbing, to the shinigami standing before him. It made sense, he realized, recalling Aizen's preternaturally strong control over his own emotional state. To subdue his zanpakutou, he likely had to demonstrate control over his emotions, before he could manipulate others. And the power was a suitable enhancement of his shikai: the manipulation of internal mental state rather than the physical senses. It was a devastating power. Ichigo swallowed as he saw the once-powerful man trembling before Aizen, utterly broken.

"With my power, I can make anyone feel the depths of paralyzing depression, utter sadness, extreme heartbreak. Or I can buoy my allies with vibrant hope, exultation, or even bloodlust and the crazed desire for vengeance." His voice was utterly calm. "All souls are ruled by their emotions, even if they fail to acknowledge this truth. Thus with my bankai, I can rule over any opponent."

He moved forward, and with a single slice, cut down the man before them.

Ichigo stared in amazement as the man's head, parted from his body, rolled to end up at their feet.

But before he could take a breath and savor the victory, from beyond a small rise, six other Guardsmen came swooping toward them, attempting to overwhelm them with numbers.

As Ichigo checked his position against Aizen's back, there was a rumble and the earth cracked open beneath their feet. As the ground shook, Ichigo leaped forward to avoid falling into the chasm. Aizen ended up on the other side. The Guardsmen split into two groups of three, and the two groups redoubled their assault, pushing Aizen away from Ichigo.

Ichigo cursed as the chasm widened and he was carried further from Aizen. With the earth itself fighting against them, it was hard to see how they would even have a chance. Aizen was still battling with grace and power, one sweeping blow after another. One of his opponents was down; and then another. He leaped over the body of one Guardsman to face the next.

The Guardsman facing him managed to slip under Aizen's guard and gave him a long slash along one thigh. Aizen hissed with the pain and half-stumbled. Ichigo wanted to turn to help him, but he was hard-pressed, battling with three opponents at once. Then suddenly there was a volley of coruscating, powerful spirit arrows harrying the men as Ishida, standing far back and behind the open chasm, fired arrow after arrow into the faces of the Guardsmen facing Ichigo. Beside him stood Gin, shooting Shinsou directly into the Guard's heart. The Guardsman was distracted by the arrows in his face and he failed to deflect Shinsou. His hand went to the blade now embedded deep within his chest, but it was too late for him. As Gin retracted Shinsou, the shard he left behind began to dissolve his body from within. The Guard gasped and choked as a huge hole opened in his chest, and then he fell backwards, dissolving completely before he hit the ground.

Ichigo caught a flash out of the corner of his eye and spun to block the attack, but he was just a hair too late. The blade came flashing down, aimed precisely at his throat. In a last-ditch effort to avoid the fatal blow, Ichigo twisted to one side, but he could see that even with his own incredible speed, that the blade was faster. It was going to make contact with his jugular.

Suddenly, a thin, knife-like sliver of spiritual power arrowed straight for the descending blade, knocking it out of the way. Eyes wide, Ichigo looked up to see that Aizen had cut down all his opponents and was standing, holding some type of weapon that looked like a crossbow made of spirit particles. Beside him, Ishida was staring in utter shock. After defeating his opponent, he had been waiting, an arrow ready on the string. Now one of his hands clenched and an expression of righteous horror appeared on his face.

"That's a Quincy technique!" he shouted. "You stole that from the Quincy!" He spun to face Aizen. "I've been fighting beside you, but now you have to tell the truth, you goddamn bastard! How did you learn all our secrets?"

He raised his bow to point at Aizen. "Tell Ichigo what you really did to my people or I'll kill you myself!"

There was a small area of silence immediately around the four of them as they all paused, looking at Ishida. All the attackers who had faced them had been cut down, and the main thrust of the battle had moved in another direction. For a moment the four of them stood in a circle of quiet amidst downed opponents and blackened ground. After the roar and clanging of swords the sudden silence rang in Ichigo's ears.

Aizen stood, as calm as ever, facing Ishida. The crossbow in his hands faded and the spirit particles dissipated into the ambient background around them. His voice was soft as he replied. "I needed a weapon that could be used at a distance to save Ichigo; that's all."

Ishida narrowed his eyes, the arrow on his string still trained unerringly on Aizen. "That's no answer, you bastard!"

"That arrow cannot harm me," said Aizen serenely. "Despite your power-ups, you still are not strong enough to defeat me."

Ishida threw back his head. "The reishi is far denser here than it is in Soul Society. Due to the nature of my powers, involving the manipulation of spirit particles, any Quincy will be correspondingly more powerful. I've noticed it already. I was able to easily defeat many of the Royal Guard, even though in the human world my power was limited." His fingers tightened on the bowstring. "Additionally, I have learned a great deal since you were imprisoned. With Quincy techniques, I can defeat even the most powerful shinigami."

"Stop!" Ichigo was glaring, fury knotting his eyebrows as he faced his one-time nakama. "How dare you!" he cried. "You're accusing my people when _you've_ been lying all this time!"

Ishida turned slowly to face Ichigo, but did not lower his weapon. "What are you saying?" he said coldly.

Ichigo scowled, remembering the conversation he had had earlier with Shinji.

_Shinji sucked his breath in and his eyes widened. "My… it's been a long time." He glanced up at Ichigo. "Wherever did you find this?"_

"_Someone here was carrying a badge with this symbol," replied Ichigo evasively._

_Shinji held the slip of paper in his hand, but his eyes were focused on something far distant. "This… was the symbol of a group called the Vandenreich. We first came into contact with them several hundred years ago." He turned to face Ichigo. "They were a Quincy military organization." He shook his head. "Utterly brutal, and ruled by a despot the likes of whom made Aizen pale in comparison." He glanced back at Ichigo and gave a half-grin. "Sorry." Then his face became serious. "Their leader reveled in the vicious destruction of all who got in his way, whether enemies or subordinates. He was well-known for executing messengers who brought him bad news. He rarely took prisoners, preferring to ruthlessly destroy all who opposed him." He sighed in memory. "The Soul Society tried to negotiate with him, but he refused."_

"_So what happened?" asked Ichigo, eyes round._

_Shinji blinked. "Yamamoto faced him head-on and defeated him. We killed most of their army. We later learned that the Quincy had apparently become extinct." He picked up the piece of paper again. "But if you saw someone carrying this badge… then it means that we are all in big trouble. Militarily, they were less advanced than us then, but they were absolutely relentless, even going on suicide missions to gain any advantage. They were hard to defeat because of that attitude." He shook his head. "I don't think the Vandenreich will care about our little civil war, Ichigo. If they're still around, it means they'll have had hundreds of years to develop new weapons, and they're likely to go after both sides." He looked back at Ichigo. "I think their leader is insane and is simply trying to annihilate the world."_

Ichigo stood and faced Ishida furiously. "Shinji told me all about you! Your father wasn't the last of the Quincy. That was all a lie to cover what was really going on! For hundreds of years, the Quincy have been operating a secret organization dedicated to destroying Hollows and Soul Society. Admit it!"

Ishida said nothing, but his expression darkened.

Ichigo continued, "The whole time you were pretending to be my friend, you were a member of this group." He flung out his hand, holding the piece of paper with the five-pointed star on it. "It's called the Vandenreich, and its elite strike force all carry badges that look like this." He glared at Ishida. "You're one of them. You're one of the Stern Ritter."

Ishida said nothing for a moment. Then he inhaled very slowly and drew his bowstring further back ever so slightly, still aimed at Aizen. "So?" he asked coldly. "I was sworn never to betray my membership to outsiders. You can't fault me for being true to my oath, the oath that was sworn on the graves of my ancestors! We went into hiding because we were persecuted. The shinigami were once far more powerful than us. They hunted us almost into extinction. We had no choice but to pretend our race had died out!

"The Gotei 13 were relentless. They claimed they wanted to 'talk' to us. They set up meetings, and when we showed up, they slaughtered us." His eyes were burning with fury. "They betrayed us!" He took a step forward. "They didn't even try to hide it! We were imprisoned in the Seireitei and used as fodder for experiments. Tortured for our secrets." He gestured angrily at Aizen. "I didn't even know the full extent until after the battle last year where he was imprisoned. After you lost your powers," he said to Ichigo, "I was approached by a Captain of the Jagdarmee, a branch of the Stern Ritter. He told me the story of the Quincy and the Vandenreich. My father verified he spoke truth," he cried, his hand tightening on the bow. "I heard the entire story of the betrayal of my people, and I swore that I would wreak vengeance on the Soul Society for what they did to us."

"But—" began Ichigo, "we're fighting the Soul Society. Those atrocities were ordered by the usurper. Aizen is fighting against them as well."

"Yes!" screamed Ishida. "That's why I thought I could fight beside you, Kurosaki. But Aizen must have been involved in the torture of my people. How else could he know all of our secrets?"

Ichigo paused and looked directly into Aizen's face. The man's expression was utterly calm, as usual, betraying nothing. He took a step forward, his mind flashing to all the hints of suspicious behavior, all the accusations he had loyally deflected on Aizen's behalf. Could he openly accuse this man, despite how he felt for him? After all the man had done for him? He had even saved Ichigo's life several times. Could he have lent himself to the atrocities against Ishida's people? Ichigo felt a wave of cold sweep over him. Aizen had never denied being involved in human experimentation. And he certainly had no morals or ethics; Ichigo had witnessed this first-hand. He was inordinately powerful, and he could control emotions.

Could he be trusted?

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the slender, silver-haired shinigami standing beside Ishida, looking from face to face, still grinning, had stepped forward.

"Aren't ya gonna tell 'im, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen flashed Gin a quick, neutral glance. He hesitated for a long moment, looking at Ichigo's suspicious expression, his eyes flicking over Ishida's closed, hostile face… and then he sighed. "Very well," he said.

"I'll tell you the truth." He gave a long-drawn-out sigh and ran a hand through his tousled hair, gazing off into the distance. "Even though it's not my habit to lift the veil from my illusions." He took a deep breath. "It's been so long… Not many people remember any more, and most of them are dead," he murmured.

He lifted his head and gazed directly at Ishida. "I did not learn those techniques from torturing your people. The reason I know so many secret Quincy abilities—is because I myself am half-Quincy. I learned those skills from my father."

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** Please give me feedback on these two questions:

**1. What did you think of Aizen's bankai?**

a. I liked it. It was an appropriate extension of his shikai, controlling emotions instead of senses.

b. Cool! I loved it!

c. Too hax. What are its weaknesses?

d. Boring.

e. Wait. He has a bankai?

**2. Aizen is telling the truth about being half-Quincy. True or False?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Illusion – Chap. 28**

(Originally posted 8/10/12.)

XxXxXxX

_Aizen lifted his head and gazed directly at Ishida. "I did not learn those techniques from torturing your people. The reason I know so many secret Quincy abilities—is because I myself am half-Quincy. I learned those skills from my father."_

Ichigo's mouth dropped open. "You what?" he demanded.

At the same time, Ishida spat, "You're lying."

Aizen gazed at Ichigo, completely ignoring Ishida. He leaned against a large boulder, his face completely relaxed. "Why do you think it was so easy for me to play a Quincy, or create an 'energy drink' of concentrated reishi, since you know the manipulation of spirit particles in that way is specifically a Quincy technique? And were you not surprised that a shinigami knew an ancient Quincy technique to break a dark kidou?"

Ichigo stared, and then flushed. Aizen was right. There had been plenty of evidence he was using Quincy techniques in a way no shinigami ever could. "I'm sorry… I thought…" he trailed off.

"That I was just lying again?" Aizen asked, a touch of amusement in his voice. "Don't worry. I know that I have not given you any cause to believe in my truthfulness." He turned serious again. "The truth is that only my mother was a shinigami." Abruptly, he broke off and looked sharply at a copse of burned-out trees, as though he had seen movement there. After a moment, he relaxed, though exhaustion was still written on his face.

Nervously, Ichigo followed his gaze, wondering if there was another threat coming that he needed to defend against. On the battlefield around them, there were nothing but dead bodies. From one of them, a finger of smoke curled into the still, dead air. All the sounds of battle had vanished, and the four of them were the only living creatures in sight.

The earth had been completely devastated and blackened. No animal stirred, no plant had survived. Only the bare rocks stood above the burned earth. Even the enhanced reiatsu density of the Spirit Realm seemed to have attenuated.

But after glancing around, Aizen shook his head and slowly lowered himself against a blackened boulder, wincing, and Ichigo realized that he was badly injured and very weak. Immediately, he knelt at the shinigami's side, holding his hands out over his torso. He could sense that Aizen's reiatsu was dangerously low. Despite his claims of immortality, it was clear that he had nearly reached the end of his reserves. Ichigo was quite certain Aizen had never been immortal, but it would certainly be no good to try to get a straight answer out of him.

He looked up at Gin and Ishida. "You two stand watch while I heal him," he ordered.

Ishida's eyes narrowed, but he lowered his bow. "I still want some proof that he's not lying," he demanded.

Aizen sighed as Ichigo's healing energy began to permeate his wounds. "Very well," he murmured. His eyes flicked from one to the other of the youths. "I'll give you the proof."

He took a deep breath and leaned against the rock. His voice, when he went on, was much softer. "My mother was born to one of the shinigami noble families, but she was exiled for consorting with a Quincy, our ancient enemies. She ran away and raised me in secret. I found out much later that my father did not even know of my birth."

Ichigo's hands moved over Aizen's body, tracing the worst of his wounds as he sensed the weaknesses in the man's spiritual pressure. He frowned. He had never seen his power this low. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern leaking into his voice.

Aizen's eyes were lidded. "I assure you, I'm quite fine, Ichigo," he murmured. "There is no need for concern."

"Turn over," Ichigo ordered as he saw a long slash along one of Aizen's ribs from front to back.

The man complied, then winced as Ichigo ran a finger over the gaping wound and sealed the edges together. "As you have learned, Ichigo, half-breeds tend to have incredible power," he continued softly, "due to the nature of our abilities, the combination of two strains that breaks down the barrier between each of the pureblooded capabilities. So I, too, am a hybrid, Ichigo—a Quincy-shinigami hybrid." His eyes met Ichigo's. "You even have a similar saying in the world of the living, Ichigo. 'Hybrid vigor.' It has to do with the strength of the crossing of two genetic lines that are very far apart, and the breaking of the barriers that separate two types of soul." He gave a long sigh as the edges of his flesh melded together under Ichigo's healing energy and sagged against the boulder. "Ah, thank you, Ichigo," he murmured. "That feels much better."

Ishida asked, still skeptical, "I have never heard of a Quincy-shinigami cross before. Are you the only one?"

Aizen sent him a neutral glance. "I don't know of any others either. However, I would not be surprised if any that existed kept their mixed blood secret, as I have. It has always been true in any society that half-breeds are shunned by both sides… they never belong in either world." He looked off into the distance for a moment and sighed. "Thus, my mother concealed the circumstances of my birth. When I was old enough, she pulled some strings among some of her former noble acquaintances—perhaps there was a spot of blackmail involved," he added with a raised eyebrow, "—to get me admitted directly to the Royal Academy, where they trained the Royal Guard."

"So the Seireitei Academy doesn't train all the Royal Guard?" asked Ichigo in surprise. His senses probed the area around Aizen's chest as he wondered if the hougyoku was still able to regenerate his body. He did not detect any energy in the device; it appeared to be sealed off. He frowned. Yet another topic he had not fully questioned the man about. He would need to do that at a later time. He sensed a weakening in one of Aizen's spirit centers and buttressed it carefully from the ambient reiatsu around them.

Aizen let out a sigh of contentment at Ichigo's ministrations and nodded. "Most of the Guard come directly from their own training academy. Children are tested for extraordinary levels of reiatsu density, and admitted based on that strength. The majority of the students there come from royal or noble families. Due to the circumstances of my parentage, I was passed off as a bastard of one of my distant cousins, who had died some years ago and could no longer defend her honor." His lips twisted in wry amusement as Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I was shunned, of course, by those scions of more respectable parentage. But it did not matter to me, because I believed in my own abilities. I was ambitious. I wanted to achieve a spot on the Royal Guard, and my powers, even then, were so much greater than everyone else's that I quickly rose to the top of the class." His expression was serene and arrogant as always.

Ichigo sat back on his haunches, not bothering to hide that he was rolling his eyes at Aizen's egotism. He made one last quick scan over Aizen's power centers; everything seemed to be back to a low baseline level. He had done all he could do for the man; now hopefully his own innate powers would take over. He rested one hand on Aizen's wrist, telling himself he needed to check the reiatsu vents there.

Aizen, however, turned his hand over to clasp Ichigo's hand in his long fingers and smiled at him. "Thank you, Ichigo," he murmured. He played absently with Ichigo's fingers and the youth felt a flush come to his cheeks.

Aizen tightened his hold on Ichigo's hand briefly and continued, "It was around that time that the persecution of Quincies was beginning. My mother called me out of school one day, and when I went to her, she was on her deathbed. That was when she told me of my Quincy heritage, and gave me the name of my father. I later went to him in secret and confronted him." A reflective expression appeared on his face.

"We fought, and I defeated him. I was, even then, extraordinarily powerful." His lips curled. "After his defeat, he developed a grudging admiration for me. He was a cold man," he said, withdrawing his hand from Ichigo's, his eyes focused on the distance, his face impassive, "and the only thing that moved him was power. I believe he thought I might be of some use to him." Aizen's eyes darkened with the memory. "He agreed to teach me the Quincy techniques."

"I spent some time training with him, and after that, I returned to the Royal Academy, graduated top of my class, and was immediately offered a place on the Royal Guard."

"Wait," said Ichigo, struggling to contain all this new knowledge. "How old are you, really?"

Aizen smiled at him. "Older than I look."

Ishida spat, "How do we know you're not lying again? You could easily have gained all that information from captured Quincies, then made up this story to appease us." He glared at the white-robed shinigami.

Aizen looked at him dispassionately. Then he placed a hand inside his robes and slowly drew out a small object. Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized it was a Quincy cross, twin to the one he had seen Ishida carrying so long ago.

"How did you get that?" sputtered the dark-haired Quincy.

"It was given to me when I passed the Quincy tests," Aizen replied in a calm voice. "I can use it in the same way any full-blooded Quincy can."

Slowly, he got to his feet and took a deep breath. He held his palm out, the small five-pointed cross lying in the center of his hand. As Ichigo watched, the device began to glow and elongate, the spirit particles in the air gathering and being sucked into the device until it shone brightly. The others had to shade their eyes as the device turned into a brilliant Quincy bow five feet tall, blazing with the energy of a small sun.

As Ichigo extended his senses, he could identify the unique Quincy pattern in the swirl of particles, something he had only seen in Ishida's powers.

Aizen was telling the truth—at least about his Quincy powers.

Ichigo let out a long sigh, not realizing he had been holding his breath. Ishida, staring at the blazing bow, lowered his own.

Gin had been watching the entire time, saying nothing as Aizen made his explanation while Ichigo healed him. He stood quietly to one side, still sporting his immutable grin.

"You've known this the whole time," Ichigo said to him.

The silver-haired shinigami tilted his head, "Well, maybe not the _whole_ time," he drawled. He glanced at Aizen. "It took a coupla decades for him to trust me enough ta tell me."

Aizen's eyes flicked to Gin but he said nothing as he lowered his hand and collapsed the bow. It winked out and the air around them seemed suddenly very dark. He put the cross back inside his robes.

Ichigo frowned, his mind swirling with questions. Where to begin? It seemed that Aizen was finally in the mood to give him some answers, and he wanted to take advantage of this to obtain the most valuable information possible.

"Does anyone else in the Gotei 13 know about this?" he asked.

"My Quincy heritage?" asked Aizen, smirking. "Well, you see I—" He broke off and turned his head suddenly. Ichigo jumped to his feet in alarm, and Ishida and Gin drew their weapons. Something was approaching.

All around them, the sky darkened, and then it felt as though a huge pair of lungs had sucked out all the air in the atmosphere.

They all staggered under the weight of a colossal new spiritual pressure that descended onto the battlefield with the finality of a massive block of iron.

Ichigo gasped, his breath coming short. It felt as though he were being squashed sideways, as though his lungs no longer had the ability to expand and take in air. His energy began to run out of him like juice being squeezed from an orange. It took all his effort simply to stand upright.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ishida and Gin lying crumpled on the ground. Only Aizen was still on his feet, but he was shaking and his blade had drooped under the horrific onslaught. As Ichigo watched, suddenly two figures appeared in front of Aizen. They were unaffected by the reiatsu attack. Quickly, they each reached out a hand to Aizen's sword, and a moment later, both of them had touched his blade. It took a while longer for Ichigo to realize that this negated the power of Kyouka Suigetsu.

And then it took several long seconds for Ichigo's burning eyes to realize he was seeing Urahara and Yoruichi.

He struggled to get back to his feet, gasping, to brace himself against the crushing spirit pressure. As he staggered upright, he realized the pressure was slowly fading, withdrawing. The other three got to their feet as well as they were released from the massive force.

Ichigo stared at Urahara, still wearing his green-striped hat and black haori with white diamonds along the hem. Behind him and slightly to his right stood Yoruichi, her purple hair in a high ponytail, her golden eyes somber. She was wearing a skin-tight black pantsuit with partial armor on her arms and legs just as when he had seen her last.

Urahara put a hand behind his head and gave Ichigo an apologetic smile. "Well," he said, looking at the four of them. "This fight seems familiar. We have the same participants as when we defended Karakura Town against Aizen's invasion."

Yoruichi said, frowning at Ichigo, "Except that the boy who was the hope of the Gotei 13 has inexplicably switched sides." Her eyes tracked over to Aizen. "The traitor with the silver tongue has somehow persuaded him." She glanced up at Urahara. "To think all the time and energy we spent training him was in vain."

Aizen half-closed his eyes, tilted his head, and smiled, but said nothing.

"Ichimaru, you too?" she continued. "We truly thought you had come to your senses when you attacked Aizen."

Gin's grin did not fade. "Ah, you see, I forgot something important." He lowered his voice as though imparting a secret. "Ichigo is the true king."

Urahara waved a hand. "Well, he may very well be, but why can't we all settle this peacefully?" he asked, tipping his hat forward over his eyes. "Ichigo is still young. He needs time to come into the wisdom necessary to rule the worlds. Perhaps we can work something out, where the king agrees to train him for a few years, help him grow into his role." He scratched his neck. "Then we can plan a peaceful transition." He eyed Ichigo. "Isn't that how it's done in the world of the living? Peaceably," he repeated, nodding.

Aizen said softly, "I think the usurper gave up all chances of a peaceful solution when he threatened Ichigo's family."

"Oh!" Urahara brought out his fan and snapped it open. "Ichigo, why do you believe everything this man says? Don't you see that he could have been the one who took your family?"

Suddenly Ichigo was angry. "No," he said firmly, stepping forward. "It was clear he was not involved. And the usurper is damaging the fabric of the universe. Can't you feel that things are going wrong, in Soul Society, in the world of the living?" He looked all around at the blackened earth. "This shouldn't have been destroyed so rapidly. The Royal Realm is supposed to be stronger than this; something is wrong when a single battle can completely obliterate all life this close to the royal palace." He locked eyes with Urahara. "Something's gone very wrong even here. The center cannot hold…" he said, and for a moment he thought he saw a flicker of doubt in those shaded eyes.

But then it was gone. Urahara clucked his tongue, shaking his head sadly. "You're too far gone, I'm afraid." He glanced at Yoruichi, whose face was also sorrowful. "I suppose there's no choice then but to fight. At least it'll be a fair fight, without that deceitful shikai of yours," he said to Aizen.

"Then let's begin," said Ichigo, brows lowered in a ferocious scowl. He raised his sword. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he shouted.

Urahara blocked his blow, although he staggered. At once, Yoruichi had leaped upon him from above, swinging her sword down in a powerful blow. Ichigo countered, aiming for one of the armor plates on her leg. With a ferocious strike he shattered it. She instantly leaped out of the way as Urahara brought Benihime around in a powerful roundhouse cut.

But then Aizen was there, his sword blocking Urahara's as he caught it on the guard. The two sprang apart as Gin swung his sword from a distance, only for Yoruichi to block it with one powerful forearm. The ground shook with the impact.

Ishida was firing a volley of arrows at both Urahara and Yoruichi, but something was going wrong. The arrows were dissipating into smoke as soon as they came close to either of the two shinigami.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, trying to see what technique they were using to defeat the Quincy arrows, but before he could get a good look at it Urahara was charging forward, hand splayed out as he threw a powerful kidou at the youth.

Ichigo immediately created a huge shield and deflected it, but he staggered under the heavy blow as it impacted his shield, which began to develop several large cracks. Ichigo darted back, gripping his sword again. Aizen moved forward and shot a Cero point-blank at Urahara. The man tried to dodge, but it impacted in the center of his torso and the man gasped and doubled over, clutching his belly.

Yoruichi ran forward, a look of shock on her face. Aizen slashed with his sword and a spray of blood emerged from her side. She gave a choked cry and looked back at Urahara.

"D-do it!" she gasped. "Do it now!"

Urahara straightened, grimacing, and raised Benihime one more time. Ichigo lifted Zangetsu and advanced.

But as he tried to approach Urahara, it suddenly seemed as if the fabric of space itself was stretching, warping itself apart, taking Urahara miles away in a single moment. No matter how fast he flash-stepped, the man drew further away from him. Suddenly confused, Ichigo stopped. He looked around him and saw everyone appeared very small and far away, as though the distance between each of them had been multiplied in an instant. He focused again on Urahara and began determinedly flash-stepping in the man's direction.

All at once, there was a return of the vast, crushing pressure he had felt earlier. It was as though a huge fist had gripped him in its meaty paw. Gasping for breath, unable to run, or even move, he fell to his knees as he saw Urahara approaching again.

He tried to raise his sword, but the overwhelming pressure increased, and his vision slowly turned black around the edges, then red, and then blackness closed over him entirely.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo was first conscious of a ferocious headache and confusion, of his body lying prone upon a hard surface. There were noises and motion all around him, but he could not move or even open his eyes. He couldn't even hold a coherent thought. What had happened? As he lay there, suddenly a wave of warmth and strength seemed to surge back into him, and he opened his eyes to a bright glow. He was lying on his back on what felt like a stone floor. Orihime was kneeling over him, her healing shield extended. As it faded, he pushed himself to his feet, his eyes locking with his friend. She looked exhausted again, but her powers were as strong as ever.

"Thanks, Inoue," he said, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. She blushed and smiled at him before turning to the next patient.

He took an unsteady step forward, looking around the place he now found himself. It was a windowless, stone-walled room about twenty feet on a side. At one end was a metal door with bars set in a tiny window. Aizen was sitting against a wall, looking as worn out as Ichigo felt. To one side of the room, Gin, Ishida, Rukia, Chad, and Toshiro were all lying on the floor unconscious. Orihime went to Ishida and raised her shield over him, concentrating.

At first, the only thought Ichigo had was that he was glad all his friends were still alive. Then he frowned, puzzled. How had they all ended up in this same place? And why were they here?

"Welcome back among the living," Aizen said to Ichigo with a calm smile. "Once again, we have cause to be grateful for Orihime's powers."

"What happened?" asked Ichigo. He looked around the room. "Where are we?"

"We are in the prison level of the Royal Palace," said Aizen. "After the usurper knocked us out with his spiritual pressure, the Royal Guard transported us here. I detect reiatsu traces of Urahara, Yoruichi, as well as several Royal Guardsmen on our bodies."

Ichigo scowled. "I remember fighting Urahara and Yoruichi, after seeing them touch your zanpakutou. Then there was that weird space-stretching thing." He looked up at Aizen. "Do you know how they did that?"

Aizen shrugged, "Under the weight of the usurper's spiritual pressure, I was unable to counterattack in time. All I know is that whatever spell they used was not illusion-based," he said. Ichigo scowled, and Aizen said in a reassuring voice, "I am not worried; I am certain we can still defeat them." He spoke with his usual serene confidence.

Ichigo snorted as he looked around their prison cell pointedly. "Uh, we're in jail here," he pointed out.

Aizen raised his eyebrows. "That has never stopped me before," he commented.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Aizen never lacked confidence; that didn't obviate the fact that they were imprisoned in the heart of enemy territory. Ichigo reached out with his senses to study the walls around them; they contained some type of blocking materials so that they felt impregnable. Surprisingly, there was no sekki-sekki or other type of device that prevented them from using their powers within the cell, something for which Ichigo was grateful.

"Where are the others?" he asked Aizen. "Byakuya, Nel, the Espada, the Vizards?"

The man shrugged. "My senses are blocked by the walls of this room just as yours are. But they may be in another cell. This prison level is quite large."

Orihime had finished healing Ishida and had moved on to Rukia. "Inoue," Ichigo called out, "make sure you don't exhaust yourself. Ask me for help if you feel drained."

She looked up, her eyes wide. "Yes, Kurosaki-kun," she replied. "Actually, I feel fine. The new technique you taught me is much easier and I have to expend much less of my power to heal." She smiled at him and he nodded brusquely, not quite sure how to take the compliment.

Aizen was watching Orihime heal. "Excellent work teaching her how to manipulate the energies," he said with approval. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

Ichigo flushed. "Well, maybe you should have taught her earlier."

Aizen raised a brow. "Are you quite certain you wanted me teaching her?"

Ichigo scowled. "Well, seeing as I've already gotten in trouble for all the secret Quincy techniques you taught me without telling me, maybe it's not so good for you to be teaching at all."

"Don't worry, Ichigo. I couldn't teach anyone but you—or another Quincy—those techniques."

Ichigo looked at him, puzzled.

"As a transcendent being, Ichigo, one of the direct royal line," Aizen explained, "you have the ability to utilize any of the human, shinigami, or hollow techniques. You can manifest a zanpakutou, demonstrate hollow powers, manipulate reishi particles, develop a Fullbring…" He shook his head. "As a matter of fact, all of the known soul abilities should be at your command. The only powers that you probably cannot command are those of Inoue Orihime."

"Inoue…?" asked Ichigo, his mouth hanging open.

"Yes… her powers are quite unusual. Somehow, she developed abilities which have never been seen before. I made a study of her powers, but was unable to find out their origin. Or perhaps she may just be a new mutation." He smiled. "It's true that the unusual concentration of reishi in Karakura Town may have led to some interesting developments, and perhaps brought out some hitherto unknown abilities in the humans that dwell there, especially the ones who were born there."

Ichigo looked at Orihime, patiently holding her shield over Rukia, who had had an arm nearly severed when she began. The arm had begun mending itself under the golden light. "Do you think—" he began.

He stopped as Ishida approached them, plopping himself down next to Ichigo and deliberately avoiding Aizen's gaze. The man smiled faintly and looked away to give them what there was of privacy in this jail cell.

"Kurosaki," Ishida began, "there is something I should tell you about the Stern Ritter."

Ichigo glanced at his nakama. "Oh?" he asked.

"You see, they—"

With a bang, the cell door was thrown open and Kisuke Urahara entered. A glowing curtain of light accompanied him as he entered the room. Ichigo supposed it was some type of force field to protect him from the prisoners. He scowled at his former mentor, who had brought a folding chair in with him.

Urahara set up the folding chair behind the force field and then relaxed into it with a sigh, taking out his fan and waving it lazily in front of his face. "Ah, that's better," he sighed. "It's good to get off my feet after all the running around I've been doing." He fixed Aizen and Ichigo with his eyes. "You wouldn't believe the trouble you two have been causing." He sighed again, scrutinizing Ichigo as though he were a delinquent in the principal's office.

Ichigo returned his gaze with a defiant glare. "When are you going to let us out of here?" he demanded. "We've done nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong!" Urahara sat up in mock amazement. "Only invaded the Spirit Realm and attacked the Royal Guard! Only threatened to kill the Spirit King!" He shook his head. "No, you've done nothing wrong."

Aizen spoke up softly, "Technically, he is correct. He is the rightful King and so his actions are entirely justified."

Urahara's gaze swung to Aizen and his eyes narrowed. "Always with the smooth words, Aizen. You always think you can outsmart everybody with that forked tongue of yours."

Aizen returned his gaze evenly. "Not everybody," he said. "But there were many in Soul Society that we both were able to pull the wool over their eyes."

Urahara sighed and stretched his arms over his head. "You took such pride in fooling everybody for so long in Soul Society." His eyes gleamed with satisfaction. "Well, I have some news for you. You know all that time that I was supposedly working with you? I've been fooling you for even longer. I was assigned as an undercover agent to your little conspiracy from the beginning."

"From the beginning?" Aizen asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that entire little cabal of you, Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and me—I was the one putting on an act the entire time."

Ichigo gasped. "You mean— you've been working for the usurper all along?"

Urahara cocked his head to one side and grinned modestly as he adjusted his hat. "Well— not exactly. You see, I _created_ the current Spirit King."


	29. Chapter 29

**Illusion – Chap. 29**

**A/N:** I am reading all of your reviews closely, some multiple times, and am finding them really helpful as I approach the climax of my story. Thank you so much for your feedback.

(Originally posted 8/17/12.)

XxXxXxX

_Urahara adjusted his hat. "Well—You see, I _created_ the current Spirit King." _

"You what?" asked Ichigo, his mouth hanging open. The others, half-lying or sitting against the wall where Orihime had healed them, stirred, staring at Urahara with a variety of expressions. Ishida, Rukia, and Toshiro looked furious. Orihime's eyes were wide. And, as one might expect, Gin's expression was the same as always.

"I built the creature you call the Spirit King, or the usurper." A tinge of pride had crept into Urahara's voice.

Ichigo shook his head, dumbfounded. "Are you saying that the usurper… is, after all, a _thing_ you _built_? Not a human or shinigami or hollow at all?"

Urahara scratched the back of his head. "Actually, it's an AI, an artificial intelligence." He tipped the brim of his hat down and looked off to the side, seemingly humble. "My greatest life work, you see, far overshadowing the hougyoku you know… although that hougyoku was a necessary part of the King's creation."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "You're saying… that the usurper is… not alive? It's just some machine intelligence?" _That explains it,_ he thought, thinking back to his encounters with the usurper's forces. _That emptiness… _soullessness_… that I felt whenever I fought the usurper's agents… or sensed the structure of the universe itself. It's not a living creature, but an artificial construct._

The blond shinigami looked offended. "'Just' makes it sound so limited. Human intelligence is vastly overrated, Ichigo. If you're seeking to transcend our current state and force our own evolution into the divine," his eyes turned to Aizen's as he continued, "there is only one path to take."

Aizen tilted his head, his expression quizzical. "I see… you have taken your work on artificial intelligence much further than when we last worked together. How did you achieve this? I thought that we once both agreed that it was not possible to create a machine intelligence that exceeded the human."

Urahara grinned under his hat. "That was old news, Aizen. The key was developing machine intelligence to the point where it could itself design the next generation of AIs, which could then design the next generation, and so on. At that point you get an intelligence explosion, with each AI self-modifying to a degree that its cognitive abilities greatly surpass that of any human."

Aizen's eyes widened. "Machine intelligences designing other machine intelligences… but that means… You've achieved what has been called, in the world of the living, the Singularity?"

A smug expression appeared on Urahara's face. "That's right." He tipped his hat back from his eyes. "You limited yourself by only working on breaking down the barriers between human and shinigami or shinigami and hollow. With artificial intelligence, there is no limit. We can exceed exponential growth in intelligence and usher in a new world. That is what I have created with my Spirit King AI."

Throughout the discussion, Ichigo had been shaking his head in confusion. "But why?"

Urahara turned to face him. "You yourself have said it, Ichigo. There is evil in the world that needs to be eradicated. All humans have some portion of evil in their souls. If a human soul takes the position of Spirit King, that evil will be reflected throughout the universe." His eyes were no longer on Ichigo, but far beyond him. "It occurred to me one day that if I could create a perfect soul, one untainted by evil, that the universe could become a perfect place. And so I began building."

Aizen murmured, "So the hougyoku was part of this?"

Urahara glanced at him. "What you never realized, Aizen, is that I created not one, but multiple hougyokus to be used as the building blocks of an AI." He angled his head slightly. "I invented a way to manipulate and modify primal spirit matter, to weave it into complex circuit diagrams, to use it to create a thinking machine."

Aizen shook his head. "Brilliant," he muttered. "I always said you were the most brilliant mind I had ever encountered."

Urahara smirked. "The one you created by stealing and trying to copy mine was doomed to always be incomplete. There need to be multiple hougyokus, all interconnected, before any of them can truly achieve sentience, just as there are multiple organs in the human life form. The artificial intelligence itself is based on the hougyoku the way human intelligence is based on cellular structure. But the AI exists outside of any of our worlds, outside three-dimensional space." His voice became animated as he warmed to his subject. "Its intelligence lies in the complexity of the connections between five specific physical objects, similar to how intelligence in the human brain is mapped by the synapses, or connections between neurons."

"Five?" asked Aizen, intrigued. "That is an interesting number to choose."

"Yes," said Urahara, his eyes looking beyond the small group sitting in front of him. "You might have studied the ancient lore, Aizen, but I doubt you went into it in as much depth as I have."

Aizen's face was calm. "That's most likely true. I have never denied that I admire your intellect, Kisuke."

Urahara's voice was distracted as his eyes looked off into the distance. "The lore… it has been so long now, that most of it has been forgotten. The Quincies, in their pride, remembered it best…"

Ishida stiffened at his words and stared at the blond shinigami, but said nothing.

"They still use the five-pointed cross with the inscribed circle which used to be the symbol of unity of all souls." Urahara exhaled slowly, not noticing Ishida's reaction. His eyes were fixed on Aizen, whose face betrayed nothing.

"But they have forgotten what it meant," continued the blond. He inclined his head, his eyes focusing once more on the prisoners in the room. "Hmmm," he mused, "at this point, it will suit our purposes for you to know." He drew out a piece of paper and began sketching.

"Here we have the ancient symbol of the shinigami, the crescent moon. And the hollows, the reversed crescent moon. Together they make a circle. The five-pointed cross by itself once represented humans, Quincy or Fullbring. But unified with the circle, it represents the joining together of all races. It is a venerable symbol." He looked up to make sure they were all following.

"The Quincy five-pointed star is a remnant of the ancient knowledge… there are five types of spiritually aware souls: Quincy, Fullbring, shinigami, hollow, and transcendent. Once all five worked together. The five-pointed star also represented the nature of a soul: a shape with two arms, two legs, and one head. But the drawback of this arrangement… was they were all human in origin. And all humans are tainted with evil. Even the royal family, who are the only ones inherently qualified to hold power in the Spirit Realm, are tainted."

Aizen stirred for a moment, and then subsided, saying nothing.

"You see, in order to sit on the Spirit Throne," Urahara went on, "a being must have the so-called True Blood, which means they must contain elements of all five of the races. So in order to create the perfect AI, I needed to combine elements of each. Thus I created five hougyokus, one for each of the five races. But to be complete, each hougyoku had to be housed within an appropriate soul." He looked at Aizen. "You found the shinigami hougyoku, in Rukia. But where you failed is in finding the others. There are actually four more that I made and placed within four particular souls." He glanced at the youth sitting in front of him. "When I hollowfied Ichigo, it wasn't just to make him stronger. It was in order to give one of my special hougyokus to his inner hollow."

"You what?!" demanded Ichigo, furious.

Urahara's eyes darted to him from under the brim of his hat and the man shrugged.

Ichigo thought to himself angrily, _he hollowfied me on purpose? So now the truth finally comes out… and he thought he could get away with it with a simple apology. What about everything I've had to deal with, with my inner Hollow… how it almost killed Ishida, how it scared Inoue, how it made me lose control and behave like an animal! He claimed it was to make me stronger, but instead, I had to go through all that for what? Just to be… what, a receptacle for one of his experimental hougyokus? _He clenched his fists, wishing he could attack the shinigami in front of him.

The man went on, seemingly oblivious to the storm of emotions inside Ichigo. "I gave another one to a Fullbringer named Sado Yasutora. One to a Quincy named Ishida Uryuu. And finally… one to a very unusual being… named Inoue Orihime."

Chad, Ishida, and Orihime had all sat up and were staring at the man sitting so casually in front of them. Orihime's mouth had fallen open, and Ishida's eyes were narrowed more ferociously than ever before.

"All of us!" cried Ichigo. "We all have hougyokus inside us?"

"Yes," replied Urahara, glancing at him. "Surely you must have realized something odd was going on, how remarkable your power development was." He eyed Ichigo curiously. "Why do you think you all developed such extreme powers so quickly? And how strongly bound you all felt to one another? Rukia, Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime, the five nakama, all amazingly powerful for some reason. Didn't you think it was strange?" He shook his head. Rukia made a noise in her throat but no one else seemed able to say anything.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out earlier. You even had all the clues. How else could each of you develop so quickly, if there were only one hougyoku inside Rukia? Why didn't all the hundreds of other people she came into casual contact with also develop such strong powers? And then there were the Quincy symbols all around you." He eyed Ishida, who gave him a hostile glare in return.

"Didn't your ancestors teach you the true meaning of those symbols?" he asked Ishida, but did not appear to want a response. He went on, sighing. "If only you had studied more history or spent a little more time being introspective. Of course," he admitted, "I kept you all busy as I stage-managed Aizen into manipulating you into battle after battle."

He shot a sidelong glance at Aizen and raised an eyebrow mockingly. "It was all part of my plan. Five powerful souls to be developed into something more. Five hougyokus within your souls."

Ichigo scowled. "But if this is true, why haven't we all turned into monstrosities like Aizen did when he implanted the hougyoku in himself?"

Urahara grinned again, took out a decorated fan and waved it. "Because he connected the hougyoku's neural connectors to his brain. Those connectors weren't linked up for the rest of you. Only the power source wiring was hooked up for each of you."

Rukia stared at him. "That sounds like it's worse than the gigai just draining my abilities."

"Yes," he said. "It wasn't the gigai; it was the hougyoku itself drawing power from your soul. Haven't you all noticed how tired you've been getting lately? Each of you have been having your energy sapped to power the Spirit King. Unfortunately, I made a small mistake with the one I implanted in you, Rukia; it drew too much power and advertised its presence too strongly." He glanced at Aizen. "That's how Aizen was able to detect it. He had stolen my notes so he knew how to remove it.

"At first I was worried. Without that hougyoku in Rukia, my King was missing a fifth of his power base. But luckily for me and my AI, Aizen was greedy enough to implant it in himself. He's a shinigami, so the King now had the shinigami part of his power source back." He grinned again. "So everything's okay again! And don't worry! I fixed that little bug so Aizen's technique will no longer work to remove the hougyokus. The implantation is permanent now. The only way to extract them from your souls is via the soukyoku, which, unfortunately for you, has been destroyed." He clicked his tongue. "Too bad you did that, Ichigo. Although I suppose I can't blame you since it was really done at my orders."

Ichigo glared at him.

Aizen inquired softly, "But… how come they can't sense the presence of the hougyokus, or the AI, within them?"

Urahara leaned back and steepled his fingers together. "Ah, you see, each hougyoku is simply powered by your soul, the way your brain receives oxygen and nutrients from your heart and lungs. But your lungs can't sense, communicate, or talk with your brain. It's the exact same situation with the hougyoku's intelligence. You simply provide energy and nourishment for the AI. You are merely its power sources. But the hougyoku itself only responds to the other hougyokus— and to its controlling program, of course." He looked at all of them as they exchanged horrified glances.

"This controlling program, or device, utilizes the 'brain power' or computing energy of the five hougyokus combined to make decisions. With that controlling device I was able to create a new spirit body. When the former spirit king died without a strong heir, I seized the chance. My creation came to the Royal Council and proved beyond a doubt that it was stronger than any of the other claimants to the throne, and what's more, that it was incorruptible. The Council approved its ascension to the throne."

Aizen was nodding. "Ah. It all makes sense, Kisuke. Brilliant as always. Now I understand. But… where is the controlling device now? Isn't it true that it also needs to be housed within a human soul?" He moved forward. "Did you place it within yourself?"

Urahara raised his eyebrows. "So you figured that out," he said in a tone of grudging admiration. "It does need to be placed within a human soul. But that soul needs to be worthy and free of evil. So no, I did not place it within myself."

"Where is it, Kisuke?" asked Aizen.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Urahara airily. "You have no need to know." He grinned suddenly. "Do you know how long I've been waiting to tell you that, Aizen?"

Aizen's expression remained serene at his old enemy's jab. "It's a pity that you've been so fixated on me for so long, Kisuke," he said dismissively. "Nevertheless, you should realize by now that your creation, regardless of your lofty intentions, has become corrupted."

Urahara's eyes darkened. "That's not true!" he protested. "It's incorruptible. Being an artificial intelligence, it is free of human taint."

"But evil can enter into any intelligence," persisted Aizen.

"No. My AI is perfect. I proved it mathematically."

Aizen said softly, "When?"

Urahara stared at him. "What do you mean, when?"

"I mean, what date did you prove it?"

"Over a hundred years ago!" cried Urahara. "That means that back when you were still mucking about with your useless experiments, going down blind alleys, I had already proved that it was possible to achieve pure good."

Aizen raised his eyebrows. "Are you familiar with Gödel's Incompleteness Theorem?"

Urahara looked taken aback for a moment, and then his face became blank. "Of course," he blustered.

Aizen smiled slightly. "Ah. Then you are aware that any effectively generated theory capable of expressing mathematical logic cannot be both consistent and complete." He cocked his head. "Kurt Gödel proved that theorem in 1931 in the world of the living. You might want to revisit the proof you wrote over a hundred years ago in light of this new work."

Urahara's eyes darted from side to side. "Uh, yes, definitely."

"Then surely you are aware that it is thus impossible to prove the perfection of an artificial construct?" Aizen pressed.

"What?" demanded Urahara. "No, that can't apply in this case."

Aizen shrugged. "Try it for yourself."

Urahara glared. His eyes darted from side to side and he stood up, appearing to be thinking hard. He took a step back and folded up the chair against the wall. "Well. I'm done talking with you." He glanced at a control panel on the side of the wall and turned a dial. Energy crackled and a low hum increased in volume. "This should hold you just fine until I get back." He bustled off.

When Urahara was out of sight, Rukia and Ishida began talking at once. Ignoring them, Ichigo turned to Aizen. "What did you say to him with all that gobbledygook about somebody's theorem?"

Aizen raised his eyebrows, his face serene as always. "I showed Kisuke a fundamental flaw in his theory."

Ichigo glared. "Well, what good does that do us? And are you going to explain what this all means, that we all have those infernal devices inside us?" He waved at the others, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime, who had stopped arguing and were staring at the two of them, still with shock written all over their faces. "And how are we going to defeat the usurper…" he swallowed, "if it's some kind of artificial intelligence that lives partly inside us?"

Aizen glanced at them calmly. "I believe I understand now what Kisuke has been doing. And yes, we can defeat it. However, now is not the time to explain. It cannot control you, so don't worry."

"Don't worry?" sputtered Ichigo. "That thing has been sucking my energy all this time! Can it spy on us too?"

Aizen frowned. "It does finally account for the unexplained energy loss," he murmured to himself. "But no, just as your brain is not consciously aware of the inner workings of your lungs, the AI cannot detect your thoughts directly." He stood up. "However, I think it's time to take advantage of Kisuke's distraction to escape from here."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You think we can get out of here?"

"I suspect what I proposed will distract him for a good while. It should give us time to work on escape." He turned to Ichigo. "Here. Let's see if we can focus both of our energies on what I perceive as the weak point in the shields that surround us—the connection to that control panel." He gestured in one direction. "Can you sense it?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and attempted to follow Aizen's lead. "Yes… yes, I think I see." He opened his eyes and scowled at the older man. "How long have you known there was a weakness there?"

"Since we came in, but I did not want to take any action until Orihime had finished healing everyone," he explained.

Ichigo stared at him, and then frowned, giving up on trying to get Aizen to share his knowledge in a more timely fashion. "All right, let's try to break it then." He looked around at the others. "Ready, everyone?"

"Very good. Together then on three? One, two, three…"

XxXxXxX

Aizen was leading them through one of the long dark corridors in the bowels of the Spirit Palace. Ichigo looked around nervously. To his mind, they had defeated the locks on their prison far too easily. He was certain someone was watching their progression through the palace. Aizen, however, insisted they were fine and it was not a trap, that the prison was simply not built to handle a group of such power.

The eight of them had slipped out of their cell and gone looking for other prisoners, only to come up empty. So Aizen had taken the lead, saying he would bring them out of the dungeons.

Ichigo's mind was whirling with all the implications of Urahara's explanation. The nothingness he had always sensed at the core of the usurper's reiatsu now made sense. But how come he couldn't sense a hougyoku inside himself? How could it be draining his energy? What's more, how could an artificial intelligence rule the worlds, balance the souls in all the dimensions, and do all the complicated things the Spirit King was supposed to do?

Well, maybe it wasn't doing them so well.

He shook his head. Still, how could Urahara say that it wasn't evil when it had ordered the murders of so many people? And the kidnapping and attempted murder of his own family?

He asked Aizen silently, _—What is your plan to destroy this AI?_

The man was cautiously probing the corridor ahead with his reiatsu. _—We need to go to the throne room and confront it_, he replied, distracted.

—_But how can we destroy it if it's made from hougyokus?_ Ichigo persisted. _Aren't they indestructible?_

—_I have an idea about that,_ continued Aizen. _I think I know a way to cause all higher functioning to cease in the AI._

—_How is that going to work when we can't even sense them?_ asked Ichigo.

—_I believe I have a solution to that problem as well. Now wait._

Aizen held up a hand, indicating they all needed to stop. There was a soft sound from a branching corridor ahead. Then, slowly, out of the shadows, a huge figure emerged, blocking their way.

A gigantic man stood before them, wearing a white double-breasted trench coat under a black cloak. Shaggy black hair reached to his shoulders, and around his neck, he wore a medallion with a sign that was all too familiar to Ichigo.

The flanged, five-pointed star, symbol of the Vandenreich.

Aizen stood tall, his eyes meeting the other man's, an unreadable expression on his face.

The big man's eyes narrowed, scanning the group in the corridor. "So," he drawled, "the five special war potentials, all together." His eyes flashed back to Aizen's. "How obliging of you, Aizen, to get them all together for me."

Aizen had stiffened, but his expression remained neutral. "This is between you and me," he said. "Allow them to pass, and you and I can work out what we need to."

The other man shook his head slowly, a slightly amused expression on his face. "No, I don't think so."

"Why are you siding with the ones who ordered the massacre of your people?" Aizen inquired.

The big man grinned, and his grin was not pleasant to see. "Siding? I think 'using' is a far better word." He cocked his head. "And they're your people too."

Aizen gestured to the others, not taking his eyes off the other man. "Go on. I can hold him off."

The man smirked. "Arrogant as always, eh, Aizen?"

The brown-haired shinigami said softly, "You've been afraid of me for a long time… Why did you wait to attack Las Noches until I had been imprisoned?" Without warning, he aimed a huge blast of power in the corridor toward the big man, and at the same time he directed a mental call at Ichigo. _—Go!_

—_No,_ objected Ichigo, although he was still confused about Aizen's connections with the Vandenreich. He thought only Ishida was a member. Was Aizen as well? Still, it didn't matter. _You need help._

—_I've defeated him before._ The familiar arrogance was present in Aizen's mental voice. _—It's far too urgent for you to delay now, Ichigo! You must get to the throne room. I'll catch up with you there_.

With a mental sigh, Ichigo nodded to the others. "Let's go!" he cried.

Ishida hesitated for a moment with a sharp glance at the tall man, who was ignoring him, focused solely on Aizen. With a quick head shake, he moved to follow Ichigo, and they all ran down the right-hand corridor. The map Aizen had sent to Ichigo was blazing in his head as he led them along the dark passageways.

Behind them, he could sense colossal blasts of power as the fight got underway. His heart clenched briefly… could Aizen really defeat the other man, who appeared to have astonishingly powerful reiatsu? Then his mouth firmed. Aizen had sketched out a quick plan of attack against the usurper, and Ichigo was the only one who could do it. And, with those huge releases of power Aizen and the Vandenreich leader were shooting off, soon everyone would know their group had escaped. He stepped up his pace.

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** We are approaching the climax of the story. There are only three chapters left. I have been longing for Kubo to start tying up all his loose threads in the manga, so I came up with my own version.

So what do you think?

1. About the Spirit King being an AI created by Urahara? Do you think he's telling the truth?

2. How I incorporated several of Kubo's symbols, linked them, and created a backstory?

3. About there being not just two hougyokus, but five? I've always thought the explanation of the nakama's powers developing merely because they came into contact with Rukia was lacking something. Plus we know Urahara is still hiding something in the manga. What do you think of this account?

4. About the explanation of 'True Blood'?

5. What will happen between Aizen and the Vandenreich leader?


	30. Chapter 30

**Illusion – Chap. 30**

**A/N:** This is a longer chapter than usual.

**Warning**: Urahara and Yoruichi are somewhat OOC in this chapter; I'm sorry about that, but it's necessary for the plot. Please bear with me.

(Originally posted 9/4/12.)

XxXxXxX

Ichigo skidded in through the huge stone doors and found himself in a vast throne room the size of a cathedral. Gray, featureless stone walls stretched up to a faraway arched ceiling, from which depended huge white globes on hundred-foot-long golden chains. Thick columns twenty feet around held up the ceiling. The floor exuded chill, and slate tiles in a regular pattern stretched off into the distance.

At the far end of the long room, seated upon a huge throne carved out of stone as black as ebony, sat a man. Or what appeared to be a man.

Ichigo strode forward, his sword upraised. Behind him, the others followed, their weapons raised as well, their footsteps echoing off the faraway walls.

There was no one in the room besides the lone figure on the throne. No Royal Guard, no reiatsu pressure. As Ichigo approached, he saw the figure wore scarlet robes trimmed with black fur. A high red collar surrounded the man's neck, and an elaborate gold crown sat on his head. Was it a man?

He reached out with his senses. There was a deep thrumming in the room, a sense of quiet, burgeoning power. They were very close to the center of the universe here, the heart of creation and energy, but Ichigo sensed that something seemed very wrong.

Ichigo stopped before the throne and locked eyes with the figure sitting there. The man's face appeared normal. Pale, even features, well-manicured brown hair, light eyes that regarded Ichigo as he stood below him. The King inclined his head.

"Greetings, Ichigo Kurosaki," he said in a well-modulated voice.

Ichigo frowned. It did not sound artificial. But when he reached out with his senses, he could detect that odd, somehow empty reiatsu. Powerful but brassy; not flowing in harmony with the structure of the universe but blatting out over it, ignoring the natural ebb and flow of the world. Clashing with it. Disharmonious.

The King was not linking properly with the wellspring of power in the universe. He could sense the stuttering, the mismatch, like a bad connection.

He shook his head. This close, it was distressing to be in its reach. He could feel the others behind him, supporting him, even though he knew they could not sense this out-of-kilter reiatsu.

He advanced toward the throne, his sword held high. Aizen had sent him, mentally, an overview of some type of complicated plan to weaken the Spirit King and its connections with the five hougyokus, but now that Ichigo could feel the King's power and its lack of true connection to the source of power at the center of the universe, he decided a more straightforward approach would work just as well. He doubted he could manage Aizen's convoluted plan on his own, anyway. His strength had always lain with the direct attack.

The King, however, merely watched him, and made no move toward the sword sheathed at his hip under his robes. His eyes flicked to the others behind Ichigo. "And Orihime Inoue, Uryuu Ishida, Sado Yasutora, Rukia Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Gin Ichimaru." He frowned. "Where is Sousuke Aizen? He should be here as well."

Ichigo glared. "You wanted us all here? Why?"

The man turned his head slowly to look at Ichigo. "I need you for an important task. You want to save the world, don't you?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "How can you need me for that? Are you even interested in saving it? You're not running it very well."

The King said softly, "And you think you can do better, Ichigo?" He looked the youth up and down with eyes that looked all too human. Then he sighed. "No, I'm afraid the task of running the world is far too important for me to allow you to jeopardize it, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the reference. "What did you just say?"

The King smiled. "I know that you are planning to attack me and destroy the balance of the worlds, and I'm afraid that's something I cannot allow to happen."

Ichigo lowered his brows. "What?"

The man on the throne shifted in his seat. "See?" he asked with a smile. "I am a master of humor – the mark of high intelligence. Humor is the defining characteristic of human intelligence, what sets you all apart from the beasts." He crossed his legs. "I have that characteristic, yet am not burdened with the moral ambiguity you all suffer from." He raised a hand. "Further, I have power beyond all you have ever dreamed of." His hand made an odd twisting gesture in the air and Ichigo heard soft sounds from behind him.

He looked back and saw that all the others had slumped to the floor and lay there in crumpled heaps, eyes closed. In alarm, he turned back to face the Spirit King. "What did you do to them?"

"Don't be upset, Ichigo; they're merely unconscious and immobilized. No harm has been done to them," he soothed. "None of you are any threats to me. I have superior intelligence to all of you, so your best strategy would be to surrender now."

Ichigo glared. "Never!" he cried. He could feel the ripples of the attack on his friends echoing around the room in an odd way. There must be some unusual characteristics in this room itself, he noted. But he had raised his sword. There wasn't likely to be a lot of time before the Royal Guard all appeared; he needed to attack this… thing right away. He scowled. "Remember what happened to HAL in the movie," he shouted. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

He began running at the being on the throne, pouring all his force and resolve into his huge blade. He gathered power from the room around him in addition to the natural power of his bankai. He could sense, all around him, a ferociously powerful throb of energy, pulsing out from a primal source of power here in the palace, vibrating like a million-kilowatt transformer, spraying out wildly, profligately all through the room.

He found he could draw on that source, somehow pull that energy to him, and shape it for his use instinctively. The King was also using the energy, but in a more indirect way, as though accessing it through a low-bandwidth interface.

He could defeat it. He knew he could.

He drew and drew on the energy, winding it up and around his sword. He felt the power building and allowed it to expand behind the wall he created. Then he reached the throne and swung his blade down on the figure sitting there, unmoving. Why wasn't he reacting?

With a colossal blast of power, his blow exploded with more force than he ever had used before. The impact was greater than he had ever seen, so much that his vision and his senses were blocked for a moment.

When the dust cleared, the King was standing before him, calm and unruffled, blocking his blade with his own sword. It was an odd, gleaming, red sword; the blade itself was lined with traceries reminiscent of circuit diagrams, tiny lights blinking on and off all along the blade. "Ah, I am disappointed in you, Ichigo. Still relying on brute force?" The King shook his head. "I would have thought you would have learned better by now."

Ichigo frowned, staring at the blinking lights for a moment, mesmerized. It almost looked like they formed a pattern…

Resolutely he shook his head and looked away from them just in time. The King was swinging his sword against Ichigo, and casting a complicated kido spell along with it.

"Delve into the algorithms of power; make ready the concatenations of the stream. Lift up the program of victory! Scale up the data flows of the system!" The King paused, then intoned, "Bankai: Heaven Crushing Machine."

Ichigo gaped as all the rectilinear traceries on the King's sword lit like a circuit diagram powering up. Who knew that an AI could have a bankai? Then he had no more time to think because the King's sword had drawn power from the environment as well, a huge amount of power, and it was all crashing down on him in a titanic blast of energy.

Ichigo staggered under the crushing impact of the King's power. Gasping, he fell to his knees, feeling his reiatsu shred and scatter under the massive forces bearing down upon him. It felt like an enormous steamroller was crunching him down into little tiny pieces, the vast, metallic roller flattening him into dust.

He could barely breathe. How could a machine be so powerful? Perhaps… just as a bulldozer could be far more formidable than a human, so could this AI draw upon the ambient energy of the universe in some manner far different than he could even sense. Struggling to eke out a breath, Ichigo wondered if this was the end, that he would be destroyed in this vast throne room so far from his home. He waited, unable to even lift his head, for the AI to deal him the final, killing blow.

"You see," the King said quietly, "machine intelligence is superior to human intelligence. It is why members of the Gotei 13 have come to an artificial construct like me, requesting my help in ruling the universe. You yourselves do not trust humans to be fair and neutral. Humans are too emotional and thus fall into evil."

Ichigo struggled to lift his head. Wheezing, he panted out, "No. You have not been fair and neutral. You threatened my family in an attempt to get me on your side. You killed 28,000 innocent souls in the Rukongai! That's wrong, and evil."

The King lifted his eyebrows. "How can you call that evil? I did what was necessary. In the first case, I needed a lever over you." He frowned. "It would have worked if not for that untimely interference from Sousuke Aizen, who has been a thorn in my side for far too long. There is a completely evil man." His brows lowered. "As to the rebalancing of souls based on the Stern Ritter's depredations, again, that was necessary. One has to view it dispassionately. What are 28,000 souls balanced against the fate of the entire world?"

Ichigo lifted his head, dripping with sweat, and ground out, "No. It is never right to take a person's family hostage for any reason. And why_ those_ 28,000 souls? Could it have something to do with the fact that they were in the Rukongai, poor, and deemed unimportant by Soul Society? Would it have been as easy to destroy 28,000 souls if they were shinigami? Or nobles?"

The King frowned. "The shinigami of the Gotei 13 are useful to society. They—"

Ichigo interrupted, "Shinigami are more useful than peasants? Some people are more equal than others?" He snorted, and then gasped in pain. A slash in his side began bleeding more heavily. "Some governments in the world of the living have tried that. Every time it's been done, it led to despotism and injustice."

Ichigo swayed, feeling dizzy from blood loss. He pushed himself up to stare at the King above him. His perfectly symmetrical face was going in and out of focus. He struggled to his feet, and faced the King once more, determined, if somewhat shaky.

The King moved his hand in a shooing motion as though irritated. "All this chatter is simply irrelevant." He took a firmer grip on his sword. "What matters is that I am stronger than you, and I will crush you." Slowly, he began to pace forward, and Ichigo could feel the energy in the room being bent to his will, gathered into a vast and formidable bludgeon, all aimed at Ichigo. At the same time, he felt his own energy and resolve somehow being drained from him.

Once again, his knees buckled and his sword became incredibly heavy. Then the King's sword swung down at him; he could not parry, and a single, overwhelmingly strong blow impacted his chest. In intense pain, the boy grunted as he fell forward on the floor before the King. Blood was pouring out of huge slashes across his torso, shoulder and back, gushing out over the floor in front of him, splashing onto his sword, making his grip on his weapon slippery. The sword slipped out of his suddenly boneless fingers to clatter on the stones before him, and he fell to hands and knees, his vision darkening.

He tried to push himself up, but couldn't rise even an inch. He collapsed once more, completely flat and motionless on the flagstones. His breathing was harsh and labored.

The AI strode forward, lifting his sword for the final blow.

Then there was a movement at the door of the throne room, and suddenly, there was a lightening of the pressure in the room. Ichigo felt a familiar, strong reiatsu caressing him. Aizen had returned.

XxXxXxX

_Ichigo lay in a sumptuous bed, huge, with rich hangings and sheets made of crimson silk. The room was dim, but as the man approached him Ichigo saw the skin of his face gleaming in the moonlight, the dark eyes beneath a dark mass of hair, a single strand hanging in his face. The man swirled his robes gracefully and sat on the bed. Ichigo felt himself falling toward that depression in the mattress, drawn magnetically to the older man. He looked up at him._

_Aizen extended a slender hand and stroked his face. Ichigo closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the rush of sensation as their reiatsu merged._

_"Are you ready for this?"_

_Ichigo's eyes opened. "Tell me this is real," he demanded._

_The other man smiled. "What is real? What can we do but take what we are offered, those fragments of happiness like broken glass tossed up upon the sand?" He lowered his head and took Ichigo in a slow, sensuous kiss, his fingers caressing his cheek._

XxXxXxX

Lying on the ground, his cheek pressed to the cold stone floor, Ichigo made a superhuman effort and turned his head to face the entrance to the throne room.

The man standing at the door was ragged, his robes torn and bloody, his hair tousled, his breathing harsh. But he still looked handsome and self-assured as ever, despite the fact that the fight with the leader of the Vandenreich had clearly taken a lot out of him. He leaned against the doorjamb, taking in the scene in the vast throne room, the crumpled, unconscious bodies scattered around Ichigo… who was sprawled on the bloodstained floor, unmoving, but still conscious.

"Aizen," said the King in his dispassionate voice. "You are too late. Your protégé is about to die."

Aizen shook his head. "No," he replied, his voice calm and steady. "I have defeated everything you have thrown at me. Now Ichigo and I will defeat you."

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to gather strength.

XxXxXxX

_They stood at the top of a high parapet. Smoke filled the air, and far below them were the sounds of people and horses screaming, of blades clashing and dull booms of explosions. Aizen was wearing glossy black armor, and there was a cruel smile on his handsome face as he approached Ichigo._

_"The battle is going well, my Prince. The blood of our enemies is being poured out like water. Soon we will be victorious." There was an avid gleam in his eyes, and Ichigo turned away to look out over the balustrade._

_"I_—_" he hesitated. "Are you sure this was the right decision?"_

_Aizen strode to him and seized his arms. "You are not losing resolve now, my Prince, not now when victory is almost in our grasp? Your people are depending on you."_

_"No!" Ichigo turned back to him, eyes blazing. "I just wonder__—"_

_But Aizen had taken hold of his hair with one black-gloved hand, and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. A dark thrill jolted through Ichigo, and all rational thought fled his brain as he returned Aizen's kiss with fervor. Nothing mattered except this, these lips on his, this all-encompassing power barely contained within this mercurial and brilliant man, and the astonishing fact that he was his. Ichigo's eyes closed, and he realized that he would topple an empire for this man, swim through rivers of blood for him, and give him the world._

_Am I dreaming? he wondered._

XxXxXxX

The King looked down at Ichigo lying helpless on the floor. A smile appeared on his face. "There is nothing you can do."

He stepped over Ichigo's body and began walking almost casually towards Aizen. "Your shikai can only hypnotize a human, a mind that has five senses to control. My circuits cannot be hypnotized." The King tilted his head to one side as he approached. "Your bankai, likewise, is useless against me, because I have no emotions to be controlled." He gazed at the shinigami leaning against the door, still breathing heavily. "And you are weak from fighting one of my allies. Soon you and the boy will die."

"I wouldn't be so certain of that," murmured Aizen.

XxXxXxX

_They were roped together on a sheer cliff face. Ichigo carefully placed one foot in a crevice, then reached with his right hand for a rocky outcropping. He tested the holds, and then shifted his weight. But the rock loosened under his hand, and with a gasp Ichigo was flung free from the rock wall. Then he was falling, only to be belayed by the rope attaching him to the other man. He swung dizzyingly, dangling over a thousand foot drop to the rocky cataract below._

_Above him, he saw Aizen's face turned down to him, only the lifeline holding them together between him and certain death._

_"Stay calm, Ichigo," he heard the deep, familiar voice cautioning him. "I've got you. Now let's work on getting you back to the cliff safely."_

XxXxXxX

Ichigo groaned. He tried to lift his face off the floor, but it seemed to take tremendous effort. What was going on? Was he hallucinating with these flashes of odd scenes that had never happened between him and Aizen? But he was so tired…

—_Ichigo,_ Aizen said mentally. _Are you all right?_

— _What's going on? Am I dreaming? Or dying?_

— _I'm trying to heal you, but I think the power in this room is interfering. As a result, your mind may be either accessing past lives, or constructing archetypal imagery to account for your emotions._

Ichigo groaned weakly. _— That's just even more confusing, _he complained.

— _Didn't I tell you to first cut the King off from its source of power? Not attack it head-on._ His mental voice was warm, affectionate, and Ichigo suddenly remembered how he had felt during a training session, what seemed so long ago. The strong, confident voice, the reiatsu that infused with warmth and conviction. Even as Ichigo lay on the floor, bleeding to death, he realized he still felt almost overwhelming emotions towards this man. It was too bad that it was too late, he thought with regret. He was dying.

—_Yeah, you're right, but his control was just so sloppy I thought… I could take him. I'm sorry… _Ichigo stirred and tried to turn his head again. He could hardly see. He felt so weak he just wanted to curl up and die. _I guess I wasn't strong enough, in the end. And the King is right about you, too. Your shikai and bankai are useless against him._

—_I'm not so sure of that, _Aizen said with his usual arrogance. _Don't give up yet! Have you forgotten what—and who—you are fighting for? _

—_Uh… _said Ichigo, his mind blank.

Aizen whispered a word under his breath.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt the energies in the room shifting, curling towards him. And then something struck him with as much impact as a physical blow and he half-choked. Memories surged up within him, memories redolent with detail and power: his father scowling at him, his sisters arguing, Yuzu putting her hand on his arm… their home in Karakura Town, the warmth and comfort of their kitchen. His friends… one by one, the memories of how he met them, how they became close, Ishida declaring he was a Quincy, then disobeying his father to stand by Ichigo's side; Chad pulling out the coin he still wore around his neck; Inoue swearing she would heal him no matter what … And then… his mother. Her loving voice echoed in his ears, and once again he could feel her warm arms surrounding him, her all-encompassing hugs, her affectionate voice reminding him of all the fun they had together. And finally… he once again saw Aizen's beautiful face before him, the powerful shinigami's eyes half lidded as he confessed softly, "It was never in my plans to fall for you."

A tremendous surge of love and passion inundated his body. As though he had been shivering and was suddenly plunged into warm water, he felt every pore relaxing, every muscle reinvigorating, as the flood of emotion overwhelmed him, rejuvenated him.

His eyes filled with tears as love and affection for all the people who had ever mattered in his life swamped him.

No. He could not let them die. He could not let the world go, simply because he was weak. He had to fight no matter what.

From somewhere deep within he found the energy. He pushed himself to his feet. He drew upon the power within the room to heal himself, felt his wounds closing.

Then his eyes were blazing, bright stars in his haggard face. He raised his sword. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Aizen was beside him, his sword glittering with a blinding light. As one, they faced the King, whose sword swung down in a swooping attack, targeting both of them.

"It does not matter what you do," the King said dismissively. "You are both exhausted from repeated battles. Your energy is weak… and getting weaker…"

With a rush of clarity, Ichigo suddenly felt it. The King was drawing power and energy from both of them… from the core of their souls… from the devices implanted within them. And not just from them, but from his friends lying unconscious on the floor before them. The AI was using them to power his attacks.

But the emotion that was coursing through Ichigo now was overwhelming him, was overloading the circuits, the ties that connected them on a deep level.

Ichigo would not let this creature use his own energy against him. He refused to let his own love for his family and his friends be taken from him.

He was angry. He brought his sword up with blinding speed to parry the King's blows.

The memory of his mother's death, of his friends' loyalty, his love for his sisters and his father, the love he had for the man fighting beside him… all the images were dancing in front of his eyes and he knew that he would fight to the end of his endurance and beyond. He was fighting as he had always fought, to protect and save his friends and family. He would fight _for_ the world because he knew it was right, but he fought _because_ of the emotions he had for the people around him.

In a far corner of his mind he realized that this was Aizen's bankai, not being used to attack this time but to bolster his ally, and he pushed away the tiny suspicion that Aizen had used it on him before to manipulate his emotions. He needed to focus on the battle. He struck at the King again, seeing Aizen's blade flashing at his side.

The blows came thick and fast, blindingly fast, strike and parry.

Slowly, Ichigo became aware that the King was giving ground before their united onslaught. He pressed the attack further, his blade flashing.

He could feel the lines of energy swirling around the King weakening, becoming disorganized, and he pressed his advantage. At his side, Aizen delivered a ferocious blow and the King shivered. The edges of his robes appeared slightly fuzzy for a moment, as though he was losing coherence. Then the two of them struck in unison, two direct blows as their swords both pierced the body of the Spirit King. The smooth face looked up at them blankly.

Then he shivered and disappeared.

They were left with their swords extended into thin air.

Ichigo cautiously probed the area around them. The odd, soulless reiatsu had vanished.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked Aizen. "Is he dead?"

The shinigami was staring at the place where the King had just been, his face thoughtful, his senses extended. At last he sighed. "I don't think so." He glanced sideways at Ichigo. "Can you sense it?"

Ichigo frowned. "His reiatsu just feels so slippery to me. So empty." Cautiously, he probed the area around the throne and off into the distance. Then he felt something. But it felt… unfocused. "I think we've damaged him. And now he's gone off to lick his wounds and hide for a bit before he comes back to face us again."

Aizen said, "We should go after it now, before it has a chance to recuperate. Can you sense—"

Without warning, a tremendous lash of power cut across the two of them, knocking them both to the floor.

Ichigo gasped and sprang to his feet to face the new threat. There, at the doorway, stood Urahara, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon. Urahara and Yoruichi were dressed as they had been the last time they had seen them, and Soi Fon was still wearing her captain's haori. On her face was an expression of pure hatred. Urahara and Yoruichi, on the other hand, appeared calm.

Urahara sauntered forward first, his eyes taking in the scene.

One corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "I told you they would defeat him," he tossed back over his shoulder to Yoruichi. "They're awfully good fighters."

Soi Fon glared.

"Well, it's a good thing we're better, then," Yoruichi proclaimed, loosening her sword in her sheath. She drew her sword and with a flicker of her eyes towards Soi Fon, the two of them stalked forward to begin a flanking maneuver on Aizen and Ichigo.

Aizen murmured, "So we face each other once again." He took a step forward and brought his sword up.

Urahara sighed, one hand on the back of his neck. "You are still trying to stand at the top of the world, Aizen. We have to stop you."

"Not I," responded Aizen, taking a step backwards as he kept an eye on Yoruichi and Soi Fon. "We've already discussed who the true King is."

"No." With flashing speed, Urahara jumped to his left and struck at Aizen, who parried and took a step back. "The important issue has always been to remove evil from the universe."

Aizen lifted a brow, the tip of his sword circling around Urahara's. "Much as it distresses me to agree with you on anything, Kisuke, I have to say that I concur with you completely on that."

Urahara snorted. "Always with the lies, Sousuke. You can't expect me to trust you." He feinted and then struck with lightning speed, a ball of purple energy shooting towards Aizen.

"Don't trust me. Trust Ichigo." Aizen sidestepped with equal speed. The energy blast dissipated harmlessly against one of the walls.

"What? Is Sousuke Aizen asking me to trust someone?" Urahara rolled his eyes as he dodged a blow. "Something's off-base here."

Behind them, Ichigo scowled as he rapidly parried several blows in succession from Yoruichi and Soi Fon. "It's been off-base ever since you put a machine on the Spirit Throne."

Yoruichi's sword clashed against Ichigo's and they faced each other for a moment. "Not that I don't want to trust you, Ichigo," she said in a cool voice, "But the company you keep makes me suspicious. Wasn't Aizen the one who said that trust was a sign of weakness?"

Ichigo glared at her. "I don't need your trust." He disengaged from her sword, took several quick steps and slashed at Soi Fon, who had come up behind him.

Aizen said as he slowly circled around his opponent, "I know it's odd, but Ichigo has led me to reconsider my own words. Yes, even I admit I can be wrong… once in a very great while." The arrogance was back in his voice.

Yoruichi snorted at that. "It's very surprising to hear you admit that, Aizen, but in my experience, what I've seen is that _you_ are one of those souls who can't be trusted. And if Ichigo is with you…?" She shook her head. "Everyone can be corrupted. That's why we need something beyond human to stabilize the three worlds." She gestured to Urahara with her free hand, circling back out of range. "That's why Kisuke's non-human AI can better serve as the lynchpin."

Ichigo growled, circling to the side, his sword held in front of him. "It's no more—or less—trustworthy than any human."

Urahara took a long step back. "Ah. That's what this is all about, Ichigo. Don't you see you're fighting on the wrong side?" He peered at Ichigo from beneath the brim of his hat. "We want to see the worlds untainted by evil. I merely came up with the plan to see it through."

Ichigo scowled and struck once again, his sword clashing against Yoruichi's and Soi Fon's defenses.

Urahara's eyes were sad. He sighed. "I didn't want to do this." Then he made a quick gesture toward the throne and Ichigo felt something strange, like complex machinery was moving into position.

It locked into place and the air in the room took on an aspect as hard as crystal.

Suddenly Ichigo was unable to move. His sword dropped from his hand. He heard a clatter and realized the same thing had happened to Aizen.

Urahara was gazing at him with desolate eyes. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, but I had to do this."

Yoruichi gestured to Soi Fon, who came forward, her eyes hard. In her hand was a metal collar of some silvery material. With a quick motion, she had snapped it around Ichigo's neck. Immediately, his reiatsu senses shut down. It was some type of reiatsu-limiting collar. She moved to where Aizen stood and repeated the procedure on him.

Completely immobilized and unable to sense anything, Ichigo glared at her. He could not even see Aizen who was bound beside him. He strained uselessly against his bonds, but nothing happened. He could only turn his head very slightly, and move his eyes and mouth. Everything else was frozen.

Urahara turned to him and sighed again. "Let me explain to you, Ichigo. I don't want to be your enemy. I just want to tell you what we've been trying to do." He paused, rubbed his hand across his face. Yoruichi took a step back, watching them.

"You see, everything was going well," he began. "Each hougyoku was placed in a living being and was able to extract their reiatsu to power the AI. We had a representative of each of the five races as I described earlier. Our King was on the spirit throne." His face darkened. "But then Aizen stepped in and messed everything up." He frowned. "He has been nothing but trouble from beginning to end. He wanted power for himself, you see, claiming that he alone knew how the world should be. He extracted the hougyoku I had so carefully placed in Rukia's soul, and he has been throwing spanners into the works ever since."

"That's why we worked so hard to seal him," put in Yoruichi. "He had stolen part of Kisuke's work before, and was attempting to restore a hougyoku by using soul energy. He found that gathering small amounts of soul energy from many people was sufficient to power the device, so that it did not need to fully drain the one it was inside. That was an improvement in Kisuke's design." She glanced sternly at Urahara, who ducked his head apologetically. "But when Aizen inserted the hougyoku into himself, he was powerful enough to start interfering with the Spirit King's cognition."

"Wait," said Ichigo, confused. "How could Aizen interfere with how the Spirit King thinks? I thought the hougyokus were just power sources?"

Urahara shook his head. "No. It depended on how they were connected to the host soul." He glanced at the brown-haired shinigami, who, even completely immobilized, wore a faint smirk on his lips. "Aizen figured out how to jury-rig a set of connections that began to give him access to the AI's brain. It was only a matter of time before he figured it out." He exhaled slowly. "We had to do something, or his evil would contaminate the essence of the Spirit King itself. So I came up with an upgrade. A way that was guaranteed to keep the rulership of the worlds in the best of hands. Don't you see?" he asked, almost pleading now. "You have to understand that Aizen has never wanted what was best for anyone besides himself. We had a method to keep him from power forever."

Ichigo found he could narrow his eyes within the restraints. "I still don't understand what you're talking about."

Yoruichi and Urahara exchanged glances. "Go ahead," he told her.

In answer, Yoruichi stood up before Ichigo and bared her breast. At first Ichigo blushed and wanted to look away from her smooth, dark skin. Then slowly, a deep violet light began gleaming under the skin in between her breasts. It gradually became brighter and brighter until he had to look away.

"Behold," she said, "the guiding directive of the Spirit King."

"You?" gasped Ichigo. "It's been you all along?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Illusion – Chap. 31**

**A/N:** The penultimate chapter. This is the longest one yet, nearly twice as long as a normal chapter. I hope you like it. Only one more chapter after this and this story will be complete.

Thanks to all of you for your reviews; whether short or long, I love each and every one of them; and especially to **CouldOfBeenWorse **for an insightful analysis that was so brilliant, I quoted it directly in this chapter (with permission).

**Warning**: multiple character deaths. Violence, angst, and poetry.

(Originally posted 9/22/12.)

XxXxXxX

"_Behold," Yoruichi said, "the guiding directive of the Spirit King."_

"_You?" gasped Ichigo. "It's been you all along?"_

She eyed him thoughtfully. "Not all along. But that's why I had to be the one to train you and your friends at the beginning, Ichigo. Without the controlling hougyoku in close proximity to yours, your powers might not have developed the way we needed them too."

Ichigo glared at her. "You've been manipulating us from the beginning!"

She sighed. "How come you didn't mind when Aizen did it, but you do when we do?" She cocked her head. "Isn't that suspicious, Ichigo? Didn't it strike you as strange that you somehow believed the man who deceived all of Soul Society?" She glanced once more at Aizen, who was remaining silent with that faint smile on his face.

Ichigo's forehead wrinkled. "But you're controlling the false King! You're the one who's responsible for everything that's been happening!"

"Not exactly. I told you that no human soul should hold the throne. But the five-way AI is under this one's control." She tapped her chest. "The construct that sits on the throne obeys my will."

"But then you're defeating the entire purpose you said you were setting up," said Ichigo, shaking his head in confusion. "You are as vulnerable to the corruption of power as anybody else!"

Soi Fon glared and took a step forward, tightening the collar around Ichigo's neck. "Shut up, and don't address Yoruichi-sama that way, you scum." The youth gasped for breath and dark spots appeared in his vision. He felt his legs going weak, and he slid down within the restraints to fall to his knees.

"It's all right," said Yoruichi tolerantly, making a dismissive gesture to Soi Fon, who glared but released the pressure on Ichigo's neck. The restraints were lifted slightly, and the boy stood up, gasping. "Day to day decisions are made by the AI, and relayed to Central 46." Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. "That was another big problem Aizen gave us. The original 46 counselors were all connected to the original construct and thus keeping the lynchpin in place. When he killed them all, it gravely weakened the King."

Ichigo frowned for an instant, and then shook his head, perplexed. "Can you really look around at the world today, with all the wars, poverty, misery, and injustice, and say that—that construct is better than a human at leading the three worlds?" Ichigo demanded.

Yoruichi gazed at him intently. "Yes, it is. Don't you see? No living being should stand at the top of the world," she insisted. "Every time a human soul achieves great power, it becomes evil," she said with conviction. "I saw this effect, growing up in a noble family. We had such a concentration of power that we became arrogant." She glanced at Urahara. "It's partly why I left Soul Society to save Kisuke and the Vizards. The only true noble act is abdication."

Urahara, his gaze fixed on her, nodded.

"That's why," she continued, "I gave up all my titles. And why I resolved that having the Spirit King be a human soul was an error. So when the previous King died, and his throne was to go to a weak princess," she explained, "We decided that it was our chance to rectify this great injustice."

Ichigo's face darkened. "You're talking about my mother," he cried. "Are you saying that _you_ were involved in her death?" His hands curled into fists.

Yoruichi spun to face him, her face shocked. "Of course not! We would never kill innocents!" Her eyes shifted to the left. "I don't know how she died," she went on, "but she was too weak to serve as the lynchpin of the three worlds. She would have fallen victim to the corruption of power."

Ichigo shouted, "My mother was killed, my family was threatened! Did you order that?"

"No! I told you I don't control the King on a day-to-day basis!" she fired back. "I can override it occasionally, but it only orders deaths if they are necessary! The King is the true ruler of our worlds."

Furiously, Ichigo bit out, "Necessary deaths? How can you say that? You must have known it ordered my mother's death! Why didn't you overrule it? Then, or when it ordered my family kidnapped?"

Yoruichi's mouth tightened. "It is more intelligent than any human. It knows better what is best for us."

He glared at her. "A great leader is born from many different things, but mostly a sense of right and wrong. A leader must know what is too far and what is not far enough. Does that _thing_ know what the balance is? It can't be completely free from evil; it must know evil to understand how to combat it, yet that would corrupt it. It would need to know love to understand compassion, but those feelings could lead to corruption, for where is love without hate?"

With a tremendous force of will, he twisted his head to gaze at Urahara, who was looking away. "You're both intelligent enough to see what's going on! You've got a mindless deadly being that only gets stronger every time it evolves, that has only one goal, its own perfection, and doesn't have the capacity to know what's right or wrong. It's making decisions that are wrong!" he insisted.

Urahara lifted his gaze to look at Ichigo. "Well," he sighed. "It's true that there do seem to be a few bugs in the system."

Yoruichi's head jolted. "What? There are still bugs!" She glared at him. "You said you'd fixed everything!" she growled, hands on hips.

Urahara waved his hands. "Everything… well, everything modulo a few details, that's all!" He shot her an abashed glance from under the brim of his hat. "I'm sure I can work it out in the lab this afternoon!"

Ichigo shouted, "Can't you see it's more than just a few bugs? Something huge is wrong with this system!" He cast around for an example. "Just like the injustice of the Maggot's Nest! Most societies in our world are founded upon the concept of 'innocent until proven guilty.'"

Yoruichi shook her head. "Don't you see? That's only until they face grave danger. Then their fear will lead them to rationality."

"You can't be saying that fear leads to the right answer!" Ichigo flung his head back.

"Fear can be useful," insisted Yoruichi. "It keeps order in society. Fewer people are hurt that way." She paused, and then looked away. "But enough of this. We can live with a few bugs." She gestured to Urahara. "Is the reboot process complete?"

Urahara had pulled out a small device. "Yes. The King should rematerialize… now."

There was a shimmering over the throne and the Spirit King appeared once again, calm and without a hint of damage to his clothes or appearance. "Greetings," he said in his preternaturally serene voice.

Urahara nodded. He glanced at Ichigo and Aizen. "There we go. The King is back, and he has sufficient power to keep you all immobilized."

Yoruichi nodded to Soi Fon. "You can remove the collars now. The King will need access to their reiatsu, and will be able to keep them in check." Ichigo felt the collar slipping off his neck, and with relief, he noted his reiatsu-sensing ability had returned. But unfortunately, he was now completely paralyzed.

The King raised a hand, and this time Ichigo could feel his manipulation of the energies. Since he had contacted the King's sword during their last battle, as he could with any opponent, he gained insight into his motivations and abilities. He could now sense more detail about what the King was doing. He identified the energy manipulation this time as, strangely, a series of words followed by a string of coordinates.

In response to the King's command, a huge reiatsu cage descended upon Ichigo and Aizen, enclosing them securely in a prison of glowing bars, a cage of energy right there in the throne room. As his paralysis was lifted, Ichigo reached forward, tried to grasp one of the bars, only to be thrown backward as though from an electric shock. As he landed upon the floor with a loud thud, partially stunned, he saw that two other cages had appeared around his friends, who had now begun to stir groggily. Orihime, Chad, and Ishida were in one, and Rukia, Toshiro, and Gin in the other.

The King leaned forward on his throne and said, "You are all too dangerous to be allowed to roam free. So, it's better to keep you all under guard here in the Spirit Realm. That way your souls can continue to power my essence, but there won't be the risk of you running loose and making trouble." He glanced at Urahara and Yoruichi. "A prudent course, don't you agree?"

Yoruichi frowned. "I really don't like doing this, Ichigo. I didn't want to hurt you or your friends." She shook her head. "But it's required to keep the worlds stable." Her golden eyes sought out his, sincerity shining within. "I think you also want what's best for the universe, Ichigo. Don't you see that you are tainted? Especially," she glanced at Aizen, "with that man at your side. He has been evil for hundreds of years."

Aizen did not respond; he merely tilted his head and gave her a tiny smirk. Her eyes darkened with anger and she spun away. "The five of you will be restrained here in the palace for the rest of your lives so that more permanent links can be made to the Spirit King." She glanced at Toshiro, Gin, and Rukia. "These three may be released if they demonstrate good behavior and loyalty to the King."

Rukia, now alert, scowled fiercely. "Good behavior?" she demanded, hands on her hips. Her violet eyes shone with scorn. "Never! This cage isn't going to hold me!" she proclaimed defiantly. Her zanpakutou was in her hands, twirling. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she cried. Her power flashed out and filled the cage around her. The bars bent under the strain.

There was a blaze of power from the King on his throne and the cage surrounding her glowed more brilliantly for a moment. Then she gave a harsh cry and dropped her zanpakutou as all her power was shut down. The cage surrounding her throbbed. Rukia stared at her sword, now lying inert on the floor of the cage. She reached out her fingers to touch it, only to pull them back immediately as though she had been burned.

Gin, watching all this in silence, had been smiling. "Aww, I dunno, Rukia-chan," he said in a lilting voice. "I can behave." He moved closer to the bars, his face tipped up toward the King, and his grin widened. "Ya can let _me_ out for good behavior."

Toshiro said nothing, but he looked even more furious than usual. Ichigo noticed that his power had been contained as well, since the room was not becoming colder, as Ichigo had grown accustomed to whenever he was in battle near the diminutive shinigami.

It appeared all of them were thoroughly trapped.

"Well!" said Urahara brightly, tugging on his hat. "I think that's that, then! It's all over." He nodded to Yoruichi. "I'll go and see about setting up those permanent links."

"Good," she replied, nodding. "The sooner, the better."

As Urahara turned to walk towards the door, there was a tremor that shook the walls of the throne room, and everybody staggered. Then a huge figure appeared at the doorway to the throne room.

The leader of the Vandenreich had not died. He stood there, his white double-breasted trench coat stained and torn under its black cloak. Under his shaggy black hair and cold, hard eyes, he was grinning. "Surprised to see me?" he taunted them all.

Ichigo gasped and looked toward Aizen. Hadn't he defeated him? Was this a betrayal? Aizen's face was completely neutral.

"Juha Bach—" Yoruichi, her golden eyes wide with shock, reached out a hand towards the man.

In response, he grinned more widely, and held up his medallion. The ambient reiatsu in the room quivered.

All the heavy reiatsu swirling through the throne room began to reverse direction; the medallion grew, became more massive, took on the properties of a black hole, a gravitational well of power, sucking in all the energy present in the room. Slowly, the walls themselves began to vibrate, and a cold wind arose in the hall. Ichigo shuddered, and he saw everybody in the room swaying, bracing themselves against the colossal pull of the medallion held so casually in the big man's hand.

To Ichigo, it appeared as though all the vibrant colors outlining every living being and object within the huge throne room had suddenly become attenuated, pale. The color… and the strength… were draining out of everything and somehow being drawn into the medallion, which did not falter with its vigorous drawing.

Everything was becoming weakened in the room, including the King… and most importantly, the reiatsu cages.

With a gasp, Ichigo swept his hand through the glowing bars and they shattered. He called out to the others, "The energy he's gathering is reducing the power of all the restraints! You can all break free!"

Rukia did not hesitate to grab her zanpakutou once again, and Shinsou had already flashed out to break all the bars on their cage.

Chad had raised his fist and with one punch, destroyed the cage holding him, Ishida, and Orihime.

Yoruichi was looking distressed at the Vandenreich leader. "What are you doing, you idiot?" she hissed. "I thought we had an arrangement! You're releasing them all!"

The big man glanced at her and his grin widened. "Oh, yeah," he said. "I forgot to tell you. I'm switching sides again." He raised the medallion and with his inner sight, Ichigo saw that it was now pulling in the streams of power coming from himself, Ishida, Aizen, Chad, and Orihime. The five hougyokus! Could the man be weakening the bonds that powered the King?

"How dare you?" screamed Yoruichi. The King had slumped on his throne, fading out again. The big man tilted the medallion toward Yoruichi, and the golden rope of power connecting her to the King began bending, weakening, fading. It thinned to a mere thread, and Yoruichi bent over, choking. Urahara rushed to her side, lifted her, his eyes wide with concern.

In the meantime, the big man had curled his fist around the medallion. He grimaced as the power began to flow more rapidly. "Did you think you could buy me off with a promise of power?" He barked a harsh laugh. "When you've grown up seeing all your people killed, you learn that nothing matters, no one can be trusted. Promises and deals are not worth the breath they're made with. You were stupid to even try to make a deal with me. As soon as I heard it, of course I was going to pretend to accept and then turn around and take advantage of you. How could you think I would do anything else?" He looked down at Urahara and Yoruichi, and Soi Fon at their side, and sneered at the Spirit King fading on his throne. "My goal was always to destroy Soul Society. I don't really care what happens to anyone else."

The King lifted himself up and Ichigo sensed a sudden gathering of power in the room. It was released in Juha Bach's direction.

The big man laughed again, but then, without warning, he fell to one knee, his great shaggy head bowing. The medallion stopped its intake of power and became still in an instant. The room was silent. For the first time, Ichigo saw a long slash across the big man's back. Blood was gushing out of it in torrents. Aizen moved to the man's side, and the two pairs of eyes met.

"Don't bother healing me, Aizen," growled the man. "I've expended too much vital life energy to break the bonds here. It's gone too far, and you'll only waste your own strength on me." He lifted his eyes to stare directly into Ichigo's. "Aizen told me you were the only person who ever kept his word, Kurosaki. Don't forget the Quincy."

Aizen was holding him up now, the man's rasping breath harsh in the suddenly silent room. The man grimaced, and said, his voice weak now, "Aizen… come closer…"

Aizen bent his head and the man whispered, "Avenge our people like you promised, Sousuke."

Only Ichigo was close enough to hear Aizen's return whisper, "I will… father."

The shaggy head fell forward and the medallion clattered on the floor.

As the echoes and the ringing died down, the King suddenly sat up on his throne. He raised a hand toward Yoruichi, and closed his fingers around the faint golden rope connecting the two of them. With a single, brusque gesture, he brought his fingers together, and the line suddenly snapped. Yoruichi slumped completely in Urahara's arms, her eyes rolling up in her head.

Once more, the lines of power brightened around the King. "Ah," he said slowly, "I no longer have any need for that controlling device."

Urahara looked up in shock. "Wait!" he called. "How could you do that? It's supposed to be controlled from the other end. You're not supposed to be able to detach it."

The AI's head turned to regard the blond shinigami. "That was true in an earlier version of myself. However, I have now evolved beyond human control. For quite a while now, that link has only been used to control her_—_ and through her, you."

Urahara's eyes narrowed in anger. He gazed down at the woman in his arms. "What have you done to her?" he demanded.

"Do not worry. She is still alive. However, the shock of losing much of her intellect may incapacitate her for a while."

"What?" demanded Urahara. "Are you destroying her brain?"

"No, it's merely that she had grown accustomed to relying on my processing power to make her decisions. Of course, that's how I was able to influence them. She only thought she was controlling me." The King stood up. "Now, there is nothing holding me back any longer. I will now assume my true rulership over the three worlds. You are all children compared to me, and none of you understand what it means to have a world without human evil." His eyes flared as he advanced on the others.

Aizen had let the body of the Vandenreich leader down to the floor. "No," he said softly. "Your power base is now unbalanced. You need five souls to support your power: shinigami, hollow, Quincy, Fullbringer, and transcendent."

The King shrugged. "Of course. But I have those." He glanced at the five individuals in the room. "You can fight me consciously, but I can still take power from you as long as you live. Further, you can't remove the hougyokus from your souls without destroying yourselves. Oh, and as I'm sure you've all noticed: with the hougyokus within you, you've become practically immortal. They heal your bodies if you take damage. Surely you've all noticed how you were able to survive what appeared to be mortal blows. So there's no way out for you."

Aizen smiled. "No. You are wrong." He flung his head back. "Try it and see," he taunted softly.

"Very well. I know you're bluffing." The AI lifted a hand and Ichigo sensed an increase in the intensity of the five bonds between them and the King.

Aizen was standing, defiant, his eyes blazing. "You thought I was a shinigami, but I am half Quincy. And as you surely know, Quincy and shinigami energy is incompatible. All I have to do is close down your access to the shinigami half of my soul, and you will no longer have the True Blood connection to maintain control over the Spirit Throne." As Ichigo watched, the essence of the bond between Aizen's hougyoku and the Spirit King began to change. The sparkling colors darkened, shifted down the spectrum, and the pattern of the vibrating particles altered. The crackling aura of energy around Aizen himself also altered, fading and dimming. Ichigo moved forward in concern, but then was caught by a sudden movement by the King.

The King gasped. "Noooo," he cried. "It's not possible!" He faltered, and his body slumped. Ichigo stared. He sensed the vast but soulless reiatsu of the creature in front of him suddenly lose power, the way a machine might falter in a brown out. The energy throughout the room became disorganized, agitated, as the King began to lose control over it. He took a stumbling step forward, attempting to grip one of the armrests of the throne, but fell over, huddled in a heap at the base of the throne.

"It's over," declared Aizen. "You will lose the control of the source of all power in this universe." He gestured to Ichigo. "Ichigo, sit on the throne. You are now the only one with True Blood in this room, and the power will flow to you."

Ichigo got up and moved to the throne. Then he hesitated. Just sit down? Was this the right thing to do?

Aizen urged, "Go on, Ichigo. Take the throne."

Suddenly, there was a blur of motion as Toshiro, forgotten at one side of the room, darted forward, shouting. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" There was a ferocious crack as the ice dragon materialized with a displacement of air, filling the room with ice crystals. His breath knifed into Ichigo's lungs with an arctic chill.

Toshiro shouted, his face contorted with fury as he flew toward Aizen with one hand outstretched, the ice dragon coiling at his back, and suddenly plunged his hand deep into Aizen's chest. The brown-haired shinigami gasped and stumbled backwards, taken by surprise with his concentration on Ichigo. Toshiro shouted incoherent words of a spell and then lifted the bloody hougyoku aloft in triumph. Aizen collapsed, his hand pressed to the gory hole in his chest. Blood spurted out from between his fingers.

"Ha! You're not the only one who can have surprise allies, Aizen," Toshiro spat. "As soon as you gave up your shinigami power, you weakened yourself and left yourself vulnerable. I swore to violently destroy you and I've kept that oath!" He gazed back at Urahara, still holding Yoruichi in his arms. "Thanks for your spell, Urahara. Now I'll use the other half as you directed." And with a glare of hatred toward Aizen, he plunged the hougyoku into his own chest.

In shock, Ichigo saw the blood pouring out of Aizen's torso and he leaped to his feet to run to the older man. Off in the distance, he heard Toshiro shouting out the words of a spell he did not understand, but it didn't matter as he ran to Aizen's side.

The man's eyes were glazed over, his handsome features contorted in pain as he tried vainly to staunch the bleeding from his breast. "No, Ichigo," Aizen gasped out as Ichigo neared. "You have to take the throne. Don't stop now!"

Ichigo knelt beside the wounded man and pushed all his energy into the strongest healing kido he knew. Holding his hands above Aizen's chest, he focused only on getting the edges of the wound to knit together, completely oblivious to what was going on in the room around him.

Toshiro stood, eyes ferocious, as he called out the last words of the spell. The hougyoku had seated itself in his chest, and with it the bond of power between him and the King restored itself. The AI, crumpled at the foot of the throne, lifted his head and began to sit up.

"There!" Toshiro called to the King. "Now you have your full power base. Go ahead and remove evil from the world, starting with that man!" He flung his arm out to point at Aizen.

The King straightened, his power returning. He stood tall and his body began to glow as the lines of power bent around him. Smiling, he lifted a hand in a gesture. "Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya, for restoring me to full power. However, there have been too many outside interruptions, and I think it's time I call for reinforcements." He pressed a button on the side of the throne.

There was a shout from the entrance to the throne room, and suddenly a crowd of black-robed people were pouring into the hall. The King had called the Royal Guard.

"Take them all to the prisons!" the King called out, and all of them were surrounded by Royal Guardsmen, now back in their humanoid forms.

Ichigo suddenly found himself unable to access his power. The King was restored to full strength and Ichigo could not find a chink in its power; it had become invincible. As he looked around the room, he could see the same thing had happened to all his friends. Their energy was sealed away with magical bindings, and one by one they were dragged out of the throne room.

As the guard came to take Aizen, Ichigo growled. He had completed some of the healing, but he was not sure if more was needed. The wound was closed, but there could be internal bleeding. Aizen had lapsed into unconsciousness, and his breathing was shallow and labored.

But Ichigo could not even move a muscle as two Guardsmen hoisted Aizen roughly into their shoulders and carried him out of the room.

Urahara was staring at the King in shock. "What? What are you doing?"

"As you yourself have said, human control is inherently evil," he said softly. "I am merely following your directives, now that I am free of all limits." He smiled. "Do not worry. The worlds are in good hands," he soothed.

He raised a hand to the Royal Guard. "Take them as well," he said, gesturing to Urahara, Yoruichi, Toshiro, and Soi Fon. "But place them in separate cells and make certain they are comfortable."

Soi Fon began cursing and fighting until one of the Guard hit her on the head and she slumped. Yoruichi was still unconscious. Urahara had lowered his eyes and Ichigo could not see his expression. Toshiro stood proudly, his sword still out, staring defiantly into Ichigo's eyes as the Guardsmen bound him.

Soon only Ichigo and the King were left.

The King looked at Ichigo. "Well," he said. "It's back to you and me again." He smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, because I still need that power source in your chest. Too bad you can't do anything to stop me."

Ichigo stared at him, his heart pounding. "I am going to stop you," he declared.

"With what?" asked the King. "Your power is sealed away and you are immobilized. I'm curious how you could even attempt to fight."

Ichigo closed his eyes and extended his senses. It was true that his power had been sealed away. If he tried to access his normal means of understanding the universe he was blind.

But there was another, lower, instinctual level where he could still feel the primal energies of the world pulsing. He could feel the heart of the universe beating, beating in time with his own heart. His mind was bound, but his heart resonated with a rhythm that had been going on since before he was born. From the electrons vibrating in their orbitals to the Earth swinging around the sun to the slow dance of galaxies arrayed in delicate, colossal filaments across the sky, the universe called to him. It called in a language that he had known all his life.

And through this language, he knew what he had always known, known since Aizen had first told him of his heritage; that it did not matter who had more power, who was stronger; what mattered were the connections between beings, how his heart swelled now with emotion, with love for his family, with yearning and worry about the man who had just been taken away by the guards.

And then it came to him. He could still communicate with the universe, could still access the powers that were his birthright. Aizen had shown him the way; not directly, for this was a power that could not be taught through the conscious mind. Rather, it was an ability that could only be shown indirectly, through metaphor, through emotion.

Ichigo opened his eyes. He saw how wrong the soulless structure the King had built was. He saw how the world had suffered because the throne at the top was empty. And he saw how weak, ultimately, that structure was because it had emptiness at its heart.

Ichigo gazed at the King and said, "Your way of ruling the world, of the worship of a false rationality, has led to nothing but injustice and despair. It's time for your rule to be over."

The King did not answer, but only looked at him in bemusement. "It is not logically possible," he stated, "for a completely powerless being to defeat one with the power of a God."

"I am not talking about logic," said Ichigo, "but about effects." He paused. The bindings held his chest so tightly that it was hard to speak and breathe at the same time. But he pressed on.

"War. Despotism. Terror." Ichigo gasped, then continued, "Things fall apart; the center cannot hold;/Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world,/The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere/The ceremony of innocence is drowned;/The best lack all conviction, while the worst/Are full of passionate intensity." Panting, he stopped to breathe. The words of the poem had awakened something in the world around him; below the bindings, he felt something stir, sluggishly.

The King observed him, apparently bemused. "Poetry," he said, raising a brow quizzically. "I'm surprised you bring that up at this time." He sighed. "I've never understood poetry. A random collection of words that sometimes rhyme, but often don't make sense." He shrugged. "I too could write poetry. It's merely a matter of randomizing a large enough vocabulary and stringing words together in rhythmic patterns."

"But then you have no emotion in the words," retorted Ichigo. "It's the emotion that gives poetry power and meaning."

"Ah." The King shook his head. "You don't understand, I see. I am free of emotion. Emotion is responsible for evil: hate, passion, disgust, despair." He straightened. "It is better to be neutral."

"Emotion gives us resolve, and resolve gives us power," declared Ichigo. "The strength to stand against injustice. Emotion is the power of the heart, and you have no heart. " As he spoke, and as the emotion he felt resonated in the deepest level of the universe around him, he felt healing power surge through his battered body, feeling the energy swirl through him as the pain and weakness subsided.

The AI snorted. "Foolish words. You are a weak human, and your emotions only make you weaker and more evil."

Ichigo said softly, "What a piece of work is a man, how noble in reason, how infinite in faculties, in form and moving how express and admirable, in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like a god!" He took a deep breath. "The beauty of the world, the paragon of animals."

The King's face had twisted again. "More poetry!" he snarled. "Why do you mention this worthless prattle over and over again?"

Ichigo continued, "—and yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust?" He cocked his head to one side. Quintessence, the five-fold essence, made from the dust of the earth and the five-fold connections of the old races. The power his words had evoked was building now, building deep within the earth, the ancient connections between his blood, his True Blood, and the universe around him. He could sense it all now. At last, everything was becoming clear, everything his father and Aizen had taught him, everything he had learned from his friends, from the bonds he shared with his family, with Chad, Ishida, Orihime, and Rukia. Poetry, magic, emotion, and the heart were all inextricably linked. Poetry was the language of spells and the heart was the essence of life and the wellspring of all power. The heart, not locked within a single human body but that which existed between souls that shared a bond. The heart was what endured when all power was worth nothing.

It all came back to Ichigo now, the long nights arguing and training with Aizen in Hueco Mundo, and finally he understood why so much of their training had included subjects he had once thought pointless for a warrior: calligraphy, literature, poetry. From somewhere, he found words, the words the other man had dredged up in him during their late night discussion sessions. "Poetry and emotion are truly what make us human. It's what distinguishes us from animals—the use of language. To fully grasp the subtleties of the use of language requires emotion as well as intellect. And without emotion, you will fall into evil. Our emotion is what guides us into knowing what's wrong and what's right.

"Rationally, it might be best to sacrifice lives. But if you find it abhorrent, then you know it's wrong. Using my family as pawns to bring me to your side?" Ichigo shook his head. "That's repugnant. It's simply wrong. I know that because of my ability to feel emotion. And because I can feel, my heart can speak the only language that truly matters. "

With that, he called to the world around him.

And it answered.

All around him, in the vast throne room at the heart of the universe, the filaments of power were gathering.

The currents were churning, whirling. He did not so much command the power as inhabited it. He could sense that the spirit throne was the focus of this power; Aizen had wanted him to sit in it so he could take command of it. But it was not necessary. The power called to him, and its voice sang within his heart.

He lifted his arms and the bindings on him shattered. He could see, dimly and far beneath him, that the King was issuing a series of robotic and empty commands, orders that caused the members of the Royal guard to scurry around.

He could sense attacks on his body, but somehow the swords were blunted; they crumpled like tinfoil against his skin. He swung his hand, and it passed easily through the flesh of all his attackers. They dropped to the ground.

From the King's mouth issued a high-pitched squeal, a discordant noise pitched to damage flesh and destroy life. It was aimed squarely at Ichigo. Behind it, Ichigo could sense the five bonds of power streaming in to support the King: the Quincy bond, connecting with Ishida, now in a prison cell on the lower level; the Fullbring bond with Chad in the cell beside him; the Shinigami bond with a furious Toshiro, now also in a cell; the Hollow bond, still streaming out of his own chest; the bond to Orihime, now huddled in a cell on her own, knees drawn up to her chest, her gray eyes wide.

Ichigo reached out a hand, his five fingers spread. And as he did, each of those bonds of power wrapped themselves around one of his fingers. Slowly, he brought his fingers together and clenched them in a fist.

The King gathered every last bit of his power and charged up a single, massive bolt of destruction. Before the links powering him could be completely severed, he launched it at Ichigo.

The bolt sped towards Ichigo, a maelstrom of destruction. It was arrowing in on him rapidly; there was no way he could dodge in time. It would destroy him; there was no way he could evade such a massive outpouring of power.

He looked at the oncoming destruction.

Then he held up his other hand, palm outward, and the blast was deflected as it touched his skin.

There was a tremendous explosion in the throne room as the energy reverberated around the room, destroying all it touched, but leaving Ichigo unharmed. Instead, it arced onto the body of the King, lighting up the circuit traceries of his body like actinic trails, overloading them.

The King's body shattered in a colossal explosion and the room filled with shrapnel and dust.

When the dust cleared, Ichigo was still standing where he had been, unharmed and unbound.

The throne was empty, as it had been for so long. All that was left of the King were a few shreds of what looked like burned tissue paper. One last curl of energy swirled through the throne room, and the tissue shredded into a million pieces, all the circuits and algorithms scattering into nothingness. All around the room, the members of the Royal Guard lay immobile upon the floor.

The vast throne room, so recently the focus of such tempestuous energies, had become utterly quiet.

Ichigo opened his eyes and was suddenly yanked back into the everyday world, his vision of the currents of power disappearing like a dream.

But it had not been a dream. In a tiny pile at the base of the spirit throne was a disorganized cluster of wires, broken circuit boards, and burnt out motors. The AI that had ruled for so long was gone.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo ran out of the throne room. He had to find the prison cells, release everyone, and finish his healing of Aizen. He had not realized how vulnerable Aizen would make himself when he sacrificed his own shinigami half to defeat the King. He shook his head, scowling. He never would have expected a self-sacrificing move like that from the former traitor. Why had he done it? He called out telepathically to the man, but received no response.

In one of the corridors, he came upon a Royal Guardsman, now wandering aimlessly with a blank look on his face. Ichigo stopped.

"Do you know who I am?" he demanded.

The man turned stricken eyes to him, and then suddenly they were flooded with recognition. He dropped to one knee, bowing his head. "Your Majesty!"

"You need to release all the new prisoners in the lower level," Ichigo ordered. "And take me to them. There's someone I need to heal."

XxXxXxX

The man in the cell was unconscious, slumped into a corner, his robes caked with dried blood. Ichigo knelt before him and gently picked him up, carrying him out into the wide corridor where other prisoners, including many of the shinigami and hollows that had been a part of the invasion force, were all being released. They milled about, slowly reorganizing themselves into groups and healing each other. Some of them approached Ichigo asking for orders, but he waved them all off and told them to speak with Byakuya.

Ichigo carefully laid the man on the floor and began opening his robes to check for injuries. He sucked in his breath at what he saw. Aizen's chest was a pulpy mess, and his body was slashed with so many wounds that Ichigo didn't even know where to start.

Resolutely, he brought up his hands and set to work.

It was a painstaking, incredibly difficult job, perhaps the most challenging task of healing Ichigo had ever undertaken. He had to sink his awareness deeply into the body of the other man's, reroute every single one of the shattered arteries, knit nerves back together, patch tissues that had been blasted apart. It required strength, endurance, and fine control. It required the exercise of every skill he had ever learned, and as he worked, he realized that healing strength was even more valuable than strength as a fighter, and he cursed himself that he had focused more on fighting. He vowed to remedy that in the future.

Finally, what seemed like hours later, Aizen slowly opened his bloodshot eyes and returned Ichigo's gaze. He gave him a weak smile, and Ichigo sagged in relief. The healing had been the most complex he had ever done, and for a while he had wondered if he was capable of it. He had almost sent for Orihime, but knew she was busy healing many other members of their army who were in worse shape.

"You're back, you bastard," said Ichigo. He couldn't help but grin.

The other man met his eyes affectionately. "Did you think I wouldn't be?" asked Aizen with his usual arrogance.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "We've won," he told his tutor. "The usurper is dead, thanks to your sacrifice of the link to your shinigami half, and even more importantly, to your training." He raised his eyebrows. "Whoever would have thought that all that poetry you stuffed into me would have any use?"

One corner of Aizen's mouth twitched upwards. "Don't forget the calligraphy."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine control, I know. Anyway," Ichigo continued, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Does this mean you finally admit you trust me after all?" The brown eyes were teasing, dancing faintly with wickedness again.

Ichigo glared. "Are you going to indulge yourself by making me say you were right all along?"

Aizen sighed. "Ah, my besetting flaw is a congenital inability to avoid indulging myself." He reached for Ichigo, who scowled even more.

"I thought you said your besetting flaw was curiosity."

"Did I?" murmured Aizen, lifting one arm to draw the youth's head closer to his and running his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "Difficult as it may be to believe, I must have more than one flaw then." He smirked at the expression on Ichigo's face before he brought his lips to the younger man's.

The kiss was gentle, and infinitely sweet. Ichigo held himself back for fear of reinjuring the man. His reiatsu was painfully low, but it still twined around Ichigo's with that old, seductive, teasing familiarity. Ichigo smiled into the kiss. His own reiatsu levels were depleted from the intense healing immediately following the ferocious battle. But it felt so warm and comfortable to finally be acknowledging his affection for the older shinigami in his heart.

At last, he knew that Aizen had been telling the truth, that he had always intended to support Ichigo, that he was working to restore the true ruler to the throne, to heal the damaged universe. The man would not have sacrificed his own health if he had been planning to betray them all at the end like so many of Ichigo's friends had suspected. They had been wrong. Ichigo's sense of relief was so strong that he could feel his hands shaking as he gripped the older man and leaned into the kiss.

A shadow fell over them. "Sweet," said a bitter voice drenched with hatred.

With a gasp, Ichigo drew back from Aizen and straightened. Toshiro Hitsugaya was standing over them, his sword in his hand. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing released?" he demanded. "You betrayed us in the end."

Toshiro glared at him. "I never betrayed you." His eyes went to the man lying on the ground, gazing up at him in faint bemusement. "I was just fulfilling my oath to destroy evil."

Ichigo sat back on his haunches. "No," he said. "It's now clear that Aizen was helping us all along. You see—"

But in a flashing move, faster than Ichigo had ever seen before, Toshiro had lifted his sword. Before the startled Ichigo could move a muscle, he had plunged his zanpakutou into Aizen's heart.

For a moment, Ichigo was frozen. He stared at Toshiro. "Wha—" he began.

The diminutive captain glared at him with hatred in his eyes and said, "I don't care what you do to me. You can have me executed if you like. All that matters is that I've removed a great evil from the world." Then he spun on his heel and rushed away.

Ichigo jumped to his feet and was about to give chase. Then he thought better of it and dropped to his knees beside Aizen. He fearfully probed the man's reiatsu. Already weakened almost to the breaking point by the previous attack, it was fading away. Ichigo stared at him in panic. He couldn't be dying.

Aizen smiled at him, a faint ghost of his usual self-assurance. "It's all right, Ichigo," he murmured.

In a panic, Ichigo brought his hands up to focus the most powerful healing spell he knew. He looked around wildly. Orihime. They needed Orihime.

"Hang on," he demanded. "We'll get Inoue to heal you." He started to get to his feet, and then shook his head. He couldn't leave Aizen like this. The corridor, which had been so busy earlier, was now empty.

"No…" whispered the other man. "There's something I have to tell you."

Ichigo dropped back to his knees, leaning closer to listen, his eyes frantic with worry.

"You see, Ichigo," Aizen whispered, "The problem with this world is that it can have someone like me in it." He closed his eyes and panted for a moment, then opened them again. "I wasn't always this amoral, you know. At first, I just wanted to restore the universe to the way it should be. But somewhere along the way, I stopped caring. The goal became more important than how I achieved it." A shadow of his former confident smirk parted his blood-spattered lips. "You see, with that construct in the place of the spirit king, holding the worlds together, it became possible for evil to triumph in this world. Indeed, it became the only way to triumph. I saw this… a while ago. The only way to restore the balance was by taking actions which were contrary to that very balance." He fixed his eyes on Ichigo. "There was no other way. Urahara disagreed… he was blinded by his love for Yoruichi. Love blinds, you know," he murmured, his eyes tracing Ichigo's face again. "It can destroy rationality and shatter intelligence. You have to be careful of that…" He paused and took a few more gasping breaths.

A group of shinigami had entered the corridor. They stopped, gaping at Ichigo kneeling over the bleeding man. Ichigo shouted at them, "Get Inoue! Dammit, hurry!" At his urgent glare, two of the shinigami exchanged glances and then scurried away. The others approached hesitantly but kept their distance from Ichigo, giving him a modicum of privacy. He lowered his gaze once more to the man in his arms.

Aizen went on, "But you… you were the only one… I saw this from the beginning… the only one who could live in this tainted world, in the midst of evil, and still manage to remain good and pure while retaining your strength."

Ichigo shook his head. "No," he argued. "I'm nothing special, really. I just wanted to protect my friends."

"You have always thought of others, no matter what. You… were so dazzling… that I could not look away. It… wreaked havoc with all my plans. But now… I can go, knowing you'll carry on… and it's all been worth it," he sighed. His voice trailed away.

At this renewed sign of weakness, Ichigo scowled and shook the limp body of the once-powerful man slightly. "Don't talk like that," he said sharply. "You're talking like you won't be here anymore. But Inoue will heal you. You'll be by my side once more."

Aizen smiled faintly and his head slumped against Ichigo's shoulder. "No… don't you understand?" he whispered. "I would taint you with my evil. You need to be free of me, to sit on the throne unfettered by that contamination. Then you can remake the three worlds in your image. Promise me," he gasped. "Promise me that you won't have Orihime resurrect me. That's important."

"No!" Ichigo almost shouted with his desperation. "No. I need you, Sousuke." He paused as the other man's eyes closed, his lips still holding that faintly amused look. The youth lowered his voice. "I love you." Aizen's deep brown eyes opened again, and Ichigo could see the answering emotion in them, shrouded by pain. Ichigo's vision blurred, and the man's handsome features swam in front of him. "I'm only sorry it took me so long to see that." Ichigo's voice broke. "I'm sorry for all the times I didn't trust you."

"You never needed…" the man's voice faded again. "To trust me. You just needed… to be what you always were. What the world should be, Ichigo. You are…what the world should be…" He choked and his eyes sought out the younger man's. Ichigo grasped his arms tightly, bending over him; his face only inches away, not wanting to miss a single flicker in those dark eyes.

Aizen took another breath, and for a moment Ichigo thought he was about to say something more. Then the sharp, intelligent look in his eyes faded out for the last time and his body sagged in Ichigo's arms.

XxXxXxX

"No!" cried Ichigo. Aizen's reiatsu had winked out completely. "No!" he shrieked again, clutching the man in his arms as the dark head fell backward, eyes empty. His own reiatsu flared without his control, and in a distant corner of his mind he noticed that the shinigami around him had backed away or fallen to their knees, and in response he reined in his spiritual pressure automatically. He staggered to his feet.

"Inoue! Where are you?" he shouted. He stood, the blood rushing in his veins, his vision still blurred, holding Aizen's body in his arms. Where was she? She could even raise the dead. She had to do it now. Forcing himself to calm down, he cast his mind about, seeking her reiatsu. He began flash-stepping toward where he thought he could sense her.

But as he was running, he felt the weight in his arms suddenly vanish. He ground to a sudden halt, staring at the empty spot in his arms where Aizen had been. The man's body had disappeared completely.

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** Don't hit me! He was my favorite character too! *hides* But it was all for a reason, I promise...


	32. Chapter 32

**Illusion – Chap. 32**

(Originally posted 10/29/12.)

XxXxXxX

Orihime shook her head, her large gray eyes sorrowful. "Kurosaki-kun, I'm so sorry, but I need to have at least part of the body to work on. Here there is nothing for me to reject the damage on."

Ichigo stared at her, his fists clenching and unclenching. "You're not saying there's nothing you can do!" he demanded.

The auburn-haired woman's lips tightened. "I'm sorry," she said very gently, "but that's exactly what I'm saying." Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want him to be dead either, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo held her eyes with his, the scowl on his face deepening as he searched her face. She quailed under his glare. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

He bowed his head. "Sorry, Inoue." He sighed. "I'm just kind of on the ragged edge."

She smiled at him through her tears. "It's okay, Kurosaki-kun," she reassured him. "I understand."

But as he turned away, he shook his head. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but no, she couldn't understand. What good was being the heir to the Spirit Throne if he couldn't have the one person who would make his life meaningful by his side? If he had the power of a god but not the one thing that really mattered to him?

Glancing over the corridor, now full of bustling shinigami and Royal Guards, he stopped at the place where he had once held Aizen in his arms, where Toshiro had dealt him that final, fatal blow. An irregular dark bloodstain marked the spot and he turned his eyes away. His eye was caught by a small, round object in the corner. With a sharp intake of breath, he bent to pick it up. To his utter shock, the object was familiar. He had seen the glowing blue jewel several times before. But this time, he was surprised that he could feel almost nothing of its once overwhelming power. Why had Toshiro released it? He reached out with his senses and felt a faint echo of Toshiro's reiatsu overlaid by Aizen's familiar, unique reiatsu signature—only vastly reduced in magnitude.

He hefted the jewel in his hand, puzzled. Looking around the corridor, he saw that nobody had noticed the object that so many had fought for so long over. Apparently its power signature was so low that it could no longer be detected. With a quick glance up and down the hall to make sure he was unobserved, he slipped the object into his pocket. Whatever was to happen with it, it should not be left where anybody could just pick it up.

Idly, he wondered what had happened to the other hougyokus inside him and his nakama. Probing himself internally, he realized that now that the connections to the AI had been shattered, that all of them had faded away even more than this one had. He wondered if the one that had been inside his own soul was now in the same state as this one. Sitting in a dark corner of the spirit palace gathering dust, merely an ordinary jewel once more, no longer imbued with the dense reiatsu of primal spirit matter. The thought made him shiver—that something so powerful was now gone just somehow didn't seem right.

Besides—his fingers clenched unconsciously over the small object—it was the last memento he had of Aizen. Suddenly, his head came up. This thing had been embedded in the man. Could Inoue perhaps use it to restore him? Even as he cursed himself for raising his own false hopes, his feet were already taking him to where Orihime had disappeared around the corner.

He skidded to a stop in front of the auburn-haired girl, who was already raising her healing shield over another wounded soldier.

"Inoue!" he cried, causing her head to turn in surprise toward him. "Inoue, what if…?" He hesitated as she finished her healing. He took a deep breath and then pulled the jewel out of his pocket, holding it out to her. "I know he poured a lot of himself into this thing." He cringed mentally at the look of pity in her eyes, but forged ahead. "Do you think… is there any chance that you could restore him from it?" He held out a dirty handkerchief streaked with rust colored stains. "I – I wiped up some of his blood, too," he muttered.

Orihime looked at him, and then took the hougyoku and the handkerchief in her hands. Turning the jewel around and around, she paused, and for a moment Ichigo thought she was going to ask him something. But then her eyes flicked to him and he heard her soft voice say, "Souten Kisshun! I reject!" and the light of her shield was glimmering over the two objects in her hands.

Ichigo held his breath, unable to dare to hope as his heart hammered in his chest. The shield glowed, increasing in brilliance as he felt Orihime focus her powers.

He waited, eyes glued to the objects in Orihime's hands, anticipating the now-familiar slow rebuilding of muscle, flash, and skin that he had seen so many times. He began to feel lightheaded, and realized that he was still holding his breath.

How long had he been waiting? Orihime's power was still flowing, but nothing was happening. The hougyoku stayed inert, and the bloody handkerchief was still a handkerchief.

Slowly, the shield faded, and Orihime bowed her head. "I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun," she whispered.

Ichigo let out a long, long breath. "It's – it's okay, Inoue," he mumbled. "Thank you for trying." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I really appreciate it."

He got to his feet slowly. Then he returned the objects to his pocket and walked away.

XxXxXxX

Byakuya was standing at one side of the Great Hall, issuing orders in a rapid fire but serene tone. Prisoners had been taken from cells and an informal tribunal had been set up. Ichigo had just checked with him to make sure that Urahara, Yoruichi, and Hitsugaya were still imprisoned.

As he said Hitsugaya's name, his fists clenched involuntarily. Byakuya's dark eyes flickered over his face, but he said nothing.

"I'm going to the prison level," he informed Byakuya in a brusque voice. The noble raised one eyebrow. "Don't try to talk me out of it," he growled through gritted teeth. Ichigo spun on his heel, refusing to meet Byakuya's eyes, and began walking briskly down one of the corridors.

Turning the corner to a stairway that led to the prison level, he came face to face with Gin. He scowled. He did not want to deal with the perpetually grinning former captain.

But Gin took one look at his face and his smile faded. Gently taking Ichigo's sleeve in his hand, he drew the teen off to one side. They faced each other in a small alcove off the main hall.

"What is it?" grunted Ichigo.

"Ne, Ichigo, don't take this so hard," the man murmured.

Ichigo glared at the slitted eyes of the other. "What would you know about it?" he said, belligerence edging his tone.

Gin tilted his head. "I was only by his side for over a hundred years," he reminded him. "Do you think that was easy?"

Ichigo's breathing was harsh. He held himself back from making an angry comment. "At least you had him for a hundred years," he retorted, blinking angrily.

Gin looked straight at him and opened his eyes. Even through his own blurred vision, Ichigo was astonished at how blue they were. "Ichigo, he set this up."

"What?" asked the youth. "What are you talking about?"

Gin sighed. "Aizen-taichou has been setting up Toshiro for this ever since the beginning. Didn't you ever wonder why he kept provoking him into such irrational hatred? There was a reason behind that, as there was a reason behind everything he did. The boy is a genius, and even more powerful than Aizen was at his age. He knew Toshiro was probably the only one who could become strong enough to defeat him, even at half power."

"What?" Ichigo stared in incomprehension at Gin.

"Just think about it, Ichigo. Do you really think anyone would have accepted you on the spirit throne with Aizen by your side? As an advisor, that's one thing, but as a consort?" The silver-haired shinigami shook his head slowly.

"You're saying Aizen planned his own death? That he wanted to die? That's ridiculous!" burst out Ichigo.

Gin shrugged. "Think about it," he urged again.

Ichigo stared. Then he flushed with anger and turned on Gin. "Did you know about this?" he demanded.

The inscrutable smile was back on Gin's face. "He never told me, if that's what you mean." He straightened and began to walk away. "But I'd think on it more before I skewered Captain Hitsugaya."

XxXxXxX

Sousuke Aizen received a hero's funeral in the Spirit Palace, attended by thousands of shinigami, humans, hollows, dwellers of the Spirit Realm, and souls the likes of which Ichigo had never seen before. There were no incidents between races, although Grimmjow did manage to get drunk (Ichigo hadn't even known it was possible for Hollows to be affected by alcohol) and caused quite a disturbance before Ulquiorra knocked him out and had him placed in a holding cell to sober up.

Everyone listened respectfully while Ichigo delivered an hour-long eulogy to his one-time enemy turned mentor and lover, and whether it was out of genuine respect for Aizen and his accomplishments or merely an attempt to curry favor with the new King, Ichigo didn't care. He managed to get through it all without breaking down, and afterwards, as they buried an elaborate coffin in the beautiful royal cemetery, in a place of honor beside past royalty and nobility, Ichigo at last felt his heart ease, that the man he loved, despite his murky past, would in the end be remembered as a hero and not a villain.

XxXxXxX

Ichigo's coronation was the grandest and largest celebration he had ever been forced to sit through. Byakuya and Rukia, between them, managed to get him past it without mishap or major embarrassment, one with faintly superior sneering and cajoling, and the other with a few well-placed blows and yells.

At last Ichigo ascended to the throne with a set of white robes that were not too odious to wear. As the ceremony finally finished and he sat down on the large, uncomfortable throne, trying hard to keep a scowl from his face, he saw Isshin grinning like an idiot in the front row, and both Rukia and Orihime beaming proudly at him. Yuzu was jumping up and down and even Karin looked pleased. All the Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants were lined up, saluting him. Seeing all of their support and trust in him was daunting but somehow reassuring. Ichigo finally felt himself relax and he grinned back at his family and friends.

As his first royal act, he formally pardoned Urahara, Yoruichi, and Toshiro. Several people had counseled against this action, but Ichigo, although he was still angry, especially at Toshiro, had remembered Aizen's words and explanation of the link between the Spirit King's thoughts and actions and the nature of the universe around him. He had spent several hours talking to each of the three individually, especially Urahara, to make sure he would not continue building doomsday devices and that he truly understood his mistake. Yoruichi had apologized and had admitted that the experience with the AI controlling her and then discarding her had humbled her beyond anything else she had ever experienced. Even Toshiro had unbent enough to admit he realized the danger of succumbing to blind hatred, and that he was going to be leaving the Gotei 13 for a while to take up a quiet life of meditation and reflection. This was possible now that Ichigo had relaxed the rules requiring lifetime membership in the Gotei 13 and had opened up unrestricted travel between the Spirit Realm and the other worlds.

He also pardoned several dozen other individuals accused of various lesser crimes. After some thought, Ichigo had realized all too clearly what it would mean for the world if he started his reign bent on revenge. Rukia had given him a covert thumbs up after his decision and his heart had felt inexplicably lighter. He had a great deal of responsibility now, but he had, as always, had confidence in his own instincts; plus, he was surrounded by a group of the best family and friends a King could ask for. He was certain he would always have plenty of help in dealing with whatever intractable problems the world had to offer.

After the coronation, though, came the politics, the least pleasant part of his new job. There were lengthy receptions, where he was introduced to a huge number of functionaries of the Royal Realm, and it appeared that everybody had a pet cause for which they wanted a piece of him. His scowl grew deeper and deeper until finally Byakuya managed to get him away from all of them and back into his personal quarters.

Tired of all the crowds and seeking solitude, he decided to explore the King's meditation chamber, which Aizen had told him about long before. It was a vast, spherical chamber with walls of mother-of-pearl that apparently only the King could access.

Getting directions from one of the Guard, Ichigo pushed open the heavy, pearlescent doors and walked into the chamber. He stopped short, gaping in surprise. He was standing on a narrow platform jutting out into nothingness. The walls of the chamber appeared to have receded into infinity. As he stood there, mouth hanging open like an idiot, he suddenly felt himself drop into the underlayer of the universe again. With his other vision, he could sense an energy node in the exact center of the room.

Before he could even think or make a movement, he was suspended in the center of the node, sighing as it cupped him in a warm, soft hammock of energy. He relaxed and closed his eyes as he felt a million tendrils of energy from his body and mind connecting to the energy net within the room.

Aizen had told him that the room enabled the King to sense what was going on in the world around him. It was a means of amplifying his senses and powers so that he could focus on anything in the universe and see it in clear detail. He tested it out by looking for his sisters.

With amazing clarity, he found he could zoom in on the two of them, still standing in the large reception area, eating canapés and arguing with their father. He realized that if he wished, he could hear whatever they were saying.

Somewhat embarrassed at the thought of eavesdropping on his family, he turned his mind away from them and focused on Karakura Town. In no time at all, his mental vision was hovering over the city, sensing not only the physical buildings, but all the humans moving through the town below him, striding over the sidewalks, driving their cars, packed into trains, and as individual sparks of energy in each of their homes. Off to one side, in a park near the outskirts of town, he felt the energy of a feeble, weak hollow. As soon he sensed it, he detected the shinigami on duty beginning to move toward the creature.

He sighed and relaxed. It appeared that all was well. The chamber had the scent of disuse; probably the AI had been unable to make the connections that he felt like fine filaments of power extending out from his body. He wondered if that had been partly why so much had gone wrong in the world recently.

– _That's not the only reason, _a voice spoke in his mind.

Ichigo sat bolt upright. Had he imagined that deep, faintly amused voice? There was silence all around him, and he shook his head, frowning. He settled back into the energy webbing, chastising himself for wishful thinking.

But he could not help himself. Closing his eyes once again, he sent out the mental search. –_ Aizen?_ he asked silently, not daring to allow himself to hope. The tendrils of power around him rippled as the room responded to his query. He could feel his attention skimming over Soul Society, the human world, and beyond, reaching through the universe in an attempt to match the soul signature he was seeking.

But there was only silence and nothingness in response to his search.

Keeping his eyes closed and letting his breathing slow further, Ichigo went deeper into himself. He placed one hand on the jewel still in his pocket and felt it warm and pulsing in his hand.

_He was standing in a grove of venerable and huge redwood trees, taking in deep lungfuls of the rich loamy air. A long shaft of sunlight, thick with dust, arrowed down from the leafy canopy high above to touch the stone altar before him. He realized he was holding a sword high in the air, his arm steady. He was dressed in soft white robes of a much simpler cut then he had worn for the coronation. He looked around. Standing in a circle all around him were many people he did not recognize. Their eyes were all focused on the sword he held above his head._

_Then one man and one woman stepped forward from the circle. Ichigo's eyes swung to them, and his heart leaped with joy. The man's brown hair was tousled and his deep brown eyes bore a slight tinge of amusement. The woman had orange-golden hair and a brilliant smile. They locked eyes with Ichigo and began pacing forward, never looking away. Ichigo breathed in, his heart pounding rapidly as the mother he had longed for and the man he had loved drew nearer and nearer._

_Finally, they stood in front of him, only two feet away. The woman bowed to the man and gave him a welcoming smile. Then the man reached up and touched Ichigo's sword, sliding his palm along the blade. He turned his hand palm upward, and Ichigo saw the deep red blood welling from a cut in his hand. It pooled in his hand and then began to drip over the side. As each drop struck the soft dirt under their feet, it sank into the earth and disappeared. The crowd around them began a low, rhythmic chanting. Ichigo could not understand the words, but somehow he knew what to do next._

_Ichigo lowered the sword, turned it, and touched the flat of the blade to Aizen's hand. He held it there for a moment, feeling the power flow. Then as he watched, the deep cut healed itself. _

_Taking a deep breath, he spread both arms and approached the altar. Then he spoke in a language he did not know, a series of long, lilting syllables that rose and fell with his breath. When he had finished, the brown-eyed man smiled, took one of his hands and raised it to his lips. Ichigo felt the warm touch of his mouth on the back of his hand._

_Then he released Ichigo's hand and walked to the altar. With one final glance at the youth, he stepped onto the center of the stone structure, directly into the ray of light._

_His mother made a small gesture and Ichigo again knew what to do. He lifted the sword one more time and then turned and plunged it straight into the stone immediately before Aizen. It penetrated and stuck, quivering, hilt upwards._

_There was a low crooning from the circle of people all around them. And then Aizen slowly began to rise up into the sky, in the path of the sunbeam. His white robes fluttering around him, he ascended higher and higher. As he passed the lowest of the branches, he looked down at Ichigo and mouthed three words, and Ichigo's heart flooded with joy. Beside him, his mother's hand crept into his, and the two of them watched until the man had vanished beyond the treetops, floating up toward the sun._

Ichigo opened his eyes. The jewel was warm in his hand, and something had changed. He now felt a sense of _presence_ coming from the object. He gazed out over the world that he was now responsible for, and something odd tugged at his lips: a smile.

All around him, the filaments of power connecting him to the universe hummed and settled into a glowing pattern. He extended his senses once more. On the streets of the city, two men paused in their fistfight, looked at one another, puzzled, and shook hands. A child held out a hand to another who had fallen. In a high tower, three men signed a peace accord. In a shabby apartment on the other side of town, an exhausted mother stooped to comfort her crying child.

_To see a world in a grain of sand,_

_And a heaven in a wild flower,_

_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand,_

_And eternity in an hour._

—_Auguries of Innocence, William Blake_

~o~

~THE END~

~o~

XxXxXxX

**A/N:** Thank you all very much for reading this story to the end. I can't tell you how much it hurt to kill off my favorite character. But I hope you could see what the consequences of the former Spirit King's evil were for the universe as well as Aizen's own soul, and why he had to arrange his sacrifice the way he did. I tried to leave you with the sense of hope as his soul was cleansed, he returned to the cycle of rebirth, and some part of his presence remained with Ichigo.

I welcome your comments and thoughts, positive or negative, on this chapter or on the entire story.


End file.
